


Son

by insanityqueen66



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, End of the World, F/M, Family Fluff, Gun Violence, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Saving the World, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 99,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanityqueen66/pseuds/insanityqueen66
Summary: People have come and go throughout Levi's life. His loved ones have died due to disease, starvation, and most of all, the terrorist group called the Titans. Levi thought that he had lost every one of his family and friends, even his first and last lover. However, his miserable life started to lit up when a boy suddenly appears in front of Levi, who claimed to be his son.





	1. Fateful Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am happy to finally post this story that I have been working on for about a year now! I had this idea for so long, but never expanded on it. It was hard to think of a setting, main conflict, and how I wanted to present it. But now that I am firm with the setting/plot, I am excited to write this Levihan family fanfic.

Survey Corps Members and Ages  
  
Erwin: 40  
Levi: 37  
Mike: 42  
Nanaba: 36  
Moblit: 36  
Eld: 28  
Gunther: 26  
Petra and Oluo: 24  
Eren and Co: 18  
Hanji: 35

* * *

 

Levi sighed after cleaning the last speck of grime on the toilet rim. How could anyone forget to clean their toilets for a week? He was absolutely disgusted when he discovered that his squad forgot to clean the guys’ bathroom last weekend. At least cleaning the entire bathroom helped him to be distracted from his shitty life.  
  
In this day and age, his entire country was currently overrun by Titan activity. About 30 years ago, when Levi was only an 8 year old, a sudden terrorist group suddenly appeared and terrorized the country. These small yet formidable group of assassins managed to destroy the entire U.S armies and take over populous cities such as New York, Chicago, and Houston. The Titans also managed to destabilize the U.S government, which made it harder for the entire country to resist against this terrorist group. As the years went by, more Titans started to terrorize other cities throughout the U.S, and eliminating every army bases, soldiers, government officials, and sometimes an entire city. No one has discovered the Titans’ main headquarters, their identities, motivation, or their leader. Since the government was not functioning, other organizations decided to step up. Levi joined a private organization called the Survey Corps led by a brilliant commander, Erwin Smith. The Survey Corps had been preventing Titans from massacring a cities, searching for their headquarters, finding out about their motives, and eliminating many of the soldiers. It was a slow process, but ever since the Titan’s very first appearance, many states were still surviving and sometimes even in peace. However, about 20% of the cities in the U.S were destroyed by Titans, while the other 20% are in a middle of recovery from the Titan’s massacre, and the rest were either in peace or running away in fear from the Titans.  
Packing his stuff, Levi tried to distract himself once again. He didn’t want to think about the Titans at the moment. As if on cue, Eren Yeager suddenly ran into Levi and knocked down all his cleaning supplies on the floor. Followed by Eren was Armin Alert and Mikasa Ackerman. Levi scowled at them while Eren was trying to catch his breathe and apologizing infinitely at the same time.  
  
“What do you want now? As you see, I am in the middle of cleaning the corridors.” Levi growled.  
  
Trying to catch his brat, Eren shouted, “Captain! Commander Erwin requested you to come immediately to his office. We may have found another havoc caused by the Titans!”  
  
Levi sighed and quickly left to Erwin’s office. He opened Erwin’s door and saw him scanning at the giant projector in his office. There was a flashing red dot near the Survey Corps base, which was at the border between North and South Dakota.  
  
Erwin turned around and ordered, “Levi, the Titans are spotted to a small town right next to our underground base ABC2. We must lure them away before they discover our underground base here. Take your squad and eliminate them.” Levi nodded, understanding that Erwin is a cautious man, sending his elite squad out just to divert the Titans away from their base. Even though the Survey Corps have more than 1 base, Erwin will not let any of their bases discovered by the Titans.  
  
Levi quickly geared up and prepared all the weapons he needed inside his trench coat. He put 4 grenades and 2 pistols underneath his coat, while placing 10 throwing knives and 2 swords on his belt. He then ran to the main hall of the base where the soldiers take exit. Since the Survey Corps base was underground, the soldiers would have to step on a pedestal to go up to the outside world. Waiting at the pedestal were Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Jean, Sasha, Connie, Krista, Eld. Oluo, Petra, and Gunther. Giving them a curt nod, Levi and his squad all stepped on the pedestal. Silently, the clear glass cover shut around them, and the pedestal started to rise. In less than a minute, the were suddenly standing on land, in front of an abandoned alley.

“I will never get use to base ABC2” Connie muttered, shivering from the spookiness.  
  
“We have to hurry, I can already hear the citizens screaming,” Levi said.  
  
“Right!” Levi’s squad answered back. Screams started to get louder as the group ran towards the small town. Passing by the roads, cars, and finally a gas station, Levi spotted the titans ransacking buildings and terrorizing citizens.  
  
“There are about 70 Titans around that grocery store!. Scatter around this gas station! and prepare yourself for Formation 08. Mikasa and I will lure them here,” Levi ordered.  
  
“Roger!” his squad shouted as they separated into small groups. With Formation 08, the gang separated themselves with two strongest fighters, Mikasa and Levi. Levi and Mikasa ran off to the sidelines while the rest of the squad concealed themselves elsewhere. The Titans continued to destroy whatever was on their way.  
  
“Ready Mikasa? These Titans seem like regular ones to me. I don’t see any elites or Abnormals.” Levi said to Mikasa.  
  
Mikasa nodded, “Whenever you’re ready.” In sync, the two Ackermans dashed towards the Titans using their inhumane speed. The Titan soldiers didn’t have to react as the to raven haired fighters jumped in front of them in less than a second. Grabbing their pistols out from their pockets, Levi and Mikasa started to shoot the Titans. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. Mikasa and Levi both shot 5 Titans, before the Titans started to disperse and started to fire them back. Mikasa and Levi gracefully dodged their bullets. The next batch of Titans behind the gun-shooting Titans were swordsmen, and they started to charge the duo. Swiftly, Levi jumped high and evaded a flying swing, and kicked the one Titan soldier on the back. Levi sent him flying to the other unfortunate one that was running towards Levi. Mikasa on the other hand whirled around like a tornado, and sliced wildly at incoming Titan soldiers. She severed at least 20 Titans, and then dodged an incoming bullet. She returned right behind Levi’s back, and started to shoot aimlessly. One of the Titan soldiers blared a horn, calling in the rest of the Titans that were in the town. Another horde of Titans appeared in all directions, charging towards the two Ackermans. Levi and Mikasa faltered back, luring the Titans to the gas station.  
  
Right on time, Formation 08 was launched. The rest of Levi’s squad came out of their hiding spots around the gas station, and started to ambush the group of Titans. Eren popped up from a car, and gave a good punch right at one Titan’s jaw. Then, Jean hopped down on the middle of a group of Titan’s from the gas station rooftop, and planted a bomb. Quickly, Jean leaped back up to the rooftop, and the bomb exploded, killing 10 Titans. Sasha, Guther, and Eld sniped 4 Titans behind the bushes while Petra and Oluo swooped down from the roof and sliced 5 Titans. With his keen abilities, Armin guided Connie to hid on top of a large tree beside the parking lots and dive down to a small group of Titan soldiers. Follow his orders, Connie performed several flying kicks and knocked out the Titans. After a good 10 minutes, almost all of the Titans were on the ground, either dead or knocked out. A wind blew softly as the last Titan fell to his knees. Silence lingered across the small town. After a long silence, the survivors slowly crawled out of their hidings spots.  
  
Levi announced, “All the Titans have been eliminated. You may all come out now.” More shuffling and rustles were heard underneath crushed buildings. A loud, high-pitched crying can be heard across the distance. Sympathetically, Krista ran towards the wailing girl and started to hug her. Levi and his squad followed after her, attending the injured and comforting the survivors.  
  
“Shh, it’s okay. We took care of them. You are safe now.” Krista whispered to the wailing girl.  
  
“WAAAAAAAAH! I was so scared!” the girl sobbed. The girl clung onto Krista’s shirt and sobbed on her shoulder. Krista held her tighter, while other people also started to cry. Some cried with despair in their hearts, mourning for their lost loved ones. Other cried in happiness after surviving the massacre. Levi and his squad did as much as they can to provide relief for the remaining survivors. Eren smiled, feeling accomplished and happy that he could save them. But then, a part of him wished that he could have arrived earlier to save more lives.  
  
As if reading his thoughts, Armin came up behind him and whispered, “We did our best Eren. It’s just a matter of time before we save the world and defeat the whole organization.”  
  
Eren looked at his best friend. He peered back at the weeping crowd, and tightened his fist. “I swear to you all, we will exterminate all Titans in this world.” Eren growled.  
  
“Stop spouting words, Eren. But good job you guys. You performed Formation 08 well. Let’s leave the local town’s police force to take care of the knocked out criminals. We don’t have time for these useless Titans. Lets head back to base.” Levi said. His squad nodded and followed him. Little they knew that someone was watching them from behind. That person then started to follow them to their base.

* * *

 

“Did you see that roundhouse kick I attempted today! That was awesome!” Connie bragged to Jean and Sasha.  
  
“Sure sure Connie. Before we even began, you were praying silently for the Titans to be regulars and not Abnormals. Wimp.” Jean countered, obviously jealous at the shorter boy.  
  
“Now now kids, this isn’t a competition,” Eld said.  
  
“You know Eld, we also competed to see who killed the most Titans back when we were teenagers.” Gunther pointed out.  
  
“What a bad role model.” Petra teased.  
  
“Ugh… We shouldn’t act so carefree about this. We are talking about a terrorist group.” Eld scolded. Everyone shut their mouths when Commander Erwin walked into the meeting room. Levi’s squad stood up, saluted, and sat down on their chairs. Erwin nodded, and sat at the head desk.  
  
“Good job to all of you today. Luckily, this batch of Titans were only regulars. There were no signs of abnormals, leaders, or even a warrior.” Erwin explained.  
  
Armin raised his hand “How successful are we at this point, Commander Erwin? I am just curious to know.” Erwin raised his eyebrows and smiled.  
  
“Well Armin, I am please to answer that we have made a huge progress. When this organization first started, we only had one base and 50 soldiers. As it grew and we started to train and increase in numbers. We also gained more information about the Titans and were able to take down few Abnormals. I would say that about now, we made a 40% leap from last year. We already destroyed 6 of their small bases, and took down 80 Abnormals this past month. If we continue at this pace, we will eventually find out the boss and eradicate the whole organization.” Erwin explained. Hearing this, the squad started to have hope again. All of them went through tough times, living through the age of the Titans’ terror. Their past brought them where they are now, fighting for justice, freedom, and peace.  
  
“You guys are now dismissed.” Levi said. He was the first one to leave, slamming the door behind him. Erwin followed after, but only shutting the door softly.  
  
“Hey guys I have been wondering… What happened to Captain Levi? What kind of trauma did he face that he can no longer have a smile on his face?” Jean asked.  
  
“Please don’t ever ask him, Jean. Even Oluo, Gunther, Eld, or I don't know his full past. He probably lost someone very important.” Petra said sadly.  
  
“I just know that he doesn’t have parents because whenever there’s that monthly visit your family day, he always stays in one of the bases.” Eld pointed out.  
  
“Maybe he doesn’t have anyone left,” Eren said sadly.  
  
“But…” Sasha tried to argue. While Levi’s squad were gossiping (as always) about their captain.  
  
In the meantime, Levi himself walked up to the pedestal. He needed fresh air after a long day. Appearing in front of an alley, Levi stepped off the pedestal and started to wander around. This alley does seem a bit spooky. The path was narrow and dark, and the two buildings that the alley was in between were both abandoned and wrecked. The one to the right seemed like it was once a restaurant while the left side seemed to be some kind of a grocery store. Dark clouds blocked the moonlight, and a slight breeze started to occur.  
  
Suddenly, Levi sensed a presence lurking behind him. Levi rapidly turned around, but no one was behind him. Clutching his sword on his belt, Levi checked around his surroundings. Left. Right. Up. Down. No one seems to be here… Levi thought.  
  
Right as he turned back around, Levi drew out his sword. CLING! His sword made contact with another powerful sword. Levi grunted as he was being pushed back. What? Levi thought. Who is this person? How did the person manage to sneak up behind Levi? Why was he ambushing him? Before Levi could think any more, the mystery person, who Levi could not see due to the darkness, took out another sword, and started to strike continuously at Levi. Damn it, Levi thought, his opponent is forcing him to stay in defense. Levi continued to withhold the person’s charges until he was finally cornered against the wall.  
  
“Eh, so you are Levi? It took a while to finally find you.” the person spoke. Levi’s eyes widened, realizing that this person was rather young.  
  
“Who are you? And why are you attacking me?” Levi asked cooly.  
  
“I don’t feel like answering at the moment. I want to get back at you first after all these years you bastard.” his opponent answered, before positioning his swords. Levi was shocked when he saw a glimpse of the person’s position. The way his young opponent held the swords was the exact way Levi held his own swords. Gripping in Levi’s style, the intruder started to slash wildly at Levi. Levi ran backwards and ducked right when the intruder drove his sword straight at Levi’s head. Then, dropping the sword, the ambusher jumped above Levi, and kicked him right in the jaws. Levi stumbled down, falling on to his back. Retrieving back his sword, the ambusher was about to stab Levi, until Levi jumped back up and kicked his opponent back in the stomach. His opponent was sent flying to the brick wall, but his opponent cunningly used the impact to bounce right back at Levi. The opponent’s head contacted right at Levi’s stomach, causing Levi to fall again. Levi grunted loudly in response, before getting back up again.  
  
“This is impossible.. Your fighting style is exactly the same as mine!” Levi exclaimed. What surprised Levi more was that now that the moon was shining brightly at the intruder. Levi realized that he was fighting a boy this whole time.  
  
“Kid, what are you doing? How do you have my fighting style?” Levi demanded. The kid wiped the blood out of his mouth.  
  
“Can’t you tell by now? By the similarities? Our fighting skills, our appearances, and our keen senses? I am obviously your son, Levi Ackerman.” the kid answered. In less than a second, the kid faced only inches in front of Levi’s face and whispered, “But I am not proud though.” Levi’s eyes widened, as the kid slowly positioned himself into a kicking stance that was insanely similar to his own. Before Levi could react, he was sent flying to a window.


	2. That Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kid blurted out a forbidden name that both Levi and Erwin swore to never mention again ever since that fateful incident from 12 years ago...

Levi was beyond stunned. How in the world was he sent flying through a window by a kid who looks no older than a teenager? Levi felt something his mouth. Blood. It was unbelievable how a kid managed to make Levi bleed. More surprisingly, that kid claimed to be his son? Levi slowly got up and dusted off scraps of glass on his clothes.

“That hurts, brat.” Levi growled, looking up at the kid who happened to be right in front of him once again. Levi had to admit, this kid has some serious skills.

“Of course it did. I am a trained fighter.” the kid bluntly answered.

Levi glared at the boy. He finally was able to analyze his appearance. The boy was no taller than 5 feet, his clothes were pretty torn, his eyes were dark just like his own, and he had ruffly black-raven hair.

“How the hell are you my son? I don’t remember marrying anyone.” scowled Levi. The kid’s eyebrows twitched and glared at him right back.

“I can’t believe you completely discarded your memories. Are you just stubborn and thick-headed just like my mother says?”

“Huh? Look kid, there is no way in hell that you are my son. We may look similar and fight similarly, but you cannot be my son.”

The kid scoffed, “You are just as stupid as I imagined.”

Annoyed, Levi dashed in front of him and slammed him to the wall. “Where is your proof. kid? To me, your skills are as powerful as an abnormal Titan soldier.”

“Ha, now you suspect me to be a Titan soldier? Have you ever seen a Titan soldier wandering on their own? I don’t think so,” mocked the kid.

“Okay I don’t care anymore. What do you want?” Levi demanded.

“What do I want? I want you to suffer of course, but it’s complicated at the moment. I sort of need you. I know that you are part this organization called the Survey Corps, but I know you will agree to follow me.” the kid answered.

Levi stared at the kid. How does he know all these information? On the other hand, it seems like the kid also had an idea where the Survey Corps base was. He and Erwin needs to question this brat. “Kid, you are going inside with me. You know too much.” Levi released the kid from his grasp, but still held the back of his shirt firmly.  
“Don’t think about running away or attacking us. I can take you down right away.” Levi threatened.

“I won’t run away. I will try not to attack, but I do wonder if you can really take me down.”

“Don’t try me. You may have decent moves, but you still have ways to go.”

“I am still a kid. I also have plenty of time to grow too, unlike you.”

“Watch your mouth.”

Levi guided the suspicious kid to the pedestal. Tons of thoughts were swirling around his head. How can this be? The kid does look strikingly similar to him, and his moves… Levi knows that his moves are hereditary, and no one was able to imitate his moves besides Mikasa. But here is this kid, who seemingly can perform his moves without much trouble. Levi doesn’t recall hooking up with women before….

“Kid, what’s your name?” Levi suddenly asked.

The kid scoffed, “Finally you asked me. The most important thing to ask your opponent is their name.”

“Shut up, you talk too much.”

“Heh, well my name is Liron.”

“What kind of name is that?”

“Shut up. My mother researched everywhere to find a good name for me.”

Levi was about to ask who the hell was his mother’s name was, until the pedestal halted at the underground level floor. Suddenly, Liron’s personality switched. His eyes turned huge black orbs and gasped in awe.

“Wow! You guys are really an underground organization. I always wanted to travel underground! This is so cool!” Lion exclaimed, jumping off the pedestal. He observed the pedestal and the broad hallways. Levi stared at the kid with disbelief. Didn't this kid threatened to kill him earlier? What was with this boy's suddenly personality change, galloping around the hall like a regular brat?

“Hey brat, you are still a prisoner here. Don’t get too comfortable.” Levi warned

Liron stuck his tongue at Levi. “But I am the son of Levi Ackerman, why would I be a prisoner? Uncle Erwin would love to see me.”

Levi glared at Liron. Now the kid knows Erwin’s name. This is getting too suspicious.

The two walked towards Erwin’s office. The working soldiers of the Survey Corps peered over their Captain and a mysterious kid besides him. Murmurs and whispers fell up on the soldiers, pointing out the similarities between the child and their captain.

Levi stopped in front of Erwin’s office. For some reason, Levi’s heart was beating faster and faster. There was no way this kid can be his son. Levi never slept with any women. How could he when he only had one love…

Shaking his thoughts furiously, Levi opened Erwin’s door. There sitting on the head desk was Erwin, and Levi’s squad were sitting on the desks at front. Everyone turned their heads towards Levi, and then on the new kid next to him.

“Welcome back Captain Levi… Who is this next to you?” Eld asked.

Petra interrupted, “Are you okay Captain Levi? You look a bit rough!” Petra immediately got up, and walked up to Levi. She had a wet towel with her, and she started to wipe the blood off of Levi’s face and arms. Watching the scene, Liron glared and crossed his arms.

“Erwin. This suspicious kid attacked me right above the base and claimed to be my son.” Levi answered to the questions. Levi’s squad had various of reactions. Eren, Jean, Eld, Gunther, and Armin fell out of their chairs in shock, while Sasha and Krista widened their eyes and started at Liron. Petra, who was wiping the blood off Levi’s face, gasped, then peered at the scowling kid next to Levi. Erwin’s face expression didn’t change, but he observed Liron and then to Levi.

“So you brought him here? What are we supposed to do with this kid?” Erwin questioned.

“I’d say we get this brat to spill. He has decent moves enough to track me down and injure me. But he also knew about the Survey Corps and your name Erwin.” Levi explained.

Erwin motioned Levi and Liron to come closer to him. The two obediently followed while Erwin and Levi’s squad stared both raven-haired males.

“You two do look alike. Without a doubt, you two are related in some ways.” Erwin admitted.

“Can I speak now, sir?” Liron asked.

“Hey, why do you show respect to this guy but tried to kill me earlier?” Levi growled.

Liron stuck out his tongue, “Cause I dislike you even though you are my father.”

“Like I said, how the hell are you my son?” Levi practically yelled.

Erwin held up his hand in front of Levi, “What is your name, young lad? And please explain to us how you are related to Levi and how you knew about us and the Survey Corps.”

Liron stared Erwin with his huge, dark orbs. Erwin frowned, those eyes do remind him of someone he knew before…

“First of all, I really am the son of Levi Ackerman. My name is Liron, and I just escaped from the Titans’ base to reach to you guys. I escaped from the Titan’s base just about a week ago, and this whole time, I’ve been searching for my father. But clearly, he doesn’t know that I am his son.” Liron explained. Liron’s proclamation sparked many questions from everyone in the room.

Armin exlcaimed, “You escaped from the Titan’s base! How? Where is their base?”

Eren hollered, “You’re Captain Levi’s son?! He has a son?!”

Eld questioned, “How did you manage to escape the Titan’s base on your own?”

With more of the screaming questions, Erwin held up his hand, quieting down the crowd.

“I see. Well first things first, how can you prove to us that you are Levi’s son? And also, you didn’t explain to us how you knew our whereabouts and our identities.” Erwin inquired.

“Of course I knew about the survey corps if I am Levi’s son. And my mother was part of this organization as well.” Liron answered. Levi’s heart started pulse faster once again. There is no way… No way… No way possible… Levi started to think. Suddenly, the room became brighter for Levi. His vision started to falter, and his heart rate seemed to speed up each second.

Liron continued, “You know, I was very disappointed with my father when he told me that it was impossible for him to have a son. How can he forget about my mother? All these years, she has been researching and finding ways to return back to the Survey Corps to help my father and Erwin to eliminate all of the Titans.”  
Is this really happening? Levi’s head started to throb as he started to process every single clue the kid has dropped.

“My mother even gave me her journal to pass it to the commander of the Survey Corps, Erwin Smith. This journal contained all the years of researching, studying, and observations. She was trying to make up of all the years she was absent in the Survey Corps.”

Around this time, everyone notices Levi’s agitation, nervousness, and horror. His whole body was trembling, and his whole face turned pale white.  
“So you want to know how I know all of these information? Well let me tell you, I am the son of the top notch solider of the world, Levi Ackerman, and the once brilliant scientist of the Survey Corps, Hanji Zo-“

“YOU ARE A FUCKING LIAR!” Levi suddenly yelled. Everyone jumped by Levi’s sudden outburst. Levi was shaking furiously and glaring at Liron. However, Liron did not flinch but instead glared back.

“Look you pain in the ass father, Hanji Zoe has been alive this whole time, who is my mother. Why would I lie something about that?” Liron shouted back.  
  
Levi grabbed the Liron by the collar, startling everyone. “Don’t fuck with me brat. Don’t you dare fuck with me about her. I haven’t heard that name in ages. She… She…” Levi started to argue. His voice started to get hoarse, and everything around him was spinning. That name… That forbidden name that Levi and Erwin swore to never mention ever again ever since that day… Levi started to breathe heavily, alarming his squad members. Petra and Eld immediately rushed over to their Captain and gave him some foundation. The other squad members noticed, however, that commander Erwin was in no better shape. To their shock, Commander Erwin, too, was pale, mouth widened, and speechless.

Liron sighed, “So you guys really believed that she was dead… Okay then, Erwin. Here is the journal that my mother asked me to give to you. Inside should be tons of information about the Titans and their bases along with a personal letter to you.” Liron took out a worn out brown leathery journal from his left pocket. Erwin reached out with a shaky hand, and took the notebook. His hands were shaking like a wet dog when he read the title, “Hanji’s journal (DON’T READ UNLESS I TELL YOU TO)”. The room was dead silent. Levi looked up from his slumped position. His dead eyes bore on Erwin’s reaction when he turned a page. Each page that Erwin turned, Erwin eyes widened, and his skin tone turned paler. Much to everyone’s bewilderment, a tear dropped from Erwin’s eyes. Everyone in the room (except for Levi and Liron) mouths fell wide open. Their emotionless commander is shedding a tear?!?

Trembling, Erwin lifted up his head towards Levi. Another tear slid from his other eye. Erwin cleared his throat, but his words were still rough when he croaked, “Levi… Hanji is really alive.”

This time, causing everyone having their eyes bulge out and some even fainting, tears dripped from Levi’s shocked eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I did say that this will be a Levihan fic, but uh... Hanji won't be appearing anytime soon. The next few chapters are mostly Levi and Liron, but do not fear, Levihan moments shall be added here and there. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and have a great day :)


	3. The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Liron revealed that Hanji was alive this whole time, Levi had to calm his emotions down.

No one knew how to react to this situation. It was completely silent, tense, and in many ways, awkward. Levi’s squad shifted their feet uncomfortably, trying to not stare at their captain, commander, and the now confirmed son of their captain too much. Sasha fainted due to witnessing her stoic commander and captain’s vulnerability while Eren and Jean weren’t able to breathe for a minute. But everyone in the room silently agreed that this uncomfortable silence was torturous.

As if someone heard their prayers, Mike and Nanaba barged into Erwin’s office. Heavily panting, Mike observed the entire room, and gaped at the slumped and shaking Levi and a paled Erwin. Nanaba gasped, “Erwin! Levi? What’s going on? Are you okay?”

Mike sniffed, “I knew I smelled something problematic in Erwin’s room.”

Erwin looked solemnly at Mike. Erwin tried to speak something, but no words were sputtered. Levi was in a worser state. His head was down where no one could see his face, but everyone knew that he had tears in his eyes.

Mike peered at the kid at the center room. So this must be one causing all the drama, Mike thought. This was the second time Mike had seen Erwin and Levi so stunned and frozen, so he had to take action. Before Mike could make any action, Levi suddenly jerked forward and slammed his hands on the kid’s shoulders. Liron startled, but kept his feet firm. Mike stepped back, but smirked. Well, looks like this guy can still keep his shit together, he thought.

“If you are telling the truth, if this is not a dream at all…. then where is she right now?” Levi asked in a shaky voice.

Liron looked down at the floor. “That’s why I came here. My mom had been abducted by the Titans last month… She helped me escape, but she had to sacrifice herself for me to escape.” Liron whispered.

Levi swallowed. She’s still alive… After all these years… She’s still alive. Alive... Shedding another tear, Levi whipped around and slowly exited the room. The door slammed, leaving his squad, confused Mike, stunned Nanaba, disappointed Liron, and the still perplexed Erwin. Some of Levi’s squad tried to go after him, but Mike stopped them, shaking his head.

Finally speaking again, Erwin murmured, “Please excuse us for a while, cadets. This is a rather surprising event… I… ah… Must talk with Liron here. Leave Levi alone for a while, this might be a load for him at the moment.” Erwin’s body finally started to function, and started to walk normally. “Liron, let’s talk somewhere quiet. Please follow me and tell me everything you know.” Erwin said.

“Okay… My mother reassured me to trust you, Erwin.” Liron answered. Still a bit shaken, Erwin and Liron walked out the door, leaving behind the confused soldiers.

The room was silent for a minute until Jean spoke up, “So… None of them are going to explain what the hell just happened?” Armin,Connie, and Eren started to gasp in for air, for they have been holding in their breathes during this whole intense scene.

Mike stepped up and asked, “Would anyone be willing to explain what happened?”

Trying to compose himself, Eld explained, “Well you see Squad Leader Mike, that kid Liron is apparently the son of Levi. I believe that the identity of child’s mother threw Commander Erwin and Captain Levi off.”

Mike raised his eyebrow, “That was Levi’s kid? No wonder why they look so similar. Who’s the mother?”

Petra answered rather softly, “I believe that her name was… Hanji Zoe.” Nanaba suddenly gasped, covered her mouth with tears slowly sprouting out her eyes.

Mike turned pale white and sputtered, “Wh-wh-what? Hanji Zoe? Are you sure you heard that right?”

“Yes, we all heard that the child revealed that his mother was Hanji Zoe,” Gunther confirmed.

Nanaba started to sob, while Mike whispered to himself, “That explains their unusual behavior… What the hell is going on…”

Eren did not have any patience for this. “Please squad leader, will you please explain to us what is going on? Who is Hanji Zoe? Does Captain Levi really have a kid?”

Mikasa gripped Eren’s shoulder, and shook her head. “Now is not the time Eren. We must be patient and wait until they collect themselves together.”

Mike nodded grimly, “I am sorry soldiers, but I have to calm myself and Nanaba for a while… If that really is Levi and Hanji’s kid and Hanji is still alive… Something is definitely going to happen.” Mike escorted the crying Nanaba out the door and left the confused squad members hanging. Eren huffed while Eld sighed in relief.

“That was the most intense moment I had in my life…” Krista whispered, still worried for her superiors.

“You got that right Krista, Sasha is still unconscious on your lap,” Jean pointed out. Krista giggled softly, stroking the knocked out Sasha’s hair.

Eld walked around in circles and rubbed his temples. “You guys, this is the first time I’ve seen Commander Erwin and Captain Levi so broken. They even teared up! What do you think happened?”

Oluo added, “Not to mention, Captain Levi has a kid?!?! I am still not over that fact even after all this.  
”  
“But Eld-san, Oluo-san, Petra-san, and Gunther-san, didn’t you joined here earlier than us? Do you have any clue of what is going on?” Armin asked.

Gunther shook his head, “You guys have been here for about a year now, correct? Well I’ve only been here 3 years longer than you have. Petra and Oluo both were assigned two years ago before you guys came. Eld has been here the longest I believe.”

Eld also shook his head, “But I have been present for only 4 years.”

“So no one knows who this Hanji Zoe is?” Jean asked.

“She’s obviously Captain Levi’s wife, even I can understand that.” Connie mocked.

“But it seems like she was believed to be dead,” Armin pointed out. He added, “More importantly, from what I picked up from this whole scene, it seems like she was an important member of the Survey Corps back then and was really… Captain Levi’s lover.”

Oluo snorted, “Captain Levi having a wife?! I can never imagine. She has to be a one of a kind to take our Captain’s heart. I don’t think anyone can be that hot and sexy.”

Petra’s eyes averted down towards the floor, “Stop being so immature Oluo. Captain Levi must really love her judging from his reaction.”

Eren pointed out, “How can we be so sure about that? It could have been an accident-“

Krista gasped, “Eren! Don’t say those things! Even though Captain Levi may not seem like a lover-type, he will never overlook the value of life and love!” The squad members continued to argue about the subject, but did not succeed in reaching a solution…

* * *

 

**Somewhere in a forest…**

Levi didn’t know what to think. He didn’t know what was real anymore. He did not know if this is a dream. He wondered that if he was dead. What the hell am I saying, Levi thought as he knocked down another tree trunk with his bloody fist. He did not care that he broke a few knuckles, but this pain was nothing compared to what he was feeling in the inside.

“H-hanji…” Levi croaked, punching the tree next to the one he knocked out. Memories of that dreadful day started to cloud his thoughts. Go away. Go away. GO AWAY! Levi knocked down his 5th tree, trying to distract hiself. No. The image of that blown up building kept replaying in his head. He saw it with his own eyes. That building where Hanji was last seen blew up. It fucking blew up. Right after he exited that building…

Levi unsheathed his swords this time and sliced the next tree. The tree trunk slowly started to separate from its base, and collapsed onto the ground. Birds frantically flew away and some squirrels scurried towards south. Levi realized that he had been in this state for about half an hour. What the hell was he doing? He just discovered that his past love had been alive this whole time, and their kid just appeared in front of him. The boy even tried to reach out to him to retrieve her back. And here he is, destroying some dumbass trees when he could be trying to bring back Hanji. What. The. Fuck.

Suddenly, instead of seeing images of death, blackness, blown up buildings, and blood, Levi saw a flash of a smiling woman. The image was faint, but Levi could depict a messy-haired, bubbly, tall, laughing woman holding his hand. Finally, Levi could hear this woman’s hushed voice growing louder and calling his name.” Levi…!”

Levi lifted his head up for the first time and stopped shivering. He almost forgot how she looked like… He forgot how she sounded like, how bubbly she was, how independent she was, how she always had ways to make me smile, how she always comes up with these ridiculous theories that somehow makes sense, and how strong she was…

With a shaky voice, Levi declared, “Hanji… I’m sorry. I almost shut you out of my life ever since I thought you died. I… I won’t do that again. If this is a chance that some God gave me to have you back again, I will not lost this chance!” With that, Levi ran back to the base. Levi had to get her back no matter what. This time, he will never lose her again.

 

* * *

 

**Back in the underground base**

The underground base was as bustling as usual. The soldiers were either scouting in the control room, resting, training in training rooms, or chatting in the lounge. The headquarters consisted of a main hall in the center where all the pedestals are at (exactly four pedestals for north,east, south, and west) and there are 6 training rooms, along with several hundred dorm rooms for the soldiers. There are at least 300 soldiers in the Survey Corps, and the number was consistent due to the constant death rate and yearly recruitment. None of the soldiers beside Levi’s Special squad knew the issue between Liron and the superiors. They were all doing their own things.

Levi quickly walked to find Liron and Erwin with full determination. His resolve revived with a fiery passion, itching to destroy every Titans there are in the planet. He asked several soldiers where Erwin’s whereabouts were, discovering that Erwin’s location was unknown. Knowing Erwin, he would only go to one place to reflect back to Hanji.

Suddenly, Levi slowed down his pace, and walked towards to the higher offivers' rooms. The upper ranks slept in a specific area, and there were only 8 rooms. The survey corps had 6 squad leaders, a captain (Levi ), and a commander (Erwin). However out of those rooms, one room has not been occupied for 13 years. Levi always visited and looked at Hanji’s room with regret and despair, but now he’s eyeing it with hope. Step by step, Levi walked towards to Hanji’s room. As expected, he heard Erwin’s voice. Levi’s heart wasn’t ready, but his mind was already prepared. Feeling a pang in his heart, Levi twisted the door knob, and opened the door. Immediately, Erwin stopped talking and turned to face his visitor. Erwin nodded, realizing that Levi came back to his senses and was ready to face this situation. Liron on the other hand frowned when he noticed Levi entering the room. He was sitting on Hanji’s neat bed, while Erwin was facing him on Hanji’s desk chair.

“Levi. I am glad you came. How are you feeling?” Erwin asked.

“I don’t know Erwin.” Levi answered honestly.

Erwin sighed, leaning back on his chair. “I don’t know either Levi. But… Liron proved to me that H-hanji is still alive. She survived that explosion and has been surviving on her own for the past 13 years.”

Levi swallowed and tried to calm his emotions down. “H-how so? And where is she now?”

This time Liron answered, rather coldly, “My mother was in the building during that blast of the battle against the Titans. But she managed to escape to the back door just before one of the Titan solider self exploded. She was buried under tons of debris, but was still alive.”

Both Levi and Erwin shook at the memory. That battle at the capital city was one of the bloodiest battle they remembered. Half of their army were wiped out, including their beloved researcher. The huge price wasn’t paid even though they managed to get rid of one of the Titan’s bases and retrieve back the capital city.

Erwin cleared his throat and asked Liron, “So, let’s talk about our previous discussion. Where is Hanji right now and how is she?”

Liron’s eyes were still fixated at Levi. He answered, “I don’t know how she is doing right now. But knowing my mother, she survived all through these years without a husband and without her troops, alone. I doubt the Titans can kill her even though she’s their prisoner. The Titans also would not want to kill her because of her valuable intelligence. But she is indeed captured at the Titan’s main headquarters, where I escaped from. So I know how to get there and get her back.”

Levi noticed the dryness of his voice when he mentioned husband. He let that one slide for now, only caring about her whereabouts. Meanwhile, Erwin couldn’t hide his excitement. His eyes were widened and his body was somewhat fidgeting. First he found out that his beloved, brilliant Hanji is still alive, and now the Survey Corps obtained the information about the Titan’s main village. How can things get any better?

“I see. As you see, Levi and I are very emotional and shocked right now. We would have never suspected in our lives that our beloved friend is still alive. You don’t know how grateful we are.” Erwin told Liron. Erwin continued, lowering his voice, “But you also would never realize how guilty and how furious we are at this moment. Liron, please give us a moment to process and think for ourselves. I know that you want to rescue Hanji immediately, but Levi and I have to collect ourselves together before we make any moves.” Erwin explained.

Liron sighed, “I guess that makes sense. Don’t take too long. I think they would be torturing her right at this second.” Erwin pursed his lips while Levi clenched his fist. Both men shuddered at the thought of Hanji being tortured by those Titans.

“Liron, you must be really tired after a week of searching. We will gladly give you everything you need.” said Erwin. Liron relaxed his tense body. Levi noticed how tatters Liron’s clothes were and how much dirt he had on him.

“Before you rest kid, go take a bath. You look filthy, you probably didn’t take a shower this whole time.” Levi growled.

Liron retorted, “Of course not, I was wandering around the entire state of North Dakota. I didn’t have time to stop by in a hotel or something to take a damn bath.”

Disgusted, Levi hauled Liron over his shoulders and started to march towards his own room.

“Brat, you are going with me. I am going to scrub off every little grime you have.”

“Let go of me! I can do that for myself!”

“No. Who the hell does not shower for a week?”

Erwin smiled at the sight of the shorter, raven-haired man carrying his smaller look-alike on his shoulders to the wash room. No matter at which angle you look, the two do look insanely similar. Erwin leaned forward on Hanji’s chair, reading Hanji’s journal. For the first time in many years, Erwin chuckled softly to himself.

“Hanji…” Erwin whispered. “You are unbelievable.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are a bit ambiguous right now, but everything will clear up later :) This chapter was meant to develop Levi and Liron's character and tension sooo... Hope you enjoyed this chapter and have a great day!


	4. Journal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi experienced unexplainable feelings when he was with Liron. Afterwards, Levi and Erwin learned Hanji's adventures and hardships through her journal.

Levi’s bathroom was a disaster. It was most likely that anyone was witnessing this scene, they would cower in fear faster than cowering in fear in front of a Titan soldier. But after the first 10 minutes of chaos, Liron finally calmed down, actually enjoying the warm water washing his dry, sore body.

“Damn it kid. If only you calmed down earlier, I wouldn’t have been so soaked.” Levi grumbled, scrubbing Liron’s oily, black hair.

“You seemed like you were going to drown me in soap or something.” Liron said, looking away.

“I would have if you had continued lashing around like a wild dog.”

“Hmph.”

Finally finishing with his hair, Levi grabbed a towel. He observed Liron and his now all clean and washed body.

“Not bad. All the grime is gone.” Levi said to himself in satisfaction.

Liron grabbed the towel from him and started to dry himself. He thought out loud, “Mother always used to tell me how much of a clean freak you were…”

This caught Levi off guard, making the atmosphere awkward. Levi had to remind himself that this was his son, a son that he never knew he had for 13 whole years…  
“Hm, your bed looks nice. I am going to sleep on it.” Liron suddenly announced, hopping onto Levi’s bed.

“Hey kid, you can’t just make decisions on your own.” Levi growled. He did not receive a response back. Levi ceased his cleaning, and looked back at Liron. Liron was already sleeping soundly on his bed, his breathing going into a steady pace.

Levi’s eyes softened, and walked up to his bed. Looking at him more closely, Levi could see many aspects of Hanji in Liron. Liron’s mouth and eyes was very much like Hanji’s, but his nose and face structure was like his own. Levi still could not believe that this was his and Hanji’s son… Levi had a sudden urge to stroke Liron’s somewhat wet hair.

Once Levi’s hand touched Liron’s head, Liron started mumbling and turned his whole body over the other side. He mumbled, “Mother…”

A whole different feeling swelled inside Levi. What are these feelings? This was the first time he ever felt like this, a mix of love, happiness, longing but at the same time… hurt? How does that work? Why does he feel a sense of hurt within this indescribable care for this boy he just met?

Levi finally stood up, knowing that it was time to have a talk with Erwin. For some reason, Levi did not have the will to leave Liron alone. Shaking his obnoxious thoughts, Levi walked towards the door, and slowly closed behind it, leaving Liron to sleep in his room. Even with some confusion in his mind, Levi was more than ready to have a serious discussion with Erwin. Levi suspected that Erwin was somewhat ready too, after knowing him for more than 20 years. They’ve been through thick and thin, surviving through many bloody battles and deaths. Never did they lose one another along with their longtime commanding unit, Mike, Nanaba, and Moblit. However, before that dreadful incident, he, Erwin, and Hanji together brought the Survey Corps to their utmost success…

Levi finally arrived in front of Erwin’s office. Without knocking as usual, Levi allowed himself in his room. Erwin wasn’t at his usual chair. This time, Erwin was standing, expecting Levi to show up. Erwin turned around with a weary expression, holding onto Hanji’s journal.

“Levi. You came here just as I expected.”

“Isn't that obvious. By the way, did you tell Mike, Nanaba, and Moblit about this?”

“Yes I did. Mike and Nanaba were already informed and Moblit is taking his time to calm himself emotionally. Do you want to wait for them before we start discussing or shall we start?”

Levi huffed, “Do you think I have the patience enough for this? I want to know right away of what are we going to do about Hanji.”

Erwin sighed, “I knew you were going to say that… Well first things first, I’ve read everything on this journal just now. She really did research the Titan organization and the man behind the Titans.” Levi’s eyes widened, while Erwin continued, “She also wrote journal entries after she recovered from that battle. It seems like she went through many hardships.”

Levi’s jaw tightened, “Let me see them.”

Erwin handed him Hanji’s journal. Levi slowly opened the leathery, wrinkled journal.

He read,

 _Day 1- after I woke up in this nice lady’s cottage,_  
_I don’t know how long I have been here or how I ended up here. All I remembered was that I was in D.C. where the group I belong, the Survey Corps, was facing a massive Titan army. The last thing I remembered before I was knocked out was a huge blast. I am assuming that the leader had a trick up in his sleeve, and most likely self destructed._  
_What’s important now is to return to the Survey Corps. But I am still critically damaged. I have to heal before I can walk again. Good thing this old couple found me somewhere in the debris. This old couple is living in a log house near Potomac River. After the devastating Titan invasion, many people have started to build their own houses near the rivers just in case they have to flee through waters. It's so amazing to see how people are still trying their best to survive even when their entire city was demolished before their eyes._

_Day 16_  
_It’s been two weeks and I can finally walk without crutches. Old sweet Carrie really took care of me! I really have to pay her and her husband Joseph back someday.  So I decided to stay longer and return all the things they have done for me. This would probably take another week or two. Hopefully the Survey Corps are doing fine…_

_Day 25_  
_I finally feel satisfied, being able to work for these lovely individuals who kept me alive and healthy this whole time. I did all the housework for them and even created inventions to help them have an easier life. I upgraded their machinery, canes, and even a vehicle so they can visit the store without using too much energy. Honestly, I don’t know what I could have done without them. But after helping them, I became familiar with their small village. These people went through so much, yet they are still living their lives to the fullest in this small community. All of them provided me provisions when I announced that I will depart from today._

_Now, I have to find a way to return to our base underground, which should be underneath Ohio’s border. I should get there fast before Levi or Moblit gets a heart attack from my absence._

_Day 27_  
_I don’t know why, but each day, I am getting cramps and headaches. I’ve been only traveling for two days, yet I can’t run at all. Am I sick? I have to get to another city quickly before I throw up._

_Day 30_  
_So I arrived at the border between Virginia and West Virginia. I quickly submitted myself to the hospital and collapsed. I woke up again, lying in a comfy bed. The doctors gave me a heart attack when they told me that I had early symptoms of pregnancy. I didn’t know what to feel at that time, but I started to laugh hysterically. I told them with all the knowledge I studied from human biology that there was no way that I could be pregnant at this time. That is just preposterous!_  
_P.S. I think I scared them_

_Day 32_  
_Well… the doctors proved to me that I was actually pregnant. I was so shocked that I didn’t talk for a whole day. How could I be pregnant? Especially at this time? The doctors advised me to be careful with my body and take care of myself better. They also proposed that I may have some mental issues. Ha. I bet I scared them off from my laughter from yesterday. I gave them my thanks, took some pills, and left._

_Day 40_  
_I prepared myself with all the materials I needed for an adventure. It seems like it’s going to be harder than I expected to find the Survey Corps. Why doesn’t anyone in the group own a cell phone? It would be so convenient, but no, Erwin said that it’s too expensive and risky to own a cellular device. I calculated the time it would take about 3 weeks if I walked at least 6 hours a day to arrive in Ohio. Unfortunately, many cities in Ohio and Virginia are high in Titan activity, so there are rarely public transportation within these states. Great. Walking with only a week worth of food , a few hundreds of dollars, and a small tent. Just my type of traveling. But during my adventure, I can take note of how the districts are like and observe some Titan crimes._

_Day 60_  
_After for traveling for two weeks, I encountered some Titans. I managed to defeat them with two huge kitchen knives I bought from the store. I saved this family from a nearby cabin, and they paid me lots (I don’t know why even though I rejected their offer). But I learned so many things just by traveling and defeating these Titan soldiers. Titans are constantly harassing the human population, even in small villages and cities. But after I defeated, I stared to observe their corpses. I always wondered why the soldiers never talk whenever the Survey Corps engaged battle with them. Are they mutes? Their tongues seems to be fine. I try to question many Titan soldiers, but they never seem to answer. It’s so sad because I always hesitate to kill them since they are humans who probably have families wondering where they are._

_Day 75_  
_I should have seen this coming. They Survey Corps relocated themselves to another location. Of course they would that after a major battle. Erwin would never risk anything to reveal our location to the Titans. He even destroyed every evidence of a secret base there is in this area. I decided to stay in this location for a while, until I can regather my provisions and set for another adventure. I think I have a feeling where Erwin would move._

_Day 100_  
_I suspected that Erwin would relocate somewhere in North Carolina, but I was not certain. He usually likes to have some sort of path whenever we relocate our bases, and I noticed that he likes to change by cardinal direction. Ohio was up northeast, so the next direction would have to be Eastern side. I have two months left before I can’t defend myself from stray Titans because of my pregnancy. Maybe I can appear to a major Titan infestation, where there a 99.99% chance that Erwin and the Survey Corps will be there. There is no way that Erwin will miss a giant Titan invasion._

_I knew the next Titan invasion thanks to a lovely Titan I kidnapped the other day. I finally found out that these soldiers are in a way hypnotized. It was like they were brainwashed to kill or not speak at all. I researched more about hypnotism, and forced that Titan soldier to tell me the next Titan invasion. It was near where I was, in the city of Charleston, West Virginia._

_Day 120_  
_Well… Today was a great day. I arrived tat Charleston around dawn. I wasn’t too late nor too early. I expected to see my beloved, obsessed Erwin to appear and start to sneak attack the Titan invasion, but they were nowhere to be found. Basically, I just fell into a nest of Titans terrorizing the city. It was very frightening. I think about 100 Titans were ransacking buildings, slaughtering innocent people, and wrecking the whole district. The poor city was not able to defend themselves despite their huge population and advanced technology. They only had a couple police forces, but that wasn’t enough to defend against trained soldiers like the Titans. I was beyond shocked that Erwin was not here. I then realized that no one knew about the Titan’s patterns and their invasion schedule. Well, I have to stop writing and take down these Titans. After all, I am part of the Survey Corps, the protector of humanity. Even though I am only a lonesome member of the Survey Corp, I will defend this place using the strength and experience I had._

_Day 132_  
_How long has it been since I’ve seen Levi, Erwin, and the others? Once again, I woke up in a different room. The last thing I remembered was getting choked by the very last Titan that I forgot to kill. I think someone saved me? I don’t know, I must wait until someone gets here and tells me what happened. I am on a cozy bed, and it seems like I am in a cabin. I checked the windows, and yes, I am in a forest…. And right now, all I could think about the Survey Corp. How are they doing? Do they think that I am dead? I really miss Levi… I need him right now. I’ve been alone so long, and I’m having this baby that was not planned this early. I can’t feel my legs, and I have a broken arm. So I predict that I will have to be confined to this bed for a month until I can move properly again. Ugh…_

_Day 148_  
_I’ve never been so highly praised in my life. This group called the Slaying Bandits were all over me today. The leader Konrad was the one that shot an arrow through the Titan that was killing me. He and his gang that consisted of 5 men and 3 women were on a hunt for Titan soldiers. They thought they arrived too late, until they found out that the invasion was being taken care of. I guess it was pretty impressive that one woman was able save a city from a Titan infestation. Of course it was natural for me since I’ve been training under the Survey Corps for my whole life, but I couldn’t tell them that. Erwin doesn’t want to attract too much attention to the Survey Corps so the Titan's won't directly attack us. Guess I have to stay here for a while. Wait for me Levi, Erwin, everyone._

_Day 165_  
_I decided to write all of my research instead of writing journals for the past weeks. Since I had to recover, I just gathered information from these people and observed their life style. Man, I didn’t know there were other groups like the Survey Corp around this district! But, the Slaying Bandits only focused on eastern area. Even still, they knew a lot of info about the Titans. Plenty of times, they asked me to join them, but I had to decline. They are taking such good care of me. But around this time, I noticed that I am gaining some weight… I really have to watch myself. My legs are still recovering and I still have to return back to my own group. I also have to watch out for Konrad, he seems to be attracted to me… Should I tell him that I have a husband? (Even though I technically don’t have one) Ughhhh I really miss Levi now. But I can’t lose hope, especially with our child on the line._

_Day 178_  
_Today, I just found out that I am on the Titan's target list. So The Slaying Bandits discovered that a Titan invasion will be held a town near their sanctuary. Since I was fully recovered, I decided to join them. All of us headed towards a small city in Virginia. It was a small town indeed, but none of us knew why the terrorists decided to attack this city. As we arrived to the entrance of the town, all the Titans that were harassing the townspeople stopped. They turned around and looked directly towards our direction. The Titans lost their attention on the citizens and ran towards us. A scrawny, nerdy looking guy in the middle, who apparently was the leader, pointed straight at me, and the Titans started to charge at us. Most of the soldiers tried to attack me, but my teammates wouldn't let them. It was a long, 3 hour battle, before all 30 Titan soldiers fell to the ground, and the scrawny leader fled. The last thing he said was, "We will capture you no matter what!" It was our victory, but we were still worried. How come the Titans want me? Konrad pointed out that they probably want to capture me because I did slaughter 70 Titans from the last infestation and kidnap several Titan soldiers._

_Battling alongside with these people made be a bit homesick. Memories of my battles with the Survey Corps started to return._

_P.S. I am starting to notice that I am getting weaker and slower._

_Day 182_  
_Even though Konrad and the others discovered that I was pregnant, I am pretty damn proud of myself for hiding my pregnancy for about 5 months now. Everyone got mad at me, so now I am forced to stay in their shelter until I bore the baby. And of course, everyone asked me many questions. As I predicted, their precious leader Konrad asked me a lot of questions. He asked if I had a husband, and I said yeah. They tried to pry out my backstory, but eh, I gave them a phony story of mine. Not that I don’t trust them but, it pains me to think about Levi and the others right now. But I have to leave this place soon. I know the Titans are on the hunt for me, and they will not stop until they capture me. And now that I can't defend myself anymore, I have to find the Levi and the others quick._

 

 _Day 230_  
_I lost all of my hopes of returning to the Survey Corps. I barely escaped from my death once again. I am in pain, physically and mentally. The kind group that let me stay at their base this entire time all died. All because of me. The Titans found my location and decided to raid their base to capture me. Konrad… He… He sacrificed himself for me to escape. We were the only ones that survived the bomb that one of the Titan soldier planted in our cabin. He carried be out the forest, until a group of Titan soldiers caught us. With a brave smile on his face, he forced me to flee from the place while he distracted the Titans... The last thing he said to me was, "Hanji, you the most brilliant person I know. All the mysteries you have solved from the Titans will definitely save this country one day. I am glad that I met you, and I am honored to save you." His words gave energy to my weak legs, so I fled southwards without looking back._

_Now, I am writing everything down in this small cave, crying my eyes out. I can’t feel anything, not even the pain in my stomach after running for an hour. I know the Titans are still out there, but I don't want to endanger my child. Will I be able to safely carry this child? Am I even going to survive until the baby is born?  Levi. Erwin. Please find me._

 

Levi couldn’t read any farther. Not that he was not emotionally ready to, but the pages ended there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been trying my best to make Hanji's traveling realistic. I kept looking up the time it takes to walk across several states by foot haha.
> 
> P.S   
> To clear things up, Hanji was definitely 5 months pregnant on day 182. She realized she was pregnant around day 30, so 182-30 = around 150 days. That is about 5 months so I fixed my math mistakes. Thank you to the person who pointed this out for me!


	5. The Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin declares that the next battle against the Titans will be their final showdown. Liron proposes that before doing so, he and Levi should infiltrate the Titan's main base first and rescue Hanji. Levi wanted to test Liron first, so the 5 veterans prepared a military trial for Liron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter required major editing so it took a lot longer than I thought. I hope you enjoy this longer chapter :)

Levi flipped the next page. That was it? Why did her journal end so quickly when she had hundred pages of research? The research notes were dated for 13 years, yet her journal was only a 7 month period.

Erwin sighed, and rubbed his temples. “We have to get more information out of Liron it seems like.” Both men looked down at the floor solemnly. The two felt an overwhelming guilt, regret, and fury at themselves for being unaware of Hanji’s difficulties. Startling Levi, Erwin suddenly interrupted, “Hold on. There’s something I need to clarify from you Levi.”

Levi furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “What is it Erwin?”

Erwin stared at Levi straight in the eyes. He didn’t break eye contact for a while, and slowly whispered, “So… Did you and Hanji had unprotected sex right before the D.C. battle?”  
After hearing his words, Levi choked on the air. “Damn it Erwin. “ Levi growled, recovering himself, “That kind of question isn’t necessary at this time.”

Erwin stood up and towered over Levi. “I care, and I think this is relevant to us.”

Levi stood firm. “So what if we did?”

“I guess I now have to punish you.” Erwin said in a low voice. Before Erwin could lunge at Levi, Mike barged through the door and held back Erwin.

“Now now now Erwin, now isn’t the right time.” Mike said, trying to hold back the tall man.

Nanaba rushed in afterwards with Moblit and also tried to calm the situation.

“If he wants to fight right now, then let him.” Levi said, setting himself in a fighting position.

“I promised myself that I would supervise you and Hanji. I can’t believe you got her-“ started Erwin.

“Erwin, I know you love Hanji and all but now this isn’t the time. What is done is done. Geez, what’s with you two weirdos.” Mike grunted, trying his hardest to tame Erwin.

After everyone was settled, the 5 people stood still in silence. Nanaba started to giggle uncontrollably, followed by Moblit and Mike, and finally Erwin who started to chuckle slightly. Even Levi had a small smile, watching his comrades smiling and laughing once again.

“You guys never acted so immaturely for such a long time.” Nanaba stated, wiping a tear off.

“It’s all because of Hanji-san, right.” Moblit whispered, smiling tearfully.

Everyone smiled sadly, but silently agreed. Finally, Erwin broke the silence and announced, “We are going to initiate an all-out attack against the Titans. I don’t care if they have more numbers, but we will now fight them with our full manpower.”

Everyone gasped at Erwin’s sudden decision.

Mike stuttered, “Erwin! You never made a rash decision like this before! I know that Hanji is captured but…”

“We finally found Hanji and discovered the Titans’ main headquarters. I want this to end once and for all. I am not making the same mistake like 13 years ago.” Erwin said firmly.

“Erwin, how are we going to counter the Titans? We cannot possibly defeat all them. It seems like their numbers are endless!” Nanaba pointed out.

“According to Hanji’s journal, the main Titan headquarters is where all the Titan soldiers are trained and deployed. Also, in this journal, we have the locations of all the Titan barracks. I say we finally start our own invasion against the Titans.” Erwin argued.

“How are we going to prepare everyone? How many Titans are there anyway?” Nanaba pointed out.

Erwin paused for a moment, before answering, “I don’t think that’s the question we should be looking for. There was something else about the Titan and the organization that we never thought about.” The four squad leaders looked at Erwin with confusion. Erwin continued, “The question is who is behind all this? I’ve been suspicious about the Titans’ motives. For example, why would all these soldiers willingly destroy all these cities and terrorize innocent people? Hanji theorizes that there is a possibility that only one person started all this.”

Mike crinkled his nose, “One person?”

“In Hanji research notes, she wrote interesting details of a typical Titan soldier. She noted how the Titan soldier seemed drunk on something. The Titan soldier wasn’t able to properly answer her questions, and was chanting something under his breathe. Hanji concluded that the soldiers are hypnotized, or possibly brainwashed. If that’s the case, then there is someone who brainwashed all these soldiers, trained them into killing machines, and took over this country,” Erwin explained.

The other veterans took in the information they gained. Moblit whispered, “How about the ones who seem to function well? Like the traitors we discovered not too long ago, Reiner, Bertolt, and Annie?”

“Ah them, Hanji calls them Warriors. She said that they were trained ever since they were young, and have different side missions. They were chosen by birth and are incredibly loyal to the organization’s leader.”

“Does Hanji’s notes mention about their abnormal abilities? I recall that Reiner was able to lift a boulder. I don’t know if Eren was exaggerating, but it seems kind of far fetched.” Levi noted.

Erwin nodded his head, “Yes, Hanji’s journal did mention about the Warriors’ superior skill. Each of them seemed like they have advanced human capabilities. But that was all she mentioned.”

“Wow… We could have solved all of this before if only Hanji was still here.” Mike whispered.

No one responded but knew that each of them agreed with Mike’s statement.

“Before we can even plan our all out attack on the Titans, we have to train. Our soldiers are still pretty fresh, and our numbers are still pretty low.” Nanaba said.

“You’re right. Our army isn’t ready yet. But I still want to retrieve Hanji back as soon as possible.” Erwin answered.

“That’s why I am here.” a voice called out. The 5 veterans whirled their heads towards the voice's direction. Liron was in front of the door, and joined in the group circle.

“Can’t you knock the door, kid?” Levi grumbled.

“Can’t you be any nicer? I am just a little kid.” Liron retorted. Mike snorted at the kid’s response, earning a glare from Levi. “Anyways, I came here to grab a certain someone to help save my mother.” Liron continued.

Erwin raised his eyebrow, “Only the two of you?”

“Yes. I do not think it is a good idea to send a whole army to sneak in a Titan headquarter. Their main base is heavily guarded.” Liron explained.

“Why should we have to sneak in to rescue Hanji if we could just all attack the Titan base and end everything at once?” Moblit pointed out.

“That is too risky. Plus, you guys did say that the army needed training. We can’t wait any longer, my mother may be facing torture right now!” Liron argued. Everyone’s expressions darkened.

Levi finally spoke, “I can see this kid’s point Erwin. We don’t need an army to rescue Hanji. I can retrieve her back myself without facing a whole army full of Titans.”

Liron coughed, “You need me though.”

“Why do I need you? I can perfectly sneak in to a base without getting caught. Another person would just be in my way.”

“I know where the Titan base first off. Secondly, I memorized the whole structure of the base. And finally, I am probably the most eager to retrieve back my mother.”

Before Levi could argue, Erwin interrupted, “I see your case Liron. Very well, I trust that you and Levi can rescue Hanji. I also think that this will be a good time to train our soldiers and gather more to prepare for our full blown attack.”

“Of course Erwin. You need my mother for this final battle anyway.” Liron agreed.

“Hold up, is this kid even ready for this kind of mission? This is a Titan headquarter we are talking about.” Levi objected.

Nanaba rolled her eyes, “Are you forgetting that this kid is your son? Honestly Levi, at least acknowledge the fact that he is your son”

“Even if he is my son, he is only a kid.”

“I am almost 13.”

“That’s the definition of a kid, brat.”

“Levi, he has your fucking blood. He also has Hanji’s fucking blood. He probably is the most abnormal human in this world.“ Mike pointed out, rolling his eyes.

“Alright then, we will just test him. Let’s see how he can do with the Survey Corp examination.” Levi said.

“I’ll definitely prove you wrong.” Liron challenged. With a smirk, Liron added, “I bet I can beat you in a race.” With that said, Liron disappeared. Provoked, Levi also vanished, leaving a gust of wind in the room.

Nanaba laughed out loud, “Yep, that is definitely Hanji’s son. He acts just like her.”

Moblit chuckled, “Let’s see how her son can handle our examination.”

“We should bet which skill did the kid inherit from the two abnormals.” Mike said.

* * *

 

**In the training room**

Almost all the survey corps were gathered in the training room. 300 soldiers were eager to watch a person facing the Survey Corps examination. It wasn’t any person, it was apparently the son of their respected captain, Levi Ackerman.

“Are you serious? This is Captain’s son?”

“I can’t believe Captain had a son this whole time! I never knew Captain had a family!”

“But look at that kid! He looks just like Captain Levi!”

“Oh boy, I want to ask so many questions, but let’s watch this entrance exam!”

Murmurs died down when Liron entered the training room. No matter how you look at it, Liron was just a tinier version of Levi, wearing the same Survey Corps attire. However, instead of having a melancholic expression on his face, Liron had a confident smirk. Liron’s expression helped the soldiers visualize how their stoic Captain would look like if he ever smiled childishly.

Meanwhile, Levi was finished preparing the trial for Liron. He was still ticked off by the fact that the kid claimed to beat him in that race. Levi was certain that he arrived in the training room a millisecond after the kid. Why the hell is he getting provoked by a brat?

“This will teach him a lesson.” Levi growled. The Survey Corp examination consists of 4 sessions in total. The first trail was the test of strength. In order to pass this trial, a trainee would have to perform at least 40 pushups in a minute and 50 sit ups in a minute. The next trial tests a soldier’s speed, and the passing score is 5 minutes to run a mile. The third exam is testing the soldier’s swordsmanship. Titans were mostly weak to blades rather than gunpowder and explosives, so the Survey Corps preferred to use swords. And the final trial is a test run with an actual squad. The Survey Corps had a room to practice actual titan battles with titan dummies.  
While Liron began his stretching to warm up, Moblit and Nanaba prepared their scoreboards to judge his trials. Murmurs started to die down when Erwin appeared at the center of the training room. With his loud voice, he announced, “Survey Corp members! This will be a very special examination! I am aware that all of you have heard about our surprise visitor. I apologize for all the questions and confusions we have brought to you, but please be patient and wait until this examination is over. You will receive a full explanation to all this confusion from us afterwards.”

The soldiers started to gather at the sidelines of the giant, plain looking training room. Soft whispers started to spur among the crowd. Among them, Jean scowled, “They better give us a damn explanation.”

“Captain has a kid. Captain has a kid… Captain has a kid?!” Sasha chanted in confusion.

“Shh! Let’s see how his son is like. “ Eren said rather defensively.

Everyone stayed silent when Liron stopped his stretches, and steadied himself in a push up position.

“He should definitely go over at least 60 if he has Captain’s blood, “ Eld whispered.

“Mikasa, wasn’t you record over 80?” Krista asked.

“Yeah. But Captain went past 100.” Mikasa growled.

Interrupting their gossips, Nanaba shouted, “Ready… Start!”

Pushups were easy for the short yet buff Liron. Every member in the Survey Corps were shocked at how fast and strong Liron was. For the first 30 seconds, Liron passed 50 push ups. Some members were envious of Liron’s fit body and muscular arms. How can a young boy have such a fit body? At 50 seconds, Liron was slowing his pace down, but passed the 75 mark. More people started to whisper and tried their best to see a glimpse of Liron.  
“3…2…1! Stop!” Nanaba commanded, waving up a flag. Liron collapsed and gasped in for air.

“Looks like Liron passed this event with flying colors. You did exactly 92 push ups in a minute! Just a few more and you could have reached 100.” Erwin announced. Erwin’s announcement caused an uproar among the Survey Corps.

“Mikasa, he even destroyed your record!” Sasha exclaimed.

Mikasa was speechless. Besides Squad Leader Mike and Captain Levi, Mikasa was the only cadet that could keep up with the two most powerful men. Yet this little kid passed her record…

“It makes sense though.” Amin interrupted, “Captain’s kid is shorter and probably weighs a lot less that Mikasa. It’s probably easier for him to push up his small body and light weight.”

“Still even if that’s the case, doing that many push ups under a minute is absurd.’ Jean muttered.

Hushing the shocked crowd, Nanaba yelled, “Okay, onto the next event, sit-ups. Liron, the requirement for sit-ups are 50-“

“No, this kid must past 100 to pass.” Levi suddenly interptuped. Everyone stared at Levi with opened mouths.

“That’s twice more than the requirement, Captain Levi! Also isn’t your record only about 112? Squad Leader Mike was about 102 and Mikasa’s was about 106!” Jean pointed out.

Liron smirked, “Is that all you got?” Without another word, Liron lied down on the floor and was ready for his next event. “Someone better hold me down. Preferably, someone tall and can actually handle me.”

Levi scowled at Liron’s insult while Erwin chuckled and held unto Liron.

“Are you ready Liron? Levi expects you to past 100.”

“Fine then.”

The room was silent. “Ready… Set… Start!” Nanaba yelled. Erwin’s eyes widened a bit when he felt a gust of wind in front of his face. Erwin couldn’t even make out his vision in front of him. Liron’s godly speed was hard to capture, but Mike and Erwin were still keeping up and was counting his sit up.

“3…2…1! Stop your position!”  
Everyone hushed and were anxious to hear the results. Mike wrote down his final tally mark. Liron laid down on the floor, catching his breath.

Mike cleared his throat, “Liron finished 108 sit ups in 60 seconds.”

“What the hell!”

“This is definitely Captain’s son!”

Levi glowered his eyes on Liron. This kid was getting closer to his own record. But the next event was Levi’s specialty, speed and endurance.

The crowd transferred another training room with a large track. Once they entered in that training room, more whisperings were heard among the soldiers.

“What was Captain and Mikasa’s score again?” Eld asked.

Eren looked at Mikasa and asked, “Hey Mikasa, what was your last time for the mile?”

Without taking her eyes off of Liron, Mikasa whispered, “2 minutes and and 3 seconds. But Captain Levi was exactly a minute and 30 seconds.”

Everyone lowered their voices as Liron stepped behind the starting line. He had to run four laps around the track to reach a mile. Mikasa peered at Liron and his height. Unfortunately for him, he inherited the Captain’s short height, but obtained his limitless strength. Does his tiny height give him advantage for speed?

Mike prepared a fire gun. “Ready… GO!”

Right when the gun was fired, Liron took off in a godly speed. A sudden wind blew across the entire room, reaching to the perplexed spectators.

“Is this his 3rd lap already? I can’t tell.”

“What? Already?”

Liron started to grow weary on his final lap. He tried to remember what time he was at during his third lap. Shit, he’s used too much energy at the beginning. Liron slowed down his pace. Running wasn’t really his thing , and he has a problem with conserving energy. Erwin noticed the slower pace on Liron’s final lap. Erwin whispered to himself, “It seems like Liron inherited Hanji’s reckless use of energy.” Liron didn’t know how, but he heard his mother’s name. Motivated, Liron picked up his pace in the last 100 meters, and collapsed right after he passed the finishing line.

Nanaba blew the whistle, while Mike shouted, “2 minutes and 9 seconds!”

Mikasa sighed in relief, happy that this kid didn’t surpass her in all events. She can understand how and why he surpassed her in sit ups and push ups, but speed and endurance is different. In the end, however, both young Ackermans were still no match against Levi.

Erwin passed a water bottle to the panting Liron. “Do you think you need a break? Your next event is showing us your swordsmanship.” Erwin told him.

Liron gulped and drank the whole bottle. “No I’m fine. I’m ready for the next test.”

Mike smiled, “Alright, for the next event, Liron must show us his swordsmanship. In order to show us a glimpse of his swords fighting skills, he will have a mock battle with Levi and Mikasa Ackerman.”

Loud cheers and yells erupted the room. Both Levi and Mikasa were waiting for this moment ever since Liron proved that he carried the Ackerman blood in his systems. Other than each other, they never met anyone else that were near their strength.

“This will be a free for all battle. You three monsters are just going to fight with these sticks so you won’t kill each other. Now whoever’s stick breaks or is able to remove their opponent’s weapon off of their hands wins. Understand?” Erwin explained.

The three Ackermans nodded, polishing their wooden sticks and twirling them.

“Man… never would I dream of witnessing a three way battle between beasts!” Oluo said.

“GO MIKASA!” Jean cheered.

“LEVI LEVI LEVI!” Levi fans yelled (including his own squad).

“Armin, who do you think will win?” Eren asked.

Armin stared at the three Ackermans who were placed in their starting positions. It was crazy. The audience were encouraged to stay at least 20 feet away from the ring just in case the Ackermans’ impact injures a viewer.

Eren added, “I think it will be Captain Levi. Mikasa is definitely strong, but Captain Levi had always been able to overcome her. And I think his son is a bit too inexperienced for both of them.”

Jean heard Eren, and argued, “What are you talking about? Of course Mikasa is going to win! Our Captain can’t even reach up to her height. Especially his tinier son!”

Armin finally spoke up after critically analyzing, “I have a feeling that Captain’s son is going to win somehow.”

Both guys stared at the blond boy. “Huh?!”

“Think about it. Mikasa and the Captian know each other moves very well after years of fighting together. But they have no clue how Captain’s son fights. He might have tricks that will catch them off guard. And I think tricks and techniques will be crucial in this fight because all three are insanely strong.” Armin explained.

“But…” the guys started to argue.

“FIGHTERS, IN YOUR POSITIONS!” Erwin shouted through a megaphone. The crowd suddenly hushed, and took out their binoculars to watch the battle.

Mikasa was sitting on the north end of the ring, while Liron and Levi were at west and east side of the battle ring. The survey corps made sure that the area was large enough for the Ackermans, so they upgraded their ring to 40 by 50 feet.

“READY… BEGIN!”

Both Mikasa and Levi had the same idea in their heads: attacking Liron right at the starting signal. The two zipped towards the east side and drew their sticks to Liron’s. Liron quickly drew his stick out, and protecting himself from both Mikasa’s and Levi’s attack.

“I can’t believe you guys would attack me first. You people are savages for taking out the smallest.” Liron commented, withholding the two great forces.

“Heh, nice job of withstanding my attack.” Levi said, trying to push forward. Liron suddenly pulled back his weapon, realizing that he can’t push forward against the two older Ackermans. Mikasa was caught off guard from the break, but Levi quickly withdrew from his position and stepped back. Taking an advantage of Mikasa’s slip, Levi lunged at her. Mikasa settled herself quickly and defended herself against Levi’s charge. After their sticks made a powerful impact, the two started to slash wildly, to the point where the audience couldn’t see the individual slashes the two were making.

After a solid minute, Levi was slowing gaining the upper hand, cornering Mikasa against the east ring. Suddenly, Mikasa jumped over Levi, and thrusted her stick at Liron who was about to attack Levi from behind. Right when Liron’s and Mikasa’s weapons clashed into each other, Levi appeared above them and tried to force down their weapons with his own. The two younger Ackermans refused, and started to swing uncontrollably at each other. It now became an intense three way battle between the Ackerman’s, with no one gaining the upper hand.

The audience were overwhelmed at the battle. How can they tell who was falling behind now?

“Look at them go! All three of them seem like they are randomly striking, but it’s just so fast for us to actually see their movements!”

“What’s even amazing is that they dodge their swings precisely!”

The three Ackermans continued to strike and swing at each other. Mikasa would use her special ability to instantly drop low and attack from above, while Levi would spin and perform his deadly pinwheel attack. However, none of the Ackermans yielded to one another. Their sticks were still intact.

Out of nowhere, Mikasa led out a battle cry and pushed the two males from both sides. Liron fell on his bottom while Levi flipped and landed gracefully from the impact. Levi quickly charged at Mikasa, but she dodged and targeted the fallen Liron. Liron dodged in time, and jumped above 8 feet. While in the air, he closed his left eye, and positioned his stick in a different way. He slowly raised his stick up in the air, and started to twirl the stick. To the audience, it seemed like Liron was holding a helicopter.

“What the hell is that kid doing?” Connie asked out loud.

“He’s going to expose himself if he’s in the air too long. Captain Levi can lift off anytime and lunge at him.” Krista whispered.

“No… I think he’s using that spinning stick as a weapon!” Armin exclaimed.

While Mikasa and Levi were distracting each other, not realizing that Liron was hovering in the air for a few seconds, Liron angled his body towards them. Still rapidly twirling his weapon and slowly falling down from his 8 foot leap, Liron swiftly launched the twirling stick at Levi’s and Mikasa’s direction. With perfect angle and accuracy, the twirling stick whizzed between Levi and Mikasa, and broke straight into the two’s sticks. Right as Liron’s stick’s tore apart Levi’s and Mikasa’s stick, Liron landed in front of them, retrieving his stick before it fell to the ground.

The battle room fell silent as Levi and Mikasa’s broken sticks dropped on the ground. The two older Ackermans ceased their struggle. The rest didn’t move an inch as well.

“… LIRON IS THE WINNER OF THIS MATCH!” Erwin yelled, breaking the long silence. Shouts and confusing spread across the whole room.

“WHAT THE HELL? WHAT WAS THAT?! HUH?! WHAT HAPPENED?!”

“BOTH MIKASA AND CAPTAIN LOST? AT THE SAME TIME?! “

“THE KID WON!?!”

Levi and Mikasa stood there in disbelief. This tiny brat managed to defeated both of them? Liron looked back behind them and grinned.

“That was fun! Let’s do that agai-“ Liron said before he was picked up the crowd.

“WOAH HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!”

“ARE YOU REALLY CAPTAIN’S SON?”

“YOU DEFEATED THE TWO MONSTERS!”

Before Liron could even answer the first questions, he was swallowed into the crowd. Meanwhile, Levi’s squad ran up to Mikasa and Levi.

“Mikasa! Nice job out there!” Jean said.

“Yeah, you too Captain Levi.” Eren added, handing Mikasa a towel.

“That was an intense match, Captain.” Petra commented, handing her Captain a towel and water bottle.

“I don’t even know what the fuck happened.” Levi grunted, gulping down a cup of water.

“You distracted me so I didn’t even notice that little midget coming towards us.” Mikasa scowled, glaring at Levi.

Armin shook his head excitedly, “No, it wasn’t that you guys! That kid made sure that he was within your reach! He actually threw his weapon at you guys!”

Levi snorted, “What? He threw his own stick? Is he insane?”

Mikasa added, “How could he have thrown with such accuracy and strength anyway?”

“It was like a boomerang. It seemed like he found out that he couldn’t defeat you guys in short range, so he decided to go for long range despite the risks of sacrificing his own weapon.” Armin tried to explain.

The group peered at the victorious boy who was trying his best to answer all the inquiries from the crowd. One person suddenly asked, “Where did you learn that move?”

Liron smiled, “Well… I learned how to fight with my brain. My mother Hanji Zoe taught me how to transform my weapon into something else.” Hearing his answer, Levi looked down at the floor, accepting the fact that Liron has all the rights and capabilities to aid him in his rescue mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter needs A LOT of editing and changes. Most likely, I won't be able to update daily like the first four chapters :(   
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and have a great day! 
> 
> P.S   
> I looked up the world record of sit ups in a minute.... It was around 80. Before I edited this chapter, I wrote that Levi passed 200 sit ups per minute. Whoops. I also think that the mile time is a bit too fast.. WELL THEY ARE ACKERMANS SO WHO CARES


	6. Heading Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Liron rested that night before heading out to the Titan headquarters. It turned out the the Titan headquarters was way closer and simple than it seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry if I have made any geographical mistakes in this story, especially if you live in South Dakota. I don't live there so I do not know the exact environment. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy this rather developing chapter.

From that eventful night, Liron slept like a rock in Hanji’s room. On the other hand, Levi tried to sleep, but was unable to rest completely without the thought of Hanji. He hoped that everything was real and not a dream. He feared that once his eyes rest, he will wake up, finding out that everything that had happened was a dream. Shaking his obnoxious thoughts furiously, Levi shuts his eyes. Eventually Levi finally forced himself to sleep around 4 am, only allowing him 2 hours of slumber.

The next morning, around 6 am, everyone was gathered at the dining room for an urgent meeting. Many had several questions in their heads and were wondering how and why their Captain’s son would appear out of nowhere. His son also defeated Mikasa and the Captain himself just now, but was taught by his mother named Hanji Zoe?  What could this possibly mean?

“If this Hanji Zoe is his mother… then that must mean she’s Captain’s wife?!” a solider suddenly stated.

“Are you a moron? Even I realized right away.” Connie remarked for the second time, proud that he finally realized something before anyone else did.

“No it’s just that…. I can’t believe that he already had a wife this entire time!” a female soldier cried.

“Did you honestly think you could have gotten Captain’s heart? Petra or Mikasa herself were most likely to have him. Although, many other female soldiers were envious,” another pointed out.

“Hush, Commander Erwin is standing on the podium!” Everyone hushed their gossips and whispers when Erwin and the other leaders stood in the middle of the dining hall. Most were still gaping at the tiny version of Captain Levi beside Erwin.

Erwin cleared his throat, “I know that you are all confused about this event. You may be wondering about this young lad who we identified as Levi’s son. He is indeed his son, and all of you have witnessed his power. However, us Survey Corp leaders and even Levi himself were not aware of his existence.” Right after Erwin finished his last sentence, a wave of whispers spread across the crowd.

“They never knew that Captain Levi had a son? So it was a scandal?”

“Where did he come from? And why did he just appear right now? Where is the mother anyway?”

Erwin raised his hand to silence the crowd. He continued, “However, he was unknown to us because his mother was believed to be… dead.” Taking a deep breathe, Erwin continued again, “It… It was indeed a shock to us that the former the Squad Leader of Squad 4, Hanji Zoe, survived the battle ultimate battle held in Washington D.C.“ The soldiers noticed that the veterans who survived 10+ years were turning pale. No one said a word.

“And as you see, this young lad named Liron escaped from the main Titan sanctuary, with help of Hanji Zoe. He arrived here safely and has all the locations of the Titan’s main headquarters.” Erwin let the crowd freak out after hearing this shocking revelation.

Armin raised his hand to ask a question after the chattering quieted down, “So what is our next step commander? We finally acquired the knowledge of their whereabouts, but they may have increased their numbers and defenses after Liron escaped from them.”

Erwin nodded at Armin, “You have a good point Armin. Right now, forgive us for being selfish but we want to retrieve Hanji Zoe as soon as possible. We obtained her journals and it contained the biology of titans, their motives, and origins. She has plenty of valuable information in her grasp, and we desperately need that for a final war.”

“Final war? We are actually going to end this hell?” someone hopefully whispered.

“But you know what that means? It means that we are finally have the advantage against the Titans after acquiring all these information about them!" another cried. 

Before anyone could celebrate, Erwin stated his final conclusion. “So, right now, we are going to train ourselves to our utmost extent to prepare ourselves for this showdown. This may be very well our final battle. We need to increase everything in this military. We are not ready for an all out battle yet, but in the meantime, there will be a private mission to retrieve Hanji Zoe.”The whole dining room began to chatter.

“Do you guy know what this means?” Armin said excitedly.

“We are finally going to exterminate all Titans!” Eren cheered. However, not all were as pumped up as the two boys.

“Shit… What’s going to happen to us for the final war? I’m pretty sure the casualties are going to be pretty high…” Jean whispered. Other people were still baffled by the existence of Liron and Hanji.

“Nevermind the final war, it was going to happen anyway. But isn’t anyone still shocked at Captain’s kid? And Hanji Zoe?! Captain and that woman had ‘it’ and she had a baby. But… Captain doing that kind of act…” Oluo ranted.

“Oluo, our captain is human you know.” Gunther said while rolling his eyes.

“But still… All of us asked him about his family and if he ever had a wife. I am so curious about this kid and his mother.” Oluo said. The dining room became louder by the second, not noticing their commander, captain, and Liron's disappearance. The three were already on the move of Levi and Liron's secret mission.  They arrived at a deep chamber containing a secret pedestal that only the top officers knew about.

“I didn’t announced to the whole Survey Corps that you two will infiltrate the base where Hanji is kept captive just in case of a possibility of a spy within our group.” Erwin said.

“I see that you still don’t trust the entire Survey Corps after all these years,” Levi remarked.

“Of course not, not after that betrayal from a few years ago. Even though I saw it coming, a mistake like that cannot be allowed this time.” Erwin said.

“How are you going to explain my absence to my squad?” Levi asked.

“I trust your squad Levi. I am sure you trust them as well. So they can know, but I will only tell them your whereabouts if they question about it. But remember, don’t be gone for too long.”

“Okay, this kid better not mess up with navigations.” Levi grunted, placing his hand on Liron’s head.

“There’s no way I will mess it up! You better not mess up shorty!” Liron shot back.

“Who are you calling short? I am taller than you and you barely reach 5 feet.”

“I still have time to grow! You are done growing unless you are desperate enough to drink a magic potion.”

“Kid, there are no magic potions.’”

Erwin slightly chuckled, “You two remind me of Hanji and Levi back in the old days.” Both raven haired males flinched at Erwin's comment.

“Now you two, make sure you get along and be careful. If the plan fails… Return immediately. I’ll make sure I will come up with a back up plan.” Erwin added. The two Ackermans nodded. Nanaba and Moblit arrived at the chamber, handing them their bags full of supplies. “Here are signal flares, extra weapons, and provisions. I expect you two return with Hanji in about 3-5 days. I am not sure if you guys are able to spare more days, but it is safer to return sooner than later.” Erwin suggested.

“I am not sure if I can follow that order, sir. I don’t have the obligation to leave my mother again.” Liron said, standing firm.

The adults peered their eyes at the brutally honest kid. Erwin chuckled, “You are just as blunt as Hanji. Well that’s fine with me, if Levi is okay with that.”

Levi didn’t say anything, but turned around. “Time is ticking. Let’s go.” The two were already dressed in dark green coats with loose hoods over their faces to cover their faces. Inside these oversized coats were weapons and their bags. 

“Be careful Levi. And Liron, please don’t be rash like your mother.” Nanaba said.

“Yes ma’am.”

“Levi.” Erwin suddenly interrupted, grabbing his shoulder. Levi's stopped on his tracks, turning around facing the taller man.

“What is it Erwin.” Levi stated, already having an idea of what Erwin was going to say. 

Erwin stared into Levi’s eyes, gripping onto his shoulder. “Control your emotions. Don’t get too excited or anxious. You will never be forgiven if you mess this one up.”  
  
Levi nodded slowly. “I wouldn’t forgive myself either.” The two Ackermans stepped up on to the pedestal, and the pedestal started to rise up. Neither of the Ackermans said a word.

As soon as the pedestal arrived to ground level, the Ackermans hopped off the pedestal and scurried to the roof of the buildings. Even though the base was in the borders between North and South Dakota, Levi and Liron ended up in the middle of South Dakota. The area that Levi and Liron ended up at was completely empty due to a previous Titan massacre. Without exchanging words, Liron started to head southwest. Levi followed, jumping building to building towards southwest. With their abnormal speed, the two Ackermans exited out of the empty town and stopped at the entrance of a forest.

“Where does this forest lead to?” Levi asked.

“We are in a forest around St. Onge. I was wandering around here until I spotted you during the last Titan invasion. I think the headquarters is about 13 miles from here,” Liron answered.

“How long can you run?” Levi asked, calculating his own time.

Liron became silent for a moment. “Last time, it took me an hour to run 10 miles.”

“Okay, that’s good enough. Let’s go.” Levi said, and took off. The two Ackermans zipped passed tree by tree in a lightning speed. To avoid being seen by wanderers, both Ackermans would sometimes jump on branches to branches or leap around logs. Animals scurried into their shelters, frightened by these unknown creatures.  
At exactly an hour, Levi and Liron collapsed at the final tree before entering in a civilized city. Much to Levi’s surprise, it was rather a populous and well known city.

After taking few short breathes, Levi asked, “Are you telling me that the Titan headquarters were in Spearfish, South Dakota? This placed doesn’t seemed like it was raided by Titans.” Before answering, Liron took a giant gulp of water. 

“This is only an illusion. This may look like a modern, normal looking city, but further south, there’s a mountain. See that? Believe it or not, but the headquarters were there this whole time, concealed by this modern city.” Liron explained.

“Are you fucking serious. The Survey Corps base is not that far away from there.”

“Yeah. I actually lived in Spearfish.”

“What?”

“My mother settled here after I turned 10 years old. We’ve been constantly moving because Titans have been on the lookout for us.”

“When were you guys captured?” 

“Last month. We never guessed that this city would be the Titan’s sanctuary.” There was an awkward silence. Liron continued, breaking the silence, “We have to be agile and careful. I think one of the reasons my mom and I got captured was because the Titans have spies everywhere.”

“Just show me where the base is exactly at. We are going to sneak right in.”

“Are you crazy? We need a plan! We can’t just barge in without having a plan.”

“You just said that we have to be quick. Let’s crawl past them before they catch us.”

“Whatever, let’s just find a hiding spot behind some huge rocks or caverns when we get there,” Liron said.

“Are we going through the city our sneak around it?” Levi asked.

“I say we should sneak around it. I remember my mom and I got caught within the city.”

“Alright, let’s move.”

* * *

 

**At the entrance of Crow Peak**

The mountain was rather a tall mountain. It was steep, rocky, and what was more weird was that it was a popular attraction! Even though it was early in the morning, Levi noticed how many people were hiking up to Crow Peak trails. Levi was in disbelief at how a Titan headquarters was located at this populous and peaceful place. There were non-crushed buildings, camp sites, lodges, and even hot spring houses. What the actual fuck.

“I know. I would have never guessed that the Titan head quarters would be above all of this urban city. The people in these cities are living peacefully, but are never aware of all the secret Titan activity at the heart of Crow Peak,” Liron said.

“If you and Hanji were caught inside the city, how come it is still intact?”

“They caught us quietly where no one noticed that we were missing. Probably only our neighbors noticed our disappearance.”

“So they basically sneaked attack you?”

“I don’t really know. I was knocked out, and then I woke up in chains.” Levi observed the mountainous terrain in front of him. 

“Oi brat, do you think you can rock climb? If we don’t want to get caught, we might as well bust in an unexpected direction.”

“What else can we do? Just walk through this trail like a regular passerby? Yeah, there are no Titans watching tourists walking down their territory daily.”

“Don’t fall then when we rock climb.”

“I won’t.”

Levi first jumped up to grab on a steady rock. He kicked himself up and placed his foot on a sturdy ledge. Liron followed after, carefully stepping on the exact spot Levi was on. The two made sure that they were agile in case a Titan guard was walking around in the mountains. After thirty minutes of climbing, Levi found a cavern. He hoisted himself, and in front of him was… a door? It was hard to depict the two doors since they were blended within the sedimentary rocks. Behind Levi, Liron finally got up, and quickly pulled Levi back outside the cavern.

“That’s the main entrance for this headquarters! We don’t know how many security cameras there are in this place!” Liron scolded.

“I thought you knew where to sneak in,” Levi scowled. Liron ignored Levi’s complaint.

“What time is right now?”

“It’s a bit after 9.”

“Okay, good. Usually, there will be a titan division that will exit out through this gate around 9:30. We just have to sneak our way inside once the Titans exit.” Liron planned.  
  
“And what happens when we get inside?” 

“I will show you the directions to a hiding spot underneath the floors. I created a secret pit so I can hide there when I come back to retrieve my mother.”

The two quickly silenced when Levi’s watch struck 9:30. Silence. The watch’s skinniest hand continued to tick by each second. By the time Levi’s watch switched from 9:30 to 9:31, Levi looked at Liron questioningly. Liron was also staring at the clock with a perplexed expression.

“Hey kid, are you sure you know what you are doing?” Levi asked.

“Yeah, I memorized their schedules and stole their plans. Today is the day where division W5 should be deployed. What’s going on?” Liron whispered.

“Maybe there was a delay or the deployment was canceled.” Levi suggested.

"Maybe… Something isn’t right here.” Liron suddenly stood up from his crouching position, and stepped out of the giant boulder that Levi and Liron were hiding behind.

“What the hell are you doing?” Levi called, watching Liron walk right in front of the giant door. Liron knocked on the door, and the door slightly opened. Panicked, using both of his hands, Liron pulled opened the door between the cracks. Creaking, the dirt-covered doors opened. Inside of the gates were darkness and silence.

“Shit!” Liron cursed. Liron’s voice echoed through the dark, quiet room. Levi stood next to Liron, and observed inside. He took out his flashlight out of his bag, and checked the insides of the giant gate. The room was completely empty. Without warning, Liron dashed inside. As his feet entered inside the gate, Liron’s stomping feet echoed.

“MOTHER!” Liron yelled frantically. His shouts echoed inside a several times throughout the hollow room. Levi soon caught up with Liron, and observed his surroundings. The Titan’s base was massive, with all the walls and floors were made out of steel. Levi walked in a giant circular room and noticed the humongous door frames and a plethora of hallways connected to the circular center. The circular room lead to at least 10 hallways, leading to a different kind of room such as laboratories, mirror rooms, storages, and even cells. Levi kept losing track of the speedy brat even though his running made so much noise.

“I AM NOT AFRAID. COME OUT OF YOUR HIDING SPOTS!” Liron demanded, as he opened each door. Loud crashes could be heard from the west side. Levi sighed, and ran towards to the noise. Levi entered a control room. Inside, Liron was violently pulling out drawers, then tearing out files, and finally checking the computers.

“So they knew,” Levi stated. It wasn’t even a question. Liron clenched his teeth and gripped his hands. They took riskier actions that he had anticipated.

“I… never thought that they would relocate their entire base somewhere else.” Liron whispered. Suddenly, all the computers in the control panel flash uncontrollably. Levi and Liron shielded their eyes. The computers buzzed loudly, and all the screens stopped flashing. Each screen had a blue screen with a black square in the middle. The two Ackermans stared at the screens with wide eyes. The screens blinked once again, revealing a shadowy image of a person’s face.

“I see that you have returned, boy.” a deep, slithery voice called out. Liron jumped while Levi grabbed his weapons. “I had a feeling that you were dying to come back. After all, I still have your mother in my hands.”

“Where is she?” Liron demanded.

“She’s safe with us. I see that you also brought our nemesis, Levi Ackerman.” the silhouette said. Levi glared at the screen. “This is just a warning. Don’t think interfere with my brilliant plan of taking over the world. My Titan army will make me powerful, and not even the Survey Corps can defeat me.” With that said, the screen went blank. Levi and Liron stood there in silence. Levi suddenly heard an inaudible ticking sound, and quickly grabbed Liron’s wrist.

“Move!” Levi ordered. Time went slow after Levi's shout. Levi’s quick warning gave the two raven-haired fighters a jump start, but was still unable to exit out the entire building when the control room exploded. The shockwave knocked Levi and Liron farther out the gate, helping them escape from the enormous blast. Fire quickly spread from the inside, before exploding entirely. Levi and Liron jumped out of the cavern just in time before the blast reached them. Levi and Liron sailed down from the mountain, dodging the falling debris in midair. Both of their ears were ringing and could feel the heat burning their clothes. Ignoring all of the pain, Levi flipped, and steadied himself down by scraping his sword against the rocky mountain. Liron tried to slow down his speed by grabbing onto leaves on tall trees. He eventually grabbed a sturdy branch and caught himself before falling flat on the ground. The two looked up at the mountain, and saw that the entire top of the mountain had been blown off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In all honesty, I am not entirely satisfied with this chapter. This chapter had some sort of gap. I started this story last year, believe it or not, and stopped at this section. Unfortunately, I stopped halfway through this chapter, and it was difficult to remember what I had planned before. I was trying to fix the vagueness of the first half of the chapter, but found no solution since I forgot what I was trying to emphasize last year... But then, as you have read, I knew what I was going for at the end of the chapter hahaha. So this was a pretty weak chapter, but I will make it up with the next chapter :) I hope you all have a great day!


	7. Searching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Liron escaped from the blast safely, but now, they do not know the location where Hanji was being held as captive. Levi and Liron set out on a journey to search for the base in the old-fashion way, and of course ran into some trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Fast update! This is for making the last, rushed and awkward chapter. Now, we are delving in character relationship and action.

Levi and Liron quickly fled from the scene before the patrols arrived. Luckily for Levi and Liron, no one was near that mountain when the top exploded. Instead of taking a break or analyzing what just happened, for 4 straight hours, Levi and Liron traveled through several cities on foot to lose track of potential patrols or enemies. Finally, reaching at a stopping point, exiting out South Dakota and arriving in eastern Wymoing. Levi and Liron collapsed. Out of breathe, Levi took out camping supplies from his backpack, while Liron punched the ground in despair.

“Damn it!” Liron cursed, tears slowly trickling down his face. Levi didn’t say anything, but continued setting up a shelter to rest. Even though Liron tried to hide his face, Levi can tell from Liron’s wavering voice that he was crying. “Those damn bastards! I can’t believe that they relocated that quickly! My mother… what would they-“ Liron cried until Levi flicked his head.

“Stop whining and get over it. We should have expected this anyway,” Levi said. Liron scowled and turned his head away.

“It seemed impossible for them to transfer out of their headquarters in the first place. That base contained all the Titans, warriors, scientists, and all kinds of members. To relocate their plans, members, equipments, and constructing a new headquarter is just unbelievable.”

Levi sighed. The more that brat talked, the more he started to sound like Hanji. Hanji… “We should rest a bit here to refill our energies. After that, we are searching for that base right away, you got that?”

Liron sat down at a log, and slumped his shoulders. “Why are we stopping here. We should just move on and hop from city to city until we find them.”

“I thought you were smart kid, by the time we find them, we will faint. How is that going to help Hanji’s situation?” Levi finished the final touches of the neatly made tent. It was only big enough for two people, but it was small enough to fit in the bag. “Get in,” Levi ordered.

Liron shook his head, “I can’t sleep. Not right now. All I can think about is how my drastic mistake is hurting my mother-“

“Like I said earlier, we can get her back after we rest. It’s been 10 hours since we left the Survey Corps headquarters.”

“It’s only 5 pm,” Liron argued. Levi stared at Liron’s defeated position. Sighing, Levi stood up and sat next to Liron on the log. Liron flinched a little, but didn’t have the energy to look up or swat him away.

“Kid, we all make stupid mistakes. Yeah, sure this one was a huge one, but you need to move on without any regrets. Otherwise, we wouldn’t be able to move forward.” Levi advised. Levi must have said these words to many soldiers in all of his years as a captain, but this was the first where he truly believed his own words. Even though this was like his motto, it was extremely difficult to follow his own advice after he lost Hanji.

“Mother used to say the same thing…” Liron barely whispered. Levi stared ahead at the clouds. It was awkward whenever Liron mentions that Hanji was his mother, reminding Levi is the father of this kid he never knew he had. Levi wanted to focus on rescuing Hanji first, and then contemplate about his long-lost son drama. The kid was making things more difficult than it should have been. 

In order to break the awkward atmosphere, Levi asked, “Who was that guy anyways. Is he a warrior or a scientist?”

“That guy is the one who started the Titan organization. He only appeared in front of me once. He never revealed his face in front of me, but has revealed himself in front of my mother privately many times.” Liron explained.

“If he’s the leader, then why hasn’t he appeared in any of the invasions?”

“I don’t know. I think my mother knows since she has seen him face to face several times.”

“Why does he want Hanji?”

“To him, she is the number one threat to his plans. Even though it was risky, my mother had captured a few Titan soldiers and extracted information that was harmful to the entire organization. Once the founder found out that she and I started to infiltrate their own barracks, they tried their best to capture us.”

“Oh… I see.”

The two were silent after that. Levi didn’t know what to think. While he was fighting in the Survey Corps this whole time, Hanji had been fighting all by herself. How come they haven’t ran into each other or even heard of her? Levi wanted to ask more questions, but decided not too after noticing Liron’s blinking eyes.

“Anyways, you’re right. We can’t do anything if our energy is low. I’ll sleep for the first hour. Then, I’ll keep watch,” Liron said while stretching up. Yawning, Liron groggily dragged himself inside the tent. Levi watched him do so, and looked up at the sky. It was strange that this time, he was the one that was trying to open someone up. Usually, others are trying to crack Levi’s exterior, but now, Levi wanted nothing more than to have this kid open up and accept him. It was mostly due to the fact that he was the kid’s father, but throughout their short time together, Liron never directly called him “father”. Levi guessed that Liron has a grudge against him. He couldn’t blame the kid since he was never part of his life. Still, he wanted to make up everything after all the years he was absent in his and Hanji’s life. No matter what.

Exactly one hour has passed. Liron dragged himself out of the tent and motioned Levi to sleep. Levi shook his head and comfortably settle himself by a tree trunk.

“This will do,” Levi muttered, before closing his eyes.

Liron furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, “You wouldn’t be able to rest like that. One slightest noise will wake you up. Besides, how can you even find that position comfortable?”

“I am used to sleeping in a sitting position. Now, let me sleep for at least 30 minutes and we can get going.”

“No way. You made me sleep for an hour, I will make you sleep an hour and one extra minute.”

“That is completely useless for making me sleep a minute longer than you.”

“Shut up, just go to sleep, shorty,”

Levi was too tired to even argue at this point. After a solid ten minutes, Liron peered at Levi’s direction. Liron never had a chance to closely observe Levi for the past few days. However, whenever he glances at this raven-haired man, it always seemed like Liron was looking at a mirror. No matter how much he wanted to deny, he definitely inherited this man’s hair, height, strength, and nose. Liron hugged his knees and continued to observe Levi. This man looked peaceful and almost friendly when sleeping. However, his position looked so tense that if anyone were to sneak up and kill him, he would stab them before they stab him. Liron silently laughed at his own observation. His mother would always describe every single, abnormal thing about this man. Even his own odd mother sometimes find this man's quirks strange. Liron wondered how bizarre he himself is for being the offspring of two most abnormal people. Liron suddenly scolded himself silently. He shouldn’t be considering this man his father, at the very least, not yet. Liron was aware that he wasn’t being fair for disliking Levi for not being there for him and his mother, but this man was apparently the strongest soldier-

A slight rustle interrupted his thoughts and woke Levi immediately. Both placed their hands on their swords and eyed their surroundings. Both of them sensed and heard movements were from southern direction. The rustling was becoming louder and louder. Levi and Liron could hear a voice… no several panicked voices. In a few seconds, a group of people rushed through a wild bush. The group screamed as they collided with Levi and Liron’s tent. The tent collapsed, while Levi and Liron stood up and pointed their swords at the intruders. The scrambled group whimpered, realizing the situation they were in. Liron and Levi lowly lowered their weapons after noticing each individual: two middle-aged women, a wimpy looking nerd, and a teenage girl. All 5 had tears streaming down their faces, hugging each other.

“Sorry to scare you guys. Is something wrong?” Liron asked.

“A-a-are… you… with the T-t-titans?” one of the middle aged woman asked. Poor woman, LIron thought. It seemed like she couldn’t hold in her fear judging how wet her shirt and pants are.

Levi crouched down in front of them, earning few whimpers and squeaks.

“Don’t worry, we are not affiliated with the Titans. Anyways, are you guys okay? What happened?”

The wimpy nerd sniffled, “O-our hometown nearby… A bunch of Titans suddenly appeared out of nowhere a-and… and…” Alarmed, Levi and Liron gave each other quick glances.

“Where is your city? How big is this Titan group?” Liron asked.

“Our c-city is just straight down t-there. There are about 50 of them. Please… help us!” the teenager cried, grasping on to Levi.

Levi nodded firmly, “Don’t worry. Just stay here and wait.”With that said, Levi and Liron dashed out of their campsite. Running towards the place that the nerd was pointing at, Levi and Liron arrived at a once modern city. The tallest building was in flames, and the only sound they heard were screams with additional crashes.  
“He said about fifty, but really, there are only 20 Titans.” Liron whispered.

“Can’t blame him, this seems like a massive invasion,” Levi said.

“We have to make this quick before the mastermind notices our location,” Liron said.

“How long does it take you to kill 10 titans?” Levi asked.

“If they are widely spread out, maybe 20 minutes. If they are in clumps, most likely 12,” Liron answered.

“Good enough, I want 10 minutes,” Levi said, before running into the city. Liron shook his head in disbelief, but eventually followed. Spotting two obnoxious Titans by the department store, Levi swooped in with his superior speed and sliced the Titan’s stomachs like an eagle swooping down on its prey. The Titans fell to the ground, bleeding out in the ground.

Next, Levi heard several screams down the street. Running without hesitation, Levi jumped on cars to gain momentum and sliced a Titan’s head that was destroying a water fountain. On the corner of his eye, Levi caught three titans rallying up a crowd of people. The people in the middle of the three notorious soldiers were wailing and calling for help. In one move, Levi spun and sliced each of the Titans’ backs. The three Titans cried out in pain, but Levi gave them no time to recuperate. Levi stabbed straight through the gut in one of the Titan, then jumped in the air and hurled his sword like a javelin to the second one. The two instantly died, while the last Titan picked up a large brick and flung at Levi. Unsheathing another sword, Levi dodged the flying brick, and charged towards the Titan. The Titan grabbed another brick, but was too slow for Levi’s incredible speed. Before the Titan could react, Levi appeared right in his face. Then, the head of that Titan was disconnected from his body.

Meanwhile, Liron finished killing his third Titan soldier. The reason why he was in a slower pace than Levi was because he had a different mission.

“Is there anyone out there that needs help?” Liron called out. Liron ran down a strip mall and continued calling out for any survivors. Liron silently prayed for each dead body he laid his eyes on. Those monsters are going to pay. No, that psychopath that assembled them in the first place will pay, he thought angrily. A high pitched scream can be heard from a toy store behind the strip mall. Liron quickly exited out of the strip mall through the window and ran towards to the scream.

“MOMMY!” a little girl sobbed. A menacing looking Titan soldier was about to grab hold of the girl, until Liron spun like a tornado and sliced his arm. Without wasting a second, Liron kicked himself back up from the ground and screwed his sword straight though the soldier’s chest. He quickly shielded the girl’s eyes from the gruesome body falling to the ground.

“Hey, it’s okay now. He won’t be able to hurt you. Follow me,” Liron soothed the crying girl. Holding her hand, Liron guided her out the toy store. Liron took notice of a fall street light ahead of him. A few meters from that falling streetlight, he could depict a small dot flying and diving into something. That must be Levi killing a Titan. Liron decided to head there, until another scream was heard from a distance.

“That’s my mommy!” the girl squealed trying to squirm out of Liron’s hand. Sympathetically looking at the girl, Liron changed directions and followed the scream once again. Liron and the girl hid behind a mail box, and peaked underneath it. In front of a movie theater, 4 Titans were ransacking the movie theater and terrorizing the people inside. Not only a distance woman’s scream could be heard, but Levi estimated that 20 other people were also inside that theater. However, some voices were dying off.

“I want you to stay here, okay? I will get your mom as soon as possible,” Liron promised. The girl nodded furiously, and with that signal, Liron took off.

“Stop you demons!” Liron shouted as he broke through the glass door. One Titan finished busting up a clerk, and turned his attention to the flying Liron. With rage, Liron cut the Titan’s arm off that was grabbing onto the movie clerk. The Titan soldier howled in pain, but was silenced forever after Liron stabbed his heart out. Levi whirled around, and threw a knife at the Titan soldier's head who was attending the snack area.  
  
Several people were hiding under tables, cabinets, or under dead bodies, while the two Titans were shooting their guns aimlessly. With a battle loud cry, Liron charged to the two gunmen. His sword gutted through one of their stomach, but the other Titan soldier dodged. Growing in rage, the Titan grabbed a chair and threw it at Liron. Liron dodged, and started to fling food items at the Titan soldier. The Titan grunted in annoyance as each candy or chocolates were thrown at his face. After flinging items at the Titan, Liron hurled his own weapon at the Titan, catching him off guard. The Titan soldier widened his eyes and peered down at his stomach. A second later, the Titan fell to his knees, dead. Breathing heavily after an intense battle, Liron drew out his second to last blade. He looked around to see how many people were still alive. His expression darkened, counting all the dead bodies in the room. Slowly, the people got out from their hiding spots, and stared intently at Liron.

“You… you s-saved us…” a woman whispered, before covering her mouth. Scrunching her eyes, the woman began to cry in despair and joy, while other started to join in. Liron noticed that this woman had the same eyes as the girl he saved earlier.

He walked towards her and said to her, “Ma’am, I believe that your daughter is waiting outside for you. You and everyone should go outside and follow me out to safety.”

The woman started to weep louder, and man shouted. “Wait! There is one more left in theater A4! There are still some people inside!” Liron nodded and ran to theater A4. He scurried inside, and not only the movie itself had screams, but he could hear actual screams inside the theater. The mad Titan soldier was stomping over the seats, grabbing a person and tossing them down the aisle. Suddenly, the Titan stopped his actions after a box full of popcorn fell on his head. Angrily, the Titan soldier spun around.

“Over here you buffoon!” Liron yelled. Because the room was dark, the Titan was unable to detect the voice, and randomly started to throw people. Before the Titan could injure more people. Liron ran up the stairs on the highest level row of seats, and jumped. He sailed down towards the confused Titan. Good thing that the Titan was standing in the third row right in front of the bright, giant screen. Liron skewered through the Titan, and ended up colliding with the giant screen. The movie kept on going, and the Titan soldier fell on the floor. Screams and crying started to decrease.

Liron shouted, “Let’s get out of here, guys! Follow me!” The people followed without hesitation, while some started to pray God or mourned their losses. Liron too, stopped at a dead couple, holding each others’ arms at their final moments. Grimacing, Liron exited out of the theater, followed by at least 10 people. Some people who were in the snack area were still there, waiting for Liron to come out. Once they spotted Liron and the other group of people he saved, they cried in joy.

“He’s back! Our savior is back!” one of them gushed. The people started to whisper among themselves and followed Liron closely behind.

“Okay everyone, so far, I think most of the Titans are wiped out. But the best option right is to escape outside of this city and flee to the forest in the southern side. Let me guide you where that is!” Liron announced after exiting out the movie theater. Of course, many people started to question and all Liron could hear was jabber. The rest of the group that were waiting outside also came to join Liron. The same little girl he saved earlier was safely in her mother’s arms. Seeing them together, Liron smiled somewhat nostalgically.

“Something is coming towards us!” a person suddenly shouted. The people gasped, and many started to inch closer to Liron. Liron protectively stood in front of the crowd, glaring at the intruder. As soon as Liron could see some parts of the intruder, Liron saw realized that the intruder was not just a regular Titan soldier. It was way too fast and powerful to be a hman. Indeed, when the figure passed by the toy store, the running intruder turned out to be a Titan chief. Liron can tell by the golden badge on the soldier’s chest, revealing his rank.

“Stay behind that van over there!” Liron ordered the 30 individuals. The crowd scurried behind the giant van. Liron gripped his weapon and charged at the Titan chief. Unlike the other Titans who were slow at reacting, this Titan soldier dodged Liron’s strike, and grabbed Liron from behind.

“Ugh!” Liron grunted, after being tossed straight into a car. Several screams were heard behind the giant van. The Titan suddenly dashed towards Liron before he could get up. The Titan chief tackled Liron and sent him flying up in the street light. Liron crashed into the street light, causing it to fall down on a building.

“Aren’t you that boy we captured before? What are you doing here, interrupting our fun?” the Titan chief chuckled, cracking his knuckles.

“NO!” someone shouted from behind. The people started to cry in fear. How would they ever survive if the person that saved them earlier was sent flying into a building?  
  
“I better finish the flies over there first. Then I am going to contact boss.” the chief muttered to himself. Changing direction, the chief started to run towards the van. Before he reached in front of the van, Liron jumped out of the debris. Using his incredible strength, Liron pitched a giant brick to the Titan’s head.

“Ugh!” the chief groaned, before getting back up again. He started to sprint again, only to run into Liron. The chief tripped, and Liron wasted no time in stabbing the Titan chief through the gut. The Titan chief barely dodged, and tried to swat Liron away with his pipe. Liron flipped and landed gracefully behind the Titan leader. Within seconds, Liron took out another blade from his sheath, and started to whirl around the Titan chief in an unimaginable speed. The Titan had no time to even blink before he was stabbed through the heart. Liron slid off his sword from the the Titan chief's chest. 

“Damn it boy… You had me right there.” the Titan chief muttered, falling to his knees. Liron glared at the chief without any sympathy. “I have to… warn boss… quick.” the chief mumbled before falling completely on the ground. Liron stared at the dead body. Should he have kept him alive longer to force him spill their headquarters? 

Another figure whizzed past Liron’s ear. Liron looked up and discovered that Levi was in front of him. He too, was panting and had blood all over him.

“I eliminated 11 of them, how many have you finished?” Levi asked.

“I finished 9. I think we defeated all of them,” Liron answered with a huff. Levi nodded in approval and looked back at the shocked crowd.

“You two… defeated all the Titans?” one of them whispered.

“I guess so,” Levi answered rather casually. Half of the crowd cheered in joy while other cried.

“Thank you so much. Thank you, thank you, thank you!” a woman wept.

“No.. we should have arrived earlier,” Liron said, bowing his head in apology. The crowd paid no attention, but were crying in each other arms.

“You still saved our city from total destruction. We don’t have to relocate or rebuild a complete new city,” a man pointed out. More praise started to pour in. As much as Levi wanted to rest, refill, and clean, they had to keep on searching.

“Hey brat, let’s leave. Their base is definitely not here, so we have to continue searching.” Levi said, trying to pull Liron away from the crowd. A few people stopped Levi and Liron from leaving so quickly.

“You are going to leave right now?” a little girl cried, tearfully staring at Liron. Liron smiled and patted the little girl in the head.  
  
“We have to go. We would love to stay and help, but we are mere wanderers in search of someone.” Liron explained to the child.  
  
“Gather all of the survivors out there in the city. There should be rescue teams coming soon. I hope you guys are able to recover and be safe from now on,” Levi told the adults of the group. The leading survivors nodded, while Levi and Liron departed.

“Will it be okay to leave them like that?” Liron asked worriedly.

“Yeah, us Survey Corps don’t usually help them recover their city. There are plenty of organizations that help rebuild their city and defenses such as Garrisons,” Levi answered.

“Oh… Wait, we should gather more provisions. I am out of blades and water.” Liron suggested. Before Levi could say anything, Liron suddenly exclaimed, “Oh! There should be a vehicle we can take around here! We need a car to travel faster!”

Levi sighed, “Before you even ask, you are not driving.”

“How did you know that I was going to ask that?” Liron pouted.

“I can tell by how your eyes lit up.”

“But I think I have a hunch where the new base could be at. So I think I should drive…”

“No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so I forgot to mention that the Garrisons and Military Police are different private organizations. Next chapter will be have tons of Levihan moments ;) I was having a Levihan obsession this month so I couldn't resist.


	8. Levi's Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While driving to a different state, Liron finally decided to give Levi a chance to explain himself. Levi reflected back the time he met Hanji, fell in love with her, and supposedly lost her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh. This is the longest chapter I have ever written so far. Well... Hope you enjoy this chapter!

The drive between states became long and awkward. Liron had a hunch that the Titan headquarters would be somewhere near the rocky mountains, so they were heading to Colorado from Wyoming. 3 hours only passed, but it felt like an entire day. Levi estimated that it would take 2 more hours to reach to Colorado’s border. Levi checked the time. It was already 1 am. After they reach Colorado’s border, they would take turns sleeping for at least 2 hours, he thought to himself. Although, Levi thought, that kid should be using this time to sleep. Liron was sitting in the passenger seat, staring off into space. Levi tried to think of some way to strike a conversation with the kid, but the kid refused to even look at his direction.

“How has Hanji been doing?” Levi asked. Liron continued to stare through his window.

“I don’t know. Probably terrible since she’s been captured by the Titans,” Liron answered coldly. Levi didn’t know what to say next. He continued to focus on the road, but he couldn’t help but steal glances at Liron.

“Has she been eating fine? She can’t cook so has she been eating scraps? What about her glasses? Was she able to find a spare so she can see?” Levi questioned. Finally, Liron changed his posture. I should give this man a chance, Liron thought in his head. It was almost pathetic seeing him indirectly begging for some attention like a puppy.

“She learned how to cook so food has been fine. Mother also learn how to construct glasses so she wouldn’t have to worry about breaking them,” Liron answered.

“That’s good to hear.”

Liron suddenly remembered his mother’s words. “Liron, if you ever meet your father one day, I want you to give him a chance. He may seem like a stick in a mud, but he will eventually warm up. He really is a good person, and you will love his quirks.”

“You… seem to have remembered my mother. I thought you have forgotten about her,” Liron stated. Something flickered in Levi’s eyes.

“I would never forget her even if I tried or had a severe concussion.” Levi said defensively.

“Sorry. It’s just… You didn’t even thought of her when you first saw me. I thought you would at least guessed that I was her child.” Liron whispered. Levi continued driving speedily on the high way. Levi knew that he didn’t have any excuse for that point. Liron suddenly spoke, “I should listen to your perspective. What happened when you first met my mother and the last time you saw her?”

Levi took a deep breathe. “My memory is a bit blurry since I did try to push her back into the past. But I guess I can explain a few things from what I can remember at the top of my head.”

* * *

_“Wow! I have never seen anything like that before!” the perky brunette squealed as she bounced around him. Her big brown eyes behind her grimy glasses gleamed, as she started to take notes on every single detail she just witnessed. 18-year-old Levi wiped the blood off his face, and scowled._

_“Who’s this again?” Levi asked Erwin, the man he decided to follow after witnessing him take down an entire Titan invasion. Erwin Smith led a small group of what he described them as “secret soldiers” to vanquish a Titan infiltration around a small city just recently. Levi happened to be at the same city, and realized humanity had hope if a man like Erwin Smith does something about those damn Titans._

_“Ah, this is one of my earliest recruits. She is rather young, but don’t underestimate her just because of her age.” Erwin warned._

_“Yes! My name is Hanji Zoe! I believe you are Levi Ackerman that everyone is swooning about!” Hanji said a bit too loudly. Levi stepped back from her outbursts._

_“Yeah, well what are we doing here in the middle of nowhere. Another Titan can be running at us any moment,” Levi pointed out._

_“I think this it for the day. Let’s head back to headquarters troops!” Erwin ordered, followed behind at most 50 soldiers. The Survey Corps was only formed about 4 years ago by 18-year-old Erwin and a team of 5 men. These men decided that it was time to stop running away in fear and having to hear tragedies every day of their lives. After Erwin proved to be able to make a dent against the these murderers, the group started to expand slowly. Eventually Erwin had about 30 well-trained men and women on his command, and decided to name his group the Survey Corps. They decided to keep in low profile so that the Titans wouldn’t be able to sneak in to their ranks or obliterate them in one sitting. This was where everything began for Levi, and when in only a few short amount of years, Levi’s life would be a roller coaster ride._

_“Come on Levi, you have to teach me one of those moves someday!” Hanji begged, walking next to Levi as they were heading back to their newly built underground base._

_“This is not something that anyone can easily learn.” Levi said curtly._

_“At least let me study those moves! It’s so fascinating that anyone has the capability to move so fast like that! How do you have such incredible speed, strength, and swordsmanship?” Hanji continued to praise._

_“I don’t know,” Levi firmly said. He didn’t want to talk about his past nor does he want to socialize with anyone. Not after losing all of his loved ones…_

_But of course, that woman would just never give up. Every day, that crazy, messy woman would visit him constantly and ramble random stuff about Titans. Sometimes, her studies were interesting and useful, but other times Levi wished he had a mute button for her. After 6 months of pestering and constant whining, Levi decided to teach her basic combat skills he knew. That day, Hanji was so psyched that she did not sleep the whole night before her first training day. Even though Levi never controlled his foul mouth or went easy on Hanji on her training days, Hanji didn’t seem to mind at all. This both eased and confused Levi. Most of the time, people would try to avoid him or frown at Levi’s crude manner. Hanji on the other hand, almost seemed to enjoy his grumpy attitude and strict rules. Eventually, Levi grew to appreciate Hanji’s company and friendliness towards him._  
  
_After two years of this relationship, Levi slowly opened up to her. He revealed some of his past and even showed some of his emotions. Besides her eccentric and hyper personality on the outside, she was quite understanding. The two showed each other their other sides that no one has ever seen before. Hanji finally was able to decipher Levi’s actual meaning in his harsh words after 3 years of hanging out with him. Levi realizes that Hanji wasn’t just a crazy lunatic who had a fetish for Titan soldiers. She truly despised them and would have breakdowns time to time. On their fourth year of friendship, the two started to see each other more often to give mental support after losing comrades in each battles. Their relationship had come to a point where they visit each other rooms every night without warning. It was a miracle how Levi allowed a person like Hanji to enter in his life easily like that. Was it her perseverance to crack Levi’s shell? Or was it how different yet similar she was with him? He can safely say that he never met anyone like Hanji Zoe before. But he decided that it was a good thing to be a different person rather being a normal person._

 _One typical day, when Levi was 23 and Hanji was 21, Levi made a discovery. It wasn’t a discovery like how Hanji would describe as, but a personal discovery for Levi himself. When Levi almost witnessed Hanji dying at the hands of a Titan soldier, Levi realized how much regret and despair he would have felt. His heart dropped, blood rushed through his ears, and his head throbbed badly as her screams rang through his ears. She was too far. Levi wouldn’t have been able to make it to her location. That fucking, skinny assed Titan was choking the living daylights out of her. As he was slashing his way out towards her, Levi could see her struggling hands on the Titan’s firm grip started to fall._  
  
_“HANJI!” Levi yelled desperately. After hearing her name, Hanji opened her eyes. She continued to struggle, but the Titan’s grip only grew stronger. After hearing her blood curling scream, something inside of Levi snapped. Never in his life he had felt such energy surge through his body. It wasn’t just any energy, it was more of a jolt of rage. Not caring that it was his last sword, Levi flung his sword right through its arm that was grabbing onto Hanji. Hanji fell to the ground, trying her best to catch her breath. Even though he was still a kilometer away, Levi managed to kick the Titan away from Hanji before reaching for her neck again. For the first time in history, Levi defeated a Titan soldier with his bare fists. Levi axe kicked the Titan soldier’s head several times, then performed a clean upper cut in the jaws, and then punched through his gut. Blood spurted out from the Titan and splashed all over Levi’s face. But Levi wasn’t done. Levi locked his head with both of his arms, and squeezed with all of his strength. Pop! Something cracked between the head and the neck, loud enough for the other Titan soldiers and Survey Corps to hear. Both Titan soldiers and Survey Corps member cowered in fear, witnessing a brutal kill from Levi. Without caring, Levi ran to the battered Hanji._

_“Hanji!” Levi cried, holding her tightly. Hanji was still trying her best to breathe, panting loudly and coughing. Levi started to push her chest as hard as he could, and Hanji started to choke up blood. God. Please no. He thought. She slowly stood up, pushing Levi to the side, and coughed out blood on the ground. After three rough coughs, Hanji stopped coughing. She also stopped gasping for air. After a minute, her breathing went back to normal. Levi’s heart continued to pound, and his own breathing decreased._

_“H-hanji?” Levi whispered. Hanji turned around and gave him a soft smile._

_“Wow… You’re my savior, Levi.” Sighing in relief, Levi collapsed on her shoulder. Hanji smiled softly, wrapping her arms around him in comfort. She pulled him towards her beating heart, reassuring that she was alive._

_“Don’t you fucking dare pull a stunt like that, you hear me, four eyes?” Levi suddenly growled, putting his hands on her shoulders._

_“I’m sorry, Levi. I promise I won’t be that reckless again,” Hanji apologized She had almost forgotten that the reason that she was in the hands of that Titan in the first place was her own recklessness. Hanji was trying to converse with the Titan soldier, and wouldn’t give up until the soldier talked back. Hanji then gave a nasty blow in the soldier’s head with the back of her sword. The Titan soldier stood up and caught Hanji off guard, who was preparing a net to capture this Titan, and knocked her weapons away from her reach. Defenseless, he lunged at Hanji and started to wear her down before going for the kill. It didn’t help at all that she was alone in the area. However, Levi had a feeling that Hanji would have wandered off by her own, and decided to follow her just in case. If he hadn’t decided to follow her, she would have…_

_“Let’s get out of here,” Levi said, standing up. Helping Hanji up, the two retreated out of the city. Moblit cried in joy when he found out that Hanji was alive when she and Levi returned at the entrance of the city. That day, only half of the soldiers survived. It seemed like the Titans were advancing each year, and this was the highest number of well-trained Titan soldiers._

_And that night, Levi did not leave Hanji’s side and tended her injuries. It was also the night where he confronted his hidden feelings. After 5 years of knowing this eccentric woman, he would be lying to himself that he did not love her. The reason why he thought of this conclusion was that he recognized that she would be his biggest regret and sadness if she died. If anything, he doesn’t want her to leave him out of anyone else in the world. Sure he knew that he can love friends, but this kind of love was more selfish than his love for his other friends. And that’s when he realized that his love for her was special._

_“Levi, you were pretty terrifying today. I think more of our soldiers feared you than the Titans soldiers,” Hanji told him while he was carefully wrapping a bandage around her arm. Levi glared at her quickly, but focused on her cut arm. After he finished wrapping her arm, Levi gently placed her arm on her lap, and stared at her. Hanji shifted uncomfortably. "Why are you staring at me?”_

_“I almost lost you today. I just… want to get rid of that image today,” Levi whispered, looking down. Guilt spread across her face. She had to remind herself that Levi already lost so many. Levi continued, “Today, I realized that even you have a chance of leaving me behind. I was convinced that you would always return every invasion we go to since we survived together for 5 years.” Hanji was about to say something, but Levi interrupted, “I lost my mother, my closest friends, my entire family, and countless of comrades. The last thing I want is for you to join them, Hanji.”_

_“Levi, you are talking too much. You’re not acting like your-“ Hanji started to say._

_“I love you.” Levi barely whispered. Hanji sucked in her breathe. Did she hear him right? Did Levi Ackerman just confessed his love for her? As if he snapped out of his own delusions, Levi suddenly looked up and apologized, “I’m sorry, forget what I said.”_

_Hanji fumed, “What the hell Levi. You just want me to forget what you just said?”_

_Levi looked away, “Just forget about it. I was just…”_

_“Your’e being unfair Levi!”_

_“We are soldiers, Hanji. It was my fault for being delusional right now. Just let it go-“_

_“There is no way I am going to let that go. Do you know how long I have been waiting for you to tell me that?” Hanji asked with a huff. Levi’s head perked up._

_“What?” Levi asked confusedly._

_Hanji rolled her eyes, “Honestly Levi, I never thought you would be the one to confess first. And I can’t believe that you never knew that I had always loved you ever since the beginning.” Levi blinked. Hanji turned a bit pink, but managed to whisper, “I love you too, Levi.”_

 

That feeling that Levi felt that night… He never thought he would experience this unimaginable love and happiness. After that night, their relationship hasn’t changed that much from their previous abnormal friendship. But, their overall emotions and happiness changed. Their embraces were more passionate, gazes towards each other started to linger longer, and the two finally shared an awkward and clumsy kiss. They never called themselves lovers at first, but everyone else in the Survey Corps described them in that term, noticing their obvious affections. Levi smiled bitterly, taking a break after explaining how he fell in love with Hanji to Liron. Liron stayed quiet, but was obviously listening to every word Levi said. Taking another breathe, Levi continued sharing his story:

 

_A year later, Hanji burst into the meeting room with exciting news._

_“Guys!” she squealed, spreading out a long blueprint in the middle of the table, “You can’t guess what I have just solved!” The 3 high officers Mike, Levi, and Nanaba all looked at Hanji. Erwin placed his hands together on his desk._

_“What have you solved, Hanji?” Erwin asked._

_Hanji beamed, “I know when and where the Titans are going to launch their annual slaughter fest.”_

_“What? How?” Mike questioned in awe. Hanji puffed her chest in pride, as she pointed at the layout she drew on the blueprint._

_“Here is the map where all the Titan invasion were held. For the past 4 years, there has been a specific location where the Titans would have a complete massacre on a city. I noticed that this particular invasion is different. Not only do they not leave any single traces and disappear as soon as possible, but they completely ransack the city and sometimes kidnap citizens. The other invasions did not involve kidnapping or looting the city,” Hanji explained._

_“That’s what you discovered last year. What does that theory have to do with their next invasion?” Nanaba asked. Hanji then pointed the huge dodecahedron in the middle of the blueprints._

_“So I counted that there has been 11 of those invasion so far. It’s kind of strange, but the cities and their paths have some kind of pattern. The very first one I noticed was that the Titans kidnapped people from an island. And directly east from that island, the urban city on the coast reported to have missing citizens with no dead bodies. And then the next invasion isn’t that far from their, but it goes diagonal. I drew out the paths, and it creates some kind of star. I don’t know why, but I have a hunch that they are looking for something around this huge area here!” Hanji exclaimed, circling around a chunk of the western country. Erwin and the rest of the officers peered at the map. The paths do make out a star, and it seemed like the kidnappings only occurred at the western side of the country._

_“Hmm.. And you think that the next invasion will be at the U.S capital?” Erwin inquired._

_“I am 99% sure,” Hanji confirmed._

_Erwin nodded, “I see… Mike, prepare the young cadets into training. We have to recruit as many soldiers as we can. Nanaba, have the weapon engineers to build 10 times more than usual. We are going to have an all-out attack on this invasion.” Erwin started to plan. Mike and Nanaba nodded, and went straight to do their orders. Erwin started to write his other plans down on a piece of paper, before looking up at Hanji and said, “Hanji, good job on this discovery. I don’t know what I could have done without you._

_”Hanji blushed slightly before saying, “Awh, don’t embarrass me Erwin. As long as we are ending the global casualties, I will do whatever I can to make use of my brain!”_

_“You look like shit. How long have you been awake to find out all this?” Levi suddenly ask. It’s been three days since Levi last heard from Hanji. There have been days where the two would’t see each other for a while, but this one didn’t make sense since both were not deployed in a mission. Now, after 3 days, she’s standing before him with hair sticking out all over the place and clothes wrinkled as hell._

_“Ah well… I don’t know. What day is it today?” Hanji asked._

_“It’s the 30th of November…” Erwin answered._

_“HOLY SHIT I WORKED FOR 4 DAYS STRAIGHT?’ Hanji suddenly exclaimed. Irritated, Levi grabbed Hanji’s wrist and took her out of the room._

_“I fucking knew it,” Levi growled, slamming the door behind him. Erwin chuckled at the scene, and returned back to his planning._

_Levi dragged her to his bathroom, and turned on the water. “How the hell did you survive without sleeping for 4 days?” Levi rambled silently, while rolling up his sleeves. Hanji laughed, taking off her clothes and obediently sat on the tub._

_“I was so into my research and deciphering that I did not keep track of the time at all. There was one time that Moblit shoved water and food on my mouth in the middle, but that’s the only distraction I allowed,” Hanji recalled. Levi clicked his tongue in annoyance, while he scrubbed Hanji’s hair._

_“If he hadn’t don't that, you would have died of thirst and hunger,” Levi grumbled._

_“Yep, he’s my godmother! And you’re like my house cleaner.” Hanji snickered._

_“I dare you to say that again,” Levi threatened, washing the soap out of her brown hair._

_“Hehe. I love you, Levi,” Hanji teased. Levi’s heart skipped a little. Damn it, whenever she spouts those words, it was harder for him to control his emotions. After washing her hair clean, Levi started to scrub her arms._

_“Good job,” Levi_ _suddenly said, breaking the comfortable silence. Hanji smile grew wider._

_“Thanks. I really hope that I am right,” Hanji whispered. She showered off the soap on her body and got out of the tub. Levi wrapped her body with soft towels, and drained the bathtub._

_“When was the last time you were wrong about Titans,” Levi stated. Drying herself and wearing fresh new clothes, Hanji blushed. Levi found it amusing how she blushes easily whenever someone praise her about her theories and research._

_“They were just theories that happened to be true…” Hanji whispered. Levi dried her wet hair._

_“But those theories of yours have gotten us this far,” he pointed out. A smile crept in his lips. It’s true, he thought, her brilliant theories, studies, and research saved plenty of lives. The Survey Corps developed weapons, formations, and strategies that completely countered with the Titan organization’s own formations, strategies, and unknown weapons. Her research also were able to classify different kinds of Titans soldiers and “Warriors”. Things were more structured and easier for the entire world because of her._

_Preparations lasted for at least 3 months. Timing was good since Hanji’s prediction was that the next grand Titan invasion would be held in Washington D.C at the 5th of April. The Survey Corps now had 300 soldiers, all with at least 3 years of training. Many joined by being saved and handpicked by the actual members of the Survey Corps. The Survey Corps were still a private organization that rebels against Titans without any affiliation with the country’s government. However, that did not stop the growing numbers of soldiers._

_Anxiety and nervousness became obvious when the destined battle against the Titans was only 1 day away. The night before the Survey Corps for the first time, surprised attacked against the Titans, became Levi’s last day of true happiness. Levi decided to visit Hanji’s room to check if she was asleep. To his expectations, Hanji was on her desk writing something on her notes._

_“It’s 3 am, four-eyes,” Levi called out before walking in her room. He stood beside her and peered down at her notes. Illegible as always, Levi thought._

_“I don’t think anyone is actually asleep. This is our first counter attack after all,” Hanji lightly laughed. She stretched her long arms in the air, and leaned back at her chair. She looked up, facing Levi’s face._

_“Levi will you promise not to die tomorrow?” Hanji asked in a low voice. Levi’s expression didn’t change._

_He flicked Hanji in the forehead, “I should be the one telling you that.” Hanji giggled, rubbing her forehead._

_“Well you are necessary in this_ _world. I don’t think the Titans can be exterminated without your power,” Hanji pointed out._

_“I can say the same for that stupid brain of yours,” Levi argued._

_Hanji grinned, “Then you can’t call my brain stupid.” Levi stared at his so called lover. He was honestly still shocked that he of all people would call anyone his lover. Hanji turned her chair around and reached for Levi’s face. She whispered in his ear, “You’re staring again.”_

_“I am,” Levi whispered, before closing in the gap and kissed her. Closing her eyes, Hanji slowly wrapped her arms around Levi’s neck, and explored his mouth. Deepening the kiss, Levi pulled Hanji on her bed. The two continued to take dominance over the kiss, but broke apart to catch their breathe. Levi stared at Hanji’s eyes. He slowly took off her glasses that were in the way of her gorgeous orbs, and kissed her again. Hanji returned the kiss as she grabbed a wistful of his hair. While Hanji was closing her eyes, Levi continued to stare at her. He noticed the thin shirt she was wearing, exposing her neck. Levi broke the kiss roughly, and started to nip her neck. Hanji yelped in surprised, not expecting Levi to go for her neck. Levi continued to kiss around her neck, biting on the several spots until he was satisfied._

_Breathing heavily, Hanji whispered, “L-levi.” Levi stopped immediately and looked and her._

_“Hm?”_

_Hanji turned a bit red. She looked up at Levi, and then peered sideways. “Levi I…I want to go farther tonight.” Levi didn’t answer right away. In all honesty, Levi never had experience. He wasn’t sure if Hanji had, but he hoped she hadn’t. And if Hanji wanted it, who was he to refuse such request?_

_“Okay.” Levi replied. That night, it was their first and last lovemaking._

Levi remembered specifically how well he slept that night. He felt blissful, relaxed, and even safe with Hanji in his arms. For once, he tried to forget that he was a soldier. He tried to forget that there was phenomena in this country. He tried to forget that he and Hanji had a grand battle in few short hours. And he did. Levi also recalled how he and Hanji tried to hide their love marks from Erwin and the rest of the Survey Corps. It felt like only yesterday that he had that wonderful night. But after the initial of Erwin’s plan, things went downhill fast. It still haunted his dreams.

  _Blood. Lots of blood. Levi lost count on how many soldiers had died in front of him. The Survey Corps did manage to wipe out half of the Titans with their surprise attack, but there was an unexpected leader for this battle. A self-proclaimed sergeant of the Titan organization, Gross, showed up in this invasion. It caught everyone off guard to see this ruthless sergeant sacrifice his own soldiers without mercy and brutally killed many citizens. He was able to command the muted Titan soldiers, and successfully kidnapped hundred of people in the city. Even though he didn’t seem like it, he strategized a clever plan to spread out the advanced Titan soldiers and used regular Titan soldiers as bait. This countered Erwin’s first plans, which forced everyone to follow Erwin’s Plan C. Plan C consisted of all the leaders and their squad to disperse and track down the main commander, which happened to be Sergeant Gross. Nanaba’s team spotted Gross running inside the tallest building in the city. Levi and Hanji’s team were closest to the building, so the two teams swarmed inside. Hanji’s team took a huge risk and went up the higher floors on the elevator while Levi’s team decided to stay on the ground floor to trap Gross and his team. While Gross and his squad were scurrying around between floors, Levi’s team was setting up a trap on the main floor, planned by Erwin and created by Hanji. It was a trap where it was almost impossible to escape. Once Gross appears in front of a door, elevator, or window, Levi had the power to push a button and trap Gross and his team with Hanji’s net and knock them with paralysis darts. Levi’s team of soldiers had their own buttons and set up paralysis darts around the main floor in case their prey appeared in a different area. It seemed like there was no escape for the sergeant._

_“Levi! Hanji!” Erwin blared through Levi’s transmitter blared, “Gross is spotted on the 6th floor. He is going to jump through the window. I want all of you guys to leave and catch him before he escapes!’_

_“What the hell, no one can survive that high of a jump without proper materials!” Hanji answered._

_Levi and his team took no second to exit out the building. Indeed, something did crash through the window on the 6th floor. However, what dropped was a chair instead of Gross._

_“Damn it he got us!” a soldier cried out, stomping his foot angrily._

_One of the soldiers hit the other soldier’s shoulder, “Your act seems too forced, man,” A noise can be heard inside the building. It seemed like Erwin’s plan worked. Levi and the soldiers pretended to fall for Gross’s so called trap, making him believe that the main level would be free. However, Hanji’s and her group were already on the move going down on the main floor, and unleashed_ _Hanji’s ultimate trap._

_“W-we got them! Gross and his buffoons are trapped!” Hanji’s voice blared through the transmitter._

_“It seems so, all the other Titans are fleeing for some reason.” Mike warned the transmitter. Levi looked around his surroundings. Those bastards are probably going to try to save their sergeant. Just as he predicted, a swarm of Titans appeared out of different streets. Levi and his team slashed and sliced all the Titans that were coming by. After 5 long minutes, Levi finally killed the last of the herd. There was no way they were going to let this mustache freak escape after losing so many soldiers today._  
  
_“Stay here while I am going to check inside,” Levi ordered. Everyone nodded with relief and exhaustion. Levi was walking towards the building when Moblit and a few other soldiers from Hanji’s team exited out the build in hurry._

_Panting, Moblit shouted, “Captain Levi! Squad Leader Hanji said to inspect the borders of the city right this instant! Gross has made an emergency call to call for reinforcements!”_

_Levi growled, and turned back around. Through his pager, Levi growled, “Erwin, Moblit said that Gross sent an SOS signal. We have to check our surroundings right now.”_

_From the pager, Erwin replied, “Alright. We will just have Hanji completely chain Gross so that we can interrogate him elsewhere. Go to the borders and see if there are any enemies coming.” Levi and his group walked at least a mile ahead of the building, when a loud explosion was heard from behind. Levi’s heart stopped. The blast was coming from…_

_“TAKE COVER!” a soldier cried before diving behind a car. Other soldiers tried to run or take cover by sturdy objects. However, most were blown off by the giant shockwave or crushed by falling debris. The gigantic blast caused the top of the building to collapse and blew away all the soldiers including Levi on the ground. Once the explosion ended, the building that once stood tall in the city was destroyed. The building was replaced by a giant, gray mushroom cloud. All the soldiers were at least hit by a piece of debris. Before Levi could look at the building or even go back to it, the vibration from the explosion knocked Levi against a brick wall, causing him to faint._

* * *

_The next thing he saw was a bright flash of light as his eyes fluttered open. His head was throbbing, he couldn’t feel his right leg, and he felt like a knife was gutting through his ribs. Even still, Levi quickly stood up and looked around his surroundings. He was in a bed. More specifically, he was in the Survey Corps medical room._

_“You’re awake,” Erwin’s voice called out. Levi whirled his head towards the voice. Erwin was standing in the door. It seemed like Erwin didn’t shower, sleep, or eat for a week by his horrific appearance. Erwin’s hair almost seemed brown, his facial hair was all over the place, and his had black circles around his eyes._

_“What the hell happened? Where’s Hanji?” Levi demanded. He was hoping that blown up building was nothing but a nightmare. That’s right, it had to be a nightmare. There was no way Hanji is…_

_“Hanji isn’t here,” Erwin said bluntly. Levi glared at Erwin. Forgetting all the pain he was feeling before, Levi lunged out of his bed and grabbed Erwin by the shoulders._

_“What the hell are you talking about!” Levi yelled. Erwin didn’t flinch._

_“Levi, you saw what happened. The building blew up.”_

 

Levi grimaced at the bitter memory. His entire world shattered after realization struck in him. He could still feel how his heart tore into itty pieces. Levi remembered how instead of crying out loud or angrily destroying the room, he just stood there. All of his spirits and life in him vanished.

 

_“I was right there.” Levi muttered. Erwin’s tired eyes bore onto Levi. Levi’s shaggy hair covered his face, but Erwin could tell that he was losing composure. “I was only seconds away from that building.” Levi continued, “How could I have let her die when she was right in front of me?” Erwin didn’t say anything. He planned last night on what to say to Levi, but everything he planned was thrown down the drain. He couldn’t comfort himself either._

_“I’m sorry.” Erwin finally said. There was no reply. A minute later, Erwin heard something from Levi that he thought he would never live to see. A silent weep. Levi sat down on the bed, slumped his shoulders, and rubbed his eyes. The sound of Levi’s weeping were silent and soft. Erwin couldn’t hold in any longer, and joined with him. Tears poured out Erwin’s already red eyes._

_After a while, Levi laughed bitterly, “You swore to me that you would never break down no matter what happened. Now look at you. Pathetic.”_

_Erwin chuckled back, “I can say the same for you. But you know, you’re not the only one who loved her.” Both men stayed silent. Erwin broke the silence, “Levi. We have to move on.”_

_Levi twitched, “How can I fucking move on from this Erwin?”_

_“We shall never discuss about her and this incident ever again. How about that?” Erwin suggested. Levi was silent, surprised by his suggestion. “I know that this battle is crucial and it will be a long time before we can move on from Hanji’s death. But in order to move forward, we have to forget about her. I am willing to erase all records of this battle permanently so that we won’t ever remember this horrid memory.” Erwin told him._

_“Sure.” Levi tiredly agreed. From that day on, Erwin and Levi swore to themselves to move on and carry on Hanji’s work and efforts. The two men drastically changed from that day. Levi grew more emotionless and merciless. Never did he hesitate to kill any Titan soldier, even when they begged for forgiveness. Erwin also became a lot more stone cold. It was surprising for everyone to see how both men’s desire to destroy the Titan organization exponentially grew. Erwin was able to be back on track in command for a week while it took Levi a month. Levi lost countless of hours of sleep during the first few months. All he dreamt was the bloody battle and Hanji’s death. He would wake up suddenly and would consider visiting Hanji, but only to realize that she wasn’t around anymore. Levi coped with this pain for a few years, until he finally was able to push past the nightmares. Him getting a new squad helped a bit. His new squad relieved him somehow, and he actually grew fond of them. By the time he reached his 30s, Hanji became a distant memory. That didn’t stop him from having a few nightmares about her here and there. Levi knew for certain that the day of Hanji’s death marked his final sense of hope in his future happiness._

 After Levi finished explaining his story to Liron, the rest of the car ride was silent. This time, however, Liron wasn’t looking away from Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No wonder why this chapter was so long, I squeezed Hanji and Levi's relationship from start to end in one chapter haha. Oh, in case you are wondering, Levi didn't really explain every detail in that reflection to Liron. Just a basic summary (that would be very awkward). I should have warned that there would be spoilers since I am using characters that are only known in the manga... 
> 
> Also, next chapter, it's going to be in a different point of view... Yep, we are going to see how Hanji is doing! So excited to write her character finally (if you don't count this one).
> 
> Anyways, I want to thank all of you who commented, gave kudos, and thoroughly read this story up to this point! I hope you all have a great day today :)


	9. Hanji Zoe's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile Levi and Liron were on the search for Hanji, Hanji has been imprisoned by the Titans for the past week. The mastermind decided to have a private discussion with her afterwards...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to say this now. I will be using characters' name fro the manga that the anime hasn't revealed yet. So spoilers ahead for those who haven't read the manga :)

The only door inside the dark chamber slowly opened. Hanji, at the center of the chamber bounded by chains winced at the sudden brightness. It has been 4 days since she was locked inside this cell. She had been fed at least twice a day, but it was agonizing for being chained in a room without any light source or a person to talk to. The environment in this cell did not help her condition. The place reeks with a foul stench that reminded her of a sewer, specks of dirt were everywhere on the floor, and she counted at least a dozen of spiders inside her cell. But she should be glad that she was only chained in this cage instead of facing torturing like she was expecting.

One of the Warriors, Zeke, unlocked the door to the cell, and entered inside. He had round glasses, a beard, and a powerful stature. Hanji looked up. The way the Titan organization imprisoned her only allowed her to move her head. Her arms were outstretched and shackled against the wall. Her legs were tied together, and her fingers were taped.

“Our leader wants to have a chat with you,” Zeke told her, while unlocking the locks of her chains. The shackles dropped onto the floor, releasing her arms. Hanji fell to the floor, feeling weak and numb. Zeke then worked on her legs, and unchained them. Finally, he carefully unwrapped the tapes from her fingers. Hanji slowly moved every joint in her body. Her limbs started to regain their functions and warmth, but the soreness was still apparent.

“You’re awfully lenient right now. Aren’t you going to handcuff me or something?” Hanji finally spoke.

“Of course. We wouldn’t to make the same mistake now, do we?” Zeke answered, handcuffing her hands. He led Hanji out the door and guided her throughout the long, white hallways. Before Hanji could observe the hallways, Zeke pulled out a black cloth and wrapped around it around her eyes.

“Now now, prisoner. We know your patterns. You won’ t be able to get away that easily this time,” Zeke whispered in her ear. Hanji stood firm until Zeke started to push her to the way. Hanji tried to listen and even smell her surroundings. It seems like this hallway was a silent one. It was most likely a narrow, blank hallway, straight ahead from her cell. Suddenly, Zeke forced Hanji to spin four times.

“I see that you’re trying to confuse me,” Hanji said out loud, as Zeke started to lead her to a different path.

“You forced us to be this cautious,” Zeke said. Hanji wrote a few notes on her head and continued to walk forward. Zeke once again spun Hanji around, and continued walking. After a minute, Zeke opened a door, guiding her inside this new area. Hanji’s ear caught whispers and soft clicking noises. Hanji suspected that she and Zeke entered a research room. She could feel the hallow ground and drumming fingers on a desk, specifically a lab table. Walking straight in a line, Zeke opened another door. This time, the whispers and other noises died down. The hollowness of the ground on her feet changed. They were definitely walking on a different hallway. After few minutes of walking, Zeke paused. Struggling through his pockets, Hanji presumed, Zeke pulled out his key rings. Zeke unlocked the door, and slightly pushed Hanji in. Zeke closed the door behind him, and led Hanji to a soft and large chair. He unwrapped the blindfold out of Hanji’s eyes. Hanji had to blink a couple of times, until she could make out a figure in front of her. Sitting right in front of her was the man himself, Fritz. This was the second time Hanji saw the elder man. He was rather lanky man with white side hair and thick glasses. He had tired eyes and a long beard that made him look like a regular elder. No one would have ever suspected that this man would be the one that started the Titan apocalypse.

“Hello Hanji Zoe. We meet again.” Fritz said. Hanji slightly shuddered at the sound of his ominous, smooth, low voice. “Have you changed your mind of telling us what we want to know?” Fritz inquired, while stroking his beard.

“No.” Hanji responded immediately.

“That is a shame. The information you have would help me to be a giant step closer in achieving world domination. Truly, it is a shame that I don’t have you as part of my crew.” Fritz sighed. Hanji stayed silent, but wouldn’t meet his eyes.

“I have to say, that escape you planned out a few days ago was brilliant. I would have never predicted that you would have memorized our entire building by only walking around the three main floors only once . You even mapped out all the vents and pipes that lead to multiple exits. I wouldn’t want to waste and kill such a magnificent mind of yours.”

“What do you want from me now?” Hanji asked with venom in her mouth.

“I see that the son you helped escape allied with a rather annoying enemy. It gives me stress seeing your troublesome son working with the Survey Corps.” Hanji’s head immediately perked up. Fritz took notice of her reaction.

“In that case, do you have any affiliation with that meddlesome group? Those pesky soldiers were always getting in my way for about 20 years. My Titan army have yet to get rid of them, but we do not want to rush things.” Fritz vaguely explained. He continued, “It wouldn’t be a surprise if you did have any relation with them. But it is quite terrifying to imagine your intelligence mixed with Erwin Smith’s strategic skills and Levi Ackerman’s abnormal abilities.”

“I don’t know who you’re talking about,” Hanji answered firmly.

“It’s about time you give in.” Fritz sighed, while pulling out a small computer. “I have something to show you.” Fritz pressed the space button on the computer, and the computer automatically lit up, revealing a snapshot of two very similar looking males. Hanji’s eyes widened as she saw her ever so familiar son with a man who look just like him.

“Levi…” Hanji thought in her head. Hanji tried her best to control her emotions. In that tiny screen, her eyes bore onto the man beside Liron. Yes, it was definitely Levi. He certainly appeared aged, but it wasn’t a drastic change from the last time she saw him. Staring intel at the screen, something inside her was eating her heart.

“Judging from your expression, it seems like you know this person. Tell me, what is your relationship with this man and his corporation?” Fritz whispered in her ear. Hanji did not budge. Fritz sighed, “My, what a stubborn woman you are. And here, I was being very merciful and gracious. I didn’t even torture you… yet. But something tells me that you aren’t even going to spill a tiny piece of information.”

“Why would I share any information with you?” Hanji seethed, glaring at him.

“It’s saddens me that you don’t see the glory behind my plan. If only we can join our brains, we could have easily conquered the world by now. But because of your brain and those pesky Survey Corps soldiers, my Titan population have been slowly decreasing instead of increasing. The simple plan is just to get rid of you two, and my plan will be a success, no? Well, like I mentioned earlier, it’s a waste to kill you. Maybe I can examine you or somehow force some ideas out of you,” Fritz said.

“Try me, I dare you.” Hanji threatened.

“If only we prevented your son’s escape. It would have been simple, but you made sure that we won’t get our way.” Fritz sighed with a disappointed expression.

Hanji frowned, “There is no way in hell that I would let you torture my son to get information.”

Fritz chuckled coldly, “I assume that now we have to torture you ourselves. I am excited see how you can handle our tortures. However, I am afraid that we may have to end our lovely chat right now. It is best to prepare our defenses since your pesky son and Levi Ackerman are most likely on their way. We will continue this conversation later, but with much force next time,” Fritz warned with a chilling laugh, before Hanji was taken away from his office. Hanji was once again blindfolded first before being guided back to her cell.

“254…255…256…” Hanji counted in her head as she was walking back. By the time she was in front of the jail, Hanji counted at least 732 steps. She also estimated the entire construction of her cell and the hallways she passed by. Zeke spread her arms out, and chained them. He then placed Hanji’s legs in shackles, and took off her blindfolds. Hanji’s eyes fell on Zeke’s figure.

Zeke smiled maliciously, “Next time you come out, you will wish that you were back inside the cell.” With that said, Zeke closed the door, leaving Hanji in the cold, dark chamber.

After knowing Zeke was far away from her cell, Hanji sighed softly. “Levi…” Hanji whispered, tears dripping from her eyes. It’s been 12 years… 12 long and harsh years since she has seen him. Throughout those years, she wasn’t sure if he was still alive or not. She knew for certain that Levi had no idea that she was alive this whole time along with their child. During all these years, she almost forgot how he looked like. Feelings of love, warmth, hope, and homesickness started to return. Liron found Levi. Levi is with Liron. The two of them are searching for her.

Processing everything in, Hanji opened her eyes with determination. She has to escape from this prison now. She has to see Levi and Liron again.

Hanji started to formulate a plan in her head. She tried to remember and pinpoint all the stops she and Zeke made while going out from her cell to the office. She calculated that she now knows the South side of the headquarters, knowing that her cell was the deepest part of the headquarters. Hanji knew that she had a 8% of successfully escaping without Liron around and the extra security they had, but she didn’t care. No matter what, she is going to plan how to escape from this dungeon. First, she had to find some way to unlock herself from these chains. Last time, Hanji used her glasses to pick lock Liron’s hand cuffs. Even though she too was handcuffed, she was easily able to pick lock her son’s cuffs with her hands behind her back. But now, her hands were chained upwards so she could not reach anything, and her fingers were taped. On the other note, Fritz and his crew took away her glasses for close inspection. What other ways can she free herself besides pick locking?

“Zeke.” Hanji whispered to herself. However, she knew that her chances of escape will dramatically decrease if she decides to escape while being watched. She doesn’t know how well Zeke is good at combat or how many other guards are out there, but that was her only way of being free from the chains. Hanji continued to ponder.

“Next time I am being summoned, I have to make a run for it with perfect timing and placement,” Hanji whispered to herself. She recalled that there was a specific place while walking to the office where she sworn that she was the center hall. If she was correct about this, it is easy to lose Zeke on her trails in the center hall. From what she remembered from the last headquarters, the center hall is a giant hall with a spiderweb of paths, rooms, and hallways leading to different rooms. It would be difficult to track someone down from that area.

“I just have to be lucky to hide in a room full of scientists,” Hanji planned. That way, she wouldn’t have to worry about engaging in combat without any weapons. But she knew that she would engage in some Titan guards sooner or later, so she would have to be armed quickly in order to escape.

“I also have to find a distraction so the security system won’t be able to track me down,” Hanji thought in her head. Hanji closed her eyes and imagined the outline of the previous headquarters. She predicted that the headquarters would still be the same layout so she tried to pinpoint a fuse box in the center hallway. After locating the fuse box and storing it in her memory, Hanji started to formulate multiple of scenarios that could go wrong. First, if Zeke was indeed the strongest warrior, step one would be no piece of cake. She could easily be captured once she make a run for it or engage combat with Zeke if he was superior in strength. She had to think of a way that will make step 1 a guarantee success.

“What is his weakness?” Hanji wondered out loud. Suddenly, a memory popped up in her head. There was one specific word Zeke always flinched at the last time she had a private discussion with Fritz...

“Okay,” she thought, “Step one is now under control. Now how to make sure that I am actually in the center hallway…” Hanji delved into her memory. 732 steps. One sharp right turn, next left turn, straight, then south east. But she did not forget the several spins Zeke forced her to do before going to a different path. Hanji smiled mischievously. Zeke can’t fool her that easily. She knew that in some stops, it was only a straight hallway. Zeke only made her spin to confuse her location and whether she was going to a different hallway or room. After running through tons of different rooms these past 12 years, Hanji was able to tell whether she was walking to a different room or not by the floor. She could feel it with her feet if the floor has changed or not. Once she felt a sudden change or sensation underneath her feet, it tells her that she has entered a different area. From what she remembered, there were only four different areas she had visited. The first area was her chamber, second was a normal hallway leading to a research room, third was the center hallway, and the last stop was of course Fritz’s office.

“I hope I’m right about this.” Hanji whispered to herself, after determining the exact spot where she would enter the center hallway. Step 3 had some issues. Her number one priority is to search for a fuse box or circuit panel. Whatever energy source they are currently using, she had to find one in order to distract the security cameras and main control system. That way, the Titans wouldn’t be able to receive proper orders and cannot capture Hanji easily. Hanji trusted her brain to be able to shut down both a fuse box and circuit panel, but her finding one was not part of her trusted skills. She prayed that she will have luck on her side when step 3 is initiated.

“And if I am able to carry out step 3, all I have to do now is get a weapon and find a way out before Fritz or any other warrior spots me.” Hanji concluded.

“Wait,” Hanji thought to herself. Inside her brain, Hanji tried to grab something from her previous memories. She recalled that the minute she was placed in this cell, Fritz had told her that he would be visiting once a week. That means… Hanji smiled. Fritz wouldn’t be here at all until the very next week. Using this chance, Hanji has to initiate her plan sometimes this week. Hanji started to tug her chains inward, but failed. She really wanted to scratch her back right now. “These chains won’t stop me from escaping.” Hanji declared, all fired up. She kept reminding herself what her motivation was: to reunite with Levi and Liron as soon as possible. She had a feeling that those two were on the lookout for her and had a plan to retrieve her back, but she can’t just stay here and wait for them like a useless coward.

“I can’t wait to see you, Levi.” Hanji whispered, her heart slightly beating when she said his name. She wondered how he was doing with their own child. She giggled at the thought, imagining all sorts of reactions he would have finding out that he had a child with Hanji this entire time. Waves of memories flooded through Hanji’s mind, causing her to tear up again. She missed his dry words, awkward compliments, cleaning obsession, incredible strength, strong embraces, soft kisses…

Hanji pulled her chains downwards once again. Sighing, Hanji whispered to herself. “Wait for me Liron and… Levi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this chapter seems sooo short because the last chapter was incredibly long. Next chapter will be jam-packed with action ;) 
> 
> Thank you for all of those reading, giving kudos, and commenting! I hope you all have a wonderful day~


	10. Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Liron were ambushed by the most powerful Warrior of the Titans. Does that mean that they are close to Hanji's location?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, this story already reached its double digits. I haven't been too busy lately so it has been easier for me to edit and post a new chapter each day. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Levi stopped his car right in a small town called Carpenter Wyoming for gas. They were almost near Colorado, and it was about 11 am. Before arriving in a gas station, Levi risked four hours of sleep at the entrance of Carpenter. Luckily, this town was so small that barely any people drove by the main road. While Levi was retrieving gas, Liron was dozing off inside the car. Levi peaked at the sleeping child, and noticed how much he gazes at the young boy.

“So this is what it feels like to have a family,” Levi said to himself. He remembered when he first watched Liron sleeping, he felt this mysterious, overwhelming sensation in his chest. Now, he realizes that this immense care was parental love, something that he never thought he would experience. At no time Levi ever received parental love, so he wasn’t sure how he felt with this kind of feeling gnawing inside him. He wasn’t even sure how to express it to his own son who apparently has a grudge against him.

Shaking those distracting thoughts, Levi sat down on the driver’s seat turned on the engine. He backed out from the gas station and continued to drive through the empty road. If Liron’s hunch was correct, then they should be less than an hour away from the headquarters. Levi’s eyes once again lingered to the sleeping figure beside him. Levi fought the urge to stroke the boy’s hair. Not only did he not want to startle the boy, but he also had to focus his eyes on the road. Checking his surroundings to see if there are any cars nearby, Levi increased his speed. Since Titans are roaming around the country, no one would care if he pass the speed limit, right? Not like he cared about the rules, but Levi did not want to attract attention.

Suddenly, Levi stomped on the brakes, causing Liron to jolt up from his slumber.

“What the hell!” Liron cursed. Next thing he knew, the car was tumbling down the road. Liron bounced off his chair while Levi tried to control the car as much as he could. The car spun and rolled down the road, causing windows to crash and airbags popping out. When the car finally stopped rolling, it was upside-down.

“Get out right now!” Levi yelled, before barging out through the door. Liron followed Levi’s orders, and crashed through the window. Right as he stumbled out the window, the entire car exploded. Liron and Levi shuffled up to their feet and drew out their swords. In front of them that destroyed their transportation was a group of Titans led by a man with glasses.

“Ah, nice to meet you. I am Zeke, one of the so called Warriors of the Titans.” Zeke introduced.

“How the hell did you find us?” Levi demanded.

“We just had a feeling that you would eventually find our new hiding spot. After all, that little brat managed to flee with the help of his troublesome mother from our inescapable prison. Any child of that woman is capable of finding out our base.” Zeke explained.

“Where is my mother?” Liron growled. His hand slid back into his pocket, ready to launch a grenade.

“Do not worry, she is safe at our hands, for now.” Zeke smiled, before raising three fingers up high. About 10 Titan soldiers rushed out from the group and lunged at the raven haired males. Levi blocked his sword from an incoming slash of one soldier, and then dodged another incoming swing. Right from the bat, Levi knew that these soldiers were abnormal. Instead of coming for the kill right away, these soldiers tried to distract him and removing his weapon away from him. The third soldier grabbed hold of Levi’s sword, only to be swat away by Levi’s superior strength. Regaining his stance, Levi whirled around and sliced away all the Titans surrounding him.  
  
“Fascinating strength,” Zeke commented, before sending out another swarm of Titans. This time, these soldiers were much more agile than the others, working Levi much harder than before. Levi dodged all ten Titan’s slashes and swings, but was getting cornered to a dead end.

Liron wasn’t in a better condition on the other end. The 5 Titan soldiers he was facing were also abnormal, excelling in close combat. At the same time, Liron had to watch out two snipers that were hiding behind the two sidewalk bushes that Liron was in between. Taking out a smoke bomb, Liron threw it on the ground, and escaped from the Titan’s circle. Blocking the sniper’s sight and distracting the close-ranged Titans, Liron sliced the close-ranged Titan’s limbs and searched for the two snipers.  
“As expected of that woman’s child!” Zeke stated, watching how the two Ackermans dominated the battle. Zeke whispered something behind the remaining soldiers behind him. The last batch of soldiers nodded, and followed the task that was given to them.

As Liron finished off the last two snipers. 5 elite Titans appeared in front of Liron. Each of them held their specialized weapon, such as a whip, bow and arrows, and axe. Liron reached for his own two swords, and positioned himself in a defense position. The elite titans attacked, without giving Liron a chance to go on the offense.

At the same time, Levi finished the agile group of Titans. Levi was about to join with Liron and his battle, until he was stopped by a group of 20 Titans. Levi gripped tightly on his sword, before slashing wildly at the 20 Titans. The 20 Titans whipped out the guns before Levi’s sword could reach time. Levi suddenly jumped high, dodging the incoming bullets. He took cover behind a large mailbox, before being hailed by a storm of bullets. Grabbing a grenade from his pocket, Levi pulled out the tail with his teeth and threw it across the distance. The grenade exploded, signaling Levi to jump out of his hiding spot and severe the distracted Titans. To his surprise, the 20 Titans were not there. Taking cover behind a stop sign, Levi’s eyes darted around his surroundings. The group of Titans dived down at Levi, each holding a spear on their hand. Levi blocked an incoming stab from one of the Titans above with his own sword, and pushed him across to another Titan soldier.

“Shit, how are all these Titans abnormal?” Levi cursed under his breathe, before blocking another strike.

Standing on top of a car, Zeke declared proudly, “These are Titans that are under my control and training. They aren’t like the others, so it’s no surprise that you are having trouble with them.” Grabbing two darts from his lab coat, Zeke launched the darts at Levi’s direction. Sensing something, Levi grabbed a Titan soldier and shielded himself from the flying darts. The soldier cried out in pain, before falling on the ground. The other soldiers started to gang up on Levi. One Titan finally performed a clean cut across Levi’s arm.

“Ugh!” Levi groaned, before thrusting his sword through that Titan’s gut. Not taking the time to retrieve back his sword. Levi pulled out two throwing knives inside of his jacket and threw one right at a Titan’s head. 5 down, 15 to go, Levi thought in his head. Levi quickly ducked on the ground, barely dodging an incoming rock. Levi glared at Zeke’s direction. That madman is now slinging rocks at him.

“Impressive. So this is the strength of an Ackerman,” Zeke commented. Zeke blinked his eyes before evading a knife from behind. Turning his body around, Zeke jumped off from the car before a sailing knife flew by. Zeke smiled devilishly, glaring at his assaulter. Liron cursed under his breathe, before throwing another knife at Zeke. Zeke gracefully dodged, and started to laugh, “My boy, you have to aim more accurately than that. I will show you true knife throwing.” When Liron hurled another knife at Zeke, this time, Zeke caught the blade with his two fingers. Within seconds, Zeke flung back the knife right at Liron’s direction. Liron barely dodged the incoming knife, as it grazed through his cheek. Liron wiped the blood off from his cheek, and charged forward at Zeke. With a small knife, Zeke blocked Liron’s longer sword. Liron started to slash wildly at Zeke. Without breaking a sweat, Zeke blocked all of Liron’s slashes.

“How did you feel when you left your mother behind? Do you have any idea what we have done to her for the past week?” Zeke whispered venomously. Enraged, Liron continued to attack Zeke with multiple strikes. As Zeke was getting pushed back, Zeke pulled out another knife from his pocket, and stayed firm, blocking Liron’s attacks with two knives. He continued to taunt, “I was in charge of your mother for a week now. She is certainly fascinating, and I heard that she had experimented several of our soldiers. Now, let’s see how she likes it to be experimented on.”

“DAMN YOU!” Liron hollered, before jumping high up in the air. He dived down with his swords first, before crushing the paved road. Immediately getting back up, Liron knocked the two tiny swords out of Zeke’s fingers, and tackled him down. Without wasting a second, Liron’s sword sailed down to Zeke’s chest. Quickly grabbing a small knife beside him, Zeke thrusted Liron’s sword out of his hands, and dug his knife in Liron’s thigh. Yelping in pain, Liron bounced back up to his feet, and pulled out the knife from his leg. Before he could react, Zeke flung a dart right at Liron’s shoulder.

“Ah!” Liron hollered, shaking off the dart. Suddenly, the world started to spin. Liron tried to keep his body still, but his body wouldn’t function properly. Wobbling left and right, Liron grabbed a nearby stop sign to hold himself up. Due to his blurry vision, Liron did not foresee Zeke’s flying kick above him. “Ugh!” Liron grunted. Falling hard on the ground, Liron tried to get back up, but his throbbing head pushed him back down. “That dart,” Liron gasped, before being kicked again by Zeke. Liron’s tiny body soared through a street light, causing it to fall over on the road. Bleeding from the head, Liron winced at the pain. He could hear footsteps approaching to his direction, but Liron had no energy to retreat.

Levi on the other hand was about 15 meters away from Liron and Zeke’s area. He was being occupied with the remaining 10 Titan soldiers. Panting from fatigue, Levi braced himself from a charging force. The Titan soldier broke Levi’s sword in half, and kicked him right in the jaws. Levi soared backwards, before jumping back up again. Levi spat out blood, and charged forward. He returned a clean upper cut to the Titan that kicked him, and knocked two of his teeth out. Levi dove down on the ground, dodging a whip. The whip chipped the floor, and continued to whirl around Levi. Levi pulled out two throwing knives, and launched one right at the Titan wielding the whip. The Titan fell on the ground, while a different Titan ambushed Levi from behind.

“Tch,” Levi grunted as an axe grazed through his back. Ignoring the stinging pain, Levi threw the second knife at the axe wielder’s neck. He only had 7 more Titan soldiers to go. Gritted his teeth, Levi faced his opponents, unaware of Liron’s situation.

Back to Liron and Zeke, Zeke finished kicking Liron around to pulp. Liron breathed heavily after all the brute blows he received from Zeke. If only the dart didn’t have poison or some kind of drug, Liron thought. Zee grabbed Liron by the neck, and held him up high, choking him.

“Hahaha! It seems like your escape is useless now!” Zeke cackled. Liron struggled and flailed around, but did not succeed in getting out of Zeke’s grip.

“Ngh! Mother…” Liron wheezed, clutching on to Zeke’s grasp.

“Your mother can’t help you now!” Zeke howled in laughter. Liron’s vision started to darken. His grip on Zeke’s hand was growing weaker. That’s right, Liron thought, my mother isn’t here. Who can save him now? It was always his mother who have rescued him whenever he was in a pinch. His brilliant, strong mother…

Wait, a tiny voice inside Liron's head interrupted. There is someone else with him. Someone else who is also strong and fast besides his mother that is right near him. But if Liron calls for _him_ for help, will he answer?

Pushing his doubts aside, Liron croaked, “H-help… M-e…”

Zeke tightened his grip, “Hm? Aren’t you dead yet?”

Using the last bit of strength he had Liron shrieked at the top of his lungs, “ **FATHER!** ”

* * *

Liron’s desperate cry rung through Levi’s ears. Levi looked back to see where the voice was coming from, and his heart stopped. Liron was at the hands of that bastard. Liron is calling out for him. Liron… His son…

Vast amount of energy rushed through his body. Without thinking, Levi grabbed 7 knives from his pockets and threw each of them to the 7 Titans that were surrounding them. All 7 fell to the ground, dead. In less than second, Levi cried in fury, and sliced through Zeke’s hand. Liron fell to the ground, gasping for air, while Zeke had no time to recover. With his god-like speed, Levi whizzed around Zeke, and severed each limb. Zeke howled in pain, and tried to escape from Levi’s storm. Chopping off all of Zeke’s limbs, Levi wasted no time and shoved his sword up to Zeke’s mouth.

Glaring at him mercilessly, Levi growled, “Don’t you dare mess with my family ever again.” Zeke couldn’t respond, nor could he feel anything from his body. His legs were severed, and his right arm was on the ground. All he could do is look straight at the intimating man in front of him. Levi quickly grabbed handcuffs from his bag, and cuffed Zeke. Shoving Zeke aside, Levi ran to Liron’s aid.

“Liron! Are you alright?” Levi asked worriedly. Levi cradled his son in his arms, and checked his pulse. Levi sighed in relief to feel Liron’s pulse. Liron slowly opened his eyes and continued to breathe slowly.

“F-father. You came.” Liron whispered.

Levi voice cracked, “Of course I did, idiot.” Liron smiled. This man actually came to the rescue right away. He was there when he cried for help. All the doubts about his father disappeared from Liron’s chest. Levi handed Liron medicine to relieve his headache, and bandaged his wounds. Liron slightly squirmed when his father tended his thigh, but stayed firm.

“Can you walk?” Levi asked. Liron nodded, blinking his eyes several times. Liron was now was able to see Zeke’s defeated form, and almost felt sorry for him, seeing him all battered out with a sword sticking out from his mouth.

Seeing that Liron was better, Levi stood up and pulled out the sword from his mouth. Zeke coughed up blood on the ground and panted.

Levi continued to observe Zeke, before noting, “Any regular person would have died of bleeding out. So Hanji’s research is true; you Warriors have enhanced human capabilities.”

Zeke laughed cold heartedly, “And you all have monstrous abilities as well. It all makes sense now. I should have known that you two were related.” Levi had no patience.

Levi held the sword dangerously close to Zeke’s throat. “Where is Hanji? Tell me right now before I slit your entire throat.”

“I’m sure you would slit my throat after I tell you information.” Zeke answered. Levi’s sword started to press onto Zeke’s neck.

“Then you should be willing to tell me where Hanji is if you know that I am not bluffing. I’m sure you would like to live a little longer just like any normal person.” Levi growled.

“You frighten me, monster. Fine, I’ll tell you.” Zeke said, giving in.

“Where they are keeping Hanji Zoe is not the main headquarters. They built a special building just for keeping in Hanji Zoe and researchers for a secret project. I happen to guard that building, and our leader visits us weekly. It’s only 20 miles from here, straight ahead. The building is in the edge of the city of Grover, Colorado. There should be at least 6 windmills surrounding the building so you can’t miss it.” Zeke spilled.

“You better not be lying about this.” Levi threatened.

“Oh I am not, in fact I will be waiting for you there.” Zeke said with a smile.

“What?” both Levi and Liron questioned. Before the two could either react, a fast figure swooped past the Ackermans and retrieved Zeke. Levi quickly stood up, and looked above him. On top of a streetlight standing was a woman with dark hair.

“I guess I made it in time,” the woman smiled, before jumping to another street light.

“Pieck, let’s escape before it’s too late,” Zeke warned. With superhuman speed, Pieck hopped to another street light and sprinted on the road fences. Levi and Liron both couldn’t match against the woman’s speed.

“Shit that woman has insane legs and speed. We have to get there before they do!” Liron yelled.

“We have to find a vehicle.” Levi pointed out.

“But we are in a middle of a road. Cars barely passed through here to even notice our battle. I don’t think a random car will be willing to drop us off-“ Before Liron could finish his sentence, a car was driving slowly by the country lane.

“Perfect,” Levi stated, before standing in the middle of the lane. Liron shook his head in disbelief, but followed Levi’s steps. The oncoming car honked at the duo, but the two raven haired males refused to budge, forcing the Honda car to stop.

A stout man’s head popped out the window, shouting, “Are you guys crazy!? Move out of the road, will ya?” Levi and Liron walked straight towards the car. Frightening the man, Levi jumped on the front of the windshield.

“Get out of the front seat. I am going to need this car only for ten minutes.” Levi ordered menacingly.

The man panicked, “I am going to call the cops!” Before the man could dial the number, Liron grabbed the man’s flip phone and crushed it with his bare hands.

The man yelped,” Eep! Wait wait wait… You are covered in blood! And are those dead bodies on the road? Are you guys Titan soldiers? Please don’t hurt me!”

Levi opened the front door, “No we are not, sorry but we really need this car. Get out.” The man jumped out of the car, crying. Before the man could flee, Liron grabbed hold of the man over his shoulder and tossed him in the back seat.  
  
“We aren’t going to leave you behind in this area, mister. We just need to go somewhere.” Liron said with a goofy smile. The man was still shaking in fear as Levi sat in the driver’s seat.

“Good, you still have enough gas, let’s get going.” Levi said, before stomping on the gas pedal. Levi did not hesitate to pass 80 miles per hour, causing both the man and Liron to scream at the top of their lungs.

“AHHHHHH YOU ARE GOING TO KILL ALL OF US!” Liron screeched, holding on the handles. The man started to sob, prayed to God and clung on the seat in front of him for his dear life. Levi paid no attention, but followed Zeke’s instruction. Hanji should be held at a building surrounded by 6 windmills straight ahead from here, he thought. Honking at cars ahead, Levi zipped passed the cars, alarming the people. “FATHER YOU SHOULD SLOW DOWN A BIT! WE SHOULDN’T ATTRACT ATTENTION!” Liron yelled.

Levi sighed, and slowed down his speed to 60 miles per hour. He didn’t care how many glares and curses he received from the sides of the cars. His destination was near anyways.

“U-um if I may ask, where are we going?” the man stuttered, tears falling from his eyes.

“Sorry to drag you along, but we are going to a Titan’s building,” Liron chirped. The man laughed half-heartedly.

“That’s funny… Wait are you guys not joking?” the man asked nervously.

“No, now tell me, am I close to Grover?” Levi asked.

“Y-yes! We are about 10 miles away now!” the man yelped in fear. Levi nodded, and looked around. He didn’t see the woman or Zeke around. How the hell can that woman jump that high and run so fast? Levi concluded that she must be another Warrior.

“Father, park at least 5 miles away from the location. I think there will be a lot of security on a lookout for suspicious cars like us.” Liron pointed out.

“Good idea.” Levi said. Levi looked at the driving mirror, eyeing at Liron’s face. “You finally called me father.”

Liron hid his face with a slight pout. “Well… yeah. You are my father. What do you want me to call you then? Shortass?”

Levi snorted, “That’s no way to speak to your father like that you tiny brat… Liron.” Liron smiled, feeling warmth in his chest. After all these years, Liron finally experienced the fatherly love that he secretly longed for. Liron never admitted to himself, but he always wanted a father-son relationship  and wondered how his own father was like. And best of all, he can undoubtedly say that he was lucky to have Levi Ackerman as his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, as you can see, I loved chapter 81 ;) Anyways, thank you for all those who are reading, giving kudos, and showering me with lots of kind comments. Seriously, I am always motivated to write a new chapter each day T-T  
> I hope you all have a fantastic day~


	11. Returned Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Liron quickly arrived at a stopping point, near Hanji's location. However, Levi and Liron had to clear some things up before they could initiate their infiltration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that school is coming up for me... Noooooo. I was hoping to finish this story before I begin school, but I am only halfway through the story. Well, I guess it is amazing that I still got through halfway, but I don't want to decrease my fast pace with this story haha. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this slow chapter (I think I need a breather for all these action-packed chapters)

In just about 10 minutes, Levi stopped in a farm, a few miles away from the 6 windmills. Levi didn’t care whether that woman was a warrior or not; she can’t outrun a fucking car. Hee and Liron should have plenty of time to prepare themselves and infiltrate the building before that woman or Zeke arrives. Levi and Liron exited out of the car, and both threw out their torn shirts. The two both cleaned their wounds on their bodies with white cloth from their backpacks, and took out another shirt. The portly man cleared his throat, watching the two raven-haired males sharpening their knives, swords, and other kinds of weapons.

“So um, you guys are part of a private organization fighting the Titans?” the man asked.

“Basically. Sorry, I almost forgot, what is your name, sir?” Liron asked.

“My name is Gavin. You guys seriously gave me a scare earlier.” Gavin chuckled. Levi paid no attention to the conversation, and continued packing all the items he needed to infiltrate the building.

Liron however, continued, “Haha, sorry about that! We are really in a hurry. I promise, I will get you a new phone.”

Gavin fumed, “That wasn’t cool you know, even though you help people by fighting the Titans, that still does’t give you the right to crush people’s phones like that.”

Liron sheathed his two long swords inside his belt. “You’re right. But I’m pretty sure I’ll get you a better one next time.” Gavin nodded, eyeing the intimidating Levi.

“Hey, I think I’ve seen you somewhere. You have been on news for a long time now.” Gavin said, scratching his head.

“There are still people able to give news to the country?” Levi asked, sharpening his own swords.

“Yeah, some people risk their lives to catch a Titan invasion on helicopters these days! But instead of television news, newspapers have been increasing instead,” Gavin explained.

“I'm pretty sure you and the Survey Corps have appeared on the headlines multiple of times,” Liron pointed out.

“Liron, we need a plan to infiltrate that building,” Levi said, grabbing a few pebbles and sticks. “This stick is going to be the building and these round rocks are us. The other two jagged rocks are Zeke and that monster-legged woman. Let’s assume that those two warriors are already in the building, how are we going to infiltrate the building?” Levi asked.

Liron stared intensely at their model. Liron placed the two jagged rocks inside the stick, while he separated the two round rocks at the opposite ends of the stick. “If we discover that Zeke and that woman is already inside the building, then we have to separate. One of us will make a ruckus at the main entrance while the other will somehow barge in through a back door or window. Since this isn’t the main headquarters, I doubt that there is an army Titans in that place. Most likely, only two warriors and maybe about 50 Titan soldiers are guarding that place.” Liron said.

Levi nodded, “Okay, that will be our plan A. Now let’s say that Zeke isn’t already there. Should we just crash in and try to find Hanji?”

Liron shook his head, “No, I still think that we should sneak in. We don’t know if the Titan main headquarters is nearby or not. If one of the people inside contacts the main headquarters, we won’t be able to escape easily. I’d say that we try to enter in like regular group of Titan soldiers or researchers, and find mother’s location.”

“What if there aren’t any Titan guards outside to steal their clothing and ID cards?” Levi pointed out. Liron closed his eyes in deep thought.

“I guess we would have to sneak in the old fashion way. Go through open windows or vents.” Liron said. After quick planning, the duo thought of total of four plans to infiltrate the building. While Liron and Levi were preparing and planning, Liron noticed all of Levi’s untended wounds. Taking out a first aid kid from his bag, Liron stood near his father.

“I can bandage your back, father. You have a nasty cut there,” Liron whispered, almost shyly. Levi let the boy lift his shirt and added medicine to his back. It did sting, but Levi knew that it was best to tend his back cut before it gets infected. After applying medicine, Liron patched his father’s back with bandages. “Does it hurt, father?” Liron asked. Levi shook his head.

“How about your thigh? Are you able to run?” Levi asked, eyeing his son’s thigh.

“My speed might have decreased by 20%, but it’s fine. It doesn’t hurt that bad,” Liron answered. Zipping up his bag, Liron faced his father. “Ready?” Levi didn’t answer nor turned to Liron’s direction. Liron glanced at his father’s face. It was different from his usual emotionless expression. His eyes were somewhat… doubtful?

“Father, is something wrong?” Liron asked. Levi looked across the fields.

“Nothing is wrong, let’s go.” Levi said, avoiding the subject. Liron did not budge.

“You look pretty doubtful. We shouldn’t go in if you’re hesitant like that. Tell me, is there something going on?” Liron questioned. Levi stared at the young boy. He is just like his mother, stubborn and attentive, Levi thought, almost sadly. “Father, we can spare at most 5 minutes, I want you to be confident and ready for this. Please tell me.” Liron pressured.

Levi sighed, “I don’t know. I’m having dumb thoughts like, what if Hanji hates me for leaving her behind? Of course I want to rescue her at all costs, but I am stupidly worried about what comes after. I don’t know how I will face her. It’s been so long, and I really did push her existence out of my life. What if I don’t love her-,”

Liron interrupted, “Father, it's okay, I know you don't truly feel that way. Listen, I’ll tell you a short story about me growing up throughout my childhood. I think this will help your doubts.” Liron sat down on a crate and took a deep breathe. Levi kept standing, eyeing the smaller boy. Liron explained, “Ever since I was three years old when I first started to understand words, my mother’s favorite catchphrase was ‘wow, you are just like Levi!’. I didn’t know who this ‘Levi’ was, but judging from my mom’s tone and smile, I thought that he was someone very special. Every year, every month, I think every day I could remember, she always mentioned that name. When I was only a toddler, I would always ask who this Levi was, and she would answer, “it’s someone who I love” or “someone magnificent” and reassured me that I would meet this wonderful person one day. It wasn’t long before I found out that this Levi was my father when I was 6 years old. Even though it had been 6 years since she has seen you, she still talked about you like she had been always with you. I was confused at why she would still love you and praise you all day when you weren’t with us this whole time. Each time I did something that reminded her of you, she would laugh so gleefully that I almost wanted to be you. It seemed like whatever reminded something of you, she would crack a sincere smile or laugh happily. That’s why I came to despise you because besides me, you were her source of happiness. And yet… you never appeared. She kept searching for you, researched all necessary information to help the Survey Corps, and never stopped thinking of you for my entire life.”

Levi’s eyes narrowed down at the ground. This whole time, she had been searching for him, while for the last 12 years, he had been erasing her off of his memories. Guilt crept in his heart, but at the same time, he felt warmth learning that Hanji still thought of him this whole time.

“She’s so strong,” Levi whispered, sitting down on a crate across from Liron. “I couldn’t handle a single memory of her without going crazy. I never even thought of hoping that she was somehow alive.”

Liron smiled softly, “Mother has always been hopeful. When I turned 10, I finally expressed my hatred over you. I complained and kept pointing out that how could the world’s strongest man is unable to be there for us when we were in danger? It angered me that we are constantly on the run from the Titans, fighting tirelessly, and doing all dirty work to find out more about the Titans when you were unaware of our existence. However, that never fazed mother. Her faith and love never faltered, even though I tried to convince her that we would never cross paths. We would catch you on the news sometimes and try to go to the same place that you were last seen, but you never appeared once again. I could tell that my mother was growing weary of this pattern, and that’s one of the reasons why we were finally captured last month.”

Levi leaned forward and rested his hand on his head, “If that’s the case, by now, she should be hating my guts.” Liron didn’t respond right away.

After a minute, Liron finally asked, “Father, can you guess what she told me before she helped me escape from the Titan headquarters?” Levi lifted us his head, and bore his hopeful eyes on Liron. Liron continued, “Before she pushed me down on the sewer to escape, she ordered me to find you. She said that she may not be able to come with me, but I should continue to search for you and tell you everything I knew. Even when she was at the heart of the Titan organization with no escape, her end goal was still to find you and the Survey Corps. Father... mother still loves you with all her heart.”

After 12 years, Levi’s heart pounded in hope and excitement. Not in fear. Not in worry. Hope. Ah, Levi thought in his head, I almost forgot how this feels. He couldn’t wait to hear her voice again, run his fingers through her smooth yet rough hair, stare into her gorgeous brown eyes, and listen to her rambles. He had forgotten all the things he adored about her, and all of them were slowly returning back to his mind and heart. She’s waiting for him to return.

Levi suddenly stood up, “Sorry for doubting. Let’s go save her.” Liron grinned, standing up before following his father. The two tightened their belt, shoes, and secured their weapons.

Turning to the teared up Gavin, Levi asked, “Will you be able to stay here and wait for us? I have a feeling that we might need your vehicle again.”

“OF COURSE!” Gavin bawled, wiping his tears.

Liron laughed, “That was a fast and passionate agreement. What happened to you?’

Gavin sniffled, “Just hearing that story about your wife still loving you even without seeing you for 12 years… It’s so beautiful. So you two haven’t seen each other for 12 years and never knew that the other was still alive?”

Levi looked away uncomfortably, “Yeah. I guess.”

“I will definitely stay here and wait for you three! I swear to my life, I will stay here until you find your wife and all three of you will finally be reunited!” Gavin cried, wiping his tears.

“Ahaha, you’re a weirdo mister.” Liron giggled, before packing a pair of binoculars in his backpack.

“It’s such a sweet yet tragic story, how can you not cry?” Gavin sobbed, blowing his nose with a tissue.

“Now that we have a backup, let’s go to that building quickly. We wasted enough time.” Levi said. Nodding to each other, the two Ackermans sprinted across the field toward the 6 windmills. The two separated ways, Liron dashed towards the left side while Levi ran to the right side. Behind the windmills, the two were at least 20 meters away from the building. Liron crept closer near the building behind each windmill, until Liron stayed away by 10 meters. Liron pulled out his binoculars, and laid on the grass to prevent being spotted by potential watch guards. He tried to see through a tiny window on the highest floor, and discovered a room filled with scientists and researchers. He looked below the highest floor, the fourth floor, and found another room full of scientists on computers. He peered through the third floor, and found empty rooms with lab tables and giant machines. On the second floor, he saw many rooms and lounges. The first floor looked like any normal first floor of a building. Liron continued to observe the building. Zeke was telling the truth, this building was only for researches and scientists. The group of Titan soldiers are most likely on the other side of the building, or just scattered around the building. But he couldn’t see his mother anywhere on the front of the building. She must be the very back of the building it seems. Liron took notice of the giant turbine power behind the building. Whatever they are using for that turbine, it wasn’t good, Liron thought.

Meanwhile, on Liron’s opposite side, Levi stood behind the third windmill and looked across with his ow pair of binoculars. His mind was still focused on all the things Liron had said to him. Hanji hasn’t given up on him despite his absence after all these years. Levi tried to shush his excitement down, remembering Erwin’s words.

_“Don’t let your emotions get in your way.”_

He couldn’t let this chance slide by. After all these years believing that Hanji was dead this entire time, he is about to rescue her. There is no way in hell that anyone or anything can stop him from saving her this time. He may have failed 12 years ago, but now he will take this golden opportunity. This time, he will never let her go, and eliminate anyone who gets on his way.

Finally releasing his suffering and despair he carried for the last 12 years, Levi filled his energy and mind with hope and determination. Receiving a signal from Liron far away, it was time to retrieve their beloved back to their arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not as exciting as other chapters, but I think this was needed to the story. I don't know how it feels like, but you should feel some doubts before meeting a person who you haven't seen for such a long time. I was about to completely disregard this chapter, but decided that it was necessary before the next action-packed chapter ;) 
> 
> Thank you for all the wonderful comments and kudos! I hope you all have a great day today!


	12. Infiltration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Levi and Liron were prepared to sneak inside the building, Hanji decided to take things in her own hands.

“Luck is on my side today,” Hanji thought in her head, as she was released from her shackles. The person who was keeping watch on her was not Zeke. In fact, it was a random scientist. The scientist quickly handcuffed Hanji before blindfolding her with a black cloth.

“You will only have 1 minute to use the bathroom. After that, I shall not show any compassion,” the scientist threatened. Hanji nodded, trying to contain her excitement. For last several hours, Hanji had been running through her escape plan multiple of times. Now, she had to depend on her memory and assumptions. Right as the scientist opened the door, Hanji counted each step she took.

“64, 65 ,66, and 67,” Hanji thought. Just as she predicted, the scientist stopped and forced her to spin around. Hanji obeyed, spinning around in circles 5 times. The scientist nervously positioned her body into a different direction, and continued to walk ahead. But according to Hanji’s sense of touch on her feet, they were still on the same hallway. She knew that she wasn’t even near the center hall, so she had to continue along.

“101,102,and 103! This should be the stopping point,” her inner voice said. The scientist twirled Hanji around, trying to confuse her location. But Hanji could tell that they were now in a different room. The only thing she was worried about is whether the bathroom and Fritz’s office are in completely opposite directions. But no matter, the bathroom should still be near the center hall. As Hanji and the scientist continued walking, Hanji recognized the floor. It was the same kind of tiles she felt earlier when she was walking towards the Fritz’s office. So the next stop before she spins around will be the center hall. Heart beating, Hanji continued to count her steps.

“156… 157… 158… 159…” Hanji counted. Exactly on the number she predicted, the scientist stopped her body, and ordered her to spin around again. Hanji definitely felt the change in the sensation on her feet. This is the center hall, Hanji thought. Now for a perfect surprise attack. As Hanji started to spin around, Hanji yelped loudly, falling on the floor. The scientist startled, and checked if Hanji was okay.

“I can’t hold it in any longer.” Hanji moaned. The scientist didn’t know what to do, and tried to help her up. Before he could reach her arms, Hanji quickly head butted up the scientist’s poor nose, knocking him out cold. She could feel a few vibrations near her, meaning that there are probably others around them. Hanji quickly reached over the unconscious scientist body, and was lucky enough to find a key right on the scientist’s hand. Only taking a mere 3 seconds to free herselff from the handcuffs, Hanji tore out her blindfolds. She dodged an incoming blow from two Titan soldiers, and kicked both of them right in the back. The two Titan guards were sent sailing against a coffee table, giving Hanji the chance to run across the opposite direction. An alarm blared, warning the entire building that their prisoner has escaped. Hanji’s eyes darted around every directions. Her assumptions were correct, she was definitely in the center hall. She tackled down few researchers and scientist along the hallway, and ended up in a 4 way intersection. She could hear soldiers running behind her, and decided to take the left turn. The left hallways were plain looking. Using her long legs, Hanji continued to scurry down the hallway until she ended up in another 4 way intersection. Hanji smiled in victory. The center hallway is a giant spiderweb indeed. It would be hard for the Titan guards to catch her in this maze. This time, she continued to go straight. Along the way, Hanji managed to snatch a picture frame out of a wall. That was the only item she could find that can potentially be a weapon, so she took another one. Hanji stopped on her tracks when one of the rooms on the hallway swung open. A lone Titan soldier screamed in shock, before pulling out his sword. Hanji swung the picture frame right across the Titan soldier’s face, which knocked his tooth out. Shocked, the Titan couldn’t defend himself from Hanji’s next blow, causing him to faint.

“Lucky me! I have a sword now!” Hanji cheered, grabbing the unconscious soldier’s weapon. Hanji took a quick glance back, before running forward. Three Titan soldiers are about 7 meters behind her. Just a few feet ahead of her were two giant, double doors. Hanji burst through the double doors. Inside, there were sprinklers, heating vent, emergency energy generators which means that Hanji entered the boiler room.

“I am so lucky today Now where is the control panel?” Hanji whispered to herself. Before she searched for a control panel, Hanji grabbed a nearby pipe, and placed it between the two handles of the doors. This should give her some time to mess with the control panel. Hanji walked between the two giant boilers and tried to find a control panel. Peaking behind a generator, Hanji discovered a control panel with colorful buttons. Disregarding the buttons, Hanji pulled out the outer panel, exposing the many wires inside the box. Hanji frowned at the complicated wires and circuits. Her goal was to cause a massive distraction and commotion. Should she turn on all the sprinklers, cause a blackout, or all together? With an evil smile, Hanji used her sword to rip one of the wires that connected to the codes “ESW9”. Hanji could hear screams outside the door. Suddenly, 5 Titans busted through the door, shooting aimlessly inside. Hanji quickly ripped another wire with the code “TEL9”, causing a major blackout inside the building, beside the boiler room itself.

“Sir, all the lights have gone out!” one of the soldiers yelled.

“Damn that woman! Where are you!” the other soldier barked, wandering around the giant boiler room. Hanji climbed up on a boiler, hiding herself on the top. She eyed a stairway at the east side of the room, leading to a third floor. If the soldiers continued to search around through generator to generator, Hanji has a chance of crawling across the giant boiler, and jumping up to the top of the stair case. The 5 Titan soldiers continued to stroll around the boiler room.

“There she is! On top of that boiler!” one of the titan soldier shouted.

“Shit.” Hanji cursed, before jumping up and making a run for it.

“Chase her! But don’t shoot, we don’t want to damage the generators here!” the leader of the group ordered. Hanji leaped across, landing on the top of the stair case. She opened the door, and ran across the hallway. But of course, the hallway was dark and water was sprouting everywhere. Her plan was successful. Now the only thing she had to do was to find an exit.

“Damn it… I forgot that I had to find a way out too.” Hanji muttered to herself. Hanji closed her eyes in deep thought as the alarm continued to blare in her ears. Water poured down on her clothes and marching could be heard in many directions.

“I’ll just find the main stairway and try to go to the first floor. That has to be the exit out of this building!” Hanji exclaimed, before running straight ahead. From what she could remember, the third floor was only the for the researches. As she scurried by laboratories and computer rooms, she fought through a chaotic crowd of scientists.

“What the hell is going on? Where are all the lights?”

“Retreat back to the labs! Or your rooms! The prisoner is on the loose!”

“Ow, you stepped on my foot!”

More cries stirred from the mob. Hanji squeezed past the scientists, until she ran into a one with a flashlight on their hands.

“Oof!” Hanji cried, falling on her bosom. The light from the flashlight exposed her in the darkness. The scientist dropped the flashlight. Hanji winced at the sudden light flashing at her.

“It’s the prisoner!” the scientist yelled, before retreating. The other scientists also screamed in fear, while others tried to attack her. Hanji swiped the flashlight off the floor. Putting the flashlight in her back pocket and taking out her sword underneath her pants, Hanji slashed wildly around.

“Agh, you hit the wrong person!” one of the scientist screeched.

“Sorry, I can’t see anymore!” the other apologized. Hanji used this advantage to sneak past the group, and continued running down the hallway. Taking the flashlight out, Hanji searched for a way out. A bullet whizzed her, leaving a small gash in her forearm. Hanji barged through a door in reaction before a bullet shot right through her.

“You cause us so much trouble, woman,” a Titan soldier growled. Lights started to flicker, revealing 4 Titan solders cornering her. Someone already fixed the blackout.

“Oh my, I never thought one woman would be able to cause this much of a ruckus,” Hanji mocked before throwing a flashlight at one of the Titan’s soldier’s head. The soldier howled in pain, causing the other 3 to shoot Hanji without hesitation. Remembering her fighting skills, Hanji flipped forward, and sliced two of the Titan’s legs. The two Titan soldiers fell to the ground. The remaining Titan soldier gritted his teeth, and took out his own sword. Charging at Hanji, the Titan soldier swung smoothly across Hanji. Hanji ducked, and stabbed the soldier right through the gut. The Titan that got hit by a flashlight kicked Hanji right in the back, forcing her to fall on the floor face first. The Titan soldier was about to stomp her on the floor until Hanji slid her leg across the soldier’s legs, causing him to trip. Retrieving her weapon back, Hanji slammed the back of the sword on the Titan’s head.

“Shit, I have to find an exit fast! Lights are back on, and Titan soldiers are coming from every direction!” Hanji thought in her head. The alarm was still blaring, and the sprinklers continued to pour out water. Not wasting her precious distraction, Hanji’s eyes caught an exit door.

 

* * *

  **Outside the building**

Levi and Liron ran towards at the center of the 6 windmills. Both had confused and worried expression on their faces as soon as the alarm rang.

“What should we do?The alarm rang and suddenly there was a blackout inside… I think mother is trying to escape!” Liron exclaimed. Levi clenched his teeth.

“Screw the plan. We are going in and get her out immediately. It’s no use sneaking in now.” Levi ordered. The two Ackermans ran across the 6 windmills, before arriving at the front of the three story building. It was a classic, brick building with a symmetrical style. The very entrance of the building were two arched, double doors, splitting the building equally in halves. Without caring or admiring the building, Levi and Liron crashed through the doors, and entered inside the building. The first thing they felt were water drenching the two Ackermans’ bodies.

“This is definitely my mother’s doing! We have to find her quick before Zeke does!” Liron cried.

“First, we have company.” Levi growled, taking out his sword under his belt. Inside the lobby were 10 Titan soldiers. Many of them froze at the Ackermans’ entrance. A second later, all 10 charged at Levi and Liron. Levi swung around, cutting three of the Titan soldiers on the stomach. Liron hopped over Levi and the three Titan soldiers, flying down with a deadly kick on the two gun shooters. Snatching their guns, Liron then shot the remaining of the Titan soldiers. All of this happened in under 30 seconds. Without wasting another second, the two Ackermans ran all over the first floor. Levi checked the lounge rooms and offices while Liron peered inside the dorm rooms. Neither could spot a certain brunette.

“She’s not here! All I could find are useless researchers that shit themselves when they saw me!” Liron called from a room, before knocking out a surprised researcher.  
“She must be upstairs then! Let’s go!” Levi answered. As if answering their own questions, several gun shots could be heard above the ceiling.

“Shit!” both Ackermans cursed, before racing to the stairs. Both of their hearts were pounding. Blood rushed through their bodies, as their legs flew across the stairs. Reaching the second floor, Levi kicked through the door. Two gunshots were fired. Levi ducked while Liron slammed across the edge of the wall, dodging the bullets. Liron fired a bullet to the Titan soldier on the left while Levi threw a knife at the right.

“Intruders are coming from the second floor!” a voice across the hall yelled.

“Damn it! Hurry and capture the prisoner first! Then we will deal with the intruders!” another voice barked. With fury in their eyes, Levi and Liron dashed towards the voice’s direction. The two raven-haired males sprinted across hallways, intersections, and a grand circular room. At this point, the alarm was silent to their ears, and neither could feel the sprinkling water. The only thing they could hear were the footsteps of the Titans and the voices from earlier. They were getting closer and closer to Hanji.

“There is no fucking way I am going to be late this time!” Levi thought to himself. His speed started to increase as his ears picked up another gunshot. The two Ackermans’ heart stopped when they heard a familiar cry.

“No…” Liron whispered.

“We got her!” a voice called out. The voice was at the next right hallway. Energy surged through Levi and Liron’s bodies. Taking a sharp right turn, their eyes fell on a horrid scene. Blood was pouring out of their beloved woman’s arm, with 6 Titan soldiers were surrounding her. As one of the Titan soldier was about to pull another trigger, something snapped inside of Levi and Liron.

“DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE TOUCH HER!” Levi and Liron shouted, alarming the Titan soldiers. In a span of only a second, Liron hoisted up Hanji’s body and darted across the hallway, while Levi’s sword wedged through the four Titans’ necks. The Titans fell to the ground, and the pool of blood on the floor increased. Levi looked around for more Titan soldiers, and then upped his pace to catch up to Liron.

“Mother!” Liron cried, tears pouring out of his eyes. He stopped in the middle of the hallway, placed Hanji down on the ground, and embraced her. Hanji hugged back with passion, her own tears dripping from her eyes. Levi caught up to the duo. In that moment, Hanji and Levi’s eyes met for the first time in 12 years. Time had stopped, no noise could be heard, and nothing else could be seen for both Levi and Hanji. The only thing they could see now were each other’s eyes.

“Levi…” Hanji breathed. Her voice was like bells to Levi’s ears. How long since he had been able to hear her voice? For 12 years, he could hear only her harsh screams in his nightmares. Hearing her voice calling out his name caused his body to go numb. Levi didn’t know what his face expression was like, but the only thing in his mind was the woman he loved sitting in front of him. Emotions had failed him, as tears fell from his own eyes. At the same time, both Levi and Hanji crashed into each other, not caring about their surroundings, their drenched clothes, the blaring alarm, the dead bodies, nothing. Unable to contain her emotions, Hanji started to weep. She wrapped her arms around Levi’s neck and continued to sob on his shoulders. Levi’s own arms wrapped around her waist, engulfing every scent of her to his nose and letting his body remember the gratifying touch of her body. Nothing mattered right now except for the fact that they were in each other’s arms. Liron smiled, watching his two parents finally reuniting.

Levi brushed tears off of Hanji’s face, while Hanji did the same. She laughed, “Levi, I never knew you were such a crybaby.”

Pressing his forehead against Hanji, Levi whispered, “It’s all your fault, Hanji.” The two stayed in that position for a while, until a loud gunshot broke them apart.  
“Shit! Three are coming right at us!” Liron warned, standing up with a sword in front of him.

In a godly speed, Levi whizzed past Liron. The three Titan soldiers didn’t see what was coming. Like a samurai, Levi skidded past the soldiers. His eyes showed no mercy or sympathy as the bodies dropped to the floor. Levi scanned behind where the Titans were coming from. He could hear stomping feet coming near them.  
“Levi, there’s a window up ahead!” Hanji called behind him. Levi picked up a gun from a dead Titan and followed after Hanji. Dodging dead bodies, Levi scurried past the wet hallway, and headed towards a glass window.

“Mother, do you think you can land from a three story building with your injured arm?” Liron asked worriedly. Hanji examined her bleeding arm.

“I think I’ll manage-“ Hanji said before Levi interrupted, “No, Liron carry her down. I’ll break through this window.” Bracing for the impact, Levi blocked his face with both of his arms, and burst through the window. Falling from two stories, Levi and Liron gracefully landed on the ground, with Hanji safely tucked in Liron’s arms. Unfortunately, 20 Titan soldiers were waiting outside, surrounding the three escapees in a circle. Levi, Liron, and Hanji slowly backed up in the center in a triangle form. All 20 soldiers had a gun in their hands, ready to pull a trigger.

“Freeze! Don’t move or we will shoot!” one of them threatened. None of them moved.

Hanji’s eyes scanned the group. Formulating a plan, Hanji whispered, “On a count of three, jump. I have a plan.” The two males glanced at the woman with slight worry, before backing slowly.

“Put your hands in the air! Drop all of your weapons!” the Titan soldier ordered. Hanji obediently raised her hands in the air. Liron hesitantly dropped his gun and raised his own hands in the air. Levi continued to glare at the Titan soldiers. All Titan soldiers eyed Levi as he dropped his gun. They continued to stare only at Levi as he slowly raised his arms up in the air. Taking this chance, Hanji whispered, “Three!” and Hanji threw something on a ground, causing a smoke screen. Levi, Liron, and Hanji dodged, the incoming bullets and snuck past through the confused soldiers.

“Don’t let them escape!” the leader of the group ordered. Hanji stabbed behind 4 of the Titan soldiers with her good arm. Levi and Liron transformed into hurricanes, slashing every Titan that was in their paths. After eliminating half of the group, Levi, Liron, and Hanji fled across the field. The smoke was cleared, enabling the Titan soldiers to chase after the trio. Bullets flew past them, but Ackermans were too fast. Liron carried his mother on his back, while Levi shot several bullets behind him. The Ackermans past through the final windmill, and made a sharp left turn. Behind a giant haystack was Gavin in his car.

“Turn on the car!” Levi ordered, stopping midway and shooting the group that were on their tails. Gavin clumsily started the engine, while Liron slammed the door opened and placed Hanji inside.

“Father, hurry up!” Liron yelled. Levi cursed, dodging and shooting at the oncoming Titan soldiers. They were only 6 meters close to me, Levi thought. They could easily shoot the tires and escape will be more difficult. He had to take care the remaining 8 soldiers right now.

“Start driving! I’ll be right behind!” Levi ordered, dropping the useless gun.

“What! We are not going to leave you!” Hanji shouted from the car. Levi glared at Gavin, signaling him to start driving. Gavin gulped, and backed the car away. Levi could hear Liron and Hanii’s loud complaints, but he ignored them. Levi unsheathed his last sword, and ran to the charging 8 Titans. With stealth, Levi steered his body to the side, dodging the flying bullets. Standing right between two Titan soldiers, Levi whirled around like a tornado and sliced their necks. Deflecting the bullets from the other Titan soldiers, Levi’s sword thrusted straight through two Titan soldiers. The last four Titan soldiers backed away slowly. Before Levi realized their motives, two of them pulled out grenades. Levi was about to brace himself for an explosion, until a loud honk startled the Titan soldiers, preventing them from pulling the pins on time.

“Get out of the way you damn soldiers!” Gavin roared, running over two of the Titan soldiers. Levi cursed under his breathe, what the hell was that idiot doing? Levi slashed the last two Titan soldiers and jumped through the car window. Gavin yelled, “You think I was going to leave you behind! Look here, I swore to you that I will help you reunite with your wife!”

“Yeah yeah, switch with me, buffoon,” Levi growled, before pushing Gavin aside and switched spots.

“At least say my name once,” Gavin whimpered. Levi stomped on the gas pedal, and drove away from the building. Reaching the speed to 70 miles per hour, Levi drove past the barn, and finally ended up at the dirt road. As Gavin hurriedly put his seatbelt on, Levi increased the car’s speed to 80 miles per hour. Liron peaked back though the trunk. The six windmills were like toys at this point. Levi arrived at an intersection, and steered right. The four of them were finally at a freeway, far away from the field and the hidden building. Even though Levi was driving 75 miles per hour, his eye caught two figures running on the road fence. For a millisecond, Zeke and Levi made an eye contact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, all three of them are together!!! I remembered being so excited to write this chapter, aha. 
> 
> Thank you all who have supported me these past two weeks with all the kudos and comments! I hope you all have an amazing day (or night)~


	13. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just like the title says hehe

The moon shone brightly through the dark clouds. It was around 10 pm; two full days since Levi and Liron set out from the Survey Corps base to rescue Hanji. Now, Hanji was safe with them, sleeping soundly with Liron on her shoulder. Levi glanced back at the back mirror, wanting to see a glimpse of Hanji. Each time he peeks at her, his desire of embracing her grew. Not much has changed beside her slimmer figure. She still had the messy brown hair, big brown eyes, wide smile, straight nose, and soft lips that Levi wanted to taste badly. Ever since his body contacted her body, his heart had been at ease and restless at the same time.

Interrupting his thoughts, Gavin whispered, “You seem very happy.” Levi blinked, but continued driving on the highway. Gavin continued, “I have only known you for a few hours, but I can see that your face expression has significantly change before Miss Hanji arrived.”

“Hm.” Levi answered.

“When I first saw you, you seemed that kind of man that had lost everything. You had dead eyes, permanent frown, and pained expression. It reminded me of myself.” Gavin whispered, looking up at the sky.

“You lost everything you had too.” It wasn’t a question.

“I lost my first wife and two children to the Titans 5 years ago. I thought my world ended, but I still continued to live on. I was living in hell for 3 years, until I met my wife Lillian. She lit up my world, and I received a second chance. So now, I am living happily with 3 children and my loving wife.” Gavin explained.  
“That’s good to hear.” Levi said. His hand gripped onto the wheel after hearing Gavin’s story. There are so many losses all because of those damn Titans. “I’m sorry by the way for keeping you away from your family.” Levi apologized.

Gavin smiled sincerely, “It’s fine, I know that they are safe at home. Besides, I couldn’t not help someone like you, who was so close of getting a second chance. That was something I had to see.” Levi peaked again at the car mirror. His heart skipped a beat seeing both Hanji and Liron sleeping peacefully.

“I really don’t want to trouble you, you can drop us off in this city’s hotel,” Levi said, getting off the highway.

“Are you sure? Do you have any money?” Gavin asked.

“We’ll manage.”

“Of course, all of you three are able to take down a Titan building! What can you not do?” Gavin chuckled. Levi drove around the city of Kadoka, South Dakota. The Survey Corps base was just up north, but would take around another 5 hour drive. Not only did he not want to bother Gavin, but his eyes were drooping as well. Might as well stay in a hotel somewhere in Kadoka and find another transportation afterwards. Since the city was untouched by the Titans, it was still running smoothly. Levi stopped by at a small inn, and parked in front of the building.

“Thank you for everything.” Levi said.

“No problem, Levi. I hope your future goes well. And I wish you luck when you defeat those Titans.” Gavin said. Levi got off the drivers seat, and opened the door to the passenger seat.

Gently waking up Hanji and Liron, Levi whispered, “Hanji. It’s time to go.” Hanji stirred from her slumber, and clumsily hopped off the car. Liron followed after, rubbing his eyes. Realizing that they parked in front of a motel, Liron’s head perked up as Gavin returned to the driver’s seat.

“Bye Gavin! Thanks for everything!” Liron chirped, regaining his energy.

Gavin smiled. “No problem kid. Remember to buy me a new phone the next time we meet.” Liron chuckled, while Hanji waved to Gavin. Before Gavin drove away, Gavin whispered to Hanji, “Miss Hanji, you are one incredible woman, judging on how much you impact these two. I hope for all of you the best.”

Hanji giggled softly, “Thank you.” With that said, Gavin drove away, returning to his patient family. The trio watched Gavin go, until he was completely gone. There was an awkward silence between the three, but mostly between Hanji and Levi. The two didn’t know what to say now that they were all alone.

“So how should we pay-“ Hanji started while Levi asked at the same time, “Are you okay?” Hanji and Levi stared at each other. “You first,” both said in sync once again. The two kept quiet afterwards.

Liron decided to speak to break the tension, “I’m so sleepy. Let’s hurry and get inside. I’m sure we will figure out something by tomorrow.” Levi and Hanji both agreed, following Liron inside the small motel. The lady at the front desk smiled as the trio entered, but quickly had concern in her eyes seeing Hanji’s injured arm and blood stains all over the three’s clothes.

“Um… How may I help you?” the lady asked nervously.

“Do you have a standard room with two beds?” Hanji asked. The lady clicked on her computer.

“We do. Is it just for the night?”

“Yes. How much will it be?”

“It will be 100 dollars. Your room will be on the second floor, and your number will be 204.” the lady answered, handing Hanji the room key. Hanji thanked the lady, and smiled at the two raven-haired males.

“Let’s go and rest.” she told them, walking towards the elevator. The elevator was rather small, but it made sense since this inn only had three floors. The elevator door opened as the floor reached up to the second floor, revealing a red, classic wall design and a giant mirror.

“Man, we look awful,” Liron pointed out. Levi grimaced at all the stains on his clothes, and followed Hanji to the room. Hanji unlocked the door, and turned on the lights inside. The room had two queen sized beds, a tv in the middle, and a bathroom right next to the door. Liron gleefully jumped on the right side of the bed. “Finally! I can sleep on a bed!” Liron cheered.

“I’m taking a fucking shower.” Levi growled. He turned towards Hanji, before continuing, “Then, we can talk.” Hanji’s heart skipped a beat as she stared into Levi’s eyes. She smiled softly, before nodding in agreement. She had so many things she wanted to talk about.

“Wait Levi.” Hanji called out, touching his shoulders. Levi jolted in reaction to Hanji’s touch, but calmed his heart as he turned around. Levi cursed in his head, “Goddamnit, why can’t I function normally around her?”

Hanji smiled sheepishly, “Can I take a shower first? I was in a dark chamber this past week so I haven’t showered for a week.” Levi stood still, peering at Hanji’s appearance. Her tattered clothes, oily skins, dark circles, and slim figure proved the harsh environment Hanji experienced. Levi had to force all his efforts to resist the temptation to just grab her and cradle her right at the moment, despite her dirtiness.

“Go right ahead,” Levi said, almost biting his tongue. He almost offered to aide her to bathe, but he knew for certain that he wasn’t emotionally ready to face Hanji alone. At least, not when she is naked and taking a bath.

“Thanks, I feel disgusting right now,” Hanji groaned, before locking herself in the bathroom. As soon as the Liron heard the water running, his head perked up from the bed and snorted. Levi glared at the younger boy. He had a feeling what the boy was going to say.

“Father, why are you being such a chicken?” Liron teased. Levi rolled his eyes.

“Shut up, kid. I can’t do anything right tnow. We have to return to the Survey Corps headquarters as soon as possible and then I can do something.” Levi retorted.

Liron shook his head, “Don’t say more. I don’t need adult content right now.”

Levi sighed and sat down on a chair next the bed comfortably. All the stress in his mind and body started to vanish. He whispered, “We finally saved her… She’s actually here…” Liron heard Levi’s statement, and smiled.

“You and mother can have your sweet moment, while I am going to sleep soundly. Pretend I am not here.” Liron told his father, stretching his arms up high.

“But you need to clean,” Levi argued. It was no use. Liron already tucked himself under the blankets, and he started to breathe in a natural pace. Levi sighed, but decided to let this slide by. After all, the two only had an hour of sleep yesterday. Liron must be dead tired. Levi’s eyes softened, eyeing his son. He was proud of him for fighting at least a hundred of Titan soldiers, withholding one of the warriors, saving a city, and in the end, rescue Hanji. Levi realized that the moment he learned Liron was his son, his life was given a second chance. It was like a reward after suffering for 12 years. But now, he had another blessing that he had to confront. As if on time, the water in the bathroom stopped. A minute later, the door opened, revealing Hanji covered in towels.

“Levi? It’s your turn now.” Hanji called. Levi stood up, and walked towards the door. He swore to God that Hanji was making it a million times hard for him to restrain his emotions. All clean and alive, Hanji stood in front of the door, wrapped in clean towels and hair slightly wet. Levi stared into Hanji’s gorgeous, brown orbs, while Hanji stared back at Levi’s dark eyes. Both hearts were pounding loudly, and the two wondered if the other could hear their heartbeats. All of the sudden, Hanji started to tear up, alarming Levi.

Hanji giggled softly while wiping her tears, “Sorry… I just… I just missed you so much. It’s so overwhelming that I don’t know what to do.” Levi couldn’t hold it in anymore. With impatience, Levi swooped in, closing the bathroom door behind him, and placed his lips over Hanji’s lips. The moment their lips connected, everything around them seemingly disappeared. Levi continued to kiss deeper, pushing Hanji against the wall. He needed her. He needed more of her. This was what he longed for 12 torturous years. And now, he wanted nothing else other than this. Hanji kissed back Levi passionately, while tears dripped from her eyes. She too, had longed for this feeling. Hanji broke the kiss to take a few breathes. Levi brushed her tears away. Wanting more, Hanji slowly snaked her arms around Levi’s neck, and pulled him to her face. Their lips connected once again, sending electric shock to their bodies. Both closed their eyes this time, savoring each other in bliss. Levi held his right arm against the wall to support him while his left hand caressed Hanji’s cheek to kiss deeper. Right now, no words need to be exchanged. All they wanted was to taste each other, to remember everything what they loved about each other, making up all the years missing each other, and satisfying their hearts. Hanji broke the kiss again, breathing heavily after their intense lip-locking. Her forehead pressed against Levi’s forehead, not wanting to break contact from Levi’s touch.

Levi croaked, trying his best to not to break down again, “I-I missed you too. So much, you couldn’t even imagine.” Hanji laughed, eyeing Levi.

“I probably can. You’re almost crying again.”

Levi shuddered, placing his head on Hanji’s soldier. His voice cracked as he apologized remorsefully, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry for leaving you behind in that building 12 years ago. I’m sorry that I never hoped that you were still alive. I’m sorry that I tried to erase you from my memories. Hanji… I’m sorry for not being strong. I lost you, and I don’t even deserve all of this-“ Hanji kissed Levi in the mouth again, to which Levi accepted whole-heartedly. 

Removing her lips from his, Hanji hushed, “Shhh… Levi, don’t say that. I’m here now. Liron and I are both here. I knew that one day, you would find us.” Levi lifted his head up from Hanji’s shoulder and stared at her. Hanji wiped the droplets off of Levi’s eyes, and smiled. “Did you think I was going to leave you? You have to send an army from God for me to leave you behind in this world.” Levi gave Hanji one of his rare, half-smiles.

“I love you.” Levi barely whispered. The two reunited lovers embraced each other, not wanting to let go.

“I love you too.” Hanji whispered back. Hanji and Levi then reluctantly let each other go, realizing that Levi still had to take a shower. Hanji cleared her throat, “I should go and see if they have spare clothes. I should also check if we even have spare change to pay for the night.”

“Yeah…” Levi said, watching her leave the bathroom. Levi turned on the shower, and had the water cold to wake him up from his entrancement. His body almost felt too content after engulfing his body with Hanji’s. Any longer, Levi would have gone farther than kissing without control over his body. Both his mind and body were craving for more of Hanji’s touch. Levi processed everything that happened in the last ten minutes. He splashed his face with cold water, checking to see if he would wake up.  
  
Meanwhile, Hanji luckily found a white nightgown in the room closet. Due to her tall height, the night gown only reached between her knees and thighs, but Hanji didn’t mind, as long as she had something else to wear. Hanji touched her lips, remembering the sensation she felt as she kissed Levi. Her lips felt like it was on fire, but at least, they finally released their restrained emotions. Hanji walked to where Liron was sleeping. Smiling softly Hanji stroked her son’s black hair. Liron didn’t bunch, breathing heavily from fatigue. As Hanji predicted, Levi turned off the water. Hanji chuckled. He is the same as always, Hanji thought, taking only 2 minute showers.

Hanji kissed Liron on the forehead, as Levi opened the bathroom door. His lower half was wrapped din towels, while his upper body was completely exposed. Hanji tossed him spare night clothes. Levi thanked her before going inside the bathroom again. A minute later, Levi exited out of the bathroom door, finding Hanji sitting down on her bed, trying to rewrap her arm with bandages. Levi joined in the bed with Hanji, before helping her wrap her arm.

“You suck at wrapping bandages as always,” Levi commented, carefully unwinding the poorly wrapped bandages on her arm.

Hanji pouted, “I just can’t do it on myself. But I really did improve.”

“Sure,” Levi said, applying medicine on her gash. Hanji winced in pain. “Sorry.” Levi apologized. He carefully wrapped the bandage around Hanji’s arm, and tied it carefully.

“Thanks Levi.” Hanji said, patting her arm lightly. Levi nodded, putting away the first aid kit back to the closet. Hanji hugged a pillow as Levi returned back to the bed. There was silence between them once again, only this time, it was a comfortable silence. Hanji leaned her head on Levi’s shoulder.

“Haha… doesn’t it seem like we are on a family vacation or something?” Hanji pointed out, cuddling next to Levi.

“I wish,” Levi whispered, holding Hanji’s hand.

“I would love to talk all night with you, but we both are worn out. How about we sleep comfortably tonight and wake up early tomorrow?” Hanji suggested.

“Fine by me.” Levi agreed.

“Wait before that, I really really really want to know. How did you react when Liron told you that he was your son?” Hanji questioned with a smirk. Levi glared at his lover.

“I thought that he was a fucking idiot. And then I started to question if I was an idiot for forgetting if I ever slept with a woman.” Levi answered. Hanji snorted, laying down on the bed.

“It must have been a big shock for you. You have to tell me everything when we get back to the base… Oh my gosh, I can’t wait to see Erwin and the others!” Hanji squealed. Levi lied down next to her, facing right in front of Hanji’s gleaming eyes.

“Erwin is excited to see you too.” Levi told her.

“Hey Levi, I have a question. Is everyone else still alive?” Hanji asked in a low voice. Levi stroked her hair softly before answering.

“No.” he admitted. “Only Mike, Nanaba, and Moblit are remaining from the group.” Hanji’s eyes saddened.

“Oh. I see.” Hanji whispered. But she quickly lit up, “I’m glad that they are still here though. Is the Survey Corps still in good shape then?”

“We have about 300 soldiers. I am not sure about right now since Erwin is training all of the soldiers, and possibly recruiting a few more.” Levi explained.

“That’s great… Ugh, I can’t open my eyes any longer. I want to listen to you more though.” Hanji whined.

Levi patted Hanji’s head affectionately. “Sleep. We have a big day tomorrow. We will catch up tomorrow night.”

Hanji yawned, “Will you be able to sleep on a bed? I remember that you always slept in a chair.”

Levi turned his face up at the ceiling. “I want to watch you sleep first.”

Hanji giggled, “That’s very creepy Levi. But I’ll accept that.” Levi flicked her forehead softly, before pulling her close to him. The two kissed, both initiating the kiss at the same time. Exploring her mouth, Levi ran his fingers through her brown hair. Hanji moaned in response, feeling Levi’s tongue around the insides of her lips. Levi was still dominating over the kiss, but slowly backed out as he felt Hanji’s grip on Levi’s hair growing weaker. The two broke apart slowly, before Hanji cuddled against Levi’s arm and started to breathe in a slower pace. Levi watched Hanji fall in a deep sleep, as he removed some of her hair out of her beautiful face. He felt like he was in heaven, laying next to Hanji, having her in his arms, and kissing her multiple of times. He truly wished that he, Hanji, and Liron were really on a family trip. Family, he thought. He actually had a family this entire time. And right now, he was with his family, safely in this room, sleeping peacefully. But in order to have his family stay by his side safely, he had to defeat the Titans. Until then, never can he imagine a peaceful life his family.

But right now, this is good enough, Levi thought. After two hours of watching Hanji in his arms, Levi slowly got out of the bed. He stroked Hanji’s hair for the last time, before covering her lean body with bed sheets. He made a mental note to feed and nourish her once they return back to base. Sitting down on the chair, placing a knife under the table. Levi crossed his leg and closed his eyes. He didn’t want to risk not being prepared for a sneak attack. After all, he just retrieved Hanji back, and both of his family were in here. There was no way in hell, Levi would lose both blessings he just received. As the clock hit 4:00 am, Levi finally went into a deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In all honesty, I also was waiting to write this chapter like crazy, that I finished it in only one hour. It was amazing how I was able to type nonstop for a straight hour XD Finally, I can write a genuine Levihan scene when I am craving for this ship right now. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you all who have gave kudos and giving me such supportive feedback! I hope everyone enjoys their Saturday today :)


	14. Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo tired already. It's only the first day of school and I already took a nap. As you can see, I am not used to waking up at 5:30 am, since I have been sleeping around 2-3 am during the past two months. Oops.

Levi jolted up from his sleep. His eyes quickly scanned the two beds in front of him, and his heart settled when we saw Hanji’s figure on the left side of the bed. His eyes laid on the bed to the right, and then his settled heart panicked. The bed was empty.  Jumping right up, Levi walked around the entire room, discovering that Liron was nowhere to be found. Levi checked the clock, finding out that it was 8 am. Damn… Levi thought. He actually slept pretty well, sleeping 4 straight hours. Levi shook his thoughts away, focusing on the current problem: Liron’s disappearance.

As if on cue, the door knob wobbled. Levi eyed the door, and sighed in relief when Liron’s head popped out. A delicious aroma filled in the room.

“Good morning!” Liron chirped, holding 3 plates, “I brought breakfast!” Waking up to Liron’s loud voice and the smell of pancakes, Hanji stirred from her slumber.

Liron placed the three plates at the small table next to Levi’s chair while Hanji yawned and stretched her long arms.

“What time did you wake up?” Levi asked, crossing his arms.

“I think 6 am? That was when breakfast was open at the cafe downstairs,” Liron answered, before pulling out forks and knives from his plastic bag.

“What time is?” Hanji asked groggily, rubbing her eyes. Liron jumped on the bed childishly and snuggled against his mother.

“Good morning, mother. It’s exactly 8:05 am.” Liron beamed. Hanji smiled back at her son, and hugged him from behind. Watching the scene behind, Levi smiled softly.

“This is nice,” Levi thought in his head. Their morning so far has been going so… normal and peaceful, that Levi almost forgot about their mission, until Hanji brought it up.

“Ah! We should eat and then return back to the Survey Corps!” Hanji said, jumping out of her bed. As her eyes laid upon the food on the table, Hanji completely forgot about her objective, and squealed, “Oh my gosh, I never had pancakes in such a long time!” Hanji sat down on a lounge chair next to Levi, while Liron followed after, sitting on the bed near the table.

“How’s your arm, Hanji?” Levi asked, handing Liron his breakfast plate. Liron happily accepted the plate, and started to work on his food.

“I can still feel the pain, but it will eventually heal in a week,” Hanji answered, patting her arm lightly. Her eyes flinched as she accidentally touched the wound a bit too hard. Noticing her reaction, Levi cut her pancakes into tiny pieces first, and the handed her plate. Hanji giggled, “Aw, you’re so sweet Levi. Thank you!”

“It's unfortunate that it had to be your dominant arm. Are you able to lift your arm up?” Levi asked.

“Don’t worry Levi, I can pick up a fork and put food in my mouth,” Hanji chuckled, popping a pancake in her mouth. Levi watched his lover and son with fondness as they munched on their breakfast. He never felt this kind of love, where it was satisfying to watch your loved ones eating happily. Levi truly wanted to experience this kind of feeling more, but he knew that it will be short lived once they return back to base.

As they were eating, Liron suddenly interrupted, “Wait. Did Erwin packed us money in our backpacks? I checked mine, and there wasn’t any spare change.”

Levi swallowed the food in his mouth, “I don’t think Erwin expected us to take a break in a hotel or buy a souvenir.”

Hanji asked, “Is the Survey Corps still a private organization? Or did you guys finally publicize yourselves? It would be convenient if they recognize us as a significant group of people.”

Levi snorted, “No way would Erwin do that kind of act.” Hanji laughed at her own question.

“Well then uh… What should we do?” Hanji asked, nibbling on a carrot stick.

“We should tell them that we saved cities from Titans, then they can let us go free.” Liron suggested.

“Would they believe us?” Hanji pointed out.

“That front lady would. I mean, when we first arrived at this motel, we seemed like we just got out of war,” Liron said.

“No wait! Do you guys know if Moblit packed one of your bags?” Hanji intervened. The two Ackermans tried to remember who gave their bags to them.

Levi slowly answered, “Moblit handed me the backpack. Why?”

Hanji grinned, “I know Moblit, he will always place spare change in the smallest pockets. Trust me, he always does.” Levi stood up, and dug out his sack from the closet. He unzipped the bag’s tiniest pocket, and discovered a stash of money. “Aha! That’s our Moblit!” Hanji cheered. Levi took the stash out of the pocket, and calculated how much they had.

“This is more than we need.” Levi said, counting 15 twenty dollar bills.

“That Moblit guy is our true hero.” Liron laughed.

“I really miss him. Let’s head back right now!” Hanji squealed, unable to contain her excitement.

“First, let’s buy some spare clothes.” Levi said, putting away all the dishes.

“Do we have to, father? Isn’t the base only 3 hours away?” Liron whined.

“No, we are not coming back with our tattered clothes,” Levi growled.

“Or in our nightclothes,” Hanji snorted.

The trio dressed on their torn clothes, despite Levi’s dismay, and packed all of their belongings. Levi and Liron’s oversized coats were disposed due to the amount of blood stains and odor from previous days. Levi, Liron, and Hanji decided to keep knives inside their pants pockets just in case of a Titan attack. When 9:00 came, the trio exited out their rooms. The same lady was at the front, and smiled nervously when they arrived at the front desk.

“Did you enjoy your night?” the lady asked, eyes peering on Hanji’s bloody blouse.

“Yes! Thank you so much!” Hanji answered.

“That is good to hear. It would be 100 dollars in total,” the lady said with a wavering voice. Hanji took out 5 twenty dollar bills, and handed the cash to the lady

“By the way, is there a department store nearby?” Hanji asked.

“There is a department store right down the street, you can’t miss it.” the lady replied. Hanji thanked the lady and waved good bye. The front desk lady waved back, and sighed in relief when the trio exited out the door.

As Hanji, Levi, and Liron exited out the building, bright sunlight flashed at their faces, causing them to cover their eyes with their arms. It was around 60 degrees in South Dakota, a bit warmer than usual. Hanji pointed a large sign down the road.

“Look, I think that’s where the department store is! Let’s get clothes and get out of here!” Hanji yelled.

“Do you expect us to walk all the way there?” Levi asked.

Hanji nodded, “Yes, we are going on a hiking adventure!”

“Going on an adventure to a fucking department store,” Levi muttered. The trio started to walk towards to the department store. After a while, Levi noted how he, Liron, and Hanji seemed like they were on a family stroll. How much he wanted it to be just a family stroll...

“Do you think a public transportation will take us wherever the Survey Corps are at?” Hanji asked. Liron, walking in a faster pace than the two adults, started to walk backwards, facing his parents.

“I don’t think so mother. The Survey Corps base is under an abandoned city. No public transport would want to drop us off there,” Liron said.

“But we can still go a bit near that are,” Hanji pointed out, tapping her chin. Certainly, they do not want to waste any more time. Public transport would be the best option to get to the base.

“I don’t see why not,” Levi said, putting this hands on his pockets. The family arrived in front of the entrance of a small department store, and entered. The trio ignored the cashiers and employees’ eyes lingering on their tattered and bloodied clothes. Hanji and the two raven-haired males separated ways when they arrived at the clothes section. Only taking 5 minutes, the trio met up at the cashier to pay for their clothes.

“That would be 60.95,” the cashier said, gulping at the trio.

“Here ya go! Keep that change.” Hanji said, taking the plastic bags.

“Thank you…” the cashier answered. Levi, Liron, and Hanji stayed inside the store, changing into their new outfits in the bathrooms.

Levi took a simple white t shirt and a green jacket that Hanji insisted for him to wear. Levi rolled his eyes when Liron got out of the restroom, wearing the similar type of jacket he was wearing except in a different color.

“Good thing mother chose me blue,” Liron mocked.

“Does it matter?” Levi responded roughly. Hanji finally exited out of the restroom, receiving stares from both males, but mostly from Levi.

“I usually don’t care about clothes, but today is a special day!” Hanji chirped, walking past the two raven haired males. Levi continued to gawk at her, until Liron nudged Levi in the ribs, indicating to move his legs. Hanji was wearing ripped skinny jeans, along with a white frilly tank top and black vest. Hanji did not look a year older than 25 wearing those kind of clothes, even with her messy pony tail and frail body. Levi swore that he didn’t think that he was going to fall in love with Hanji multiple times a day. But as always, it was natural for Hanji to do to capture his heart as many times as she wanted.

* * *

  **Suvey Corps Base- Time: 12 pm**

Erwin tapped his fingers quite impatiently. It’s been 3 days since Levi and Liron departed to rescue Hanji. He shouldn’t worry about the two Ackermans, but the last time he heard of them was 2 days ago when they were found somewhere in Wyoming. Why were they helping an invaded city when they were on the search of Hanji? A knock on the door interrupted Erwin’s thoughts.

“Come in, Mike.” Erwin answered. Mike opened the door, seemingly out of breathe. Erwin raised his eyebrows in confusion.

“Erwin! They… they are here!” Mike sputtered. Erwin took no time racing out through the door. Mike was closely behind Erwin, sprinting out of the office area and dashing towards the pedestals. Everyone, every single soldiers were surrounding the descending pedestal. Three dots were at the top of the pedestal. Erwin, Mike, Nanaba, and Moblit’s hearts were pounding through their chest. They were well prepared and informed for Hanji’s return, but their heart and mind obviously weren’t. Whispers, murmurs, and gasps spurred from the crowd, as they pedestal continued to descend. Everyone finally were able to identify the three figures: Captain Levi, his son, and… a rather attractive looking brunette woman. Once the pedestal settled on the floor, everyone silenced. The four higher ranking officers sucked in their breathes, as their eyes laid upon the brunette between Levi and Liron. Hanji’s eyes frantically scan around the surrounding crowd, looking for her old comrades. As her eyes spotted Erwin, Mike, Nanaba, and Moblit, tears sprung out of her eyes.

“HANJI!” the five officers yelled in joy, while Hanji jumped off the pedestal. Suddenly, the crowd was in an uproar.

“Captain! You did it! You came back!” his squad cried. The crowd surrounded their captain, while Hanji ran her way towards the five officers. All four veterans except Erwin tackled Hanji with their arms. Nanaba, Moblit, and even Mike were sobbing over Hanji’s shoulder.

“Hanji… you’re alive… your’e alive!” Nanaba wept, burring her blonde head over Hanji’s right shoulder.

“You… you…” Mike cried, unable to say words. Moblit was in no better shape, who was wailing over Hanji’s right shoulder. Hanji smiled tearfully, hugging back her friends.

“It’s alright guys. I am alive and well. I’m so glad that you guys are still alive for me to return to. Thank you.” Hanji whispered to them. More sobs and sniffles were heard from the three veterans. Hanji looked up and made eye contact with a tall, blonde man in front of the group hug. Erwin stood there, mesmerized by the whole scene, and stared Hanji back. His face paled, mouth speechless, and body numb, tried to process that Hanji was well, alive, and right in front of him. Noticing Erwin’s facial expression, Mike, Nanaba, and Moblit all separated themselves from Hanji, allowing Erwin to have his moment with Hanji.

Hanji smiled softly, “Erwin… I’m back.” Hearing those words coming from his beloved scientist’s mouth, Erwin’s eyes started to water. Hanji gasped lightly, before running in to Erwin’s arms. Erwin decided to free his emotions. Tears falling from his face, smiling widely, and laughing out loud, Erwin lifted up Hanji in a bear hug.  
“Hanji… you’re back. Finally.” Erwin croaked, lifting her down, and pressing her head against his chest. He stroked her hair affectionately, while Hanji giggled.  
“I’m sorry that I brought you down. I promise I will make up everything.” Hanji whispered. Erwin shushed Hanji, putting his finger over her lips.

“I don’t care about that right now. Just for now, I want to celebrate that you’re back.” Erwin whispered, lifting Hanji’s face. Hanji grinned, and hugged Erwin once more.  
  
“I swear, I never knew that both you and Levi are such crybabies,” Hanji teased. Finally processing that Hanji is back, Erwin’ heart settled. His treasured and most brilliant researcher, first comrade, and friend has returned. 

He whispered, “Can I just hold you like my own just once? Would Levi mind?” Hanji laughed, and winked at him. Mike, Nanaba, and Moblit all laughed with tears in their eyes when Erwin lifted Hanji in the air, and spun her around. Erwin didn’t care at all the soldier’s shock or at how he was being inappropriate as a commander. He didn’t even care at Levi’s menacing glare. All he cared about was Hanji being warm and alive in his arms.

As Erwin placed her down, Levi made his way through the crowd, still glaring at Erwin. The crowd followed, gossiping at the scene that they just witnessed. So this was the woman that their higher ranking officers were gushing about, each individual thought. Many observed the most talked about woman in front of them. She was tall, very lean, and have tanned skin. Her notable features were her messy ponytail, big brown eyes, and a friendly smile, almost the opposite of their well-respected Captain Levi. The Levi’s squad especially gossiped about her.

“So that’s Hanji Zoe? She’s Captain’s wife?” Connie asked in shock.

“I can’t believe I am looking at Captain’s wife…” Oluo muttered, biting his lip. For him and other Levi fans, it was unbelievable and a bit disappointing to finally meet their inspiration’s lover.

"She's the one who figured out all these Titan information…” Armin whispered in awe. After finishing their emotional reunion, Erwin collected himself. He glanced at Hanji, and Hanji nodded back with confidence. The two walked in between the crowd, and in front of a large podium in front of the pedestal. The crowd hushed their gossips, and stared at their commander and the mysterious woman beside him. Levi followed closely behind, along with the three other officers plus Liron.

Erwin cleared his throat, “Soldiers! I apologize for all this confusion. But as you see, a very special person has arrived. Captain Levi and his son Liron went on a secret mission three days ago to retrieve her back from the Titans, and it was a success. Please welcome Hanji Zoe, the former squad leader of squad 4 and the head of the research department!” Everyone in the room clapped or cheered. Hanji smiled widely, observing the soldiers. There were so many youngsters out there, Hanji thought. Her eyes specifically fell upon Levi’s squad, causing them to squirm.

“Did she just made eye contact with us?” Oluo whispered.

“I want to talk to her as soon as possible!” Armin cried, fidgeting nervously.

“You will soon, after our tiny captain explains himself of his 3 day absence,” Mikasa growled, slightly annoyed at Armin’s excitement.

“There are many things that we need to catch up. Resume your training for now, and we shall be able to get back into business tonight.” Erwin concluded, dismissing the soldiers. The soldiers began to gossip loudly, and some eyed the departing officers. Many wanted to follow and know more about their former squad leader, Hanji Zoe. However, they decided to follow the commander’s orders, and wait for the officers to recollect themselves.

Meanwhile, Erwin allowed all the veterans plus Liron met inside his office, and closed the door for privacy. Once everyone made themselves comfortable on the sofas, with Hanji, Levi, and Liron sitting on the right sofa and Mike, Nanaba, and Moblit sitting on the other. The three sitting on the left side of the sofa continued to wipe their joyful tears.

“What have you been doing this whole time? How come we haven’t crossed passed these whole years? Are you really alive?” Nanaba babbled, blowing on her nose with a tissue.

“Nanaba, don’t cry so much, or else I am going to start crying too,” Hanji whimpered, tearing up seeing all of her friends weeping for her. Erwin sat down on a chair right between the two sofas. In his hands was Hanji’s journal that Liron gave to Erwin. Hanji’s eyes perked up at the sight of her journal.

“I see that Liron gave you my journal. So you now know about all of my research and information about the Titan organization, huh?” Hanji asked. Levi, sitting right next to Hanji, crossed his arms and leaned back his chair.

“Not at all. We still don’t know the founder of that damn organization,” Levi pointed out.

Erwin added, “We also do not know how you survived all these years, especially the time when Liron was born. But we have read your 8 month journal after you woke up from that blast. You… you went through a lot it seems.”

Hanji nodded grimly, “Yeah, before I had Liron, my main mission was to search for you guys. But because I was pregnant, it wasn’t easy to search. As you guys know, when I was on the third stage, I was in care of another Titan rebel group. However, they all lost their lives protecting me.” Everyone in the room clenched their teeth.  
  
“Tell us what happened.” Levi said softly.

Hanji glanced at each of her friends. All of them were the same just as she remembered. Erwin, as always, was insightful and strong-willed, already driven to get down to business with full determination. Mike was still a loyal and protective follower, and still had keen senses with his trusty nose (Hanji noticed how Mike sniffed around her when she was embracing him). Nanaba was still looking beautiful, emotional, and motivated as ever. Her assistant, now officially a squad leader, grew. It was most likely due to Hanji’s presumed death that shaped Moblit’s growth. He was confident, a bit more composed, and by his eyes, tenacious. She even glanced at Levi, that man she can read like an open book. The first time her eyes met his eyes back at the building she was captured, his eyes were soulless. But once he realized that she was alive, his eyes now had spirit and fire. All of them had light in their eyes, watching intently at her.

Hanji chuckled softly, “I think this is the first time you ever asked me to rant. I hope you guys are prepared for a 6 hour story.” The veterans all laughed, for the first time in 12 years, all together.

“I am definitely ready. I want to know how our strong Hanji was able to survive alone for these 12 years.” Mike said.

“I also want to know how you bore Liron and how you were able to live and survive with him alone, ” Nanaba mentioned.

“Haha, alright guys, I don’t think I can tell you every single detail, but I will tell you a brief timeline. Also, this will be everyone’s first time hearing my adventure.” Hanji said.  
  
Erwin raised his eyebrow, “Wait, you didn’t tell Levi anything yet?”  
  
Levi looked away while Hanji shook her head, “No, so everyone here is on the same boat. Well except for Liron, he was there with me the entire time.”

“I see… Well, let’s get going, we have a lot things to discuss too afterwards,” Erwin said, leaning forward on his knees. Upon Hanji's return, the veterans were most eager to listen and learn about the 12 years she went through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to expand and split this scene into two chapters since Hanji's backstory was way longer than I originally intended. So yeah, sorry about the abrupt cliffhanger at the end ehehe.
> 
> Thank you for all of those who have left kudos, gave comments, and reading this story! Updates will be much slower than usual since I have started school, but I will still try my best for you guys! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and have a great day!


	15. Squad Leader Hanji Zoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji explained her story during the 12 year period she was missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I have mentioned in the previous chapter, but I have expanded Hanji's return into multiple of chapters than I have originally intended. I hope you enjoy this reflection :)

“I ended up at a hospital in Johns Island, South Carolina, after I fled from the Titans,” Hanji started. “Johns Island is by Charleston, but separated by water. That’s where Liron was born, in St. Francis hospital on May 1. It was all thanks to Pastor Nick for accepting my plea to help me bore Liron. His colleagues feared helping me because I was discovered in a cave nearby. It was rough, but Liron’s delivery was successful. I think I was hospitalized for 3 weeks until I was released.” Hanji explained. 

No one said a word until Hanji continued, “When Liron was born, my resolve sky-rocketed. I wanted to protect this child. I want my child to live in a world without fear and overrun by a terrorist group. So that day, my mission changed. Instead of chasing after you guys, I decided to travel throughout each state and observe each Titan activity. I wanted to discover all of their secrets, hiding places, motives, and especially, the identity of the mastermind so one day, I can find their weaknesses and use that against them. The Titan organization were also on a lookout for me, so I had no choice but to continuously move. But for the first year, I decided to live normally so I can take care of Liron. I moved to a city called Nolensville, Tennessee. It was a small town, untouched by Titan activity. I moved there when Liron was only about 3 months old. Pastor Nick provided me a transportation to get there and money to support both of us for at least 3 months. As soon as I arrived in that peaceful town, I applied for a job where I was able to take care of Liron all day. The only place that allowed me to take Liron to work all day was an office job. I think I stayed in that town for two years, working at an office and living in an apartment with Liron. I tried to keep in low profile, so I disguised myself most of the time and changed my name. I created a fake ID card under the name Sinfonia Lachrist…” 

Mike and Levi both had to bite their tongues to refrain from snorting out loud after hearing Hanji’s undercover identity. Hanji rolled her eyes before going on, “ And I think I kept that identity until Liron was 4. When Liron turned 2, I chose to quit my office job, move out of the town, and travel around the entire state of Tennessee. Each month, I moved city to city, since Liron was able to walk surprisingly at the age of 2. I decided to use this time, while Liron was only learning how to walk, to study other things besides the Titan organization. I researched about many animal species, insects, ecology, weather patterns, water cycles, and so much more. I was so low in profile that I never ran into a Titan soldier nor an invasion for 4 years straight. Of course, I always missed you guys. Every day I wondered how you were doing, especially Levi since Liron was constantly looking more and more like him. But because I was always out exploring or busy taking care of Liron, I never bothered to check the news or television. If I had, I would have most likely learn about recent Titan invasions, and probably would have seen you guys taking care of business.” 

Erwin nodded, “I do recall that for the last 8 years, we have been on the news at least 3 times a year. Some news cast were able to take footage of our battles against Titan soldiers and even caught our names.” 

“So I heard. Once Liron turned 5, I started to explain to him about my job and a bit about the world. I knew that it was harsh to shove reality down to a 5 year old’s mind, but that boy was a curious one, and he was surprisingly mature. He understood the crisis that our country was facing, and why we had to move constantly. I educated him how to read, write, problem solve, and even basic combat. He was a genius in all categories, so it only took a year for him to already surpass a regular high schooler.” Hanji said proudly, peering at her son. 

Liron blushed embarrassingly, while Mike chuckled, “ As expected of Hanji and Levi’s son. Two combined together, you get one heck of a person” 

Hanji laughed, “Yep. Since I knew that he had Ackerman blood in him, I decided to finally target Titan soldiers when Liron turned at the age of 6. By this time, I was in northern Louisiana. I tried to catch up all the Titan attacks, invasions, and activities of all the years I missed. Using that information, I calculated the Titans’ patterns, and predicted the next swarm. As expected, my predictions came true. I had to learn more about the Titans though than just to predict the upcoming Titan swarm, so I researched more about the Titan technology and the soldiers themselves. I realized that the reason why the Titan army were so successful and were undefeated were because of their enhanced weapons and soldiers. I had many theories about the weapons and soldiers, and decided to test them out with my new inventions. The first counter weapon I ever created was the Titan Guillotine. When Liron turned 7, I was in Oklahoma where the next huge storm of Titans were targeting. I theorized that Titan soldiers only functioned by a leader command. So when the Titan army attacked Tulsa, Oklahoma, with a sniper, I took out all the Titan commanders and sergeants, leaving the lower ranking soldiers confused and defenseless just like I predicted. Liron was there to lure in the mindless Titan soldiers into the guillotine, and we slaughtered all of them there. I think we killed about 200 soldiers plus 3 commanders, so of course, the Titan mastermind were on the hunt for us.” 

Erwin eyes twinkled, learning about Hanji’s brilliant plan. “So that was you who killed all those Titans in Oklahoma five years ago. It was all over the news.” 

“Our base was at Florida around that time, so we couldn’t even reach to Oklahoma back then,” Levi growled. 

Hanji chuckled, “Yeah, but I had to leave the scene as soon as possible. I didn’t want to risk my location since I had my young son with me. While escaping from Oklahoma, for 3 straight weeks, I was traveling around southwestern area. While I was traveling, I stopped by at several dwellings where people were recovering from Titan activity. For example, a spot near the Rio Grande River had people living in shacks and tents. These poor people fled from their hometowns after Titan soldiers destroyed it. It was fortunate that I was around there because I discovered that there were times where Titan soldiers would be in small groups and terrorize these dwellings. When Liron turned 8, the village we stayed for a few days were suddenly attacked by a group of 7 Titan soldiers. That was the day where Liron’s Ackerman ability was unleashed. With ease, we were able to take down them, but this time, we didn’t kill them. With these 7 Titan soldiers, I discovered a ton of information through them. I knew that all soldiers were mutes from my previous kidnappings of Titan soldiers, but this time, I thoroughly observed their tongue, eyes, and cognitive abilities. This was when I was certain that these Titan soldiers were brainwashed.” Everyone except for Liron had various of expressions. Everyone wanted to question about Titan soldiers being brainwashed, but they decided to let Hanji continue with her story. 

Hanji continued with a sigh, “And that’s when I invented a new counter attack. I stayed in New Mexico for a year and researched about the brain. I mastered a technique called deprogramming, where I could reverse a brainwashing cycle. I still had the captured Titans, and used the technique on them. It miraculously worked on a few of them. The Titan soldiers were able to speak again, and they could function on their own. However, it was one of the most terrible discovery I made. Some of the Titan soldiers were once regular citizens. The ones that were once regular citizens confessed that they were kidnapped from Titan invasions, and were brainwashed by the mastermind. It was all they remembered, but it was basically what I needed. I realized that it wasn’t the Titan army that the world didn’t need to take down, it’s the man that started it all. When Liron turned 10, I drove to California, predicting that the next big Titan invasion would be around here. My predictions were correct once again, this time at Sacramento. Instead of using the Titan guillotine, I had Liron capture one of the commanders while I gathered all the brainwashed soldiers and reversed their altered mind. However, I wasn’t able to revert all of the Titan soldiers, and only managed to help about 10 soldiers. I had to flee since my plan failed. Liron and I escaped quickly, with many Titans on our trails. I successfully escaped to Washington, settling their for about a year. During that year, I discovered more things with the captured commander. His name was Marcel, and he called himself a Warrior. I found out that not only did the mastermind brainwash people into killing machines, but the mastermind also enhance these chosen humans biologically and assign them secret missions. Marcel’s enhanced ability was super strength. It was unlike any other strength I have ever seen, surpassing Liron’s Ackerman strength. Apparently there were only 7 other warriors with enhanced human abilities. I questioned Marcel about the mastermind’s motives, but he wouldn’t budge. I didn’t had a heart to kill this person, so I turned him in a local police station. I think ever since that day, Liron and I were on the constant run since the Titans somehow managed to find us and tried to capture us. We barely had any time to rest, eat, or settle down. The Titan organization were really firm to capture us, so we always ran into Titan assassins about 4 times a week. Unfortunately, we moved in Spearfish last month, and the main Titan headquarter had to be in that area.” 

Moblit added, “Our own Survey Corps base was near it too!” 

Hanji nodded, “What a coincidence right? Since we were at the heart of the Titan territory, Liron and I were captured last month. We were both in the same cell for a week, until the Warriors separated us. That’s when I met the mastermind, Fritz.” 

“You actually met the mastermind face to face?” everyone in the room except for Liron exclaimed. 

“Yeah. He is… mysterious and villainous. I am scarred at what he told me. During my meet with him, he described his cruel ways of brainwashing innocent people, conducting labs on children, loving he terrorized people, and stating his desires of world domination. That guy was beyond a psychopath. So, I planned right away to help Liron escape as soon as possible before he could do anything with him. I knew that there wasn’t a way for us to both escape because of the tight security system, but I knew that once Liron escapes, there was a possibility that he could find you guys. My intention wasn’t for him to have you guys rescue me, but I wanted him to pass all my findings to the Survey Corps that can take down this madman. And now, that’s how I ended up here.” Hanji finished her slowly. Silenced lingered in the room for a while. 

Breaking the silence, Erwin rose up from his chair and hugged Hanji from the side. He whispered, “I am so proud of you. You are such a strong woman, I don’t think anyone out there can ever do what you have done.” He motioned everyone to join in the hug. Nanaba followed, wrapping her arms around Hanji’s neck. 

“If only we could have found you or at least heard that you were alive… Hanji, you’re are just amazing,” Nanaba choked. 

Mike and Moblit stood behind Hanji, and held their arms around her shoulders. 

“Without you, we would never had a chance against them,” Moblit added, wiping his final tear. Hanji smiled, accepting the group hug. Levi and Liron stood on the sidelines, with similar looking proud smiles. 

“Now that I explained my part of the story, anything happened with you guys?” Hanji asked. The veterans pulled away from their beloved scientists. 

“Nothing much. Each year, our death and recruit rates were the same. Ever since you disappeared, we weren’t able to push forward against the Titans, except for decreasing their numbers and activity. I think for the last 5 years, we have only destroyed 3 of their barracks, but never found their main headquarters,” Erwin explained. 

“Wow, and we never crossed paths.” Hanji said with awe. 

“It’s so strange, but when you mentioned that you were at this specific state, we happened to be the direct opposite,” Nanaba laughed. 

“That’s so interesting. Well guys… Let’s now get back to work!” Hanji cheered, suddenly standing up. Everyone in the room stared at her with confusion. 

“But Hanji, don’t you want to rest? You just returned and you want to take action right away?” Mike sputtered. 

“Of course! I have been gone for 12 years, and it’s time for me to make it up.” Hanji declared with determination. 

“Can’t we just take this night to celebrate your return?” Moblit begged.

“No we don’t have time for that! I have to present all of my recent findings from the time I was captured to now. Let me introduce myself to the Survey Corps soldiers, and regain my title as Squad Leader!” Hanji pleaded to Erwin. Erwin peered at the brunette. 

Erwin shook his head in disbelief, but smiled braodly, “You are unbelievable, Hanji. I guess it is unfair for the soldiers to be unaware of our discoveries. And all of us here do want to end that madman as soon as possible since we are all together now, isn’t that correct?” Hanji cheered, and thanked Erwin. 

“Levi, come with me! Let’s go and explain the whole situation to the soldiers!” Hanji announced, walking towards the door. 

“Why me specifically?” Levi asked, slightly annoyed. Honestly, this woman needs a damn break, but now she wants to recite all her findings to the entire Survey Corps which will guarantee last 2 hours or so. Her entire story lasted 3 hours, and she still hasn’t eaten. Once everything is settled, he is going to make sure to properly nurture his lover and make sure she is completely healthy.

“Because, once I entered the Survey Corps base, all the soldiers stared at you with respect. If you’re with me, they will definitely pay attention, right?” Hanji teased. “You’re still worshipped by these young soldiers, huh? I really wonder why.” 

“Hanji isn’t incorrect at all, Levi.” Erwin laughed. Levi glared at the two smart asses. He almost forgot how these two teaming up against him was a huge pain in the butt. 

“Father, do you need assistance? It seems like you can’t handle people with bigger bodies and brains,” Liron intervened. Great, Levi thought. He almost forgot another pain in the ass. 

Mike snorted at Liron’s retort. “Kid, you are brilliant.” 

“Liron, shut your mouth. You have to grow at least a foot taller and twice as old to be on the same level as me,” Levi growled. 

“Awh! I just noticed! You and Liron finally acknowledged each other as father and son!” Nanaba squealed. 

“Oh my gosh, Nanaba, you have to tell me how they were like before when they first met!” Hanji also squealed. The two women started to giggle uncontrollably, while the two raven-haired males crossed their arms. 

The veterans plus Liron arrived at the dining table. It was a bit early for a meeting, but Erwin rang the meeting bell. After 5 minutes, everyone arrived at the dining hall. There were tons of constant chatter, gossips, and whisper in the dining hall. Hanji stood at the center of the dining hall, standing on a large podium between Levi and Erwin. Hanji beamed at the sight of the large number of soldiers. With these many soldiers, they might actually have a chance against Fritz and his army, Hanji thought. 

Levi’s squad decided to sit at a table at the farthest end. 

Armin eyes lit up when he saw Hanji Zoe, much to Mikasa’s annoyance. “Is she finally going to tell us all her discoveries! I am so excited!” Amin practically squealed. 

“They finally give us damn answers. I want to know what’s going on!” Jean impatiently complained. 

“Not only that, I want to learn more about Captain’s family,” Eld added, eyeing Hanji and Levi’s closeness. 

Once everyone was settled in a table, Erwin raised his arm up high, silencing the crowd. But instead of speaking, both Levi and Erwin stepped behind, showing their support and their utmost respect to Hanji. Hanji stepped forward, and smiled at the crowd. 

“Hello everyone! My name is Hanji Zoe, former squad leader of the Survey Corps. I was in the Survey Corps about 20 years ago, when the Survey Corps just began. I was the head researcher for 8 years, until I was separated by the Survey Corps at the battle of Washington D.C. If you haven’t heard, Washington D.C was overtaken by the Titan organization about 12 years ago. So, during these 12 years, I have been studying about the Titan weaponry, the organization’s motives, Titan soldiers, and the mastermind himself. And yes, I was captured by the Titans, but was rescued by my son and your captain, Levi Ackerman. Now that I have returned, I will tell you some disturbing truths about the Titans that you all need to know. This may change your perspective, viewpoint, and even dent your motivation in fighting against the Titans. But remember, whatever I tell you, the only way for our world to be at peace again and be free from terror is to defeat the mastermind, the man who started it all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I did not want to extend Hanji's return any more than I have, so I skipped out all the settling in part out. I'm sorry that if I seem to be in a rush because I am trying to finish this story as soon as possible. I am a tad bit scared that I might go on hiatus once my workload increases. I definitely do not want to leave this story in an abrupt pause, so we might be jumping into places eheh.There are also about 10 chapters left, and I am already working on a new story that I just thought of today during history class hehe. It was actually pretty bad. My mind wandered off as my teacher was giving a lecture, and I suddenly thought of a new storyline of Levi and Hanji. I was like, "Brilliant! The plot will be like this, and their conflict would be like this, and..." by the time I realized that my mind wandered off, I totally missed out the directions she was giving for me next project... Oops hehe. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for everyone who had given kudos and comments to this story. Thank you to all readers, reading this story and motivating me to write every day :) I can't thank you guys enough T-T


	16. Levi's Squad + Hanji Zoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when his squad and his lover meet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit off the tangent from the rest. I added some things that I tried to avoid, and this is VERY dialogue heavy. Just some enjoyment with Levi's squad and his family. :)

Members in the Survey Corps had various of reactions after listening to Hanji Zoe’s story. A few were unfazed, some questioned their motives, and others were denying the truth. But everyone in the room did agree in one thing: everything what the former squad leader had just said made sense. All the kidnappings, missing citizens, silent soldiers… The Titan soldiers were mindless people, programmed to kill by the influence of one person. Why would so many soldiers willingly terrorize citizens? Erwin allowed all the soldiers to take a break for the night, and resume their training the following day. The soldiers reluctantly returned to their rooms. Many of the soldiers wanted to ask questions for the former squad leader, but decided to give some space to the higher officers who all looked exhausted and busy.  
  
Hanji in particular was completely occupied. She was busy organizing her former room, replacing all the research notes, journals, drawings, blueprints, and many other things she collected for the last 12 years. However, a certain stern man refused to stand there and watch. Hanji jumped in fright when her door swung opened. Her shoulders relaxed, realizing that it was Levi standing in front of the door.  
  
“Levi, you scared me. I was just cleaning my room, aren't you proud of me?” Hanji asked nervously. Levi glared at the brunette.  
  
“Any other time, I would be. But this time, no,” Levi answered.  
  
“Why not?” Hanji asked.  
  
“Do you not feel hunger at all? It’s fucking 7 pm and the last time you ate was breakfast,” Levi huffed, crossing his arms. He never thought that Hanji’s health issues would be this bad.  
  
Hanji scratched her head, “Woah really? I guess I don’t feel anything when I rant about stuff, aha.” Levi peered at Hanji’s body with concern.  
  
“I can tell,” Levi whispered. “It’s about time you have food in your stomach. Let’s go.”  
  
“Awh, but I really want to talk to you. We haven’t really talked together alone, and-“  
  
“I want to talk too. But your health is more important. Come with me,” Levi growled, grabbing Hanji’s hand and dragging her to the dining room. Levi ignored all the glances he received from the soldiers on the hallways, and guided Hanji to a table.  
  
Levi’s squad, who happened to still be eating in the dining room, all stared at their captain and his so called lover. The entire Levi squad ceased their chatter, and focused their attention at the duo behind their table.  
  
Hanji obediently sat down on the table, and waited for Levi to bring her food. She smiled softly, feeling warm at the concern Levi was showing for her. Honestly, this man can be such a sweetheart, she thought. If only his words weren’t so vulgar, many women in the world would be swooning over him.  
  
“By the way Levi, where’s Liron?” Hanji asked, as Levi placed two plates and utensils in front of Hanji.  
  
“He and Erwin are trying to find an extra guest room for him to stay. Apparently, he is grown man and can sleep on his own,” Levi answered, rolling his eyes.  
  
“Awh, he doesn’t want to sleep with me?” Hanji giggled, popping her veggies in her mouth. Meanwhile, Levi’s squad were whispering about the particular duo behind their backs.  
  
“I never seen Captain talk this much before,” Jean whispered to the group.  
  
“It’s amazing how that woman changed him drastically, “ Gunther added.  
  
“Oh my god, was Captain just smiling now? I think I am seeing things,” Sasha exclaimed, pointing at her captain.  
  
Suddenly, Liron entered the dining room, and spotted his parents in a rectangular, wooden table. He plopped down a seat next to his mother, and asked how she was doing.  
  
“Hey Liron, I am doing fine. Your father is right now making me eat a second plate,” Hanji said with a pout.  
  
“I know for a fact that you are not full. If you can’t feel hunger, then you don’t have a fucking clue that you’re full,” Levi growled, pushing the second plate in front of her. Hanji sighed, and accepted the second bowl.  
  
“I don’t agree with Father’s statement, but I do agree that you have to finish your dinner, mother,” Liron said.  
  
“Yeah yeah, I get it.” Hanji grumbled. Her eyes caught the blank stares from a particular group behind them.  
  
“Hey Levi, you still haven’t introduced us your squad. You should bring them here,” Hanji suggested pointing at the table behind Levi. Some of the Levi squad who caught Hanji’s finger flinched, and pretended to look at the other direction when Levi turned back. Goddamn it, Levi thought. He knew that things will turn out weird once he mixes in his squad and his family. Once his squad gets comfortable with asking questions, random and most likely stupid questions will be thrown at Hanji and Liron. However, Levi knew that he wasn’t being fair to his squad. They should know about his family (he never knew he had), and he should explain his 3-day absence.  
  
“Hey, you guys,” Levi called out to them. All their heads whipped around to the sound of Levi’s voice. “Come to this table. Hanji wants to talk with you guys,” Levi ordered, motioning them to come. His squad froze for a second. Always being the first one to act, Eren quickly stood up, and walked to Levi’s table, followed by his two loyal friends. Eld, Petra, Oluo, Gunther, Jean, Sasha, Connie, and Krista soon followed, all sitting around their captain and his wife and son. All the chairs were filled, so Jean and Eren took extra chairs from their table and sat at the edges. It was silent and awkward for a minute, until Hanji broke the tension.  
  
“So you must be Levi’s squad! You guys already know my name, so tell me all your names!” Hanji asked excitedly. Levi nudged Eren in the ribs, signaling him to go while earning a glare from Mikasa. Hanji took notice of this and had an amused expression.  
  
“My name is Eren Yeager! And I was in the Levi’s squad for a year now!” Eren introduced, rubbing his rib cage.  
  
Voluntarily, Armin introduced himself next, “M-my name is Armin! I really admire your work, um… Former Squad Leader Hanji,” Armin mumbled nervously.  
  
“That title is way too long, Armin! Just call me Hanji!” Hanji said with a wink.  
  
“Um, okay, Hanji!” Armin said, with a smile. Mikasa huffed, before intruding herself. Soon, everyone stated their names to Hanji.  
  
“Wow, you have a lot of people on your team Levii. Everyone here has different personalities and dynamics! Interesting,” Hanji commented, finishing the last bit of her food. Once Hanji cleaned her entire plate, Levi stood up and took her plate away.  
  
“Do you want another plate?” Levi asked.  
  
“No, but I am a bit thirsty,” Hanji said sheepishly. Levi nodded, before turning away and putting away her dishes. Once Levi left, all heads turn to Hanji’s direction with awe.  
  
“Captain has never acted like this way before… How do you do it?” Oluo questioned.  
  
Hanji laughed, “I didn’t really do anything, but maybe I have been pestering him for 5 years. Haha, but you should tell me how’s he like as your captain!” Levi’s squad gave each other knowing glances.  
  
“Well Captain is very strict, especially with cleaning and training. He’s not afraid to say things he thinks, and we fear his strength,” Connie babbled.  
  
“Ahaha, that sounds like him. But you guys know that he truly cares, right?” Hanji asked.  
  
“Yes, we do know that he is a caring man in the inside,” Petra barely whispered. Hanji peered at the amber headed girl.  
  
“I see, Levi has shown his kind side to you guys. I am glad that he has a squad like you,” Hanji said. Levi returned at the table, and handed Hanji her drink. Hanji accepted graciously.  
  
“Father, have you ever been nice to anyone?” Liron blurted, causing everyone to jolt from their seats. Hanji almost choked from the water, but smirked at Levi’s glare towards his own son.  
  
“What the hell did you tell them?” Levi accused at his squad.  
  
“Nothing sir!” Eren yelped.  
  
“We swear, we haven’t said anything!” Jean added.  
  
“You make everyone shit their pants, father. At least talk and ask kindly like a normal person,” Liron sighed.  
  
“This kid just loves to dig his own grave,” Oluo muttered to himself.  
  
Hanji laughed, patting her son’s head, “Believe me, Liron. I tried so hard to fix that problem. Trust me, it’s impossible.” Levi crossed his arms, but didn’t say anything back.  
  
Really curious, Krista whispered, “Um, if I hope I am not rude or anything, but I just want to ask, it seems like Hanji brings out the kind side of Captain Levi. How long has it been like this?”  
  
“Yeah, you get special treatment from Captain Levi because you’re his wife,” Oluo spat, almost sounding jealous. Levi snorted, while Hanji chuckled.  
  
“Surprising fact. Levi and I aren’t married.” Hanji said. Her sentence caused everyone in the table to gasp in shock, even Liron.  
  
“WHAT?!” everyone yelled, standing up.  
  
“But, but, but, but, but…” Connie stammered, pointing Hanji, to Levi, and then finally to Liron.  
  
“Mother, you never told me that! Then who is my father?” Liron exclaimed with confusion. Levi flicked Liron’s head.  
  
“I am, you idiot,” Levi growled, rolling his eyes. He knew that this revelation would sooner or later be revealed. They didn’t have to make such a big deal out of it though.  
  
Hanji giggled,” Technically, we are not. I mean, think about it, the last time Levi and I saw each other was during the major Titan battle. In addition, we were only in our early 20s, serving the Survey Corps.   
  
“You guys never did any vows? Promises? Rings? Sex?” Jean exclaimed. Both Levi and Hanji slightly blushed at Jean’s exclamation.  
  
“We don’t need to tell you that,” Levi glowered, looking away in a different direction.  
  
“Uh, you definitely need to tell me. I feel like I wasn’t planned whatsoever, and it breaks my little boy’s heart,” Liron argued.  
  
“I seem to recall that some brat a while ago claimed that he was a man.”  
  
“I am now certain that you are not my father.” The two raven haired males continued to bicker, unaware at the stares from Levi’s squad and Hanji. The females, even Mikasa, smiled at the adorable father/son scene.  
  
“Isn’t that cute,” Hanji commented, drinking her water.  
  
“Yes it is. I can tell that Captain is a lot happier than before. This kind of bickering makes him seem more alive in a way,” Petra whispered.  
  
“He’s so fortunate to have you guys as his squad while I was away,” Hanji remarked.  
  
Eld shook his head, “No, us squad members should feel grateful that you are alive. Our captain never seemed this happy before.” Something ached in Hanji’s heart. She really had to apologize and make up everything for Levi for leaving him alone 12 straight years. Judging from his squad’s impressions, Levi must have taken it hard from her long absence. She already felt thankful for these group of people supporting Levi for her when she was unavailable.  
  
“You all seem to experience some kind of trauma that led to you to be part of the Survey Corps. If you have any concerns, questions, or even some consoling, you can always talk to me,” Hanji suddenly interrupted. All of Levi’s squad turned their attention to the brunette. Some wanted take the offer right away, but were too shy.  
However, Connie immediately raised his hand, “I do have some questions! Is… Is it okay to talk to you privately right now?” Hanji smiled.  
  
“Of course, let’s go to a different table, excuse us,” Hanji said, excusing herself out of the table and followed Connie to a different table. Levi’s eyes lingered to Hanji’s figure, and eyed his lover with one of his squad members sit at a different table. His squad members took notice of this, especially a particular redheaded girl.  
“I wonder what Connie wanted to talk about. He sounded pretty urgent,” Jean stated, also eyeing the duo.  
  
“Probably about his missing family,” Sasha said sadly. Connie’s friends sadly stared down at the floor, as they witness Connie tearing up in front of Hanji. Levi watched Hanji soothing the younger boy, rubbing this shoulders and whispering something to him. What she said to him worked, seeing the boy’s face lit up and wiped his tears. The two stood up from the table, and returned back to their original table.  
  
Right as they returned, Krista quickly got out of her seat, and asked, “Hanji-san, may I please speak to you as well?”  
  
“Of course, do you want to talk privately?” Krista nodded, before following her to the same exact table Hanji was sitting at with Connie.  
  
Connie sat down next to Sasha and Jean, sniffling softly. Sasha patted Connie’s shoulders sympathetically.  
  
“Hey man, are you alright?” Jean asked worriedly.  
  
“Yeah. I just wanted to confirm with Hanji-san if my family were most likely brainwashed to be Titan soldiers,” Connie croaked. Everyone in that table jaws clenched. But, Connie smiled sadly, and added, “But Hanji-san reassured me that there is a chance to get them back to their normal selves if I ever find them. As long as there is a possibility to revert them back, then I am going to be fine.”  
  
Armin smiled, “That’s great, Connie! I am so happy for you.” Levi continued to stare across the table at Hanji with awe. Already, that woman is impacting his squad greatly. It gave her no trouble to reach them out and become friendly with one another. Her ability to reach out is one of the very reason he fell hard for her…  
“Father, stop staring at mother like a creep,” Liron whispered to his ear, interrupting his thoughts.  
  
Levi growled, and glared at Liron. “Sometimes, I want to disown you.”  
  
“Only sometimes? I thought you wanted to all the time,” Liron laughed. When Hanji and Krista returned from their talk, Levi dismissed his squad, wanting Hanji to rest before she consoles everyone’s life story. If that happened, who knows how long Hanji would stay up. It was mostly selfish for Levi’s part, for he wanted to talk to Hanji for himself tonight.  
  
As Liron excitedly returned back to his own room while Levi and Hanji walked back to their rooms on the other side, the Levi squad stayed at the dining area.  
  
“Hey Krista, how was your talk with Hanji? Are you comfortable telling us about it?” Eren asked the smaller blonde.  
  
Krista nodded, with a grateful smile, “Yeah, as I thought, she knew about my secret. I’m sorry that I had kept it a secret from you guys, but my family had some relations with the Titan organization.”  
  
“What?!” everyone yelled in shock.  
  
“I thought my family were only allies with the Titan organization, but apparently I am… I am related to the mastermind,” Krista explained. Eren’s eyes bulged out while Sasha was starting to pull her hair out in shock. Krista continued, “But she told me that I don’t have to keep it a secret because my family are known for breaking ties from the actual mastermind. She was the first to call out my real name and accepted me who I am. It’s so refreshing for someone to call me by my real name, it’s been about 3 long years…”  
  
Mikasa suddenly asked, “What’s your real name?”  
  
“Historia.” Everyone was silent for a while, until Eren reached out his hand to her and said, “Historia, I just want to let you know that you will always be in our team, no matter who you are related to. I’m glad to have you in my squad, Historia.” Hisotria teared up, and took Eren’s hand. As everyone reintroduced themselves to Historia, Jean suddenly sighed.  
  
“I never thought this day would come. We are coming close to our final battle, the Titan origins are revealed, all of us are slowly coming out of our shells, and most of all, Captain’s sudden transformation. Did you see the way Captain stared at Hanji affectionately?” Jean pointed out. Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
“But she is a fascinating woman. No wonder Captain loved her.” Gunther added.  
  
“No, you’re wrong, Gunther. He still loves her immensely,” Eld argued. Petra suddenly stood up, startling the Levi squad.  
  
“It’s almost 9 guys, I think we should get to our rooms,” Petra said, before walking away from the group. Eld, Gunther, and Oluo glanced at each other knowingly, and stood up as well.  
  
“We will follow Petra. I think she is having an internal problem. We will see you guys later!” Eld said, waving good bye at the younger members. Following quietly behind Petra, the three men watched as their shorter comrade hurriedly ran to her room. Without knocking, the men allowed themselves in her room. The three men stood in front of Petra’s bed, where she was hiding under the covers. They could hear Petra laughing an sniffling inside.  
  
“Thanks for knocking guys.”  
  
Eld sat down next to Petra on her bed, followed by Gunther and Oluo  
  
“Petra, we know.” Eld whispered. A soft sniffle was heard under the blankets.  
  
“Just let it out,” Gunther suggested.  
  
Touched, Petra ranted, “I guess all of you guys are aware of my small crush on Captain. It really was just a small, tiny attraction. But the way Captain was eying her and doing everything for her… I couldn’t help but feel envious. It wasn’t that I wanted Captain doing that to me specifically, but I also wanted to feel that kind of special treatment. Especially from a man who would look a woman like that, it’s so desirable. I want someone to cry like that if I die. I also want someone to look at me like that when I return. I feel so pathetic for wanting that kind of love during this crisis, so I couldn’t hold in my emotions…” Eld patted Petra’s head.  
  
“You’re an amazing woman, Petra. I’m sure you will find someone that will love you just the way Captain loves Hanji,” Eld reassured, peering right at Oluo. Oluo blushed, but didn’t say anything. He knew that his crush had a thing for his Captain. It was one of the many reasons why he decided to imitate and follow his Captain’s personality.  
  
“Thanks Eld. I’m sure I will fell better.” Petra sniffled. Signaling Gunther, Eld and Gunther stood up from Petra’s bed, and walked away. Oluo decided to stay behind, and stared at Petra’s figure. Making his move, Oluo wrapped his arms around the tiny girl, earning a squeak from her.  
  
“Oluo? Is that you?” Petra yelped, still under the bed sheets. Oluo tightened his embrace around Petra.  
  
“Petra, you don’t know how beautiful and amazing you are. I just want to let you know,” Oluo whispered, cheeks burning after his bold statement. Petra lightly gasped. The room felt hotter, and her face burned, not because of the bed sheets covering her whole body.  
  
Oluo kissed Petra’s head softly, before allowing himself to exit her room.

* * *

**With Levi and Hanji**

  
Levi swore that the world was still trying to separate him and Hanji. Right as he and Hanji were in front of Hanji’s room, Nanaba popped out of nowhere and dragged Hanji to her own room to “catch up”. Of course, Hanji didn’t seem to mind, who was always up for a chat with anyone. Levi couldn’t blame her since she hasn’t seen any of her friends in such a long time, but can’t she take at least a break? Levi wandered around Hanji’s room, and eyes softened at the sight of her cluttered desk. Even though she just got back, Hanji still was trying her best to save humanity. On her desk were papers of strategies and ideas of their final counterattack. Levi picked up one of her plans, and read it. She is truly unbelievable, Levi thought. Levi clenched his fists. Why the hell was he falling in love with her again? His selfish love for her was constantly growing, and he didn’t want his emotions to go out of control again. To distract his thoughts as always, Levi decided to clean her room. That way, he would stop thinking about Hanji for a moment and wait for her at the same time. Damn it, Levi cursed in his head. He’s thinking about her again.  
  
Successfully distracting himself for a good amount of time, Levi didn’t know how long he waited for Hanji (Damn it, he meant cleaning) until the door slowly opened. Hanji peaked through the door, and a smile crept in her face as her eyes laid upon her tidy room.  
  
“I knew you would clean my room again,” Hanji chuckled, allowing herself in. Levi wiped a bead of sweat in his hair, and peered at the clock.  
  
He scowled, “Why the hell were you gone for 4 hours? It’s already 2 am.”  
  
Hanji laughed and sneakily wrapped her long arms around Levi, slightly startling him, “After Nanaba and I talked for two hours, Moblit wanted to talk to me afterwards. He looked like a lost puppy, watching me and Nanaba hang out. I couldn’t bear to watch that so I was in his room for a decent amount of time.” Levi’s scowl deepened as he heard Hanji’s reasoning.  
  
“You look dead, four eyes.” Levi growled, before picking her weightless body up. Hanji tiredly giggled, as she was placed gently on her bed.  
  
“It’s been so long you called me that. I really missed it,” Hanji whispered in his ear. Levi nodded grimly, trying to control his heart beat as his lover laid her head on his chest. “I want to talk to you all night now.” As much as Levi wanted to do as well, he pulled Hanji off of him. Hanji stared at Levi confusedly, as Levi gently made Hanji lie on her bed.  
  
“You need to sleep. Your eyes are barely open.” Levi whispered, stroking her hair. Before Hanji could complain or argue, Levi placed his lips onto hers, quieting her down. It was a very soft kiss, Hanji noted, feeling Levi gently caressing her cheek. Levi lets go of Hanji lightly, and stared at her alluring, brown eyes that could stop his heart at any moment. Honestly, this woman gives him life and the death of him at the same time.  
  
“I can handle it. If it’s you, I would gladly give up sleep,” Hanji whined, reaching up at Levi’s face. Levi held Hanji’s hand in his face. He slightly shook his head.  
  
“We can try next time when you’re not about to faint. Right now, I want you to rest,” Levi firmly said. He placed Hanji’s hand down on the bed, as Hanji’s eyes began to flutter.  
  
“Fine… But can you stay? I think I have trauma of being left alone after being in that dark prison cell for two weeks,” Hanji begged. It took all of Levi’s strength and willpower to fight back the desire to grab her in his arms and kiss her roughly on the lips. Hearing her with this much of vulnerability made his heart ache. He wanted to kiss her all over, reassuring that he is right here, and make her forget all the suffering she felt during her imprisonment.  
  
Instead, he softly kissed her forehead, and whispered, “Yeah. I’ll stay here all night. Just close your eyes and sleep.” Hanji smiled, and closed her eyes. Levi sat there, watching his lover go into deep slumber. Even though he lost his chance of talking to her alone for the second time, this was still enough for him. He understood the conflict they are in, and there aren’t any time to finish their personal businesses. However, one has be patient and wait for that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't intending to add this love drama here, but I remembered that I hinted Petra's crush on Levi earlier in the story. And I was definitely not planning to have side romance stories, but I think it worked well. Time to add new tags haha. 
> 
> Also, I want to point out that this chapter was meant to highlight Hanji's character. Unlike Levi and Erwin, Hanji is one of the adults in the manga that have reached out to the 104 trainees. She helped Connie with his family dilemma, she was the first one to call out Historia's name, she was the one that comforted Mikasa's for Armin's potential death, etc. Hanji is such a emotional, understanding, and impactful character that I had to add this chapter. It's so subtle, that I don't even think Isayama realizes how he influential he made Hanji to be. 
> 
> Anyways, it's taking a lot longer to update, I have been super busy lately. I also may have been reading other stories instead of writing my own. There are so many stories out there that mesmerized me.


	17. Planning and Strategizing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New, dialogue-heavy chapter today! I wished I edited this chapter faster and updated chapter 18 on my birthday today... I hope you enjoy this chapter though!

Levi’s eyes slowly opened. Stirring up from his chair, Levi craned his neck to see if Hanji was still asleep on her bed. His eyes softened, seeing Hanji still sleeping peacefully. He checked the time. It was 7 am, which meant he slept another good 4 straight hours. He stretched his limbs, waking up his entire body. He’s going to let Hanji sleep for another hour so she could get at least get 6 hours of sleep. He continued to stare at Hanji in wonder. In just short amount of time she returned, Levi already felt like they made up about half the time they were separated from each other. His heart constantly was calm, and he was able to sleep a lot better with her around him. If only they had some time alone to discuss more personal matters…

Levi got up from his seat as Hanji’s eyes started to flutter. Levi sat on the bed, and gazed down on Hanji as she stirred from her slumber. Smiling, Hanji whispered, “Good morning. How was your sleep?”

“It was nice. How about you?” Levi asked.

“Not good. Some person forced me to sleep when I didn’t want to,” Hanji responded with a slight smug.

Levi gave her his rare chuckles, “You’re an idiot.”

Hanji giggled, before sitting up from her bed. She yawned, and cuddled against Levi’s buff arm. Levi gently brushed Hanji’s messy hair off her face, while Hanji asked, “Levi, what time is it?”

“7:30.” Hanji jerked her head forward.

“What? I slept that long? Oh my gosh, I have to get ready right now!” Hanji panicked, before jumping off her bed. Levi watched her struggle through her closet, grabbing a pair of jeans, buttoning up a white dress shirt, and splash her face in water in the span of 5 minutes. Levi sighed, before blocking her way to the door.  
“Uh Levi, you’re in my way right now,” Hanji said, trying to push her way out through the door.

“I am not going to let you out to work already without having you eat something. Also, you buttoned up your shirt wrong,” Levi scowled. Levi slowly unbuttoned her white dress shirt, and buttoned them up again correctly.

“I wasn’t going to forget to eat, Levi. Come one, have some faith in me!” Hanji pouted. Levi rolled his eyes.

“Judging the way you were in a hurry to leave to do your research or whatever, I doubt that you had food in your mind,” Levi said, before grabbing her wrist. He opened the door for her, and guided her to the dining room. Many people were already at the dining room, eating their own breakfast for the day. Levi spotted Liron and his squad at the far table, and pulled Hanji to that table.

“Good morning everyone!” Hanji called, sitting down next Liron at the edge of the table.

“Good morning,” everyone responded back.

“Finally you two woke up, what did you guys do last night?” Liron asked innocently. Unfortunately for Connie, Jean took Liron’s question the wrong way and spat milk all over poor Connie. Levi glared at his squad.

“Did one of you guys told him to say that?” Levi growled. Everyone shook their heads quickly.

“No sir!” Eren said, but was trying to contain his laughter.

“Whatever, Hanji stay here, I’ll get your food,” Levi said, before walking away to retrieve Hanji her food.

“Thanks Levi!” Hanji called, turning her attention to the table. She noticed how everyone was in a brighter mood. “Hm, what’s going on today? You all seem cheerful this morning?” Hanji asked.

Eld shrugged his shoulders, but smiling, “I do not know, Hanji. However, it seems like Captain’s lighter mood also lifted up everyone’s spirits. You also helped some of us personally yesterday, so everyone is in a brighter mood this morning.”

Jean muttered under his breathe, “You two also spread the lovesickness too.”

“Huh?” Hanji asked confusedly. That’s when she noticed how Petra and Oluo seemed a bit too close. She also saw how Connie and Sasha were explicitly flirting each other without awareness. Ah, Hanji thought devilishly. I see how our young soldiers are experiencing romance despite being in a middle of a crisis. I was like that too, Hanji’s inner voice thought.

“Jean is actually right this time, how come everyone is so in love with each other now?” Eren said, almost in a sick voice.

“Love is a great thing Eren, I’m sure you love someone right now,” Armin teased. Eren glared at his best friend in shock.

“No I don’t! Don’t get me started with your secret affair with Ann-mmph!” Eren muffled as Mikasa shoved food in his mouth to shut up. Armin turned red, and thanked Mikasa for her help.

“Hahaha, oh, I see what is going on,” Hanji winked while Liron rolled his eyes. Adults, Liron thought in his head.

Levi returned with his and Hanij’s food, and also noticed the calming atmosphere. Secretly glad that his squad were doing well, Levi sat comfortably between Eren and Jean, startling the two guys.

“How’s your morning?” Levi asked, sipping his tea. Jean and Eren both were speechless. Hanji giggled softly, and then picking up her eggs with her fork. She loved how when one person is on a good mood, the others join along.

“Um, my morning has been going well sir,” Eren replied shyly.

“That’s good, I hope you’re ready for the meeting today,” Levi said.

“Yes sir! I wouldn’t miss it!” Eren reassured. After Hanji finished her breakfast, she and Levi hurriedly walked to Erwin’s office. Barging in through his door, Hanji spread out all of her papers on the table without warning.

“Erwin! I got most of my planning and ideas done! How are things going in for you?” Hanji asked. Erwin turned around from the white board he was writing on, and was not surprised to see Hanji’s sudden appearance.

Erwin chuckled, “I knew you would get back to work and research right away. I’m blessed to have you back. Well, I have finished looking at all the research notes you have collected. I think I can start planning and strategizing now that I have all the basic knowledge. So, you are sure that you want Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Alert, Historia Reiss, and Moblit in this meeting, correct?” Erwin asked.

Hanji nodded, “Yes, those people are essential to this final showdown.” Hanji said.

“Alright, they have been notified and will arrive here shortly.” Erwin said. The three veterans all glanced at each other. “It’s finally happening, huh. Our dream to overthrow the Titan influence on our country,” Erwin whispered softly.

“Yeah. It’s been a long, hard journey, huh guys?” Hanji said. The two men eyed their beloved brunette.

“I just knew that we couldn’t have been this far without you,” Erwin noted.

Levi nodded in agreement, “We would be screwed without that brain of yours.” Hanji blushed.

“Awh guys, stop it. Without Erwin’s strategic skills and Levi’s strength, we can’t even do anything,” Hanji whimpered. Erwin chuckled while Levi rolled his eyes.

“Ah, it’s time,” Erwin suddenly said in a low voice, as the door slowly opened. Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Historia, and Moblit entered the room quietly. All of them saluted to the three top officers, and sat down on the chairs surrounding the long, center table with Hanji’s plans on it. “Welcome soldiers. This is a special group that Hanji has specifically gathered. It seems like each of you have special roles for this final showdown against the Titans. Before we even start, do we have any problems knowing the fact behind Titan soldiers’ actual identities?” Erwin asked. Everyone shook their heads. “Good, now, let’s proceed with this meeting. So Armin, I actually wanted you here because you have a brilliant, young mind. Will you aid me and Hanji to plan out our battle and trap our enemies? We need all the brainpower we can get to take the Titan organization once and for all.” Erwin said. Armin firmly nodded, writing some notes down on his tiny notebook.

Eren raised his hand, “Um I have a question… Why are we specifically chosen for this plan besides Armin and Squad Leader Moblit? I don’t think I have decent planning skills.” Eren said sheepishly. Hanji eyes gleamed at Eren.

“No, but you have important connections. Correct if I am wrong, but your full name is Eren Yeager, right?” Eren nodded slowly.

“Well, I know for a fact that one of the Warriors has also the last name, Yeager. Do you by any chance know Zeke Yeager?”

Eren’s eyes widened, but shook his head, “No, I haven’t heard of him.”

Hanji tapped her chin, “I see. But he knows you. When I visited Fritz the first time, I remembered Fritz mentioned your name, Eren, and Zeke had an interesting reaction. I think you guys are related somehow. It may have to do something with your father."

Eren eyes peered down at the floor, “It’s always been my father, huh. What did he do this time, Hanji?”

“I do not know the full story, but Fritz compared me with Grisha Yeager, saying how we both escaped from his headquarters and knew about the Titan origins,” Hanji said in a low voice. Eren was speechless, allowing Hanji to continue, “That’s why you’re part of this meeting, Eren. I want you to face Zeke. I think he is going to have a hard time facing you.” Hanji proposed.

“I see. I am assuming that Zeke Yeager is like the commander or something?” Armin guessed.

Hanji shook her head, “No, he’s the war chief of the Warriors. Without him or his command, our fight against Fritz would be a lot easier. I’m sorry Eren for forcing you to confront your family business like this but-“

Eren interrupted abruptly, “No, I am glad that you actually assigned me this task. I want to know who that bastard is and how he is related to me.”

Hanji nodded her head, “Alright, we have that settled. Historia, you also have an important role because of your family relations. Once we take down Fritz, I want you to take his place.”

“W-what? You want me to take the mastermind’s place? Why so?” Historia sputtered.

“Well, we don’t know what happens to the brainwashed solders after their leader is taken down. I theorized that they will all be lost, and wouldn’t revert back to their original selves. I think that someone sharing the same blood as the mastermind is able to mend their minds. Since I deprogrammed a few Titan soldiers years ago, Fritz changed his methods, and I predict that he made sure that only people from his bloodline are able to influence these brainwashed people.” Hanji explained.  
  
Armin raised his hand, “If we are able to revert these people’s mind, how are we going motivate the soldiers to fight them? A lot of us are hesitating to even fight against the Titans now that we know that they were once innocent citizens.”

Hanji clenched her jaw, “In all honesty, I am only hoping that we are able to deprogram them. Fritz is a brilliant man. He has improved his mind controlling ability for 30 years now. By now, he should be able to permanently change peoples’ minds.”

“So even if we take down Fritz, the soldiers would be a problem as well?” Erwin asked.

“If my theory about Historia is wrong, then yes. Even if we eliminate Fritz, the soldiers will still be forever brainwashed, and we have to wipe all of them out,” Hanji said sadly. The room became silent.

“For now, let’s assume that we are unable to revert the soldiers back to normal. We should not let our feelings hinder our end goal. We have to take down the mastermind and save this country,” Erwin declared, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

“Are we going to find their headquarters or attack them when they are attacking a city?” Levi questioned.

Hanji pulled down a large map from Erwin’s chalkboard. With a red marker, she circled a familiar city on the eastern side. Levi, Erwin, and Moblit felt lumps on their throat as they realized what city their scientist circled.

“The base is near Washington D.C. After 30 years, Fritz gathered all the nuclear codes around the U.S. All he needs is now the President’s biscuit to be able to control all of the U.S’s nuclear weapons. That was his goal the entire time, world domination and end.” Hanji explained. Everyone in the room was in great shock when they heard Hanji’s revelations. Hanji also shuddered. She could never forget the iciness in his voice when he explained his brilliant plans to her just a week ago.

“Hanji, did he tell you the exact date and time?” Erwin asked.

“The same date as the last Washington battle,” Hanji barely whispered.

“It’s almost like an anniversary. He’s a messed up person," Eren laughed half-heartedly.

“Yeah, so we have only a month to prepare. We still have time to train and build our weapons, but we need to formulate a plan to stop him once and for all,” Erwin concluded.

“Should we wait for them when they attack D.C or should we attack them right as they attack?” Moblit asked. The three strategist in the room all had the same idea.

“Both,” Erwin, Armin, and Hanji answered at the same time. The three looked at each other, and nodded in agreement.

“Instead of executing a plan in one way, we have to use multiple of tactics to outsmart the man who started this all,” Erwin firmly said, before writing notes on his own paper.

“Correct me if I am wrong Hanji, but I don’t recall any records of the Titans attack in multiple of directions. I studied that the Titan all appear at the same time and then they start destroying the city,” Armin said.

Hanji nodded, “Yes, that’s how they invaded cities for the past 30 years. But for this one, I am not so sure what Fritz will do. And I do not know the extent of what he is capable of in battle.”

“That’s right… we haven’t seen the mastermind’s face this entire time. It always has been Titan soldiers, commanders, and occasionally Warriors,” Moblit added.

“I think we should counter all of the Warriors first. I have a feeling that Fritz will protect himself with many of the Warriors and a few commanders. But the ones we have to worry about the most are Warriors since they have enhanced abilities,” Armin suggested.

Eren suddenly interrupted, “By the way, how many warriors are out there? I know that those traitors, Annie, Bertolt, and Reinier are warriors. Are there any more?”

Hanji wrote down something on a piece of paper. “There are only 7 Warriors. You named three of them, and one of them is in a secured prison. I do know that Zeke is the leader of all of them, so that leaves two unknown Warriors.”

Remembering that woman Zeke was rescued by, Levi intervened, “I think I know one of the two Warriors.” All heads turned to Levi. Levi explained, “Liron and I ran into Zeke, and we engaged in battle. I made Zeke spill where Hanji was, but before I could kill him, Zeke was rescued by this dark-haired woman. She was much faster than me and Liron combined, and can fucking run on road fences.”

Armin and Erwin wrote notes from Levi’s case while Hanji tapped her fingers slightly on the table. “That is going to be a problem. And we don’t even know the last warrior’s identity or ability. I think Armin is right, we should occupy the Warriors and defeat them as quickly as possible. They are going to be the biggest trouble for us, and once they are not an issue, it will be easier to get to Fritz.” Erwin took out a large map of Washington D.C, and laid out chessboard pieces.

“The black king will be Fritz. Let’s leave out the king for now, and focus on the rest of the black chess pieces. Judging from all previous Titan invasions, the main Titan army usually charges at the very entrance of a city. Over 10 thousand soldiers at the very beginning of a swarm, and that usually wipes out the entire city. To welcome them, I suggest that we send out our strongest soldiers,” Erwin said, eyeing the two raven haired fighters in the room. Mikasa widened her eyes while Levi looked at Erwin confusedly.

“You want us two to greet ten thousand soldiers at the very mouth of the city?” Levi asked nonchalantly.

“No, you three will be guarding the entrance of the city,” Erwin said. “We have three Ackermans on our side, you, Mikasa, and Liron are going to be at the front of the city and lay off the swarm.”

Everyone in the room eyes bulged. “Just the three of them?” Moblit repeated, opening his mouth in a giant O.

“It shouldn’t be that bad for them, you all have witnessed their skills. Hanji, haven’t you researched Levi and Liron enough that their blood gives them invincible power?” Erwin asked.

Hanji nodded slowly, “That is true, but ten thousand soldiers Erwin? I don’t know…”

“I think it will be a great idea. We shouldn’t waste our man power against a swarm. Because then ten thousand is only half the number of the Titan organization. There will be a second swarm, and if we have our own 300 soldiers defend the front gates, we will be wiped out immediately. Didn’t that happen last battle?” Armin pointed out.

“You’re exactly right, Armin. The last battle at D.C, we had Mike’s hundred soldiers face off about 8 thousand soldiers. Our manpower greatly decreased, and yet, that wasn’t even their main power. The first swarm of Titans are only to wear us down, not to take us down. If we have the Ackermans as our frontline, it will be easier to prevent them from coming at the heart of the city and we can save a lot of manpower,” Erwin explained.

Levi tapped his fingers on his arm, “Fine, us three will guard at the front. What happens if some slip by? We can’t possibly take care of all of them.”

Erwin nodded, “Of course not. Half of our soldiers will be inside the city, either hiding or looking out for invaders from different directions. Our other half will take control of the air.”

Hanji scribbled her notes on her paper, “That’s brilliant Erwin! If we increase our own airpower, we will have a greater advantage over them! Last time, we didn’t use any air power, and I’m sure using air power will give us advantages.”

“That means that we will surround the entire organization inside the city so they can’t escape, correct? What should we do about the Warriors? The Warriors are known for sneak attacks and quick at escaping,” Moblit pointed out.

“And that will be Armin’s job to be on the lookout for them.” Erwin said. Armin stopped writing his notes immediately, and looked at Erwin with shock.

“Me? Who will I be leading?” Armin asked nervously.

“Since Levi will be occupied at the front with the other two Ackermans, you will be leading half of his squad. I have a feeling that Fritz will send at least three Warriors to the White House. The president’s biscuit will most likely be secured at the White house, so we need some defense around the White House. You shall be in charge of the White House and eliminate the Warriors.” Erwin told Armin.

Armin gulped, “Should I hide inside the White House or near it?”

Erwin smiled, “It is up to you, Armin. I trust your instincts, so you plan of how you are going to counter enemies that will be infiltrating the White House.” Armin nodded with a lump on his throat. Eren and Mikasa patted his arm for comfort.

“You got this Armin. If those three traitors show their faces, I want you to give them a good fight.” Eren patted his friend’s back.

Erwin placed two white knights in the midst of black pawns at the very edge of Washington D.C. He then placed a bishop at the White House location, along with two knights surrounding around it. Finally, he scattered white pawns around the entire city and outside the map.

“So, in this formation, we will completely surround the Titan Army, and they will have no escape. Our next worry is the left out king and few other bishops and knights, representing the warriors. The only pieces we have left are king, queen, two rooks, and another bishop.”

Hanji grabbed a white rook and placed it outside of Washington D.C. “Should we have Nanaba be outside of the capital and be on the lookout from there? It worked last time,” Hanji suggested.

Erwin nodded in agreement, “We still need all the eyes we need for this battle. Now, let’s assume that the Warriors manage to sneak past our strongest fighters and the soldiers within the city. I want you, Moblit, to track these Warriors down and get rid of them with Eren. Have Eren face Zeke, while you and the rest of Levi’s squad can take care the remaining Warriors.” Erwin said. Moblit nodded, writing his task down on a piece of paper. Erwin moved another rook piece at the center of the city.

“Hanji, with your extensive knowledge about the Titans and the Warriors, you can either join Moblit, or me. I will be leading with a small squad to track down Fritz. If Fritz doesn’t show his face at all, I will be the one who will guard the safe inside the White House. If Fritz does show his face and is commanding the entire army, then we will go to plan B.” Erwin told Hanji.

Hanji tapped her chin. “Why don’t I have my own squad? There shouldn’t be only one squad taking care of the Warriors. Moblit can take care of the west side, and I’ll take care of the east.” Hanji pointed out. Erwin’s jaw clenched, but stood firm.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. We don’t have many soldiers, and I rather you to be with one of us.” Erwin argued.

“I know a lot of the Warriors’ patterns. I think I should have a squad-“

“If that’s the case, team up with Moblit and you guys can take down the Warriors in one sitting. We need to get rid of them as soon as possible to even reach to the mastermind,” Erwin urged. Hanji was in deep thought.

“Maybe. This is only Plan A, right?” Hanji persisted.

“Yes. I already formulated Plan B, C, and D in these blueprints. I want you all to look at them and add in some suggestions if you like.” Erwin requested, handing the everyone in the room the sheets. Everyone received them with awe. How achieving can this man can be?

“Wait Hanji, you are certain that you are unable to deprogram these soldiers, right?” Armin interrupted.

“I highly doubt so. Last time, I was lucky that Liron was able to bring a herd of them in a vacant area. In order to deprogram a brainwashed person, you can’t have any distractions and you need a decent amount of time. I have to make my voice heard and it takes a while to reach to their ears,” Hanji explained.

“Ah that is unfortunate. I was thinking of a back up plan to counter against the two giant Titan swarms,” Armin said.

“So for now, we will stick with Plan A. During second swarm, the three Ackermans will switch out with Mike and his hundred soldiers. We still need your monstrous abilities to take care of the 6 warriors,” Erwin explained. Both Mikasa and Levi nodded grimly. This was their first time being at the frontline. Usually they were the rear, coming at the very end when everyone is weary and unleash their hellish power, but this time they were used to hold against a swarm.

“All of you are dismissed. We shall discuss the other plans tomorrow,” Erwin concluded. Eren stretched his arms while Armin fidgeted his hands.

“Man, I’m starving, what time is it?” Eren asked before standing up.

“It’s 2 pm…” Mikasa answered.

“Holy hell, we missed lunch! Let’s go guys!” Eren exclaimed, saluting to his superiors, and then rushing out through the door. His three friends hurriedly followed, while Hanji and Moblit were in their own private discussion behind their tails. Levi and Erwin were left alone in Erwin’s office. The two were silent for a while, until Levi spoke up.

“You aren’t letting her to participate this battle,” Levi stated.

Erwin shook his head, “How the hell could I? It’s the same battle and same exact date where we lost her.”

Levi stared at the Washington D.C map, wanting to rip it to little pieces. “She won’t like it. She might hate us.”

Erwin chuckled, “Do you want to let her join?”

“Hell no,” Levi immediately responded.

“I feel the same way.” The two were silent until Erwin asked, ”By the way, may I have her for tonight?”

Levi glared at Erwin murderously, “What the hell does that mean?”

“Don’t take it the wrong way Levi. I still haven’t fully talked to her privately. We both have been busy to even catch up on what we have been doing. Well, I guess I shouldn’t have to ask you, I’m the commander here anyways,” Erwin smirked.

“Fuck you, Erwin,” Levi growled. Great, someone else is taking her away for the night again. Levi thought in his head. This time, it had to be that bastard Erwin. And that son of a bitch wanted to occupy her for the whole fucking night. Levi tried to suppress his possessiveness over Hanji. It was difficult since he had a feeling that Erwin loved her the same way he does before. Erwin smiled, before walking out of his own office. Levi sighed, staring out through Erwin’s window. He just got Hanji back, but he can’t even spend time with her, recollecting their time together from the time they have lost. When will he ever talk to her privately?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad for making Levi suffer in so many ways XD But, I realized that I was more excited for Hanji's birthday instead of mine because I have been preparing fanarts, collages, speeches, and stories to publish in celebration of her birthday! I still haven't celebrated mine yet LOL. It's all about priorities ;) 
> 
> Anyways, I am so thankful for all of my viewers, kudos givers, and commenters! I really wish I could reply to you and give you a million of thanks, but I have been so busy! But today, I am sure I can respond back! You guys are all amazing, and have a great day! 
> 
> P.S I apologize for my energetic tone. I am just excited right now XD


	18. Just like Old Times, but With Something New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, I was planning to post this when I first woke up, but nope, life said "nah". I swear, it is still September 5 here so it's still Hanji's birthday! I dedicate to chapter to her hehe!

For the past week, Levi never had a chance to be with Hanji privately. Each day, she was either occupied with other people (especially that bastard, Erwin Smith), teaching classes to fresh cadets, and developing new weapons and inventions. He knew that this month would be busy for everyone, but his still had that selfish desire to spend time with his lover. They only had two weeks left before the destined battle that both he and Erwin agreed to keep Hanji away from… 

“Father, you’re blocking the hallway,” a voice interrupted his thought. Levi turned and faced his son. 

“Where’s your mother?” Levi asked. Liron shrugged his shoulders. 

“I think the last time she was with that blonde guy. Not Erwin but the one in your squad,” Liron answered. 

Levi sighed, before turning back around, “Do you want to train with me again? Or do you have something else to do?” 

Liron’s eyes lit up, “Sure! I want a rematch from yesterday!” Levi and Liron walked towards the training room, and entered inside. Many other soldiers were already inside, practicing their combat skills, swordsmanship, and speed. Several soldiers stopped their training, and eyed the two raven-haired males as they walked towards the pull up bar area. There were at least ten pull up bars at the east edge of the training room, and only two soldiers were occupying that area. The two soldiers peered at the two shorter males with surprise and wonder as Levi and Liron took off their jackets. Levi rolled up his sleeves while Liron took off his dress shirt, and smoothed out his blue t-shirt.

“We are doing pull-ups for warm-ups? Fine by me,” Liron said, stretching his arms. Levi nodded, buttoning down his shirt, revealing a white undershirt underneath. Already, about 20 soldiers gathered around the pull-up area, wanting to witness the astonishing strength of their Captain and his young son. 

“Let’s see how many pull-ups we can do in 2 minutes. I am going to set a timer on my watch, and when it rings, come back down,” Levi told Liron.

“Alright.” The two stood on the stepping stool, and grabbed onto the bar. Both males gripped their hands a foot apart in an underhand position.

“Start,” Levi said. In an incredible speed, Levi and Liron pulled themselves up and down using their powerful arms. At the beginning, for every 5 seconds, they performed 8 pull-ups. The surrounding soldiers watched in awe as both Levi and Liron kept a steady pace for a full minute. 

“They must be at 50 pull-ups by now!” one of the soldiers whispered. Around a minute and thirty seconds, Liron decreased his pace. His arms were on fire, but he continued to pull up his body and raised his chin up the bar. He took a peek at his monstrous father. That man was still going at a fast pace without breaking a sweat. Liron took a small 5 second break, hanging on the bars. After 5 seconds, Liron took off, pulling up his body 12 times on the last ten seconds. 

“Ring ring!” Levi’s watch cried. The two dark-haired males dropped to the floor, taking long breathes and flexing their tired arms. Levi and Liron grabbed their water bottles, and gulped down their water. 

“What was your total?” Levi asked, wiping the water from his mouth. 

Liron gasped a few short breathes of air, before answering, “98, how about you?” 

Levi nodded, “Not bad. Unfortunately, I did 110 pull ups.” 

Liron sighed, “Is there anything that I can beat you in? How come you’re so inhuman?” Levi smirked at his son. 

“Oh, are you already giving up for our next sparring match?” Levi asked mockingly. Liron glared at his father. 

“Bring it on, father! This time, I won’t lose to you!” Liron declared. More soldiers stopped their own training and followed their Captain and his son at the center battle arena. This battle arena was highly stable arena built for fighters such as Levi, Mikasa, and Mike. Now, Liron was able to fight in this arena to spar with his father. In order to make sure that the arena would be able to handle Levi’s hits, Mikasa’s combats, and Mike’s power, Erwin ordered the hardest material for this square battlefield.

Liron stretched his smaller legs and arms, while Levi twirled his long bamboo sword. Liron grabbed his own bamboo sword, and swung it around to warm up. Sudden hush of whispers spread through the crowd, when a surprising guest arrived in the battle area. Levi raised his eyebrow as he saw Hanji walking up at the center of the arena.

“I see that you guys are sparring partners now!” Hanji called, smiling with delight. 

“Oh hi mother! You finished with research and everything?” Liron asked. 

“Yep, so I think I am free." she answered. Hanji glanced at Levi with his sword, and then back at Liron. "Hey Liron, have you ever beaten your father this past week?” Hanji asked. 

Liron scowled, “No. I did beat him when I first fought him with Mikasa, but after that, I lost to him 5 times in a row.” 

Hanji giggled, “Awh, I see. Is it okay if I take over and challenge him?” Gasps were heard from the crowd. 

“Captain’s lover is now challenging him? We have to watch this!” one whispered from the crowd. 

“Squad Leader Hanji is a brilliant woman, but can she fight?” Levi stared at Hanji, who took Liron’s sword and twirled it around like a foreign object. Levi was having second thought about this as she accidentally dropped her sword. 

“Oops, it’s been so long since I have sparred with these long, wooden swords!” Hanji laughed sheepishly. 

“Why do you want to challenge me all of the sudden?” Levi asked, crossing his arms. 

“Why not? You taught me some of your moves long time ago, and then we sparred a lot afterwards, remember?” Hanji said, winking at him. Levi sighed, but reluctantly accepted her challenge. Hanji squealed in delight, before warming up with her stretches. By this time, about a hundred soldiers crowded around the ring. All of the Levi squad arrived at the scene, wanting to see a fight between their Captain and Squad Leader Hanji Zoe. 

“Oh boy, I can’t believe Hanji challenged Captain Levi. Let’s see how this turns out,” Eren said excitedly. 

Jean huffed, “There’s no way Captain would want to fight his lover. I mean he is stoic and all, but all he did was nothing but spoiled her this week."

“But it looks like they are really going to spar!” Sasha pointed at her two superiors. Hanji rolled up her yellow buttoned shirt, and gripped her wooden sword. Levi did the same, and positioned himself in a fighting stance. 

“I don’t want to hurt her,” Levi thought in his head, as he stared at his opponent. He recalled that Hanji was decent at fighting, but he was worried that he might forget to hold back or accidentally injure her unknowingly. He watched her as she also positioned herself in a fighting stance. Her stance was different than last time. She had plenty of free openings in her starting form, revealing to him that she had a sense of confidence. 

“Levi, don’t go easy on me! Fight me like you mean it, and take me down. We are sparring until one of us goes down!” Hanji yelled across the arena. Levi glowered his eyes, but nodded. Liron stood in front of the arena, eyeing his two parents. He honestly did not know what his father was thinking, but he had a feeling that his father would unconsciously hold back without knowing. 

“Let’s begin!” Hanji called. Right as she said those words, Hanji went in for the kill, and clashed her sword against Levi’s sword. Levi braced himself from the impact, but was struggling against Hanji’s blow. Hanji continued to push him back to the edge of the ring, until Levi mustered half of his strength and pushed her away. Hanji scrambled back, and blocked Levi’s incoming strike. Using the support of both of her hands, Hanji pushed Levi’s sword to the left, and thrusted her wooden stick right to Levi’s face. Levi quickly ducked, and almost hesitantly swung his sword across Hanji. Due to Levi’s slight hesitation, Hanji dodged gracefully, backflipping a feet across and escaped Levi’s slash. Hanji frowned, noticing Levi’s reluctance. Didn’t she told him to not hold back earlier? Twirling her sword, around, Hanji charged at Levi, and faked a blow. Levi was prepared to block it, but realized a second to late until Hanji swooped in low and kicked Levi’s legs. Levi fell backwards, and landed on his back. Hanji took this chance and ran straight on top of Levi. Levi blocked his face with his sword from Hanji’s strike. 

On top of Levi and pushing down her sword on Levi’s, Hanji whispered to his face, “I thought I told you to not hold back.” Levi clicked his tongue; it was harder to hold back Hanji’s force. Or rather, it was hard to restrain his strength to not fling Hanji all the way up to the ceiling. But by the look on her face, she was mostly annoyed by how Levi was trying his best to hold back, instead of trying to push her off him. Levi sighed softly. In a blink of an eye, Levi swung Hanji off of him, and switched their positions. Hanji yelped in surprise, and was now struggling against Levi’s sword against her own. With Levi on top of her and the extra force Levi was pushing on Hanji with his sword, Hanji started to sweat. 

Levi whispered back to her, “You’re right, I never hold back.” Hanji swallowed, using all her strength to prevent Levi’s sword down on Hanji’s chest. The force between Hanji’s sword and Levi’s sword was shaking, as if the two wooden swords were tectonic plates pushing each other to create a giant earthquake. 

“I can’t hold on any longer. Soon, Levi’s sword is going to hit me,” Hanji thought in her head. It looks like she has to use this dirty trick once again. Hanji stared into Levi’s dark eyes, with her big, brown, and pleading eyes. She raised her eyebrows down, and quivered her lips. In a soft and desperate voice, Hanji whispered, “Levi, are you really going to hurt me?” Levi immediately stopped pushing forward with his sword. Feeling the great weight uplifted, Hanji smiled sneakily, and pushed Levi off of her. Levi stumbled, before Hanji knocked Levi’s weapon off his hands with her own. Levi raised his arms up in surrender as Hanji sword pointed inches away from Levi’s face. “I win,” Hanji said, sticking her tongue at him. 

“That damn woman…” Levi cursed under his breathe, while everyone in the room cheered. Hanji placed her sword down, and winked at Levi. Levi glared, and turned away in annoyance. She had the nerve to use that old trick on him once again. Liron arrived between his parents and smirked at his father. 

“Wow father, what the hell was that just now?” Liron teased. 

“Go ask your cheap mother. She can tell you,” Levi growled, using a towel to wipe off his sweat. 

“I’m sorry Levi, but I was kind of scared what would happen if your sword broke through mine. Besides, I only use that for desperate measures,” Hanji said, smiling at her lover. 

“Desperate measures my ass. You used that trick so many times before,” Levi grumbled. 

“Yeah, just like old times when we used to spar each other every day.” Hanji giggled. After Levi and Hanji settled down after their spar, Hanji suddenly exclaimed, “Oh my gosh, since I am free, let’s go up to surface!”

Liron tipped his head in confusion, “What for? And where, cause we shouldn’t be expose our location to the Titans.” 

“It’s about 8 pm, so the sun should be setting, right? Let’s go to the abandoned city we are under in and find a rooftop to sit on,” Hanji said, dragging Levi and Liron. Both males had no complaints, liking the idea to spend time with each other. The trio passed through the training hallway, dining area, and finally the main hallway, arriving at the pedestal section. Levi, Liron, and Hanji stood in front of the largest pedestal. Levi typed in the passcode to unlock the pedestal, and the glass door opened. Stepping onto the giant, stone pedestal, the pedestal slowly rose, taking the trio up to the surface. After a minute, Levi, Liron, and Hanji were standing in front an abandoned alley. Just like Hanji said, the sun was just setting, revealing the orangish, reddish sky shining in their eyes. The three stepped off the pedestal, and took time to peer at the beauty of the colorful sky. Hanji and Liron started to discuss about the Earth’s rotations and moon phases while Levi stared at the view with smile appearing in his eyes. It was breathtaking to see how the orangish yellowish sky surround his two beloved people.

“Let’s go and sit above that abandoned restaurant’s roof!” Hanji said, climbing on top of a window. Levi and Liron followed, eyeing carefully at the brunette just in case she had a misstep. After climbing all the way up to the 5th floor, Hanji sat at the edge of the roof, feet dangling outwards. Liron sat besides Hanji, while Levi sat down next to Liron. The three once again stared at the sunset, and all smiled. 

“This is definitely nostalgic, Levi. Do you remember that we would sneak out to the surface around 2 am and see the moon together?” Hanji whispered, glancing sideways at Levi. Levi glanced back at her with a nod. 

“One time, Erwin caught us and made us write a fucking report on why sneaking out is a sin,” Levi added, rolling his eyes at the memory. 

Hanji laughed, “Fun times, huh. And here we are, watching the sunset together again after 12 years. But now, we are with our own son.” Liron’s heart skipped a beat to the words his mother spoke. For the first time ever for all of them, they were spending and talking to each other like a regular family. For Hanji and Levi, it was the first time they acknowledged of having a son together. Even though it was only two words, “our son” rung their through their ears repeatedly. Liron smiled, reaching out his mother’s hand in the right. Hanji beamed at her son, and nudged him to do the same with Levi. Shyly, Liron sneaked his hand on his father’s hand. Levi peered at the embarrassed boy, and a small smile crept in Levi’s lips. Ah, Levi thought. This emotion he was feeling at the moment was relatively new, but it was pleasant. A whole different kind of warm feelings swept in his chest, as his eyes bore on his lover and their child in the middle, watching the beautiful sunset on top of a roof. He wanted to stay like this forever, being with his two treasured family members safe and sound. 

Levi suddenly chuckled out loud, earning shocked and confused expression from both Liron and Hanji. For both of them, it was the first time they ever heard this stoic man laugh out loud. 

“Levi, you should laugh more often. You sound so cute,” Hanji commented, but still had bewilderment in her eyes. 

Levi smiled, and said, “This setting reminds me the first time Liron and I met.” Liron eyes perked up and scowled slightly, while Hanji clasped her hands in delight. 

“Oh my gosh! You have to tell me how you guys met! So Liron found you here? In this alley?” Hanji asked excitedly.

“Sorry to disappoint you mother but… Our first meeting wasn’t exactly friendly,” Liron whispered, almost with guilt. 

Levi snorted, “Yeah, because you tried to kill me when we first met.” Liron pouted while Hanji burst out laughing. 

“Are you serious? Liron did you really try to kill your father?” Hanji asked, slapping her son in the back, guffawing. 

Liron glowered, “Father is just exaggerating. I wasn’t really trying to kill him, only wanted to spar with him a little. We had a small fight, and then I was guided back to the Survey Corps base.” 

Levi rolled his eyes, “Stop lying, brat. You were definitely trying to kill me. You could have cut me in half if I didn’t have dodged on time.” 

“That was just a test to see if you were truly 'Humanity’s Strongest' and my father. I had to observe your fighting style and see if mother’s stories were true,” Liron argued defensively. Hanji couldn’t stop giggling, while Levi and Liron continued to bicker. She was aware that her son despised his father for years, but she knew that once Liron met his father, he would accept him. Her prediction was correct, seeing how they behave around each other these days. 

“I bet you Levi was speechless when you announced that you were his son, huh?” Hanji said, teasing Levi.

Liron snorted, “You should have seen father’s face. He thought I was a psychopath or something. He was so stupid, he asked himself if he had slept with any women.” 

Levi flicked Liron in the forehead while Hanji laughed, “I heard that from Levi.” 

“How the hell was I supposed to know? What would you have reacted if some random kid stalked you and suddenly attacked you, claiming to be your son?” Levi retorted. 

“I would think logically and realize that my lover was alive the whole time, duh,” Liron said rolling his eyes. 

“I’m hurt Levi thought you didn’t even thought of me,” Hanji sarcastically said, before Levi shot both of them a glare. 

“I have a feeling that you two planned this beforehand,” Levi whispered, earning laughs from his two obnoxious idiots. Around this time, the sun completely disappeared, allowing the moon illuminate the dark night. Levi found the moonlight extremely beautiful, even more so beautiful when it shone on his beloveds face. Levi watched in awe as the moonlight illuminated Hanji and Liron’s laughing faces, wondering if he was in an amazing dream. 

“It’s so funny how you guys tried to kill each other at the beginning and now act so casual,” Hanji pointed out. 

Levi scowled, “Liron was a dick. He wouldn’t explain why the hell he was my son at first, and then he never explained why he hated my guts. When we were trying to rescue you, he barely acknowledged me and never called me father.” 

Liron pouted once again, “No need to call me a dick. You shouldn’t say such foul language to your poor son.” 

Levi scoffed, “Says the person who called me 'pain in the ass father'.” 

Hanji shook her head in disbelief, “Honestly, how did you guys get so lovey-dovey afterwards?” For the rest of the hour, Levi and Liron explained their adventures to Hanji, of course with lots of bickering and arguments in the middle. Hanji smiled with delight, happy at how her two favorite males bonded with each other. She knew that Liron really wanted a father and wanted to see his own father deep inside him this whole time, despite his claim of loathing Levi’s existence. She also knew that Levi was most likely suffering not aware of how much he had left. She tried to her best to signal Levi that he still had her and a son in his life, but it was never received. If the two have met, she was certain that their lives had come to a changing point. 

“By the way, do I really call you guys mother and father if you two aren’t married?” Liron suddenly asked, glancing skeptically at his two… should he call them birth givers? 

Levi and Hanji gave each other unknowing glances. The two never planned on marrying until the Titan war was over, but they also definitely did not plan to have a child when they had sex 12 years ago. It wasn't right to tell Liron that he was never planned nor were they thinking of marriage anytime soon 12 years ago...

“Just call us mother and father since… you know… we did um… gosh this is even embarrassing for me,” Hanji said, blushing madly. Levi too, wasn’t able to say it at all, hiding his pink face. Speaking of this subject... Levi thought. It was now or never. 

“Hanji. Liron” Levi said, suddenly standing up. Hanji and Liron looked at Levi confusedly. Levi both grabbed Hanji and Liron’s hands and pulled them up. The two got up, standing a few inches away from the dark haired man. The moon was shimmered the three figures, enlarging their shadows and illuminating their faces. Levi heart was racing, but he was already fumbling through his pocket. Pulling out the item from his pocket, and inching closer to both Hanji and Liron, Levi revealed a swirled, silver ring with three gleaming diamonds. Hanji gasped softly, while Liron widened his eyes. Levi slowly reached out Hanji’s right hand with his left hand, and pulled Liron’s head to close to his body with his right hand. In a most sincere voice he had ever had, Levi said in a soft voice, “Hanji. I may not be the best at words, but I want to tell you how much I love you. Without you, I feel like nothing, Hanji. And I know that it’s true because I thought that I had lost you. It was hell without you in my life. But once again, you have given me more experiences and chances that I never thought I would receive. I don’t deserve this, and you definitely deserve more. But all I want is now to live, protect, love, and be with you forever.” Hanji was speechless, and tears started to fall from her eyes. Levi turned to Liron’s direction, and continued, “The new chance that Hanji gave was having a child. Liron, you existing lit up my entire life. And in order to be with you two forever and become your father officially, Hanji, will you marry me?” At this point, Liron was also in near tears. He didn’t want to cry in front of his father, but tears failed him. 

“F-father…” Liron sniffled while Hanji jumped on to Levi’s arms. Liron joined in the family hug, being in between his two parents.

Hanji laughed and cried on Levi’s shoulders, while exlaiming, “Yes! I will say yes forever and ever, Levi Ackerman.” And this time, Levi smiled fully, embracing his now finance and soon-to-be actual son. Levi slipped the ring on Hanji’s index finger, before being attacked again by Hanji and Liron. Liron buried his head in his father’s sides while Hanji wrapped her arms around Levi’s neck and leaned in for a kiss. The two kissed passionately undertake moonlight, with their beloved child in between them, forgetting all the problems they were currently facing at the moment. For now, they wanted to erase all of their current problems and focus their family moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So all of you have been following this story from day 1, thank you so so much for supporting me! I also want to thank all the new readers for checking this story out! Needless to say, I can safely say that I have everything completely laid out! To tell you guys the truth, I have always been 5 or so chapter ahead, so when I posted chapter 10, I was writing chapter 16 hehe. But now, it is coming close where now I might not have time to pre-write. All of these chapters were pre-written so the chapter can "marinate" and I can edit like two weeks later with a fresh mind. I think for the last few chapters, I won't have the time to do my usual process, so it will take longer to update and edit :( And yes, the story is at its "final arc" 
> 
> But since I love this story so much and I love all of my readers, I extended this story a bit ;) I think we have 7 more chapters to go! Once again, I thank you all for supporting me! I hope you all have a great day and celebrated Hanji's bday!


	19. The Week Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I slept really well today :) I am feeling great, so I decided to post another chapter. Hope you enjoy this one!

“What do mean that I am forbidden to participate in this plan? My job is supposed to track down the warriors with a group of soldiers in section B!” Hanji exclaimed. It was only a week before the destined battle against the Titans, and Commander Erwin just announced his shocking decision during an officer meeting. Erwin took another deep breathe.

“I am not saying this again, Hanji. You are going to stay here in base while we are going to the capital. You can detect enemies with the new computers I ordered and guide all of our men from behind the screen-,”

“No! You guys need me there. I can’t just be behind the screen without physically being at D.C! You know that I have to be there. I know how the Warriors are like, and I know Fritz’s face!” Hanji argued angrily.

“My decision is final. You are staying here,” Erwin said, standing firm. Hanji glared furiously at Erwin, and then at Levi. Levi tried to look away, but was in agreement with Erwin.

“Levi, tell Erwin that he’s making a big mistake! It’s too risky without me being there physically! There are so many things that could go wrong and I can-,” Hanji tried to say until Levi interrupted, “You’re right. Many things can go wrong, just like last time when that bomb exploded. That’s why you’re staying here.” Hanji stayed silent, shocked at Levi’s choice. Her own lover was agreeing with Erwin for making her stay behind in this battle.

Hanji gritted her teeth, and angrily yelled, “You guys are making a grave mistake. You can’t force me to stay here, not even if you chain me!” With that said, Hanji stormed out of the office. Moblit was about to go after her, but was stopped by Erwin.

He shook his head, “Don’t go near her for now. She’s right that our plan will have a hole without her in D.C, but it’s for the best. We just got her, and we can’t lose her again.”

Mike wanted to say something, but decided to stay low for now. He knew how much Erwin and Levi lost composure and in some ways, confidence when they presumably thought they lost Hanji, but this was a bit too far. Especially for Erwin who always took risks and Levi for choosing humanity over everything. Mike sighed internally, “Love can drive people crazy.”

Erwin sighed and rubbed his temples. He glanced sideways at Levi. “Do you think you can calm her down later?” Erwin asked.

Levi sighed as well. “I’m not sure, but I will try.” Erwin nodded, returning back to his endless stacks of paperworks. Mike, Nanaba, and Moblit watched Levi exit the room with worry in their eyes. Levi walked down the hallway, and was suddenly struck by something. Levi fell down, and glared at the person who ran into him. “Again?” Levi thought, as he stood up and helped Eren and Armin back to their feet.

“I’m sorry Captain Levi, I didn’t see you there!” Eren apologized, bowing down to his Captain. Levi waved his hand off, indicating his forgiveness.

“Why are in such a hurry?” Levi asked.

“Ah! We came to actually see you! We saw Hanji running into her room, and she seemed very distressed,” Armin told Levi. Levi sighed, before averting his eyes down at the floor. She must be crying in anger, Levi thought in his head. He didn’t know how to face her, after all spending so lively with her this past week. How does she feel about him now?

“Hey brats, do you love someone so much that you wouldn’t mind if they hate you?” Levi suddenly asked. Eren and Armin peered at their captain with perplexed expressions.

Eren said, “Why would you love someone if they hate you? Unless it was a fight between best friends, then I can probably understand. ”

Levi nodded, “Something like that.” Armin tapped his chin in deep thought.

“Captain, I may have someone that I love but may hate me at the moment,” Armin whispered, understanding his captain’s situation. Levi widened his eyes a bit, shocked that his young squad member actually answered his rhetorical question.

“I see. And you don’t mind that?” Levi asked softly. Armin shook his head.

“No, because I believe it’s my fault. Because it’s my fault that she is suffering emotionally right now, she despises my existence. But yet, I loved her, and she used to love me. Right now, I cannot forgive hers or my actions, but I still treasured my feelings for her. And I believe that I will still love her for who she is.” Armin whispered. Eren stared both at his best friend and captain. Suddenly, Eren understood the situation. Eren held his hand on his Captain’s shoulders, and looked straight in his eyes.

“Captain, I don’t know what is going on specifically, but whatever it is, I would still make sure that person I love knows that I love that them. The only reason I can think of if that person I love hates me is that I did something that goes against them. In any case, you have to ensure them that you truly do love them. Even a person like me knows this,” Eren firmly said. Levi slightly chuckled, gently pushing Eren’s hands off of his shoulders.

Giving the younger soldiers a half smile, he told them, “You two both matured greatly.” With that said, shocking the young cadets, Levi left them in the hallway, walking towards to a particular brunette’s room. Eren and Armin watched their captain leave in silence and bewilderment.

Breaking the silence, Eren whispered, “You were talking about Annie, weren’t you?” Armin shifted his eyes away from Eren. He knew he couldn’t lie nor deny to his best friend.

“Yeah, I guess,” Armin reluctantly admitted. Eren sighed, but understandingly pat his friend on the shoulder.

“Not that I approve and all, but you really did love her. I can’t promise you what I will do once I see her again next week,” Eren told Armin.

Armin swallowed, and clenched his hand. “No, I will be the one facing her.”

**With Levi and Hanji**

For the first time in his life, Levi hesitated whether he should knock on Hanji’s door or just enter in. He never before had the hesitation to allow himself to her room (except when they acknowledged their feelings towards one another), and he was deciding whether it was better to warn Hanji’s his arrival. She must be feeling furious and most of all, betrayed by him. Levi sighed, and slowly opened the door. Without surprise, her room was more of a wreck. Judging by the chips of wood on the floor, Hanji was really mad. This hit her harder than he had anticipated. Hanji was on her desk, writing furiously on her notes. As soon as she heard Levi walk in, she stopped writing, but did not turn around. Levi could tell that she trying her best to control her anger, but he could feel her agitation in her room.

“What do you want,” Hanji asked coldly. Levi closed the door behind him, and stood at the door. It was best not to approach her suddenly when she was at this state.  
“I want to talk to you,” Levi answered. Hanji snorted in crude manner.

“There is nothing to talk about. There is no way in hell that you are forcing me to stay here while all of you fight Fritz and his army. You must be insane to even consider that idea,” Hanji growled, refusing to look back at Levi.

“This is for your own good. You can do plenty of things in here that you can help us. You can be our eyes from the computer, and you could-“ Levi tried to explain.

“Stop, it’s all nonsense! Who has seen Fritz’s face out of any of us here? You guys need me there physically! Levi, I thought you trusted me. I thought that you know how capable I am of leading and fighting on my own. Why would you do this to me!?” Hanji cried, finally turning around. Seeing Hanji this distressed and upset at him tore Levi’s heart to pieces. Levi knew how strong she was, how she can lead brilliantly, and Levi definitely can trust her. However…

“I do, Hanji! It’s just that-,” Levi started to say until Hanji interrupted, “You are even sending our own son to that battlefield! Are you mad? How can you let your child fight a swarm of Titan soldiers but not let me even be at the area?!” Levi scowled, realizing that she had a point with that. He walked right in front of Hanji, staring right into her eyes. Hanji too, glared into Levi’s eyes.

“I fucking lost you at D.C. We lost you. Do you honestly think that we can go through that again? It’s the same fucking place and the same fucking day. Do you think that it’s a mere coincidence?” Levi growled back. Hanji crossed her arm stubbornly.

“I didn’t die, did I? I still survived! It doesn’t matter that it’s the same place or date, I can still fight and lead! What’s more important, potentially saving my life or save humanity? I know you would rather save humanity, Levi!” Hanji argued. Levi gritted his teeth. “That’s not true,” he wanted to say, but words failed him once again. Levi wanted to tell her how much he suffered when he believed that she had died, how much he wished that he wanted to die, and how much he wanted her to be alive until the very end when humanity is saved. He wanted to tell her all these things, but his mouth wouldn’t form these words. Or, he wasn’t sure how to. He cursed at himself, as Hanji chuckled coldly, “You gave me this ring not too long ago, Levi. When you gave it to me, you swore that you would protect me and be by my side. What happened to that? Where was all the faith, hope, protection, and most of all, trust that I would be by your side?” Levi didn’t say anything, but something was eating him in the inside after Hanji spouted those words. He felt as though his heart stopped beating, and everything around him was swirling. Even though he had the possibility of losing Hanji’s faith in him, he still preferred that choice instead of the bitter memory of believing that she was dead. “Why aren’t saying anything, Levi?” Hanji huffed angrily and impatiently. With frustration, Levi grabbed Hanji with his right arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her down to her bed. Hanji yelped, but angrily tried to push Levi off, but was no match against his weight. As soon as Levi locked himself and trapped Hanji under him with no room for escape, Levi whispered to Hanji’s ear.

“Alright then, if you are going to spout words like that, than I will use force to keep you down here. I don’t care if you hate me now, but I will chain you here if I have to.” Hanji struggled to free herself from Levi’s grasp, but had no success. Levi’s entire body was on top of Hanji, and her legs were trapped beneath his, and her arms were tied by his right arm. Hanji couldn’t move her torso at all due to Levi’s firm grip on his left arm. Hanji seethed her teeth.

“Get off of me. Now.” Hanji demanded. Levi only glared at her back. “ Levi, I don’t get it, I survived that battle… You should have more faith in me,” Hanji cried. Hanji stopped struggling against Levi’s hold, and glared into Levi’s dark, wavering eyes. Levi sighed, and showed her what his reason was since he sucked at words. He leaned down and pressed his lips on hers firmly. Hanji reluctantly let his tongue in, but was easily dominated. Levi kissed deeper, wanting to let her know how much he loved her, and would never risk her safety at all. Levi turned his head, and kissed her further, earning a moan from Hanji. Levi gave her a few seconds to breathe, until capturing her lips once more. Hanji noted how these kisses were a lot more aggressive and rough, harder for her to take even the slightest bit of control. After a while, Levi slowly removed his lips from hers, while Hanji panted roughly. Flustered, Hanji looked to the sides, and wished that she had the strength to push Levi off of her. Why the hell was she engaged with Humanity’s strongest soldier again?

Levi finally spoke, “Does that give you an idea why I would be doing this?” Hanji looked back at Levi’s eyes, who was now shaking slightly. Hanji wriggled one of her arms out of Levi’s hold, and touched his cheek to calm him down. Oh, Hanji thought, as she realized how much Levi was shaking. Why was he shaking in… fear? “I am scared. I’m scared that I will really lose you this time. This fear is greater than my fear of the Titans, Fritz, anything.” Levi barely whispered to Hanji. Hanji’s eyes softened. Never has she seen Levi this intimidated and vulnerable. Before she could speak, Levi continued, “I know you’re strong Hanji. I know that, but I feel like I have a curse. I feel like this final showdown is calling me from hell. I don’t think I would be dying soon, but I know someone I love will.” Hanji felt a teardrop on her face, surprising her greatly. Hanji sighed, and wriggled her other from Levi’s grasp. She pulled him down slowly, and pecked her lips onto Levi’s. Levi closed his eyes, allowing Hanji to kiss him gently on the mouth.

Breaking their contact off, Hanji whispered, “If you truly know that, then you wouldn’t be doing this. You would know that there is no way I would agree to these conditions. I will find my way out to join you. And you have to accept that I am needed in this battle.” Levi’s hair hid his painful expression. Without much trouble, Hanji pushed off Levi’s weight, and sat up on her bed. She hugged Levi, and wrapped her arms around Levi's neck.

“Even if I die, you won’t be alone,” Hanji whispered. “You still have Liron. And, I think I understand what you are thinking. You are probably telling yourself that since Liron is with you, you would most likely be able to put him out of harm’s way. But since you know that I won’t be near you at all, you’re scared of losing me most.” Levi looked at his lover.

“Then why?” Levi asked in a low voice.

“Remember, I am a mother and your lover as well. I too want to protect you, Liron, and humanity,” Hanji whispered in his ear. Levi sighed, realizing that she was right. It was unfair of him to think of himself and his own feelings when Hanji too wanted to protect something that she treasures: himself and their son. Levi pulled Hanji to him and leaned his own head on her shoulders.

“Can’t I be selfish just for once, Hanji?” Levi almost pleaded. Hanji chuckled.

“As much as you want to, I know that you won’t be able to at the end. You’re a noble person, Levi.” Levi sometimes hated how much Hanji knew him in the inside. This was the woman who cracked his shell years ago and was able to crawl into his heart like it was nothing. The two sat together in Hanji’s bed in silence. Levi didn’t want to break the silence nor did he want to break free from Hanji’s slender arms. He wanted to stay by the woman he loved every second, before he would have to let her go into a battlefield where it likely for her to leave him once again. Levi shuddered at the thought, and stared at Hanji’s enchanting eyes to distract him. Hanji stared back, almost giving him a forgiving smile.

* * *

  **3 days before the final showdown**

Everyone in the Survey Corps was bustling through the entire headquarters early in the morning. It was 7 am, and everyone was awake, prepping for the upcoming battle. Half of the soldiers were busy transporting weapons, traps, vehicles, and all necessary materials out of their base, and up to the surface. The other half were still melding all the weapons and firearms needed for this showdown. Tension and anxiety quickly filled the entire atmosphere, and many started to pray deities and their God for safety. A few were rethinking about actually participating in this battle, but none of the officers could blame them. It was do or die, and it is a guarantee that plenty would die from this battle.

One of the busiest people of the Survey Corps were the secret onlookers. They were keeping track whether there were any Titan activity from the last month. As Hanji predicted, there were no records or news of a recent Titan activity, indicating that the Titans too are formulating plans for their massive invasion. Day and night, these patrols would switch positions with other watchmen and continue observe the news, security cameras on states near D.C, and the White House. Erwin was also getting nervous, a bit unsettled how the none of the Titans have been appearing on their radar. The only good thing out of this lack of Titan activity was that the Titan soldiers would not increase their numbers since they have not been kidnapping people. However, judging how Hanji was imprisoned in a research facility revealed that Fritz was developing something, and both Erwin and Hanji were concerned. If Fritz decided to biologically enhanced more Warriors, their counterattack would be a ton more difficult.

Hanji gathered the soldiers around her new laboratory, and presented her new invention. Wearing her white lab coat, goggles, and her notable, messy pony tail, Hanji beamed at the curious soldiers and picked up a long spear-like weapon from her table. Hanji cleared her throat and held the weapon her for everyone to see.

“This is a new invention I created called the thunder spear. These weapons are not only effective to regular Titan soldiers, but they are super effective against Warriors! Warriors have enhanced human capabilities such as super strength, speed, and durability. Sometimes, not even a bullet can fazed them. However, this will certainly bite them. I added a chemicals on the head of these spears that can pierce their superior cells and potentially damage them. And in addition, just like their title says, these spears can generate thunder that will shock both Titan soldiers and Warriors. Pretty useful, huh?” Hanji explained, rubbing the smooth edges of the thunder spears. A hush of whispers and gasps spread across the room.

“That is amazing!” Armin whispered, eyes gleaming at his admired squad leader.

Eren raised his hand and asked, “How many do you have in stock, Hanji? And who will be using these weapons?” Hanji smiled at Eren’s question.

“Good question Eren. Now, since these are brand new weapons, not everyone will be able to use them. So far, I have created at least 20. I will be assigning people with these spears who will definitely face some of the Warriors. And maybe, I will hand some to those who are going to hide within D.C that will catch our enemies by surprise a few thunder spears. I think in two days, you should expect over 30 thunder spears.” Hanji answered. The soldiers cheered and congratulated their brilliant squad leader, while Levi and Erwin watched Hanji with proud smiles. A few seconds later, their proud expressions turned into a slight, pained expressions.

Erwin whispered, “So she refused to stay behind.”

Levi nodded grimly, “We can’t convince her. Even if we chain her, she will find a way to release herself.” Erwin’s sad eyes peered down at the floor.

“I had a feeling she would, but it didn’t hurt trying,” Erwin chuckled. Levi shook his head slowly. There was a moment of silence between them. Then, “Have you ever thought about one of us dying?” Erwin asked suddenly. Levi’s raised an eyebrow.

“No. I won’t die, but you are more likely, “Levi said in a low voice. He didn’t want to jinx anything, but Levi wasn’t the one to sugar coat anything.

Erwin laughed bitterly, “You’re right. This has been my goal for my entire life, and I am most likely would die willingly by accomplishing this silly dream of mine.” Levi didn’t say anything, but stared at his longtime leader and friend. Erwin continued to whisper, “Yet, I still can’t believe that I made it alive this far. I never dreamed of being at the place we are at right now.”

Levi nodded in agreement, before his eyes locked on a certain brunette. “I can’t believe I made it this far too. But I’m glad I did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this kind of plot, it took a lot of planning and thinking for all these events, especially action sequences and antagonist themselves. I remember my original plan was to have actual enhanced, biologically deteriorated monsters as Titans taking over the world. But that didn't work well with Hanji's past, so I changed it and made them only human terrorists. As of now, I have two different endings I am contemplating to choose. And we are coming near the end, so I am a bit nervous aha. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you everyone once again who have supported me and this story up till now! I hope everyone is having a great day, and if not, I hope things will go better!


	20. The Day Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally Friday! Which means... More time to procrastinate hahaha. No jk, I'm such a bad influence. It means that I am going to do my homework like a good student and enjoy my weekend. Ha. Ha. Ha.

Levi was torn with two biggest choices of his life: one was to spend all his entire night with Hanji, and the other choice was to avoid her at all costs. He remembered in the last Washington D.C battle, he spent his night with Hanji. He couldn’t deny that it wasn’t the best night in his life. That time, he thought that he would forever stay happy like that with Hanji, but then that incident happened… Levi sighed out loud. He couldn’t believe that he of all people was afraid of karma or curses. He never believed in such supernatural occurrences like these, but it was happening right at this moment. The day before the final showdown. He could tell that everyone was tense. Erwin allowed everyone to rest and finish their last businesses. Most likely, these soldiers would call their family (if they had any left), sleep, prepare themselves mentally, and most of all, express all of their hidden feelings to their loved ones. Levi already passed by 11 confessions and tearful vows down the hallways by pairs of soldiers. Levi would either have hope or sadness in his eyes as his eyes lay on a couple holding each other arms. He wished that things would be different for all of them, but it almost never happens, especially for a person like himself, who never had a loved one stay by his side… Levi huffed and continued to patrol around the headquarters, reminding everyone to relax.

**7 pm: Free time, all weapons, materials, chemicals, firearms, ammunition, etc have been deported**

It was a night of confessions, good byes, and most of all, vows. The soldiers separated themselves among groups that they have been hell with, and did not hold back any emotions they had withheld before.  
  
Mikasa was fidgeting her scarf nervously. She and Eren were walking through their room hallway alone. Armin was having a private meeting with Commander Erwin, Historia was already taking a shower, and the others were doing their own businesses. It was just her and Eren trying to find something to do. Eren suddenly stopped his tracks in the middle of the hallway, causing Mikasa to bump into Eren’s back. Mikasa yelped confusedly, and stared at Eren’s back.  
  
“Eren?” Mikasa asked with concern. Eren did not respond, but he was clenching his fists. He then turned around, and stared right into Mikasa’s eyes.  
  
“Mikasa, I want you to be safe out there,” Eren said with a firm voice. Mikasa widened her eyes. She was just going to say the same sentence to Eren, but it was he who was telling her that. As if reading her thoughts, Eren continued, “I don’t want you to protect me. I want you to protect yourself and this time, let me be the one that will protect you.”  
  
Mikasa blushed, hiding her face under her treasured scarf. “But we are not in the same unit. I won’t be there to protect you-“ As soon as Mikasa said those words, Eren flicked her forehead in almost a playful manner. Mikasa rubbed her forehead and glanced at Eren.  
  
“Didn’t I just say that I will be the one protecting you, Mikasa? Mikasa, you’re my only true family member left, and I am going to face this Zeke guy who is apparently my long lost sibling. Once I finish with him, I am going straight to you. I can’t lose you, you’re not just my family,” Eren whispered, grabbing her hand. Mikasa’s heart was racing at this point. She tried to look away but Eren shifted her head to make her look directly at him. Holding her hand and her cheek, Eren said in a low voice, “I honestly don’t know what I feel right now, but I know that I can’t imagine a life without you Mikasa.” Mikasa’s eyes started to water while Eren continued to hold her.  
She whispered softly, “Then we will both survive this together, and find out what these feelings are.” Eren smiled in agreement. Hand in hand, the two walked together in corridors, silently thinking about how to protect one another in tomorrow’s battle.  
  
On the other side of the hall, Oluo and Petra were also walking to their rooms, holding hands. Petra giggled at the sight of her younger squad members, living their lives to the fullest. She squeezed her hand harder, and linked her arms with Oluo. Oluo blushed at her sudden action, and peered down at the cute, short haired girl. He couldn’t believe that this was happening to him. All these years, he had been secretly crushing on her ever since they first joined the Levi’s squad. And he knew how this girl was attracted to his admirable captain. He couldn’t blame her, but it definitely stung his heart.  
  
Oluo muttered, “Are you sure that you love me?” He didn’t mean to say that out loud, but Petra whirled her head and looked up at Oluo.  
  
She pouted,” Oluo, are you still doubting me and yourself? Come on, I thought I already repeated myself multiple of times!” Oluo stopped in the middle of the hallway. Petra stopped her tracks as well, and faced Oluo directly. Petra placed her hands on her hips, glared at Oluo, and sighed. “You’re the one I think about now, Oluo. It’s not Captain Levi anymore. I only love you, and sometimes, I wish you were more of yourself instead of imitating Captain Levi,” Petra said. She leaned in for a hug, and Oluo embraced her back graciously. He fought back tears in his eyes, as Petra giggled softly in his chest.  
  
“Petra, I will make sure we will make this out alive. Then, we can get married, have children, have grandchildren…” Oluo rambled, wiping his tears away.  
  
Petra laughed, “Woah there, let’s take things slowly. But, I trust you Oluo. I know you will protect me, and we can both make this out alive!” To seal their vows, Oluo leaned down while Petra stood taller. The two kissed gently wrapping their arms around each other. They let go of each other arms when the night alarm rang throughout the headquarters, indicating the soldiers to get to their beds. The soldiers were required to go to their beds at 9 pm so the can have at least 7 hours of sleep to wake up at 4 am.All the soldiers scurried to their rooms, and many were prepared to sleep to obtain the 7 hours of sleep. Others decided to stay in their friend’s or significant other’s room to spend their last night together.

* * *

Levi was still wandering around the halls, contemplating which room he should go. He wanted to spend the night with Hanji in his arms, but he didn't want a repeat of last year’s traumatic event. While he was pacing back and forth between his room and Hanji’s room, he felt a poke in his back. Levi turned around, and faced a tinier version of himself.  
  
“What are you doing here, walking around like an idiot? Mother is waiting for us,” Liron stated, dragging his father to his mother’s room. Levi growled, and realized that Hanji most likely have planned this all along: to have their son force him to spend the night with her. Liron successfully dragged his father in front of Hanji’s room, and knocked the door. Immediately, the door swung open, revealing Hanji in her white, night clothes. Hanji smiled when she saw Liron and a fuming Levi in front of her door.  
  
“Good, you both came,” Hange said, smirking at Levi. Levi scowled, while Liron nodded, pushing his father in the room. Hanji closed the door behind her, and bounced on her queen sized bed. “Tell us Levi, why were you thinking of not spending time with me when we have an enormous battle tomorrow?” Hanji asked suspiciously.  
  
“I wanted to sleep,” Levi lied. Both Hanji and Liron snorted at Levi’s answer.  
  
“We all know that you suck at sleeping,” Liron said, crossing his arms. Levi didn’t answer, but looked away to the side of the wall. Hanji sighed.  
  
“Let’s all sleep together here,” she suggested. Levi quickly glanced at Hanji with protest while Liron nodded excitedly in agreement.  
  
“Okay!” Liron cheered.  
  
“No fucking way.” Levi grumbled. Hanji laughed out loud, winking at the two of them.  
  
“It’s settled, I’m pretty sure all of us can fit in this bed. Erwin ordered me a larger bed ever since my return,” Hanji said. Liron jumped on the middle of the bed, and snuggled on the soft blanket.  
  
Levi frowned, “You know that I can’t sleep on a bed.”  
  
Hanji stood up, and grabbed Levi’s hands and pulled him near her. “You never know if you have never tried.”  
  
“I did, and that was when I lost you,” Levi thought in his head, as Hanji pulled Levi on top of the bed.  
  
Liron tugged on his father’s military jacket, “Can he even sleep on these clothes? It seems so uncomfortable wearing them when you sleep.”  
  
“Psh, Levi almost always sleep in those clothes. I don’t think I remember a time where he would actually wear night clothes besides the time we were at the motel last month,” Hanji told her son. Liron shook his head in disbelief, while Levi’s eyes were locked on the door. Memories of the day before the first D.C battle were attacking Levi’s mind, and all Levi wanted to do was to erase those unwanted memories. Those beautiful yet tragic memories led him to remember the heart-wrenching D.C massacre, and he is forced to go through them once again…  
  
Levi jolted at the gentle touch on his cheek. Levi faced the person whose hand was on his cheek. It was Liron, with a worried and shy expression on his face.  
“Father, why are you so worried and spooked?” Liron asked. Levi’s eyes softened, staring at his strong, incredible son.  
  
“I’m scared of tomorrow. I don’t think I am strong enough.” Levi admitted. He knew that he shouldn’t reveal his inner feelings to Liron. No father should show this vulnerability to his son, especially when their son was depending on his father. But Levi was an honest man, and he was terrified of tomorrow’s battle. Liron shifted his hand away from his father’s face, and held Levi’s hand, much to Levi’s surprise.  
  
“I don’t understand why you should fear. How can someone so reliable and powerful like you be afraid of anything? You’re the strongest person I know, and you’re the only person I look up to in strength. If you’re the enemy of the Titans, then I don’t think they can win,” Liron whispered. Hanji smiled in the background, watching her beloved males comforting each other.  
  
Levi wanted to tell Liron how he wasn’t that strong. Levi wanted to tell Liron that he had failed all these years against the Titans. Levi wanted to tell that Liron that he was wrong. Instead, Levi felt a glimmer of hope inside him. His son has this much faith in him. He can’t let him or Hanji down.  
  
“Do you promise me that you will not hesitate to kill all the Titan armies, warriors, and Fritz?” Liron asked, holding out his pinky. Levi stared into Liron’s eyes. He took Liron’s pinky to his own, and sealed their promise.  
  
“I promise I will save humanity from Fritz and his army,” Levi said. Liron smiled, and laid back on the bed.  
  
“That’s good, now I can sleep peacefully and dream of a world without a Titan organization,” Liron whispered.  
  
“Are you tired, Liron?” Hanji asked, stroking her son’s hair affectionately. Liron nodded, before closing his eyes. Soon, Liron’s chest started to rise and fall in a steady pace. There was a long silence between Levi and Hanji before any of them said anything.  
  
“You see, things aren’t different from the last battle,” Hanji whispered to Levi. Levi’s eyes finally wandered towards her figure, as she continued, “The difference is that we have our son now. We also know everything about the Titans, so you shouldn’t worry too much.” Hanji stroked Levi’s hand, while Levi swallowed hard. She was right. They had a far better chance this time.  
  
“Levi, let’s talk about our future after this is all over,” Hanji whispered, rubbing her ring Levi gave her. She leaned on Levi’s shoulder, clutching onto Levi’s right hand.  
“That is if we all survive this,” Levi nonchalantly said. Without warning, Hanji sneakily leaned in Levi’s neck, and bit his flesh, starling Levi.

“What the hell?” Levi hissed under his breathe.  
  
“If you mention one more saddening thing about tomorrow, I am going to bite you,” Hanji threatened with an evil grin.  
  
“We have a kid sleeping next to us. This biting will wake him up, and we shouldn’t act like this in front of him. ” Levi warned. Hanji nuzzled her nose against Levi’s collar, earning a slight shutter for him. He could feel her breathe tickling his neck and collar. Suppressing his muffle, Hanji licked the spot she was looking for between his neck and collar, and bit it hard to make a small mark.  
  
“Do you think I care right now?” Hanji said mischievously. “Besides, Liron sleeps like a rock.” Levi didn’t protest any further, allowing Hanji kissing his neck. She caressed her lips upwards, and starting kissing gently on his face. Levi growled in annoyance, not like being teased as Hanji only kissed his chin and jaw.  
  
Hanji whispered in his ear, “Remember, you’re marrying me after this. How do you want our wedding, who should we invite, and where should we hold our wedding?”  
  
Levi’s heart raced, thinking about how blessed he would feel if he really had a chance to marry Hanji. Levi closed his eyes, imagining his small yet beautiful wedding, the nervousness he would feel walking on the aisle, and how his heart will flutter seeing Hanji in a wedding dress. His imagination almost felt real, and he hoped that it will come true. “Let’s not get married right away. Maybe a month after the Titans are gone. And then, we can worry about the location, invitees, and argue whether it would be a big or small wedding,” Levi said. Hanji smiled at Levi’s response.  
  
“Are you feeling better now?”  
  
“A little.”  
  
“That’s not good enough. Do I have to bite you again?” Hanji giggled.  
  
Levi scowled, but stared at Hanji’s brown eye through her lenses. “Hanji… please, promise me this.” he whispered.  
  
Before Levi could say any more, Hanji swooped in and pressed her lips against Levi’s. It was a pleasant surprise, but Levi broke the kiss and wanted to protest. Hanji shushed him, placing her finger against his lips before he could speak.  
  
“Levi, don’t worry. I will never leave you again, I promise,” Hanji said, before leaning forward again. Levi allowed Hanji to dominate the kiss, letting her tongue slip inside his mouth. The two tasted each other slowly, tongues pushing forward with one another.  
  
Letting go of Hanji’s contact, Levi pleaded. “Don’t do anything reckless. I am considering to forbid you fighting alone.”  
  
Hanji laughed, “You’re so protective now, geez. Levi, I have a feeling that somehow, you are going to come to my side to make sure I am alive and well after you defeat the Titan swarm. Am I correct?”  
  
“Isn’t it obvious,” Levi blankly stated. Hanji laughed and pressed her forehead against Levi’s forehead. Levi closed his eyes and leaned forward as well. They stayed like this, loving every second of their contact. As much as they enjoy tasting each other through their lips, their favorite way to contact was this simple yet passionate position. It allowed them to engulf their scent, feel their presence, and in some cases, show their utmost respect and love.  
  
“Do you want another child?” Hanji asked. Levi opened his eyes in shock. He never thought about having another child, and he thought Liron was more than enough for him. However, the idea of starting a new life and raising a family with Hanji again didn’t sound bad.  
  
“I don’t know. But I want to start fresh,” Levi admitted. His eyes darted to Liron’s direction. Hanji noticed Levi’s hesitation and also peered at her sleeping son.  
  
Hanji squeezed Levi’s hand. “I see. You are feeling guilty for not able to be there through Liron’s childhood. That’s why I want to be able to provide you the beauty of a new life, Levi. I think we should consider this seriously.” Levi swallowed, but silently agreed. He didn’t know how much he wanted to start a family until he saw Liron sleep peacefully and proposing to Hanji. But a normal life after living through hell all his life seems so rewarding.  
  
“Will I be able to be a good father and husband? I never had a father of my own, and I am not as loving as any other man,” Levi said in a low voice.  
  
“Oh shut up, Levi. You’re already a great father to Liron. And I know you love me to death so I don’t know what you’re worried about,” Hanji said with a pout. Hanji then yawned, stretching her arms up high. Levi helped her take off her glasses, and he placed them on her nightstand. Before she moved to Liron’s at the edge of the bed, to Liron’s left side, Hanji planted a kiss on Levi’s cheek. She crawled to the left side, and laid next to her son. Levi did the same, but instead laid on the right side of the bed. The two smiled, staring at their son’s sleeping face. Hanji placed her arm over Liron, and grabbed Levi’s hand on the other side.  
  
“Do you know why I named our child Liron?” Hanji asked. Levi shook his head. “I was basing it off of your name origins. Liron is also a Hebrew name that meant ‘joy for me’. He was my very first joy ever since I was separated from you and the Survey Corps. And I knew that one day, he would be your joy too, Levi.” Hanji explained.  
  
Levi smiled back, “I guess you are right once again.”  
  
“Of course I am,” Hanji said. The two stare at each other eyes for another long minute. Hanji’s eyes started to flutter, until she could no longer open them. She whispered, “Good night Levi. We have a big day tomorrow, and humanity’s strongest soldier has to sleep so he can save us all.” Levi swallowed hard. Both Hanji and Liron are depending on him to end the Titan army and Fritz. He can’t let his family down. Looking at his family he finally received, Levi closed his own eyes, storing his motivation and vengeance within him for the battle that was coming in 6 hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are now approaching to the final arc! I never thought I would have made this far in only a month! In all honesty, it is getting hard to write Hanji and Levi's character each day because I am starting to forget them in the manga. I think it's been... 7 months since I have last seen them? I don't even remember, but the second season and junior high isn't helping me remembering their canon persona in the manga. Oh well, it only makes me super eager to see them soon :) 
> 
> Anyways, I have noticed that everyone is also busy with school work, life problems, etc. I really have to thank everyone who are still making time to read my stories even with such exhausting lives. I hope each one of you have a nice break once in a while, and wish you luck on whatever struggle you are facing.  
> Thanks for all the support, kudos, and comments~  
> Have a great day :)


	21. Fated Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I could update faster but my schedule has been crazy :(  
> Anyways, I hope you are all doing well and hopefully still excited for this awaited chapter XD

It was 4 am in the morning. Majority of the citizens of the United Sates are sleeping around this time. Others are still living in fear of the Titans, locking their doors each night, armed with weapons next to their beds/shelters, and hoping for a savior to save them from these terrorists. It is rare for people to be awake around this, however there are few that stays awake just to be alert with the Titans. Particularly, the city of Washington D.C was not silent. The citizens living in the capital city were informed that there was going to be a deadly attack. It took a week for all the citizens to relocate themselves to a new location. The city’s government, that had been in rule for only a month due to assassinations from previous years, refused to flee, wanting to witness the Survey Corps and the entire Titan army. Erwin didn’t mind, and promised them that they will protect them at all cost so the whole U.S will be safe from Fritz rule. Even though Erwin was certain that Fritz was aware that the Survey Corps were waiting for the entire Titan army invading the capital, he knew that Firtz would not back down. If the mastermind announced that he was finally take over the whole country, he will not back out.

Erwin stood in front of the former President’s desk. He remembered visiting this desk, and standing in front of the president of the United States when he was just a boy. That time, he had a normal life, going to school safely, acing all tests, being called a genius, and living with his family. When the Titan army raided New York city, everything was in chaos. Erwin closed his eyes, and took a deep breathe. Today may be his last day. Today may be most of people’s last day. But he was determined to survive this whole thing and the last thing he wants to do before his likely death is to witness Fritz’s death with his own eyes. If Fritz wants to take over this seat as dictator or conquerer, he would have to get through Erwin himself. Erwin walked behind the desk, and peeked through the window. It was completely dark. In about an hour, the sun would rise, and the battle would commence. Erwin gripped the edges of the window curtain. For 18 long years, Erwin had made it this far. What was even more surprising was that the mastermind was finally making his move for complete domination. Erwin still did not know what was Fritz’s reasoning for this delay, but he is determined to find out. He made sure that with his, Hanji’s, and Armin’s plan, they will successfully capture Fritz. But as always, something will go wrong with this battle. Erwin did not want to think of all the losses and issues they will face during this battle.

* * *

 

Over to Levi’s side, he, Mikasa, and Liron were waiting for a massive Titan army at the very entrance of the capital. Levi, Mikasa, and Liron all decided to not hide themselves at the entrance of Washington D.C. The three were sitting at the top of the Washington D.C’s welcome sign, waiting for any sign of Titan soldiers. They know that the Titans were coming, and the Titans better be prepared for what was coming at them. Erwin reassured that the Titan soldiers are most likely going to expect the entire Survey Corps army on the frontline, and not expect a three-man army. But this three-man army at least killed 100 Titan soldiers in a month.

Levi’s eyes kept lingering behind his back. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to detect any members of the Survey Corps, except for Mikasa and Liron. Everyone else were separated, hiding inside buildings, outside the capital, on the air, or in the white house. According to the plan, he is leading the front lines, Erwin is protecting safe personally, Armin’s squad is surrounding the White House area, Mike is at museums, Nanaba is leading on air, and Hanji was with Moblit, near the river side. Even though Levi was glad to hear that Hanji had Moblit by her side, he discovered that Hanji and Moblit would be at the riskiest spot if the Titan also had water power. Levi bit his tongue to stop worrying about Hanji. He has to finish his mission first, then he is free to run wild around the capital. All he has to do was hold back two, giant Titan swarms consisting of at least thousand of soldiers. It can’t be too difficult, right?

The three raven-haired Ackermans’ heads perked up as their ears caught slight marching noises. Levi checked his watch. It was 5:08 am. The marching sound was about a kilometer away. Levi signaled 8 fingers, indicating to wait for 8 minutes. Mikasa and Liron nodded, pulling out their weapons. Their first tactic was to completely wipeout the first batch with bombs. Levi placed his hand on his small satchel underneath his black cloak. Inside were at least a dozen of grenades, smoke bombs, and light bombs. The marching sound grew louder and louder. Each of the Survey Corp’s top fighter’s heart pounded. The awaited battle was finally here.

“I know you’re there, Levi Ackerman,” a familiar voice called out.

“Enforce Plan B!” Levi shouted at the top of his lungs. Just before Zeke revealed himself under a streetlight, thousands of gun shots flew in multiple of directions. Levi, Liron, and Mikasa fled from the storm of gunshots, and hid under their shelters. Plan B was initiated. Another hail of bullets flew across, behind the direction the welcome sign. Mike’s group was already in formation, shooting aimlessly at the spot where Zeke was at. Mike grunted when the smoke cleared, revealing that Zeke disappeared.

“Levi, Zeke is on the loose!” Mike whispered in his communicator. Levi cursed under his breath, and jumped out of the bushes. Liron and Mikasa jumped out as well. Plan A was changed to Plan B right when Levi found out that Zeke was leading the front lines. Zeke and most likely the monster-legged woman most likely slipped inside the capital to get through the front lines. Plan B was to trick Zeke and the woman in thinking that the Ackermans would switch from front lines to center, but it was the opposite of what Erwin suggested. After Mike and his hundred of soldiers ran out of bullets against the Titan swarm, Mike’s squad retreated. The Ackermans rushed in their spots, switching roles with Mike’s army.

With stealth, Levi, Mikasa, and Liron separated themselves, and ran to the sides. The Titan soldiers were still hailing bullets at the empty barricade behind the Washington welcome sign,and were bombarded by grenades. Levi and Mikasa bombed the back half while Liron was handling the front half. Levi counted that they already wiped out at least 500 soldiers. However, there were more coming from the borders. Levi escaped from another bullet storms, and hid behind a streetlight. Levi cursed again, when the sun began to rise. His black cloak wouldn’t be able to conceal him now.

“Switch to guns!” Levi ordered to Mikasa and Liron. Mikasa and Liron obeyed Levi’s order, grabbing hold of their pistols from their pockets. The three Ackermans swooped down at the center of the Titan swarm, and shoot aimlessly around them. This was only to confuse them, and the three Ackermans jumped back up to the streetlights, letting the Titans shoot at each other in confusion. After a solid minute, Levi dropped a grenade underneath him. Bam! The next 500 soldiers laid dead on the ground. The younger Ackermans grimaced at all the deaths underneath them, but shook away their hesitations. This was war, and if they don’t block the Titan soldiers their way in the capital, the whole world is in danger. Levi’s pager vibrated.

“Zzzth, Levi. ZZzt. There are thousands incoming.” Erwin warned Levi through his communicator. Levi cursed under his breathe. Just how many soldiers out there that they had to kill?

“Do you still want us to fight these soldiers? And how many have passed us so far?” Levi asked Erwin.

Mike interrupted the conversation, “Zeke and that crazy fast lady with dark hair successfully made it in the city. Our troops are still on the lookout for them, but we can’t keep up that woman’s speed. Do your job right, Levi.” Levi frowned at the hint of sarcasm in Mike’s voice.

“This could be your last words to me, Mike,” Levi retorted back. He could hear Mike chuckling, until Levi quickly removed the communicator away inside his satchel. Levi dodged incoming bullets, and retreated behind a car. He found Liron and Mikasa also taking cover behind the red Subaru car.

“What should we do father? We only took 200 out of the thousand of them, and some are going past through our barricade,” Liron asked his father. Mikasa continued to shoot at the soldiers behind the car, and ducked when bullets whizzed past her head.

“Liron, calculate how many we can take down if one of us dives in for close combat and the two of us watches that person’s back.” Liron closed his eyes in concentration, despite all the loud gunfires and screams.

Opening his eyes, Liron answered, “If you swoop in at the center and take them out from the inside, we can at least eliminate 300, but add another 300 if Mikasa and I are covering you from a long-range distance. That leaves about 200 soldiers potentially shooting your head off or targeting us in a defenseless position.”

Levi nodded, “That’s good enough. I’ll jump in the middle of their swarm, destroy their inner defense, and you two shoot down the ones that I have missed. Let’s see if we can survive this.” Before pulling his swords out, Levi told the younger fighters, “I trust you two to cover my back so I won’t get shot. Don’t you dare miss.” Liron snorted while Mikasa rolled her eyes. There shouldn’t be any fun, games, or sarcasm, but the two raven-haired soldiers knew that there was no way their captain/father would be shot down by such low-class soldiers. Both Mikasa and Liron nodded, pulling out their long ranged firearms. Levi pulled his two trusty swords, and jumped on top of the car. Immediately, Levi dodged at least 10 bullets that were flying towards him, and jumped high in the air. In mid air, Levi dodged several incoming bullets, and landed right at the heart of the storm. Just as expected, many soldiers scrambled and were taken aback by Levi’s sudden entrance. Levi then swirled around, running like a tornado, slicing everyone in his path. Bullets whizzed by his ears, but none had touched him so far. He could hear screaming soldiers and tumbling bodies, which means that Mikasa and Liron were doing their job. Levi continued to slice the soldiers near him, while dodging bullets at the same time.

But as Levi should have expected, three bullets landed right at Levi’s backbone. Levi growled, while more bullets started to hit Levi’s body. Levi stumbled to the ground, and rolled under a giant truck for cover. He could hear bullets penetrating through the truck, trying to reach to Levi’s body. Levi frowned when he examined his chest area. He counted 4 bullets on the front and 6 on the back. Levi pulled out his bullet proof vest off, feeling the great weight uplifted from his body. Shit, Levi cursed in his head. He already wasted a bullet proof vest. At least, he can run more freely now. Levi observed his weakened bullet proof vest. He may need it for later, and the vest wasn’t entirely finished. Levi packed his vest in his satchel, and sheathed his swords. He took out his own rifle and quickly peeked through the through window. The shots died down, which could mean that Liron and Mikasa are occupying the soldiers. Levi slung the rifle over his shoulder and jumped up ton the roof of the car. In a godly speed, he shot two Titan soldiers, and ducked behind the car when the Titans noticed an enemy from behind. The confused soldiers continued to get shot and dropped like flies, being attacked at the front and back.

“Good,” Levi thought, as he was continuously shooting and ducking behind the truck. If they keep confusing and trapping the Titan soldiers, they might be able to take down the second swarm. Now, they just have to pray that there won’t be a third swarm.

* * *

Armin whimpered slightly, hearing a plethora of gunshots from far away. He was really worried about Mikasa and the others, but he knew that they can handle themselves. On the other hand, could he handle his own post without Mikasa and his captain? Armin sighed, reciting his plans in his head. His finger mindlessly tapped on the tree trunk he was hiding behind. “My mission is to stop anyone coming near the White House. I have to use my wits and commanding skills to trap the enemy and lure them out or, engage a fight with them. I still have to attack them whether it’s the mastermind or An… Annie.” Armin whispered to himself. His heart ached when he sputtered the word “Annie”. They are now enemies, despite their past relationship. He was mostly certain that Annie, Bertolot, and Reiner will be most likely the ones infiltrating the White House due to their positions as Warriors. Armin looked around his surroundings. The squad he was assigned with would be a great match against the three warriors/traitors. Eren had improved his fighting skills, and can most likely handle someone like Reiner or even Annie. He also had the rest of Levi’s squad excluding Mikasa. If anyone can stop the warriors, it would be them.

A sudden crack startled everyone who were in their hiding positions. Armin’s hand automatically reached in his pockets for his gun. His hand was shaking, suspecting who was making the rustling noises. Standing at the front gate was the person that he once called his lover, Annie. Armin noted at how Annie didn’t change at all. Even though it has only been a year and a half, Armin felt like he hadn’t seen Annie forever. There, she was standing, observing the barbed gate wearing the typical Titan army uniform. But she was not alone, as expected. She was with who he thought as friends, Bertolt and Reiner. All three were wearing gray and purple outfits with the giant badge on their backs that signified the Titan Army. Armin was at the inside the giant gates, located behind the center tree so he had a clear view of the trio. The others were scattered both outside and inside the gate. Armin gave Eren, who was hiding inside a flower bush, a hand signal, and Eren passed it around to his 8 squad members. Petra, who was outside the gate and nearest to the trio, was recording at their conversation. Armin leaned his ear on his communicator. He heard:

“Why aren’t we just busting in? I don’t see any soldiers around here. We should hurry and get this mission over with before Captain Levi or Commander Erwin gets here.” Reiner urged his two friends.

“Yeah! Our missions is almost over, we can actually do this guys!” Bertolt exclaimed with happy tears.

Annie didn’t say anything but looked around her surroundings. She sighed, “No. Someone… no there are people watching us right now.” Reiner and Bertolt both turned their backs defensively, eyeing any sudden movements of an enemy.

Armin behind the tree almost laughed. Annie is still keen as always, he thought. He gestured Eren his plan, and Eren nodded back at him. He send Armin’s message to the others, and waited behind the flower bush. Armin covered his head under his dark green cloak. It was time to confront them. Armin revealed himself from the tree, causing Bertolt and Reiner to jump. The two young men held their arm in front of Annie, with guns on their other hand. Annie widened her eyes when she recognized who the intruder was. Armin walked slowly and carefully towards the front gate.

He was only 10 feet away, before Reiner yelled, “Who are you? Reveal yourself!” Armin took one step at a time, causing Reiner and Bertolt to point their guns at him. Armin stopped his tracks, and pulled down his hoodie. Reiner and Bertolt’s eyes also widened, while Annie’s clenched hand was shaking. Armin glared straight at them, particularly the short blonde girl. Already, his heart was failing him. Instead of hatred, hurt, or anger, Armin felt content and relief of seeing her face once more.  
Armin swallowed his emotions once more, before whispering, “Surrender now, before anyone gets hurt.”

Reiner pulled his gun down, but Bertolt didn’t. Reiner laughed bitterly, “Well, here I thought that our mission to infiltrate the White House would be easy. But we had to face you guys, huh. It must be fate.”

“Maybe. But I don’t want to fight you guys. None of us do. Please, just surrender so we don’t have to do this,” Armin pleaded. His hand was clutching on a gun, but it was shaking. His words were true but his body did not believe it. “All of us want you guys to return. You still haven’t told us why you are doing this, but we all agreed that we don’t want to fight you.” Armin continued.

Before Reiner or Bertolt could say anything, Annie bursted out laughing, startling all three guys. Her face turned red, and she laughed for a solid 10 seconds. She then stopped laughing, and glared at Armin. “Armin, I don’t recall you giving me a chance when you first found out about my true identity,” Annie barely whispered. Armin’s eyes widened.

“Annie…I-“ Armin stuttered.

Annie yelled, “You did not hesitate to fight me when you first uncovered my identity! You pulled the trigger, Armin! It’s too late for a compromise.” With that said, Annie positioned herself in a kicking position. Armin pulled out his gun, while Reiner and Bertolt did the same. Except, they lowered it down when Eren, Jean, Connie, and Sasha rose out of their hiding positions, guns on their hands, pointing directly at the trio. Annie lowered her leg down, and glared straight at Armin. This was the exact event where Armin revealed their identities as Warriors of the Titan army. This was when Annie’s heart broke when Armin turned her in to the Survey Corps, and did not hesitate to pull the trigger at her. And now, his gun was pointed right at her, without a sign of hesitance. Annie sighed, “Oh look at you, all ready to pull the trigger at us. What lies you have spouted Armin. Was everything you said before a lie, Armin? Did you purposely lure me to you so that you could uncover my secret mission?” Armin did not say anything, but still held the gun straight at the trio. He wanted to yell at Annie and reassure her that his feelings were not lies. He truly loved her, and would do anything to gain her forgiveness and loyalty back. He would even overlook her actions and her decision of working with the Titans. However, he has to toss his feelings once and for all.

“It seems like you guys are willing to fight. I guess we are going to stop you,” Armin said in a low voice. Five gun shots fired, two landing on Reiner’s chest, the other two on Bertolt’s legs, and one right at Annie’s back. Reiner and Bertolt cried out loud, while Annie fell to her knees. Their former squad did not feel any sympathy, but was ready to shoot the next bullet. Realizing that their former squad were serious in stopping their tracks, Reiner laughed half-heartedly.

“This isn’t fate. This is karma.” Reiner chuckled. The bullet wounds on his chest disappeared, revealing his Warrior ability. Armin noted in his head how their enhanced healing ability have vastly improved. His eye caught Bertolt’s hole in his leg sealed up, and Annie’s bleeding back disappeared. They have to rely on Hanji’s new weapon now.

“Initiate Plan C!” Armin yelled. Right after he yelled his order, the rest of the squad swooped out of nowhere, and lunged at the trio with a new weapon in their hands.

* * *

Erwin peered down through the White House window. He then glanced back at the computer, showing all the cameras that were recording on air. Not only was Nanaba filming the entire Washington D.C area on air, other newscast were recording every battle that is currently engaged at the moment. Mike’s army were still scattered throughout the capital city, fighting soldiers that managed to seep through the Ackerman barricade and trying to get near the White House. And right now, he could see Armin fighting the three Warriors that were once Survey Corps members. He trusted this brilliant young boy to wit handle the tree warriors, and now, he had to rely on Hanji and Moblit to find the remaining Warriors and Fritz. Erwin’s hand clutched on his handgun. He may not be an army, but he will not let the mastermind get his hands on the coordinates.

Erwin spoke through his communicator, “Mike, how are you doing in the museum?” Erwin asked. There was no response, but a bunch of buzzes. “Mike?” Erwin called again. Instead of Mike, Hanji answered through the communicator.

“Erwin, Moblit and I lost track of Zeke and that woman. We were on their trails, but that woman who I now know is called Pieck escaped. Moblit and I are at the mouth of the inlet.”

“Alright. Now, 5 of the 6 Warriors are revealed. We have to be wary of the 6th one, who is unknown to us. Have any of you seen Fritz’s face?”

“No sign of Fritz. Isn’t it time for Levi, Liron, and Mikasa to switch positions with Mike now?” Hanji asked.

“Not yet. They are doing well holding off the second swarm. Once the third swarm comes, then they can switch off. I have a feeling that Titan soldiers will be coming from different directions once Levi and the others defeats the second swarm.”

“Okay. Moblit and I will be on the lookout for Fritz and the missing Warrior, talk to you later.” Hanji said.

“Be careful,” Erwin answered. More buzzing could be heard from Erwin’s communicator. He set it on the table, and looked out the window once more. The once modern city was slowly turning into chaos. He could see buildings burning, loud crashes, tons of gunshots, and bombings. His eye caught a massive swarm of Titan Army coming to the very entrance of Washing D.C. It seems like Levi and the others eliminated the second swarm, but there was another huge on coming in their way. And if Erwin’s calculations are correct, this could be their last one…. Erwin’s eyes widened when the mob of Titan soldiers dispersed. It looked like bunch of birds separating from their flock. There were three distinct groups, each entering the city in different directions. Erwin quickly calculated a different plan. Mike’s squad are all scattered, and Nanaba and her squad were still on the air on the lookout for Fritz and air intruders. Mike’s squad can’t possibly hold out the three giant group of Titan soldiers from multiple directions…

“Mike, do you call? If so, switch positions with Levi right now. Levi, I want you, Liron, and Mikasa to separate into sections 1-3 and take down the three Titan hordes. There should be at least a hundred in each horde.” Grunts were heard from the communicator.

“Okay,” Levi’s ruffled voice said. Erwin tapped his fingers when he heard no response from Mike. His tapping eased when he saw three lightning fast figures at the front entrance separated ways. He trusted the Ackerman’s strength, and they need to fend off any large group coming near the White House.

Suddenly, loud scratching noises were coming from Erwin’s communicator. Erwin peered at his transmitter confusedly, and picked it up with his hand. The transmitter continued to cackle and squeak, until there was a complete silence. And then…

“Hello there, Commander Erwin. Unfortunately, your right-hand man Mike will not be answering you. In fact, he will never answer you until you join him in hell.” a voice whispered through the communicater. Erwin’s eyes widened, dropping his transmitter to the floor. The sun was about halfway up now, but Erwin’s vision became dimmer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if you guys have noticed, but I just added the "Major Character Death" warning... Oops.  
> On the other hand, there is this Levihan spooky month coming up soon. I am actually interested in this event, so hopefully I have time to write a few prompts from that event! 
> 
> Thank you all who took time to read this chapter despite your busy lives! I know that it's getting stressful, but I really do hope that things will be better :) Have a great day!


	22. Fated Battle Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this is my second time rewriting notes. Stupid computer and internet.

Erwin could hear his own heart pounding out his chest. He knew that he was alone in the president’s office and the windows were sound proof, but he could have sworn that sirens were blasting through his ears. Erwin’s hand were shaking, clutching onto the communicator. Trying to control his hands, Erwin pressed the button on the communicator.  
  
In a low voice, Erwin demanded, “Who are you. What have you done to Mike?” There was no response, but the sound of buzzes through the transmitter. Erwin pressed the button again. “Tell me who you are now.” Instead of receiving a response from the person who was on Mike’s transmitter, someone else answered. It was Hanji.  
  
“E-erwin. That was Zeke’s voice,” Hanji whispered. A lump grew into Erwin’s throat.  
  
“Hanji, take your squad and find Mike’s location. If he’s missing then… Search for Zeke. Without Mike’s squad or him, we don’t have enough defenses in case the Titan soldiers are inside D.C. I’m not sure if we can afford the Ackermans to stay in offense any longer,” Erwin explained.  
  
“Okay, I know what to do Erwin,” Hanji responded, before answering no more. Erwin’s heart was still thumping. He didn’t want to think of what could have happened to Mike if Zeke had his transmitter. And he surely didn’t want to worry about Hanji potentially running into Zeke’s trap. He knew that Hanji was smart enough to realize that Erwin’s order was fake due to the possibility that Zeke was hearing their conversation on the other side. The veterans who all had their own transmitters agreed that if one of the transmitter landed on their hands, only Erwin and Hanji were able to respond and manipulate the enemy. Erwin sighed, and almost threw the communicator down at the floor in anger. It was too early for the enemy to know their tracks. He doesn’t even know how much more soldiers there were out there. He knew that Levi, Mikasa, and Liron can hold one more Titan army, but it won’t be long before they need the Ackerman power inside the city. Their total defense has just been infiltrated by the war chief, and who knew where Fritz was. Erwin pulled out the middle drawer in the president’s desk. His hand rubbed the surface of a remote control with a red, smooth button. At the moment, Erwin was considering Plan Z, where he would have to blow the entire White House up.  
“No,” Erwin thought, “It wouldn’t matter if I blew up all access to the nuclear launch codes. In the end, Fritz or his minions would still be alive. With Fritz terrorizing ability, the world would still be in danger. Fritz could go to another country such as Russia or England to get the launch codes if he wanted to. And it would be the world’s end if Fritz was able to create and army full of soldiers like Zeke, Reiner, Annie, and Bertolt." A sudden explosion near the White House caught Erwin’s attention, causing him to view the right window.

* * *

 

“REINER!” Bertolt screamed. Annie gasped in despair, seeing her muscular teammate get beheaded. Seeing that Annie was distracted, Petra, Oluo, Eld, and Gunther all swooped in and grabbed all of Annie’s limbs. Annie screeched, alarming Bertolt from a mile away.  
  
“Get the hell away from her!” Bertolt yelled, running towards Annie. Armin, Jean, and Historia stood in Bertolt’s way, each holding the mysterious weapon that beheaded Reiner.  
“It’s over Bertolt. If you want to end up like Reiner, then I suggest you to stay,” Jean threatened with a wavering voice. Historia gulped, but was ready to launch her thunder spear. It actually worked, she thought. They actually killed Reiner…  
  
Bertolt wasted no time to get to Annie. Bertolt jumped in the air and performed a swinging back kick to Jean, flinging him across the fence. Historia immediately prepared her thunder spear, but she was too slow for the enraged Bertolt.  
  
“H-help me,” Historia yelped, tears falling to her face when she could see steam coming from Bertolt’s face. Bertolt had a merciless expression, ready to swing his overheated arm at Historia. Bertolt raised his arm and swung down, only to hit the air. Eren made it just in time to grab Historia in his arms and took cover behind a large, fig tree. Bertolt didn’t care he missed and ran straight to Annie.  
  
Annie on the the other side fought all four of the Levi’s main squad. She dodged all the thunder spears that were ready to penetrate her body. Annie pulled out her gun from her pocket, and tried to shoot at one of them. Petra and Oluo flipped backwards, while Eld and Gunther tackled her down before she could shoot Oluo. The gun on Annie’s hand flew out, and she was on the floor. Annie tried her best she can to squirm out of Gunther and Eld’s hold, but the two bigger men had no trouble in holding in the tinier girl, despite her enormous strength.  
  
“Look above you!” Eren’s voice called out. In just a second, Gunther and Eld barely dodged Bertolt’s fiery kick from above. Bertolt immediately helped Annie up, and glared at the enemies coming in.  
  
“A-annie, are you alright?” Bertolt whispered. Annie nodded, before pushing Bertolt away from her, saving him from an incoming bullet. Jean cursed under his breathe, pulling the trigger once again, this time targeting Annie. Annie dodged gracefully, and leaping towards Bertolt's direction.  
  
“Bertolt, take Jean and Eren down. I will get these four again.” Annie told her tall friend. Bertolt nodded, and eyed his best friend solemnly. Bertolt then glared at his former friends murderously, before approaching them with steam coming out of his body.  
  
Armin warned, “Be careful of Bertolt’s enhanced body temperature!” Connie, Sasha, Jean, Historia, and Eren all charged at Bertolt, while Annie started to attack the main Levi’s squad. Gunther, Eld, Oluo, and Petra all swooped back into positioned themselves in a square form. Annie looked at all the four angles, and blocked Gunther’s and Eld’s flying kicks on her opposite sides. She pushed them off and front flipped forwards, dodging Petra and Oluo’s combined attacks. Annie continued staying in defense, until she got shot in the eye from Gunther. Annie fell to the ground, bleeding out from her left eye.  
  
“I got her!” Gunther shouted angrily. Gunther swooped in for the kill, until Eld shouted. “Gunther! Wait!” Eld shouted. It was too late. Annie opened her eyes immediately when Gunther was only a foot near her. In less than a second, Annie stood up, catching Gunther off guard. Lifting her arms up and leaning forward for a powerful kick, Annie swung her feet high, kicking Gunther right in the stomach. Petra cried in despair, while Eld gritted his teeth and followed after Gunther’s body that sailed through the fence. Gunther’s body flew through the barbed fence, then through a street light, and finally crashed into a building’s window. Annie lowered her leg, and braced herself from Petra and Oluo’s bullets.  
  
“You monster!” Oluo yelled, continuously firing bullets at Annie. Annie dodged each bullet, and kept approaching backwards near Reiner’s fallen body. Her eye was completely healed at this point, and was sneaking her hand inside her pocket. Annie pulled out a tiny disc from her pocket, and flung it right at Oluo. Oluo did not notice the flying disc that was coming to his direction, and fired his pistol at Annie’s head. Without warning, Annie’s disc flew straight through Oluo’s shoulder, slicing his shoulder line.  
  
“Gah!” Oluo cried, grabbing his arm.  
  
“Oluo!” Petra yelled, rushing to her lover’s aid. However, Annie was already on the movie. Annie jumped high, and landed right in front of Petra before she could get to Oluo. Petra glared at Annie, and pulled out her sword. Her sword swung right into Annie, only cutting a piece of Annie’s blonde hair. Annie kicked Petra below her knees, tripping her to the ground. Petra stumbled, but immediately got back up, successfully escaping from Annie’s incoming chokes. Petra took off once again, with Annie trailing behind her.  
  
“Oluo!” Petra screeched looking back at Annie fearfully.  
  
“Petra! Run!” Oluo cried. Annie took off in the air, stomping down on the poor girl’s head. Petra’s small body landed on the ground with a great impact. Olio’s eyes widened at the sight of Petra’s unconscious body. “PETRA!” Without mercy, Annie pulled out her gun and pointed at Petra’s head. However, another bullet whizzed passed Annie’s ear, causing her to jump in reaction. Annie glared at her aggressor, and lowered her gun down. 10 feet away from her was no other than Armin Alert. Behind him was Reiner, tied up with Sasha and Connie guarding him and Bertolt, who was below Armin. By the looks of it, Armin was burned by Bertolt, but nonetheless still standing and successfully captured Bertolt. Staring right into Armin’s blue eyes caused Annie’s heart to ache. His eyes were once refreshing and mesmerizing to her. And now, they were icy cold and almost scary. Armin may not be the most strongest person she knew, but he has the capability to take down the strong with his brain. And that’s why, Annie had no choice but call for back up. Using her special ability, Annie took a deep breathe. Before Armin could react, Annie screamed at the top of her lungs.

* * *

Hanji and Moblit both jerked up at the sound of a sharp scream coming from the White House area. Hanji and Moblit glanced back with concern in their eyes.  
  
“That scream… I think it is from one of the warriors,” Moblit whispered. Hanji gritted her teeth. She knew that Armin and Erwin were defending the White House area, but if there is already a battle over there, should she go there?  
  
“Let’s keep moving,” Hanji suggested, turning back around. The soldiers looked at their squad leader with confused looks.  
  
“I thought our mission was to track down Zeke and Squad Leader Mike. Wouldn’t they be near that scream?” one of the soldiers pointed out. Hanji shook her head.  
  
“I think that scream is coming from a different battle. Let’s focus on our battle right now and find ‘Mike’,” Hanji said, emphasizing the word Mike differently. Even though she reported to Erwin that she would be searching for Zeke and Mike, both strategists knew that the enemy would be expecting them to do so. So instead, Hanji decided to take another route to surprise the enemy: searching for the last warrior instead. Hanji gulped back her temptations of searching for Mike. As much as she wanted to potentially rescue her friend, Zeke was probably waiting for her to show up. For now, she was hunting for the last warrior, depending on Nanaba or someone in Levi’s group to find him. She really hoped that he was okay…  
  
Moblit held up his hand in front of Hanji, signaling her to stop moving. Hanji and her team of 20 soldiers stopped their tracks in the middle of an alley between two tall buildings. Hanji gestured the soldiers to be on the lookout and defense, while Moblit scanned the area in front of him. Something wasn’t right. Both Hanji and Moblit gave each other the look. It was way too quiet around here, and there are no sign of soldiers. Hanji started to memorize every detail in the place she was at. She was between in a red, bricked 8 story building and a taller skyscraper covered with windows. There were 4 streetlights, a trash bin, 3 abandoned cars, and a blue mailbox. In front of them was a street, while behind them was a path from another street. And the screech was the only noise they heard. Hanji’s ears perked up from slight rustles to her left. Without thinking, Hanji dashed forward, and turned a sharp left.  
  
“Hanji!” Moblit called out, running after her. The confused soldiers followed after Moblit. Moblit cursed under his breath, forgetting that Hanji’s recklessness. Hanji continued running towards the faint sound, until she arrived in front of a giant fountain. Her breath hitched, eyeing on the water color. It was deep red, with multiple of human bodies laying around it. The soldiers behind her stopped and gaped at what she was looking at. Many of them fell to their knees, noticing the Survey corps logo on the soldier’s jackets. At least 20 soldiers were lying dead in this area.  
  
“Hanji… Who do you think could have done this?” Moblit asked, turning pale white. Hanji kneeled down and observed one of the corpse. She took note of the abnormal gashed on each soldier’s necks and stomachs. However, some of the bodies were also disproportionate. She kneeled down and prayed for each soul laying in the fountain. After her quick prayer, Hanji stood up and spoke through the communicator.  
  
“The last warrior has been discovered. There is no need to search anymore. Zeke, if you are listening, you better prepare yourself,” Hanji threatened. She turned it off, and signaled her squad to be on guard. The 20 soldiers spread themselves out, all occupying in different areas, angles, and sections. Hanji and Moblit both were still surrounding the water fountain, investigating their massacred soldiers. Hanji kneeled down and stared at a particular couple holding hands during their last moments. It appeared that the guy was still alive before bleeding out, and crawled to hold the girl’s hand. Hanji remembered talking with the young girl. Her name was Laura. She joined the Survey Corps 2 years ago as a 17 year old girl, having nowhere else to go. And just three months ago, she had been engaged and was planning a wedding after the war was over. Hanji’s jaw clenched. This tragedy is very much like her own…  
  
“Hanji, how do you know that this was the last warrior’s doing?” Moblit interrupted her thoughts.  
  
Hanji’s eyes lingered away from the dead couple, and answered, “I have never seen this kind of massacre before. It can’t be Zeke because we know he is somewhere near Mike’s location. This squad is nowhere near Mike’s area so Zeke could not have possibly be here unless he was accompanied by PIeck. However, even if Pieck’s speed allowed him to occupy this are, this isn’t the style Zeke kills. If you notice, many of these soldiers are dead with gashes on their necks and backs. I do not think it’s Annie, Bertolt, or Reiner’s doing either since they are at Armin’s location. Which could only mean that it’s the last warrior’s doing.” Without any warning, Moblit tackled Hanji to the ground. The fountain behind her crumbled, alarming the other soldiers around. All 20 positioned their guns at the intruder, but found that there was no one near the destroyed fountain. Moblit helped Hanji up on her feet, and pulled out his gun. Hanji unsheathed her sword, and yelled, “Check the corpses! The intruder didn’t escape, but only hiding!” Right after she said those words, a figure popped out of the mountain of corpses, revealing his face. 6 bullets flew straight into the young man, but he did not dodge. The bullets were shot right at his chest, but the young man did not flinch. Instead, he smirked, while steamed came out of his body. Seconds later, the wounds on his chest disappeared, revealing a spotless, broad chest. Hanji held up her hand high, commanding every unit to hold their fire. Their enhanced healing ability improved, Hanji thought in her head. She observed the warrior’s appearance. She thought it was Marcel, but this man had lighter hair color than him. He had more of an arrogant personality, and seemed very young.  
  
“So you’re that famous woman that everyone on my team gossiped out,” the man noted, jumping down the crumpled fountain. Hanji glared at him when the man did not care about corpses under his feet. He only chuckled when his feet stomped on a dead soldier’s hand. “Hanji Zoe, isn’t it? I heard so many fascinating stories about you that even sent chills to my leader’s spine. How can one mere woman like you dent our powerful organization?” the guy mocked.  
  
Hanji stood her ground, and demanded, “Who are you? I am being courteous to even ask for your name before I allow you to join with my fellow soldiers that you killed.” The young man chuckled, stopping his pacing.  
  
“How kind of you for wanting me to tell you my name. I am Porco Galliard, the man who will end you. However, I rather you call me Galliard. While it is impressive that you could pinpoint our mysterious, there was one thing you could have never predicted,” the Porco said. In the span of one second, Porco lunged at Moblit, who pushed Hanji out of harms away before getting bitten in the arm by Galliard.  
  
“MOBLIT!” Hanji screamed, watching in horror as Porco’s abnormal jaws ripped of Moblit’s arm. Moblit screamed in agony, while Hanji and the other soldiers fired continuously at Porco. Porco wiped the blood out of his mouth, and ran behind a car for cover. Hanji scrambled up to her feet, and commanded, “Half of you, help Moblit. The rest of you guys follow me and chase after Galliard!” Hanji commanded. Ten soldiers ran to aid Moblit while the other ten followed right behind Hanji and tried to keep up with the speedy man. Hanji held up two fingers behind her back, signaling her strategy number 2. She and two other soldiers raised their guns and shot bullets at Porco’s back. Porto dodged, and did not stop running. Hanji and the soldiers increased their speed, only ten feet behind Porco. A second later, Porco turned right around, and lunged straight at Hanji. “NOW!” Hanji yelled. Hanji jumped out of the way, shooting a bullet right behind Porco’s back. Before Porco could stop his tracks, two of the soldiers who were behind Hanji tackled forward with thunderspears in their hands. Porco’s eyes widened, before being struck by the two lightning spears in his thigh and right gut.  
  
“GAH!” Porco yelled, being electrocuted and pierced at the same time. The two soldiers stumbled to the ground from the impact, and scrambled away. Porto was still yelling in agony from the electrocution, while Hanji and the rest o the soldiers continued shooting at him. Porco fell to his knees, all battered and bloody. Hanji and the other soldiers stopped their fires, and waited for any sign of energy from the abnormal man. There was silence except for the sound of heavy breathing and sizzling from Porco’s body. Slowly, as the soldiers guns lowered, Porco lifted his head up and said, “Just kidding. You missed my vital spots.” Hanji fired a bullet right in his head, but Porco turned to the right, and took off the two thunder spears. Just like Porco claimed, the thunder spear missed Porco’s gut, but it was only under his arm. All the bullet wounds on Porco’s body disappeared, but the thunder spear on Porco’s thigh was still visible. The soldiers all gasped, taking a step back from the monstrous human. How could they fight this person if the bullets don’t affect them.  
  
Hanji continued to stand on her ground, growling “You should be the one falling back, Galliard. I have a theory that your healing abilities aren’t limitless, and the thunder spears are wearing your healing abilities off. I also now know your distinctive ability. It appears that you have enhanced jaws, where you could even bite through steel.”  
Galliard raised up his hands as if he was surrendering, “You are correct once again, Hanji Zoe. But remember when I said something that you have a bit of miscalculation? Unfortunately, I am not the only one that has the jaw power,” Galliard informed. Hanji was silent, before realization dawned to her. Without wasting second, Hanji shot a purple signal flare from her pocket, alarming the entire Survey Corps.

* * *

“Shit, what the hell is going on?” Levi cursed in his head as he stabbed a Titan solders right through the gut with his blades. The Titan soldier fell to the ground like a rock. That was the last soldier from this batch, Levi noted. He sheathed his sword back, and stared at the sky. It was a purple flare, meaning that there was only one person who could have shot that alarming flare…

“Hanji,” Levi said to himself. Levi tried to exit out of the inlet side, but another Titan horde caught his eye to his left side. Levi cursed under his breathe. Purple flare meant that Hanji there has been something that Hanji has miscalculated that could ruin their entire plan. It could be that Fritz was found, there were Titans spotted underground, or possibly more Titan spawns that have enhanced abilities like the warriors. Levi glared at the Titan horde approaching him from left, and unsheathed his swords once again. There were about 30 soldiers coming to Levi’s direction, either having a gun or sword in their hands. It didn’t matter what weapon the soldiers had, because either way, the soldiers did not know what was coming for them. In a godly speed, Levi ran directly at the swarm, and was able to dodge all the incoming bullets. Much to his expectations, the Titan swarm stopped their tracks, and reloaded their guns. Using this chance, Levi launched one his swords like a boomerang, and sliced 6 of the soldiers necks. Levi then ducked and rolled to the ground, escaping the storm of bullets that the Titan soldiers launched. In one swift movement, Levi swooped in at the center of the Titan horde, and began to spin around like a tornado. He managed to cut 10 more Titan soldiers, leaving only half of the horde left. Levi blocked an incoming strike from one Titan with his right hand, and kicked three Titan soldiers who tried to cut him. Levi grabbed the Titan soldier on his right, and used him as a shield when the bullets started to hail on him. Jumping out of the heart of the swarm, Levi hid behind a vendor, before rounds of bullets shot through the vendor. Standing right up, Levi kicked the vendor back at the gunmen, shooting the Titan soldiers in the head while running behind the vendor. Now, there were only 5 Titan soldiers left. At this point, any sane human being would run away in fear, but these group of soldiers charged directly at Levi with no hesitation. Levi sighed, and decided to end their miserable fate. The charging soldiers were ready to shoot their guns or swing their weapons at Levi, but fell to the ground, dead when a gust of wind breezed past them. Pools of blood leaked to the ground, with Levi now behind the Titan soldiers’ dead bodies. Levi dropped his bloody swords, and peered at all the soldiers he killed with a pained expression. They didn’t even had a chance, Levi thought. Without looking back, Levi started to head towards the lingering purple fog in the air. What was going on? First, Zeke has Mike’s fucking communicator, after that, he heard a piercing scream, and then Hanji shot a purple flare ten minutes later.  
  
Levi hopped onto a motorcycle he stole earlier, and sped out the inlet. He drove farther in the city, entering the empty streets. Levi pressed onto the gas pedal, speeding up towards the area where the purple flare was shot. Levi ignored all the dead bodies on the road, and zipped pasts stores, restaurants, museums, and other soldiers who were on guard. As Levi drove by the 4th traffic light, his eye caught a rather quick movement to his right. Levi slowed down, and turned his right. There, inside a playground, was his bratty son fighting about 10 Titan soldiers. Levi stomped on the breaks, and performed a U-turn to Liron’s direction.  
  
On the playground, Liron dove into a tunnel that lead into a slide. The 4 Titan soldiers shot the tunnel, but Liron was already sliding down the tube. The other 4 soldiers were waiting for him at the bottom of the slide, shooting aimlessly when a figure popped out. Instead of Liron’s body, it was Liron’s cape. A second later, there was an explosion, killing the four soldiers who were at the bottom of the slide instantly. Then, Liron slid out of the tube, and ran across the playground. The four soldiers on top of the slide jumped out, and chased after Liron. Liron jumped onto the swings, and landed on the seat on his feet. He swung back and forth for momentum, and swung high in the air when the 4 Titan soldiers were coming near. The soldiers raised their guns and tried to shoot Liron in midair, but was too late to pull the trigger. Liron’s knives already sailed right through their hearts, and the remaining two soldiers popped out of the jungle gym. Liron landed on the pebbles, and gracefully dodged the incoming bullets from the two soldiers. Running low in bullets, Liron scooped handful of pebbles, and started to fling pebbles right at the soldiers who were hiding behind the jungle gym. The Titan soldiers continued to fire at Liron, ignoring the tiny rocks that were penetrating their bodies. However, one jagged rock sailed straight through one of the soldier’s eye, causing the soldier to cry in agony. This time, Liron launched multiple of pebbles at the same time, causing the soldiers to flee from their positions. Now behind a see-saw, the two soldiers started to snipe the tiny boy. Liron barely dodged the first bullet, and was fumbling through his satchel for another grenade. If only he hadn’t lost his three guns he packed…  
  
Before one of the soldier could snipe through Liron’s head, the next thing the soldier knew was a loud, rumbling noise from behind. As they turned around, their faces collided with a giant wheel, and were crushed to death. Levi jumped out of the motorcycle, and shot the two soldiers again, making sure that they weren’t still alive.  
  
“Father!” Liron called out from behind, running towards to his dad. Levi turned around and faced his son directly with relief in his eyes.  
  
“What the hell were you doing playing in the playground?” Levi growled, trying to hide his concern over the young boy.  
  
Liron pouted, “You need to give a break, father. I always wanted to play in a playground, and I am still a kid. Also, I was doing fine, so I don’t know why you suddenly had to show up and squish my opponents like that.”  
  
“I can tell that you lost some of your weapons. How typical,” Levi snorted, pulling out his extra weapons from his own satchel. He handed Liron his handguns and a rifle, to which Liron accepted rather begrudgingly.  
  
“Thanks, I guess. By the way, what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at section A?” Liron asked.  
  
Levi strapped the satchel, and answered, “There was a purple flare that was fired not too long ago. It’s coming from Section C.” Liron’s mouth turned into a wide O.  
  
“We have to go there quickly then,” Liron said. Levi nodded, and quickly repositioned the motorcycle. Before Levi could even hop on to the seat, Liron intervened, “I’m going to drive the motorcycle!” Levi grabbed Liron’s head before the boy could jump on the front seat, and rolled his eyes.  
  
“You are not going to drive. Get behind me,” Levi ordered, settling himself on the seat. Liron pouted, but followed his father’s directions.  
  
“How about we find another motorcycle for me to drive?”  
  
“That’s not happening.” With that said, Levi pressed onto the gas pedal and launched off to section C of the city. Levi could feel Liron’s tiny arms wrapping around his father’s waist, reassuring Levi that he now has Liron under his watch. All he needs now is to scurry to Hanji’s location so that he could have both of his beloveds near him, and he would protect them at all costs.  
  
“How long did mother shoot the purple flare?” Liron yelled through the wind.  
  
“About 20 or so minutes ago,” Levi answered. He hastily turned to the left, causing Liron to grip tighter onto his father.  
  
“That should give enough time for Mikasa to arrive there. She was stationed in section C so at least mother will have one Ackerman by her side if she’s in grave danger,” Liron told Levi. Levi nodded grimly, but appreciated the young boy’s assurance. Whatever the purple flare could mean, he knew that it meant trouble.

 

_“Everyone will have green, red, black, and blue flares. Green flares means that Titan hordes have been spotted on a different location. This will inform the Ackerman trio who will be the ones that will counter the Titan swarms.” Erwin explained to the entire Survey Corps. “You shoot a red flare when you spot a warrior anywhere in the city. Unless you are at the white house, shoot the flare high in the air to alarm everyone. This may be risky, but the sooner the warriors’ locations are found, the better. And if and only if you took down a warrior, shoot a blue flare. And finally, the black flare is when if you are 100% that you found Fritz.” Everyone nodded, while Hanji stood up._  
  
_Clearing her throat, Hanji announced, “There will be a specific flare only used by me, and Erwin. Erwin will have an orange flare, meaning that the war is over. I will have a purple flare. If you see that I shot a purple flare, then that means that there was a huge miscalculation that could possibly ruin our entire plan. If I shot the purple flare, I want Levi, Mikasa, and Liron to come to my location while all the soldiers gather in more than 6 fellow soldiers and stay out on the edges of the city. Because I will only shoot this flare if I think there is going to be a game changer.”_

 

Mikasa wiped the blood from her mouth, and glared at her enemy. She quickly arrived to Hanji’s place once she saw the purple flare only a few miles away, but was too late. By the time she arrived, only Hanji and a few soldiers remained, even Squad Leader Moblit met his end. However, she could tell that Galliard and the girl she once knew, Ymir, were growing weary.  
  
“Hey, Galliard. We have to go to Annie’s location. Didn’t you hear her scream a half an hour ago?” Ymir told Galliard. Galliard spat blood to the floor, and chuckled.  
  
“You just want to see your old comrades, huh? Well I shall grant you that wish, since we are having trouble with this Ackerman girl,” Galliard agreed `Having enhanced speed, the two abnormal humans escaped from Mikasa and Hanji, who were prepared to launch their thunder pears at the two.  
  
“We have to go after them! All the warriors are gathering altogether!” Hanji ordered. Mikasa, Hanji, and the a few remaining soldiers ran to the nearest car, and turned on the engine. Hanji sat at the driver’s seat, and wasted no time to stomp on the gas pedal. Tears dripped from her eyes, mourning silently for Moblit and her squad.  
  
“I will avenge all of you,” Hanji thought in her head. “We will end Fritz and his terror.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be very honest, I wasn't originally going to add Ymir's character to this story. I didn't know what her role would be, so I just didn't bother. But then, I suddenly thought of this amazing role she could play, so I added improvised this entire chapter. It may be a bit rocky, but now that I have an idea to approach to, I will patch up confusion next chapter. Also, this is the first chapter that is not entirely pre-written. And my internet is not working well so there will be a lot of error with formatting. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope that everyone is managing their school, life, and stress out. I thank you so much for you guys reading this story despite all the stress you may be facing at this moment! I hope you all have a great day!


	23. Fated Battle Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! Wait it's Halloween, then that means... It's been a long month since I last updated 0-0  
> Well, I hope all of you guys know what is going on, because I had to reread the first few chapters to refresh my memory. I was planning to read all 22 chapters, but I didn't realize how long that would take me XD 
> 
> Anyway, hopefully you enjoy this chapter!

For the third time in his life, Armin’s mind was blank. He had no idea how to act or even think to this situation. When Annie first screamed for back-up, he tried to capture her right at the spot, but out of nowhere, Titan soldiers popped up and suddenly attacked Armin and his squad members. In the midst of their attack, a shadow zipped past the group, retrieving Reiner and Bertolt. Eren, Jean, Historia, Sasha, Connie, and himself were able to handle the extra 40 titan soldiers. However, he wasn’t sure how his older squad members were doing. Armin bit his lip, and observed the newcomers. One was a small woman, shorter than Annie, and then there was a middle-aged man that look similar to… 

“Zeke.” Eren muttered, staring at his father-look-alike. Zeke repositioned his glasses, and stared right back at Eren. 

“Eren Yeager. We meet at last,” Zeke whispered. Annie quickly aided her wounded friends, while Pieck stood by Zeke. Armin took this chance to see where his other team were at. His heart sunk when he saw Petra and Gunther’s fallen figures on the floor, while Oluo and Eld were trying their best to sustain their breathings. Covered with tears and blood, Oluo’s face was unrecognizable, and was bandaging Petra’s bleeding head. Eld on the other hand, already had a hopeless expression, accepting that Gunther indeed passed away. Whispering something to Oluo’s ear, Eld returned back to Armin and his group, shaking his head at Armin. 

“Gunther’s gone, and Petra may soon join him. And now, we have 5 Warriors in front of us. What are your orders?” Eld asked, almost solemnly. Armin peered at Eld with wide eyes, unsure what to say. What could they do? Bertolt and Reiner could fully heal themselves at any minute, and two of their members are out. It took all of what they got to take only 2 of the Warriors down, and now they only have about 5 thunder spears left. The warriors could easily trample over them and get to the White House in no time… 

“Armin, we are in this together. Don’t worry, there are still many of us left. The only time we give up is if none of us are left! They have not gone through the fence yet, and we will not let that happen,” Eren reassured his best friend, gripping him in the shoulders. Armin’s dead eyes sparkled, and shook his head to get rid of all the negativity that was consuming his mind. 

“You’re right, we still have a greater number than them. If we just follow Hanji’s strategy, then we may still have victory,” Armin said, regaining his composure. 

“Look Zeke, you let that blondie regain his confidence. We should have crushed them when their strategist was useless,” the short, black haired woman spoke, startling the Survey Corps group. 

“Give them a break, Pieck. We also have to give time for Reiner, Bertolt, and Annie. It looks like they were in serious trouble,” Zeke argued. 

“Soon, the others are going to come,” Pieck mentioned, crossing her arms. 

“Before they come, I want to take care of my personal, family business,” Zeke said. Armin gave Eren a look. Eren nodded, understanding his role and mission: distract Zeke as much as he can, and if possible, defeat him. Zeke was the head chief of the Warriors, and the most troublesome enemy. If he was down, then victory will be much closer for humanity. 

Eren stepped up, and growled, “What relations do you have with me? And why are you doing this?” 

Zeke smiled bitterly, “Unfortunately, we have the same, foolish father. And why I decided to be in this marvelous group? Well, this world needs change, and this is the exact change we are striving for,” Zeke explained. 

Eren raged, “What change?! Change for the entire human population? Why did my mother have to die? You’re insane!” Furious, Eren lunged for Zeke, which Zeke deflected Eren’s slash with a tiny knife between his fingers. Eren flew off, alarming Historia and Armin, who rushed to his aid.

Pieck looked at Zeke for orders, but instead, Zeke grinned maliciously, and laughed “I will save you Eren from our father’s corruption. I will show you the way.” With that said, Zeke left the Warrior circle, and rushed to Eren’s location. He swatted Armin and HIstoria away like bunch of flies, and attacked Eren with two small swords. Eren quickly blocked Zeke’s charge with his own long sword. Eren gritted his teeth at Zeke’s humongous power, but was able to push Zeke off of him. Eren suddenly blocked all his vital points with his sword before Zeke stabbed through them with his two small knives. Zee unleashed flurries of swipes, pushing Eren back away from the group. 

Meanwhile, Pieck shook her head and muttered, “Guess I have to take charge.” Without blinking, Pieck’s figure vanished, dodging multiple of bullets from Jean, Connie, and Sasha’s direction. Jean cursed, and ordered to check their surroundings. Pieck suddenly appeared right in front of Jean, and swooped low to kick his ankles. Jean yelled shock, while Connie and Sasha aimed their guns at Pieck. Before they could pull their trigger, Pieck disappeared again, but this time appeared behind Sasha. 

“Sasha!” Connie yelled, pointing the gun at the enemy behind Sasha. Tears sprouted out of Sasha’s eyes, as Pieck held a knife dangerously close to Sasha’s neck. 

“I wouldn’t if I were you,” Pieck said, still holding Sasha under her arms. Jean tried to stand up from Pieck’s attack, but stumbled to the ground. Pieck’s monstrous legs busted Jean’s right ankle, preventing him from standing up. Connie’s hand shook, deciding whether to shoot Pieck right there or surrender. Sasha squirmed, but the knife next to her neck started to cut her. 

“Who am I kidding, I don’t kill like this,” Pieck muttered, dropping Sasha. Sasha fell to the ground in shock, while Connie dropped his gun and rushed to Sasha’s aid. Eld limped towards Jean and helped him up, and prepared the lightning spear he was holding. 

Pieck on the other hand, was now beside her fallen comrades. Annie was tending Reiner and Bertolt’s wounds, and eyed almost suspiciously at Pieck. 

“You didn’t finish them,” Annie whispered, while bandaging Reiner’s arm. 

“Do you think I murder like a coward?” Pieck shrugged. Ignoring Annie’s glare, Pieck continued, “Besides, where is that blondie you wanted to capture? Is he the one standing on the right side?” Armin’s ears perked up at Pieck’s little banter with Annie, before Pieck continued, ”Anyway, before the our enemy attacks with their strange weapons that seems to affect us, we should get Reiner and Bertolt out of here. I can only take one of them, so you have to take the other with me down the street.” 

“Alright. Hurry, before they recharge too,” Annie urged. 

“No need to worry, Annie. Porco and that other woman should be coming any moment now,” Pieck said, picking up Bertolt on over her shoulders. Bertolt’s body was in process of regenerating his lower limbs, so it was easier for Pieck to carry Bertolt. Annie also flung the healing Reiner over her shoulders, able to carry the heavier man due to her superior strength. What stop their tracks was a sudden purple flare that shot up in the air, alarming everyone in the battlefield. This flare not affiliated with the Titan army, meaning it could be a secret message between the Survey Corps members… 

Pieck’s eyes glowered, “This could either mean that the Ackermans are coming, or it’s the meddlesome woman that escaped from our prison. Either way, it can’t be good if any of them arrive here.” 

Armin gasped lightly, staring at the purple smoke. Hanji was almost near them. If there was another miscalculation in the plan… Armin again was at loss. He knew that he should as soon as possible reunite with Hanji and her squad, but they had 5 warriors in their midst. 

“Ignore the flare! We are not letting Annie escape!” Armin suddenly hollered. Jean, Eld, Oluo, Sasha, Connie, and Historia gawked at Armin, and then resumed their battles. All of them trusted the blonde’s judgement, and blocked Annie and Pieck’s way to prevent them from escaping. 

“Geez Annie, you should really take care of your… old friends here,” Pieck muttered, hauling Bertolt over her shoulders. Annie gritted her teeth, and glared at the other blonde.  
“Armin, get out of my way,” Annie growled, hoisting the unconscious Reiner in her back. Armin glared back, and did not budge from his position. He, HIstoria, Jean, and Eld were surrounding the two ladies with the knocked out men, with their thunder spears prepared in their hands. 

“You don’t know what is coming, Annie. And what’s your name, Pieck? All you have to do now is to surrender and obediently follow us,” Jean lied, coming closer to the two. Annie and Pieck were now back to back , having no way out. Or so, that’s what the four surrounding soldiers thought. 

“Well, I will be off Annie. I am pretty sure you can handle this yourself,” Pieck whispered. Using her speedy legs, she sprinted out of the area, before anyone could react. Annie cursed under her breath, while she dropped Reiner’s body onto the ground. She positioned herself in a defensive stance, ready to attack whoever was coming at her. Jean went in for the kill, striking his sword at her direction. Annie dodged elegantly, and tripped Jean behind him ankles. Jean fell, but Eld swung in and tried to slash his sword in Annie’s back. Annie blocked Eld’s incoming sword with her own sword, while Historia clutched her tiny knife with her two hands. With a battle cry, Historia lunged at Annie, to which Annie barely dodged. Historia managed to stall Annie for a half a second, giving Armin the chance to launch a thunder spear right through her gut. Annie eyes widened, watching Armin appearing right behind Historia, and tackling her to the ground. A tear slipped through Armin’s eyes, as the thunder spear in his hand rammed through Annie’s tiny body. Annie screamed in agony, as the thunder spear electrocuted her slowly. Before she could hear her wound, Jean attempted to end her with his own thunder spear from behind. Armin tried his best to push his selfish feelings away, ignoring her harsh screams did he ever so wish he could soothe. However, he has to end her. Jean’s thunder spear sailed through the air in a slow motion. Annie’s pleading eyes locked with Armin’s eyes. 

“I… just want… to… s-tart over… and s-save you” Annie barely sputtered. For a split second, Armin lets go of the thunder spear, lifting weight off of Annie. In that moment, 2 unexpected events occurred. First, Armin was flung to a nearby building by an unknown man. 

“Armin!” Jean called out, stopping his tracks and glaring at the intruder. Eld positioned himself in a defensive stance, with his weapon charging in his hand. Second event was… 

“Y-ymir?” Historia gasped. Jean’s mouth fell wide open, seeing Ymir helping Annie up to her feet. Annie held her stomach. She was losing a lot of blood, and it was harder for her to heal.

“Krista… I finally get to see you again,” Ymir whispered. 

“Ymir? What the hell are you doing here? I thought you died!” Jean exclaimed, still holding his thunder spear up. 

“As you see, I am alive and well,” Ymir said. The unknown man stepped up, and analyzed his surroundings. 

“Hmm, I guess we were needed here. Look at this bloodbath!” the man exclaimed. 

“Galliard, you really should warn Zeke that you brought that Hanji Zoe and Mikasa to this battle,” Ymir said.

“Oh shit, they are coming right now!” Galliard cursed. Two bullets whizzed past Galliards ear, coming from the right side. Galliard stopped his tracks, and eyed at the crumbled building to his right. Bleeding in the head, Armin stood there, holding a gun in front of his. He was panting hard, but he had a fierce look on his face. 

“Who are you? And tell me why Ymir is with you?” Armin demanded. 

Ymir led out a low whistle, “Damn Armin, you grew to be such a frightening monster since I left. What happened?”

Historia was running low on patience. “Ymir, tell me, what is going on? Why are you here, and why are you on their side!” 

Galliard smiled devilishly, “Hey Ymir, I trust you that you can take care of these squirts. I will go after that blonde and the horseface. Annie go take Reiner and heal yourself up.” Annie nodded, holding Reiner on her shoulders while Galliard ran towards Jean and Armin. Jean and Armin both nodded at each other, drawing out their swords and charging toward Galliard. Meanwhile, Eld chased after Annie holding Reiner, leaving Historia and Ymir by themselves. Ymir glanced at Historia with sorrow and regret. 

In a low voice, Ymir whispered, “Krista, I’m so sorry for not telling you my affiliations with them. But things have changed for the last year.” Historia didn't say anything, but still held her weapon firmly. 

“Why?” Historia asked. “I-I thought you were dead, and you suddenly joined their side? We trained together for 3 years just to fight against them. What happened Ymir?” 

Ymir drew in a deep breathe, “T-they… Found me. And I happened to be one of their last test subjects that left without a trace of memory. Krista, you won’t be able to understand, but just… just forgive me for what I am going to do right now. I still love you with all my heart, and there is no way this organization will change that. Understand that I have to do this to save you, Krista.” 

Historia almost dropped her weapon. She then told her, “Ymir. I am not Krista. My name is Historia. The Krista you knew is gone, and this is who I am. Historia.” 

In the other side with Zeke, Eren was being battered around by his half-brother. Eren panted on the ground, only to be kicked right on the ribs by Zeke. Eren flew off, and tumbled to the ground, face upwards to the sky. Zeke stood in front of Eren, and then tortuously stepped on Eren’s forearm. Eren screamed in agony, unable to push of Zeke’s leg on his arm.  
“Eren, I tried to be reasonable with you. But you wouldn’t even give me a chance. Eren, look around you. Do you honestly think this world can go on its own? Don’t you think that this world needs some… remodeling? With our ultimate goal, we can reshape the world and its pitiful humans into something… better,” Zeke explained. Eren gritted his teeth, and shook his head madly. Zeke sighed, “I guess I have to teach you the hard way, my blooded.” As Zeke lifted his leg, Zeke suddenly flipped backwards, dodging a flying sword. Bullets sailed through his glasses, cutting Zeke’s eyes. Zeke grunted, and took a few seconds to heal his wounds. 

“Eren!” Mikasa screamed, dashing towards Eren’s aide. Hanji was close behind her, holding a pistol in her hand. Eren suddenly got up to see his adoptive sister. 

“M-mikasa?” 

Zeke growled in annoyance, “Great, that cursed Ackerman blood and that meddlesome scientist are here. Where the hell are the other warriors?” Zeke wasn’t able to look back to see how his fellow warriors were doing. Mikasa and Hanji immediately charged at Zeke, pushing Zeke into a defensive state. Zeke blocked all of Mikasa’s slashes with his knives while dodging Hanji’s close range shooting. A familiar cry could be heard from a distance, distracting Mikasa. 

“That’s Armin!” Mikasa exclaimed. Taking this chance, Zeke gave Mikasa a clean uppercut in her ribs, causing Mikasa to fly off 12 feet away. Hanji cursed, and drew out her own two swords. 

“Zeke. Why do you have Mike’s communicator on your belt?” Hanji growled. Zeke chuckled, and pulled out Mike’s distinctive sword that caused Hanji to gasp. 

“Ah yes, that one huge guy who gave me a decent fight. I thought for sure he was down on my second hit, but he managed to stand up. Too bad he was too late to even make a dent in my body,” Zeke cackled. Enraged, Hanji charged towards Zeke, but instead slid down onto the ground rather going in for the kill. Zeke barely dodged Hanji’s ground kick, jumping high in the air and flipping backwards midair. Zeke threw three knives at Hanji’s body, but was face to face with Hanji’s long sword. Zeke ducked low, dodging Hanji’s slash, and tripped Hanji onto the ground. Hanji immediately went back up, and managed to cut Zeke’s face with her two slashing swords. Zeke was slowly getting pushed back by Hanji, but managed to escape her flurries and flew above Hanji. He landed behind her, but Hanji was not fooled by Zeke’s tricks. She whirled around, and threw her sword like a boomerang. Zeke lowered his neck to avoid the flying sword, but the flying sword was a mere distraction. Hanji stabbed Zeke right in the gut, which caused Zeke to howl in pain. 

“You will definitely pay for killing Mike and hundreds of my men,” Hanji threatened in a low voice. Before she could pull out the thunder spear under her jacket, Zeke kicked Hanji away from him, pulled out her sword, and jumped back in a defensive position. 

Breathing heavily, with blood dripping from his mouth, Zeke panted, “What a fearsome woman as always. However, this is where all of you fall.” The wound in Zeke’s gut healed, and Hanji calculated the time it took Zeke to heal the fatal wound. Hanji snapped out of her thinking mode, and noticed Mikasa running behind Zeke. 

“Mikasa, I’ll take care of Armin, distract Zeke!” Hanji ordered. 

“I won’t let you do that, Hanji Zoe!” Zeke maniacally laughed, blocking Hanji’s way. Zeke then met Mikasa’s flying kick in the face, giving Hanji the chance to rush to Armin’s aid. Hanji saw Galliard clawing Armin in the arm, while Jean was already knocked out cold a few feet away from them. Taking a quick look to the other side, her eyes widened at the sight of the injured or… dead: Gunther, Eld, Petra, and Sasha. Furious, Hanji sprinted faster, and jumped high in the air. Galliard did not see it coming. As he was torturing Armin, he suddenly felt like he was being sliced. That was when he realized that a sword was sticking out from his stomach, causing him to drop the small blonde. Galliard swung his arm behind him, but his assaulter jumped above him. Hanji prepared her thunder spear that was hiding under her coat, and speared Galliard’s gut. Galliard howled in pain, and the electricity slowly electrocuted his body.  
“Someone, attack from Galliard from behind!” Hanji ordered. Her eyes scanned through her surroundings. It seemed like HIstoria was occupied with Ymir, while the others were nowhere to be found. However, Connie rose to action, attacking Galliard from Haji’s opposite direction. 

“This is for Sasha!” Connie screamed, piercing Galliard body with another thunder spear. The spear shocked Galliard’s body, causing him to be paralyzed. The impact of two thunder spears piercing one warrior sent a shockwave, knocking out those who were nearby. Hanji, Armin, and Connie flew 20 feet away, while Historia and Ymir stumbled to the ground. Electric waves sparked in Galliards body. All crisped and burnt, Galliard fell to the ground. 20 feet away, Hanji and Armin helped each other up while Connie slowly stood up. His eyes laid upon Galliard’s fallen body. “W-we… we did it guys! We took down one warrior!” Connie cheered. Armin sighed in relief, but then looked concerned. He turned to Hanji. 

“Hanji, what is going on? What was the meaning of the purple flare you shot not too long ago?” Armin questioned. Hanji carefully placed Armin down to the ground, and bandaged his wounds with ripped cloth. 

“I miscalculated the number of warriors and Fritz’s final plan. Just by Ymir’s reveal, I realized that he is not going for world domination, but world cleansing,” Hanji whispered. Armin’s eyes widened. 

“You mean… creating a whole different, human population?” Amin asked. 

“I believe so. He wants humans to have something along the lines with the warrior’s abilities and abnormality. It all makes sense. Why didn’t the Titan army took over the world for the last 30 years? They easily terrorized the United States and took down the government in less than 5 years. So what hindered Titans’ world domination? Think about the laboratories they built, all the research they have been conducted, and a plan that lured the Survey Corps here. Fritz wants to create a race to exterminate the human population, and then create a world with that kind of race. In order to do that, he has to produce or choose prototypes to test if such a dream is possible. That’s why warriors like Zeke, Galliard, and Annie exist. And then, when I realized that Ymir, who I have heard stories as a previous member of the Survey Corps, was with the warriors, I realized that Fritz found a way to change human anatomy. I still don’t know what kind of blood a person must have to obtain or react to some kind of trigger to receive the enhanced abilities as the warriors. That isn’t the issue, but our problem is to stop Fritz’s plan on the end of the world.” Hanji explained. Armin processed everything what Hanji just told, and suddenly, horror spread across Armin’s face. Armin gulped, and stared straight at Hanji’s face. Hanji’s sface expression didn’t change, and she asked in a low voice, “What is it Armin?” 

Armin murmured, “H-hanji. If the Titan organization end goal is world cleansing instead of domination… Why would they gather the Survey Corps here? We may be living in the same country as them, but the Titan army didn’t have to lure us into thinking that this would be the final battle. I-I think… I think some warriors are here to capture us.” 

Hanji peered at Armin, “Why do you think so?” 

“I remembered three hints that Zeke, Ymir, and A-annie gave us. One, Zeke kept yelling to Eren that he will save him. The second is that Ymir also told Historia that she is going to save her too. I didn’t think too much about this, but I heard from Pieck that Annie was originally trying to capture me. And also... she told me that all she wanted to do was s-save me. Now that I think about it, if you piece them together, the reason that these three are trying to save or capture some of us is to-“ 

“They are trying to 'save' you guys by giving you a ticket to become biologically enhanced as well!” Hanji shouted. The two glanced at each other in shock, discovering the warriors’ ulterior motives. The two snapped from their shock when they noticed Galliard stirring up from his knockout. Steam was rising from his body, indicating that he was starting to heal. 

“We know what they are going for, but we still don’t know how to defeat them. Hanji, how can we defeat them if we don’t know a way to… kill them?” Armin asked in a low voice. 

Hanji gulped, but pointed out, “We know that the thunder spears are effective against them. It took Galliard a good five minutes to start healing besides his usual 5 seconds. I think it is now better to decrease their healing pace, and imprison them with hand cuffs, ropes, or something to tie them up. If only Levi or Liron was here, we can have a good chance to take all of them down.” 

“I am afraid that is not happening,” a voice called out. The two strategists turned around to see where the voice was coming. 

“You must be the infamous trio I have heard stories about. Bertolt, Reiner, and Annie, I see,” Hanji greeted them in a cold voice. 

“You must be that one scientist lady that messed up half of our plans. I am puzzled why our leader still wants you to be alive,” Pieck muttered to herself, standing next to Annie. Hanji and Armin both were at ease when the rest of their teammates appeared next to them. Jean, Connie, Oluo, Historia, Eren, and Mikasa stood next to the two strategists, while Zeke and Ymir also arrived at the scene. 

“I was chasing after Eren Yeager and his annoying Ackerman girlfriend, and then I realized that everyone was gathered here. What a grand reunion,” Zeke laughed.  
Pieck informed Zeke,” Zeke, those two figured out our plans and motives. It’s time to seriously capture the ones we wanted and kill the rest. Then, we can retrieve the nuclear codes to initiate our finale.” 

“Hold on, capture some of us? What are they talking about, Hanji?” Connie asked, gripping his weapon. 

Hanji took a deep breath, and said, “You guys… Armin and I discovered that they aren’t just here for the nuclear codes. They are here for some of us. It seems like they are allowed to take some people to join them in the Titans’ ultimate plan, to exterminate the current human population to create a more “ideal” one.” 

Historia gasped, “Is that what you meant by saving me, Ymir?” Ymir didn’t respond right away, and peered towards the ground. 

“You’re absolutely right, Hanji Zoe. Once again, you saw us right through. Unfortunately for the others, you are not needed in this world. We have mastered human enhancement, and we will be only be selecting the chosen ones!” Zeke manically laughed. 

“As if we are going to let that happen, Zeke!” Eren yelled, drawing out his two swords. Mikasa drew her swords as well, prepared for any sudden attacks. 

“Eren, you should be grateful that I chose you to be part of this brilliant plan. I decided to save you,” Zeke told him. 

“What the hell do you mean by saving me? I am not going to let you or your leader destroy the human population,” Eren growled. 

“You can surrender now, warriors. We have ways to kill you all right at this moment,” Hanji threatened, clutching her thunder spear. 

“Ah, it would have been convenient for you to have not existed. But alas, our leader is fond of your intellect. And that is why, we have to capture you first and foremost,” Zeke whispered. Before Hanji and the other could even blink, Zeke, Pieck, and Galliard all surrounding Hanji, each holding a weapon, rope, and chains. 

“Shit!” Jean cursed, taking out his gun. 

“No!” Oluo yelled, diving in with his sword. Everything was in slow motion. Hanji widened her eyes, and fumbled through her weapons to defend herself. Reiner, Annie, and Bertolt blocked the younger soldiers from saving Hanji. 

“Sorry Connie, but this is where you die,” Reiner told him in a low voice. The Survey Corp soldiers’ eyes widened when they heard their squad leaders’ screaming, telling them that she had been captured. Armin watched in horror, seeing Pieck stunning Hanji with her stun gun, and Zeke chaining her unconscious body. Losing Hanji will be one of their biggest pitfall… and soon, he knew that he was going to be next along with Eren and Historia. 

When the soldiers thought that all hopes were lost, Ymir suddenly screamed, “BEHIND YOU” Galliard froze at his position in strapping Hanji in a rope. Zeke too froze, and turned pale white at what he saw. Two raven-haired males swooped in like eagles, performing a nasty blow in Zeke’s and Galliard’s face. Galliard sailed through the air and crashed to a nearby building, while Zeke collided to a tree, and rammed through the trunk. Pieck tripped onto the ground in horror, watching the two strongest warriors being pummeled. Piece scrambled on her feet, and used her inhuman legs to escape from Liron’s deadly kick. Liron’s attack chipped the ground, and cursed when he missed Pieck. Reiner, Bertolt, Annie, and Ymir watched in shock, until Liron and Levi appeared only inches away from them. 

Both said in a low voice, “I am not going to let you take her away from me again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh geez, what a perfect chapter to delay for a month XD I totally forgot that there was going to be a surprise reveal coming up. I am trying to be positive here, but I can't hide the fact that I am pretty disappointed for no updating as quickly as I wanted to :( October was super busy, and I forgot how I was going to end this story aha. But I managed to finish this chapter, and I am excited to reveal of what is coming up... the final battle with all the Ackermans and the Warriors! 
> 
> I also have to get this out. I am so thankful to have support from all of my readers. Thank you for the comments, kudos, and motivations! I hope you guys had a great Halloween, and who is excited for Season 3 of Attack on Titan?!?!?!


	24. The Shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHH~ It's finally winter break for me! Even today I had finals, I mostly spent time working on this chapter that I am soooo excited to post!!!! I wish everyone good luck on their finals! Thank you for reading and have a great day!

“What an unwelcoming arrival,” Zeke muttered, spitting blood out from his mouth. He had to admit, he almost prayed that he wouldn’t have to faced that wretched Ackerman guy that minced him into chunks weeks ago. Even though Zeke recovered from fatal wounds from that brutality, he was still traumatized. The pain and the terrifying expression lingered in his dreams. There was no way he could have recovered that trauma mentally. And now, his number one fear was standing only feet away from him. Levi in return, holding Hanji protectively in his arms, gave a menacing look. Liron, standing next to his father, held his swords closely, eyeing the 4 warriors nearby.  
  
Facing to the Survey Corps side. Levi asked “What the hell is happening here? Why are all of you here?” Levi and Liron returned to the Survey Corp horde, and noticed the small numbers. Levi swallowed, counting how many soldiers were left in this group. Judging by their grim expressions, Levi knew that this was probably the only survivors. His grip on Hanji tightened, relieved that he made it just in time before Hanji could have joined along with the fallen ones.  
  
Armin cleared his throat, and stuttered, “C-captain… All of the Warriors gathered here to not only retrieve the nuclear codes to destroy the human population, but to also capture a few of us. We also found out that they are not going for world domination, but world transformation. They are wiping out the current human population into a different one.” Liron cursed under his breath while Levi’s eyes widened. What the hell is that madman Fritz planning now?  
  
The Warriors regrouped themselves, and stood across from the Survey Corp. Zeke interrupted, “Finally you two decided to show your faces. Well, I have to say, we almost got away in taking your woman. Unfortunately, you two will not be joining her or us in the new world. Hand over Hanji Zoe, and accept your deaths right here and now.” Pieck almost snorted at Zeke’s nervous threat. To the Survey Corp, it sounded like Zeke was ready to take them down. But to Pieck and the rest of the warriors, he sounded unsure as hell.  
“Why do you want Hanji? Where is that coward leader of yours?” Levi demanded.  
  
“I should say the same for your own hiding commander. And our leader’s chosen one happens to be Hanji Zoe. We also have to capture a few people behind from you, but all will be solved once we kill you,” Zeke answered with a smile.  
  
“Not if we kill you first,” Eren growled, drawing out his sword. Levi held his hand back to stop Eren, surprising the Survey Corp.  
  
“All of you shitheads agreed to this foolish plan? A world with only consisting humans having your irregular abilities won’t change anything except the fact that humans have enhanced abilities,” Levi pointed out.  
  
“People like you will never understand,” Porco snapped.  
  
“It is only fate,” Zeke added.  
  
“Captain, it seems like they aren’t wiling to answer…,” Armin whispered.  
  
“So be it,” Levi said. Zeke peer sideways, and nodded to his fellow Warriors. Receiving the signal, Bertolt and Reiner lunged forward. Liron, Connie, Oluo, and Jean blocked their attacks, and did not notice Porco running behind them. Mikasa, catching on their sneak attack, whizzed past the battle, and prevented Porco from attacking Eren and Liron from above.  
  
The battle then became tangled, only leaving out Levi and the unconscious Hanji in his arms. Hanji started to stir from her unconsciousness, signaling Levi to slowly place her down on the ground. Hanji softly moaned, and her eyes fluttered.  
  
“Levi?” Hanji whispered.  
  
“You’re safe for now,” Levi whispered back, helping her up on her feet. Hanji’s ears perked up, noticing all the chaos surrounding her and Levi. Levi’s eye caught Zeke toying with Eren and Mikasa. He firmly gripped on Hanjj’s shoulders, giving her a long last look, “Stay here until you recover. Don’t be too rash, okay?” Before Hanji could even respond, Levi’s strong grip on her shoulders disappeared, and next thing Hanji knew, Levi swooped in and attacked Zeke.  
  
“Wait, Levi! Hanji yelled. Hanji tripped over a small pebble, and stumbled to the ground. Shit, she thought angrily. Her body hasn’t fully recovered yet from the taser. Hanji craned her neck around, watching all the battles around her. Armin, Jean, Connie, Historia and Liron were fighting Ymir, Annie, Reiner, and Bertolt to her left. To her right were Zeke, Pieck, Galliard, Mikasa, Eren, and Levi. No one was having the upper hand in both battles. Hanji took out her communicator from her pocket, and clicked on the button. “Erwin, we need reinforcements down here. I think air power will give us the upper hand.” There was a silence.  
  
After a few buzzing noises, a familiar voice mumbled, “Hanji, are you still there? Thank goodness, we still have the Special Squad left.”  
  
Hanji gulped, “W-what do you mean Erwin?”  
  
Erwin croaked, “We lost all of our air power.” Hanji dropped her pager on the ground, and quickly retrieved it back to her hand.  
  
Hanji stuttered, “What! What happened?”  
  
“I don’t know. I couldn’t detect the suspect from up here. There was an ambusher that found our main air units before they took off. The only unit that was able to escape was Nanaba and her squad. Even so, her planes were shot down…”  
  
“But the Titan army does not have any airpower!” Hanji exclaimed. She could hear Erwin’s voice was fading away, meaning that their transmitters were losing connection.  
“I *buzz* kn*buzz*ow. Ri-*buzz*ght now I bel*buzz*ieve the culpr*buzz*it i*buzz*s Fr*buzz*i*buzz* *buzz*”  
  
“What? I don’t understand Erwin,” Hanji cried, rapidly clicking on the refresh button.  
  
“Be care*buzz*ful. I will *buzz* be do*buzz*wn *ther*buzz*e soo*buzz*n.” With that said, Hanji couldn’t hear Erwin’s voice anymore. Hanji fell to her knees, shocked at how someone was able to take down the Survey Corps air units already. Does that mean, she and the ones fighting the warriors at the moment are the only survivors? Everyone else out there were slaughtered by the Titans?  
  
“Ymir! Please, let’s talk it out!” Historia pleaded. With a solemn face, Ymir prepared her own taser, targeting at Historia’s body. Hanji mustered all her strength to move her body, and knocked Ymir’s weapon out of her hand before it landed on Historia.  
  
“Squad Leader!” Historia squeaked while getting back up to her feet.  
  
“Tch,” Ymir spat, pulling out her long sword. Hanji held her sword as well, glaring at her enemy in front of her.  
  
“Ymir, is it? I would like to ask a few questions for you,” Hanji said, approaching Ymir closer. Ymir backed away, but gripped on her sword.  
  
“I like to spare the interrogation. You already solved most of our motives anyway,” Ymir chuckled,  
  
“Do you have the Warrior abilities? I recall that your records were on the Survey Corps files, and they say that you were deceased,” Hanji noted. Ymir led out a battle cry, and rammed her sword against Hanji’s. Cling!  
  
“I like how you researched about me already. Why are you so curious all of the sudden?” Ymir asked, pushing her sword.  
  
Hanji gritted her teeth, and pulled out the sword before Ymir rammed her sword through her body. “I am confused with the chronology, that’s all. Are you the new generation of the Warrior race, or were you the originals?” Hanji questioned.  
  
“I thought that we made it clear. I am not going to answer any of your foolish questions!” Ymir cried as she sailed her sword above Hanji’s head. Both Hanji and Ymir’s swords made contact, but Ymir’s strength was greater than Hanji’s. Hanji struggled to push forward her sword against Ymir’s force, but her sword was dangerously close in cutting her head.  
  
“I think I know the answer,” a soft voice whispered from Ymir’s behind. Ymir slowly turned around, only facing a menacing looking HIstoria with her two thunderspears on her hand. “Ymir, this is only going to hurt you a little ,” Historia reassured before she jammed the two thunderspears into Ymir’s gut. Ymir cried out in pain, while the thunder shook the insides of the body. History closed her eyes, and allowed Hanji to attack Ymir with her own thunderspear at Ymir’s neck. As Ymir became unconscious, Hanji pulled out her specialized hand cuffs from her jacket, and locked up Ymir. History caught the falling Ymir in her arms. Hanji panted for a while, and apologetically looked at Historia.  
“Historia…” Hanji was about to say.  
  
Historia interrupted, “There was no way Ymir could be the new generation. Her fighting style and strange abilities didn’t change. I remember one time in battle, Ymir protected me from a gun shot right in the gut. A normal person would have bled out dying, but she miraculously survived. I also remembered that it took her only 15 minutes, and when she got shot earlier, she was still healing from that gunshot.” Hanji nodded, and observed the unconscious Ymir. Ymir’s recent wounds were definitely there, but it was not as fast as Galliard’s or Zeke’s. Ymir must have been one of the first prototypes. Or most likely, the “failures”.  
  
“Historia, I would like you to keep in watch of Ymir. Stay back near the fallen ones, you have the highest skill in nursing.” Hanji ordered, before standing up from the ground. HIstoria nodded at her orders, and carried Ymir to the crumbled buildings.

* * *

Meanwhile, Armin was trying to consult his capturer, Annie. Liron, Jean, and Connie were too busy occupied with Bertolt and Reiner to notice the tragic couple.  
  
“Annie, why are you doing this. You never told me why are you following Fritz? And why… why are you trying “save” me when you know I will never agree to your plans,” Armin demanded. Annie’s eyes peered to the ground. She knew in her heart that it was a grave mistake to choose Armin as her choice of granting him a place for the Titan’s “new world”, but she would be lying if she would not regret it if Armin had died.  
  
“I guess that I still want to make you suffer after what you did to me. I know that you would be in despair if I let you only survive while all of your comrades are dead,” Annie lied through her teeth. She had always been lying to her whole life, so why was it hard for her to lie to Armin?  
  
As always, Armin could detect her lie. “ Annie, I…” Armin started to say.  
  
“No more, you demon!” Bertolt yelled as he kicked Armin right in the back. Armin sailed across the street light, and knocked the foundation down. Armin coughed out blood, and tried to stay conscious. Bertolt firmly gripped his hands on Annie’s shoulders, “Don’t let that devil hypnotized you, Annie! Remember, this is our duty! Remember your father!” Annie’s eyes widened, and snapped out of entrancement. Determination took over her face expression, as she eyed her target.  
  
“You’re right. I must not fail,” Annie whispered.  
  
“Annie, watch out!” Bertolt cried. Annie dodged an incoming attack from a small figure, back flipping to her right and glared at her assaulter Liron, whose back was against her, with small knives in each hand.  
  
“Where do you think you are going, you smoking behemoth. Our fight isn’t over yet,” Liron growled. Bertolt gulped, and steam started to rise from his skin.  
“Do you think if I peel your skin with my knife, I could get rid of your heating powers?” Lion asked with a menacing looking face.  
  
“You’re a psychopath,” Bertolt muttered, “Just like me.” A giant puff of steam was emitted by his body, which surrounded the tiny Liron. Liron quickly got out of the steam, only to be tackled down by Annie.  
  
“You shouldn’t forget about me,” Annie growled. Annie’s grip on Liron’s body tightened, causing Liron to scream in pain. Using his Ackerman strength, Liron forced Annie out of her choke hold, and threw his knives at both direction. Annie dodged the blade, only grazing her cheek while Bertolt jumped high.  
  
Reiner on the other hand, threw Jean’s body right into Connie. Connie and Jean fell roughly to the ground. Both then got up immediately, and aimed their guns at Reiner. 6 gunshots landed on Reiner’s body, but it only bounced off of his hardened skin.  
  
“It’s useless, Jean, Connie. Accept your doom right now.” Reiner threatened.  
  
Eren, and Mikasa could hear endless screaming from the other side. The two tried their best to ignore to focus on their current battle, but was struggling to do so. However, the agonizing screams motivated Levi more than ever. Taking out two guns from his pockets, Levi shot endlessly at his targets, Porco and Zeke. Even though it was two warriors against one soldier, the two warriors were at a disadvantage. Only Pieck could be a match to Levi’s incredible speed, but she was surrounded by Eren and Mikasa. She may have speed, but strength was something she lacked.  
  
As Zeke was trying his best to dodge Levi’s fatal blows, Zeke ordered, “Pieck! Initiated your offense armor!” Pieck, who was dodging all of Midas’s and Eren’s attacks, firmly nodded. She pressed a button on her wrist, and suddenly, her wrist watch became a gauntlet. Two gauntlet appeared in her forearms, and her ankles acquired armor. A helmet also appeared as well, and she stopped dodging Eren and Mikasa’s attacks. Instead, she defended herself against Eren’s punch and Mikasa’s slice. To Mikasa and Eren’s surprise, bullet started to pop out of Pieck’s gauntlets, causing them to be in a defensive position.  
  
“You and your warrior abilities are annoying as hell,” Levi cursed, while kicking Porco away before his teeth sunk into Levi’s arm.  
  
“We despise your Ackerman abilities even more,” Zeke muttered. Zeke mustered all his power to defend against Levi’s lashes, but was slowly falling behind. Before he knew it, Zeke felt cuts and pain around his limbs. No… Not another slice and dice manifesto Zeke thought worriedly. Although he was healing pretty quickly after every cut, Zeke’s mind was running wild. Amazingly, Levi was handling Porco to his left while mincing Zeke on his right hand. Porco grunted at each blow he received, and it took him longer to heal his wounds. Zeke spat out blood, and unwanted memories started to flood his head. “You horrid monster!” Zeke shouted. Zeke suddenly sent out a shockwave, blowing Levi out to the ground and Porco out of harms way. Shaking is slight fear, Zeke glared at his nightmare. Levi quickly got back up, and threw away his dull swords.  
  
Pulling out a new one inside his belt, Levi grunted,”Now you can perform shockwaves? What other tricks can you pull? I guess it doesn’t matter. In the end, I am still going to end your life.”

* * *

On the other side, Hanji was aiding Armin from his nasty blow. While she was wrapping a bandage around his head, the two were whispering their plan to take down the troublesome opponents: Reiner Braun and Bertolt Hoover.  
  
“They have the worst abilities that took down a whole military brigade. How could anyone take down Bertolt’s heating abilities and Reiner’s armor skin?” Hanji muttered.  
Armin sighed softly, “I took down Bertolt once, Hanji. I think I have an idea to get rid of him for good.” Hanji finished tying up the cloth for him, and patted his back.  
“Good… I’m sorry to say this, but I have a plan to get rid of your ex-girlfriend. If you really don't want me to, I can plan something for Reiner then,” Hanji said to Armin. Armin swallowed hard. He could taste his own blood.  
  
“Hanji, it doesn’t matter who we are going to get rid of, in the end, all of us are going to feel something. Those four were our friends… But we just pretend that they aren’t,” Armin whispered solemnly.  
  
Hanji sighed, and looked up at the battle scenes. “I’m glad you're strong, Armin. Now, tell me how you are going to defeat them. Now that Ymir is out of the picture, we need to get at least Reiner or Bertolt.” Before the two could even talk, a blood-curling scream could be heard nearby. The two whipped their heads around, and watched in horror as Reiner’s hardened fist punched through Connie’s small body. Jean laid on the ground, horrified at the scene. Reiner on the other hand, also had a horrified expression as well. In a split second, a furious looking Liron swung his sword on Reiner’s arms, only to break the blades in half. As tears sprout from Liron’s eyes, Liron screamed in anger, and unsheathed his last blade before ramming in through Reiner’s knees. Jean crawled to Connie’s aide, and punched his fist to the ground when checking his pulse.  
“Damn you!” Jean shrieked, pulling out a gun. He aimed at Bertolt’s head, but the bullet only grazed his hair. Bertolt apathetically looked at Jean.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Bertolt whispered as he slowly walked to the crippled Jean. Forgetting their plan, Armin and Hanji swooped in with a thunder spear in their hand. Bertolt sensed their attacks, and dodged both gracefully.  
  
“How could you? How could you kill Connie! I am going to kill all of you!” Armin cried, shaking in anger.  
  
“I would like to see you try, Armin. I wish I can kill you, but Annie doesn’t want that to happen,” Bertolt mumbled. While Armin was distracting Bertolt, Armin signaled Hanji behind his back a secret sign language. _I can find time to distract Bertolt and use a huge amount of heat. Get Liron to attack the back._  
  
Receiving the signal, Hanji fell back and tended Jean first. Armin pulled out his handgun and shot Bertolt right between the eyes. Bertolt didn’t flinch, but the bullet wound emitted steam. Armin shot his gun few more times, but Bertolt stood still, taking in every shot.  
  
“You think that I would be losing energy just by bullet wounds, Armin? I would have you know, bullet wounds only take 1% of my energy.” Bertolt laughed dryly. Armin gritted his teeth, and pulled out a throwing knife. Even though he lacked knife throwing skills, Armin tossed the knife right at Bertolt’s forehead. The knife started to melt from Bertolt’s high temperature, and his wound was healed.  
  
“Bertolt, how much did I made Annie cry?” Armin asked. Just as expected, Bertolt reacted angrily.  
  
“What did you just say?”  
  
“It must have hurt you, seeing her cry over someone like me, huh?”  
  
“One more word and I will…”  
  
“Or you will what? Nothing can change the fact that I stole Annie’s heart, and rip into many pieces as much as I like.”  
  
“GO TO HELL!” Bertolt yelled. Bertolt related a steam tornado, blowing Armin at least half a mile away. Armin could feel the heat burning through his skin, but he would not budge. Bertolt was unseeable now, surrounded by his own steam. Sweating abnormally, Armin yelped as red marks started to appear in Armin’s skin. He has to get out of the area before he gets burns everywhere.  
  
For Bertolt, nothing was on his mind except the idea of Armin’s death. He will pay for what he said about Annie. Especially the sin he committed: breaking Annie’s heart. Bertolt increased the temperature in this fog, and he could hear skin sizzling nearby. That must be Armin, Bertolt thought. He approached slowly to the sizzling, until he could hear a faint voice. It wasn’t Armin’s voice, but it was familiar.  
  
“Bertolt!” Annie’s voice cried out. Bertolt stopped his tracks, and turned the voice’s direction. Through the heavy fog, he could see a glimpse of Annie’s concerned expression.  
“Annie? Reiner?” Bertolt asked. Those were his last words before a whizzing sword sliced through Bertolt’s neck. The bloody sword landed right in front of the frozen Annie and wounded Reiner. The two eyes’ widened, and gawked at the fallen Bertolt. The steam all disappeared, revealing a coughing Armin and another tiny figure: Liron. Liron was out of breath, but he was far away form Bertolt’s location. Armin fell to the ground, feeling the pain while Hanji ran to his aide.  
  
“B-bertolt?” Reiner asked. He and Annie walked to Bertolt’s figure, and checked his pulse. Annie started to tear up when she saw Reiner’s unchanged expression. “Bertolt!” Reiner yelled in despair. Annie gulped down her tears. She should have seen it coming. She saw that Ackerman kid fleeing elsewhere while his mother distracted Reiner. Annie was searching for Ymir and the scientist lady, but witnessed the Ackerman kid running at least 1 mile away from Bertolt’s heat fog. Annie watched as the Ackerman kid then started to sprint back towards the battlefield. His speed increased, and was approaching towards the fog instead of Reiner and his mother. That’s when Annie knew what was happening. The kid had a thunder spear attached to his throwing sword. He was targeting Bertolt. Annie suddenly changed directions and ran towards Bertolt’s locaction. However, she was too late. Liron already made it to the edge of the fog. Wearing goggles, the Ackerman kid dove in the fog, but Annie could see that the kid already had a sense where Bertolt was. Before she knew it, the kid hurled the sword. And with deadly accuracy, it slicked Bertolt’s vital spot: the nape.

* * *

To Levi, Eren, and Mikasa’s side, Zeke was behind Pieck while Porco was chained by Eren. The two remaining warriors tensed as the two Ackermans took a step closer to them.  
  
“Pieck, we have to use your speed to escape. There is no way we can win here,” Zeke whispered.  
  
“But what about Porco? We can’t leave him here!” Pieck pleaded.  
  
“We don’t have a choice right now! We can’t all fall at the hands of these Ackermans!” Zeke said.  
  
“Hey, stop whimpering and accept your fates,” Levi growled. Zeke wiped the blood from his mouth. The finale is going to happen very soon… Zeke was soon hit with reality as Mikasa and Levi kneed both Pieck and Zeke in the gut. In sync, the two Ackermans swung their swords through the heads, only to miss due to Pieck’s enhanced speed. Losing all the armor in her body, Pieck regained her maximum speed, which successfully escaped Levi’s attack. Levi cursed under his breath.  
  
“They are not going to get away,” Levi swore, as he chased after them.  
  
“Wait!” Mikasa cried. Levi was already gone by the time Mikasa warned the possibility of falling into the enemies’ trap.  
  
“Mikasa, I’m okay, go and follow Captain Levi! He needs your help more than I do!” Eren shouted to Mikasa.  
  
“But Eren… Didn’t you hear what Zeke said earlier. He said that ‘soon, it will all be over. What if they have a plan-“ Mikasa started to say.  
  
“There is no way Zeke has a plan right now! He just got chopped up by captain, and he is just escaping before Captain can really kill him! Now go!” Eren ordered. Mikasa nodded, and followed after her captain. She tried to keep up, but was still behind a half a mile. Meanwhile, Pieck and Zeke had reached their destination: a crumbled church building that was only 2 miles away from Reiner and Hanji’s location.  
  
“We are stopping here?” Pieck asked, out of breath.  
  
“Yes. He will show up here?” Zeke said with an evil grin. Zeke squinted his eyes, and calculated that it would take another 30 seconds for Levi Ackerman to arrive. Just enough time. “Pieck, I want you to go to Reiner’s place and see how they are doing. I feel like that we have some fatal losses,” Zeke told the shorter girl.  
  
Pieck looked down with a doubtful expression, “We lost Porco too, Zeke. How are we going to accomplish our goals now that Porco, and possibly Reiner, Bertolt and Annie gone?”  
“Do not worry, once Levi Ackerman is out of the picture, our success will increase,” Zeke reassured her. As if on cue, a gust of wind blew in Zeke’s face. He’s 5 seconds too early, Zeke thought. Pieck already escaped, but Levi sped past Zeke and stabbed the tiny girl. Zeke’s eyes widened as he turned around when he heard a familiar scream. How the hell did that Ackerman’s speed increase? He should be out of stamina right now!  
  
Pieck fell to the ground, paralyzed and unconscious from Levi’s last thunder spear. Zeke glared murderously at Levi. But a second later, Zeke cackled maniacally.  
  
“Ah, what a terrifying species you are. This is the exact reason why you and the rest of the cursed Ackermans were not chosen for this project!”  
  
Levi wiped his bead of sweat, and muttered, “I don’t give a fuck. Prepare to die.” Zeke smiled even wider. At the same time as Zeke snapped his fingers, a thunder clap startled everyone in the battle area within 5 miles. Hanji, Liron, Armin, Annie, Reiner, Jean, Eren, Mikasa, and Historia all looked up at the booming sound of thunder. The lightening bolt crushed the crumbled church, which now turn into bits of debris. The Warriors all bowed their heads down, and a flashing figure was standing on the broken cross sign. It was Fritz, who was just above Levi and Zeke.  
  
“I see that this pesky Ackerman is giving us trouble, ay? Well, it’s time to cleanse this world by getting rid of this Ackerman,” Fritz laughed in a husky voice. Before Levi could react, Fritz was already down onto the ground level. Then, he disappeared from Levi’s sight. Levi looked around his surroundings, but could not detect Fritz anymore. That bastard was fast, faster than Levi had ever seen. His eye would catch part of his figure, but then it would disappear from his eyes. POP!  
  
Time went slow for everyone who was watching the scene, even from afar.  
  
“Shit…” Levi cursed and turned around to the direction where the bullet was fired. Levi’s eyes widened ash his eyes trailed on the bullet sailing towards him. Levi could sense that the bullet was flying straight into his heart. BANG! The sound of the bullet contacting into something stunned everyone. It stunned Levi the most as he finally turned completely around. He could feel his heart stop working. He didn’t know whether the blood stopped running through his veins, or it was just his heart stopped pumping blood.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Either way, Levi knew nothing in his mind or body was functioning. He didn’t even know if his sight was working. Because if front of him, was Liron and a bloody hole in his chest.

With a smile, Liron sputtered, “Y-you are a pain in the ass, f-father…” before falling down to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...


	25. Transformation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years! It's still 2017 here, but I know that all of you are now in 2018!

“LIRON!” Hanji shrieked from a distance. Levi’s eyes followed Liron’s falling body to the ground. Once Liron’s body contacted the floor, blood spilled everywhere. Too much blood.

“Ahahaha! What a funny turn of events! The son taking in the shot for the father? My, this is intriguing! I was going to kill all of the Ackermans, but I guess this brat wanted to die faster,” Fritz laughed. Levi paid no attention to Fritz’s guffaws, the silence from other warriors, or Hanji’s wails. He didn’t even notice her running towards them, and his eyes were locked into Liron’s fallen figure. No. This can’t be happening. Levi didn’t know if his vision was failing, or if his vision was blurry due to his shivering. Levi dragged himself towards Liron’s fallen body and turned Liron’s face towards his own. His skin is cold. Levi’s heart stopped once more as he noticed Liron’s face expression. Blood trickling from his smiling lips, Liron’s eyes were closed as if he was sleeping in peace.

“L-liron…” Levi croaked. Levi’s trembling hands reached out for Liron’s cold face. The world can’t take away him. Not him. Waves of memories passed through Levi’s mind. He remembered their first meeting, their first clash, Liron revealing to him that he is his son, his amazing examination, their adventures in searching for Hanji, the first time he called him father, their daily banters, the times Liron had so much faith for him, and so many more memories that they could have made in the future. The future where Levi would live in peace with Liron and Hanji… Levi cried out in despair, punching his fist the ground. Something inside of him cracked as if a firecracker exploded in his intestines.

“I don’t mean to ruin this moment, but it’s time for you to join your son,” a raspy voice interrupted behind Levi. Without thinking, Levi automatically swung his sword right behind with boiling rage. Levi’s swing was faster than any other, which caused a gust of wind and shockwaves. Although Fritz dodged Levi’s attack and fled behind a truck, Levi was already above him from his hiding spot. Fritz’s widened his eyes, and barely dodged Levi’s next blow. This man increased his speed exponentially, Fritz thought. Energy continued to surge in Levi’s trembling body. With a battle cry, Levi continued to slash his swords to Fritz, who was struggling to defend himself from Levi’s furious flurries. “Preposterous. I enhanced myself triple times more than a usual warrior, and this man is getting an upper-hand on me? Ackermans are truly frightening, which is why I must get rid of your clan,” Fritz whispered. To his surprise, Levi stabbed his sword right through Fritz’s chest. Fritz spat out blood on Levi’s unrecognizable face, but Levi wasn’t finished. With his other sword, Levi plunged his sword again through Fritz’s chest, causing Fritz to cough up more blood. From meters away, Zeke watched in horror as Levi Ackerman continued to slicing his leader into pieces. Fritz faltered back, but was unable to match Levi’s invincible speed. Levi swirled around him like a tornado, and continued to mince all of Fritz’s limbs. With enhanced healing, Fritz would grow back his limbs, only to be cut once again by Levi. Finally, Levi swooped up in the air, and spun like a spinning top. He tore through Fritz’s body, and cut the mastermind’s spinal chords. Fritz’s minced body plopped onto the ground, while Levi landed on his feet gracefully. Breathing heavily with tears falling from his face, Levi fell to his knees. He dropped his dull blades and punched the ground several times. No sound came from him, but anyone nearby could feel his agony by the sound of his soft crying. Levi had never felt this kind of emotions ever since he thought he had lost Hanji, except that it was much more overwhelming. The sensation that has been growing in Levi did not stop, and all Levi wanted to do was to rip Fritz’s body into pieces more and then slaughter the rest of the Warriors. That sounded satisfying. Murderously, Levi’s head looked up at his next target, Zeke. Zeke felt an eerie aura and gulped when he saw a shadow coming from the ominous air. Zeke took a step back when he realized that the walking figure was not his leader.

“What did you do to our leader?” Zeke stuttered, walking back slowly from his predator. Levi did not respond, only approaching closer to Zeke. The ominous fog was finally uplifted, revealing the aftermath of Levi and Fritz’s battle. Zeke’s mouth fell wide open when he saw his leader’s dismembered body, and started to shiver in fear. There was no way that Ackerman could have-

SLING

Zeke coughed up blood and fell to his knees. His trembling hands reached back to his neck, and discovered that his nape has been sliced. “Y-you bastard. How did you… when did you… become like this?” Zeke muttered his final breath before falling to the ground, dead.

While this was happening, everyone else on the sidelines except for Hanji watched the showdown between Survey Corps captain and the mastermind of the Titan organization. It was a brutal and terrifying scene that everyone was witnessing. Everyone could see a ball of energy surrounding the two powerful beings, and some kind of dense air blocked people from intruding. Hanji on the other hand made it to Liron along with Historia and Armin, and was trying her best to revive back her son.  
“Liron, Liron, Liron! Stay with me!” Hanji cried with tears sprouting from her eyes. Historia and Armin quickly stopped the bleeding from Liron’s chest, but already knew that it was futile. There was no way anyone could survive a gun shot through the heart.

“Squad Leader…” Armin was trying to say. He couldn’t say anything more when Hanji started to weep on Liron’s lifeless body. He knew from her weeping that she was aware of the awful truth: Liron is dead.

Historia started to tear up and cry with her squad leader, muttering, “I’m so sorry squad leader… I’m sorry.” She hugged her squad leader from the back, to which Hanji accepted and leaned her head on the blonde girl’s shoulder. By this time, Eren, Mikasa, and Jean caught up with the rest, and solemnly stared at Liron. Mikasa went on her knees and softly weeped besides Historia and Hanji, holding her hand on Hanji’s other shoulder. Armin looked up to Eren with tears forming in his eyes. Eren looked back at his best friend with sadness as well, but couldn’t find words to say. He just couldn’t believe what he had witnessed.

Unable to watch his squad leader break down, Eren croaked, “Liron… was a brave guy.”

Jean wiped his tears, and stared at Eren. “Eren not now-.”

Eren continued, “Did you not see what he did? Before any one of us, Liron bolted from his spot and ran straight to Captain Levi. Many of us were frozen in fear when we discovered that the Titan leader had appeared. I don’t know what happened to me, but I couldn’t move after I could sense and feel how much power, pressure, and intimidation that Fritz had when he first set foot on the ground. But not Liron. Instead of running away, Liron sprinted to where captain and Fritz were. And without hesitation, Liron took the shot that Captain Levi could have been killed for, and that saved us all.” A horrifying shriek caused grabbed everyone’s attention. The remaining survivors’ watched in horror and shock at the scene they were witnessing. First, they noticed severed Fritz’s body on the ground. It was almost too gruesome for too look at, but that wasn’t the only thing that caused them to be speechless. In a flash, Levi grazed his sword cleanly in Zeke’s nape. Although Zeke was at least 20 meters away from Levi, it only took Levi a few seconds to get behind Zeke’s back. With deadly accuracy, Levi successfully sliced Zeke’s vital point and killed him. Now, Captain Levi was standing still, but everyone could sense something was wrong with him. It appeared as if Captain Levi was feeding off some kind of overwhelming spirit.

“Did… Did captain really do it?” Historia whispered, breaking the silence.

Jean fell to his knees, and whispered back, “C-captain actually killed Fritz and Zeke. We… we did it!” Although victory appeared to be on their side, none of the Survey Corps members were celebrating. Instead, all of them looked somberly at each other. For this victory, they had to sacrifice so much. Out of thousands who have joined in the Survey Corp to fight, only 6 of them survived.

On the other side, the only remaining warriors in the battlefield were Annie and Reiner. About ten meters away from the Survey Corps area and behind a telephone booth, Annie and Reiner were slouched to the ground in shock. Their eyes had just witnessed their mighty leader’s butchery from the one and only Levi Ackerman. And soon after, their chief met the same fate. Now, it was only the them on the Titan side.

“A-Annie… Is this really happening?” Reiner whispered with his hands on his head. His hear was beating rapidly, and his temperature started to decrease. Annie was leaning against the broken telephone booth with her head buried on her knees, mourning for her friends.

“Bertolt died. Now King Fritz and Zeke died too. And worst of all, we killed so many people in vain.” Annie sobbed. She couldn’t handle this anymore. What were her goals in this massacre? Were all the deaths worth for this project? Her friends had died, her former comrades died at her own hands, and the “king” she had looked up to was killed in just a flash. This was all to achieve her father’s dreams and prove his beliefs. And that meant to kill all the people that she had once considered friends and making her former lover suffer.

Reiner stared at his bloody hands, “You’re right. I killed Connie with these hands. I also killed so many people, and everyone living on this Earth could have died. W-what… What have we done?”

Annie sniffled, “Something foolish. We should have never followed that scum of a leader. He thinks that he could have accomplished world cleansing with his leadership and abilities? And this would help our extinct race? They were all lies, Reiner.”

“I-I need to get Levi,” Hanji mumbled. Hanji swallowed her heart as she peered at her smiling son. Her son… Her son died with a smile in knowing that he just saved his father. Just like Eren had mentioned, her son was the bravest of them all. Tears dripped from her eyes, but she wiped them quickly. Remembering Eren’s words, she had to get to Levi. He must be feeling the worst out of everyone. And right now, she had never seen Levi in this state before, it was almost terrifying to approach to him. But he had just gotten rid of Fritz and Zeke, and someone has to hold him before he becomes even more unrecognizable. As the young survivors started to embrace each other and mourn for their fallen ones, Hanji stood up and started to walk towards Levi’s location. Each step she took became heavier, feeling the intensity Levi was giving and the massive sadness she had in her heart at the moment. Hanji was only a few feet away when she suddenly stopped. She could hear him crying softly and feel his despair. It was almost too overwhelming for her to even come closer at this point. Hanji’s eyes peered down at the ground, unsure what she should say by the time she reaches to her lover. Their son had just died. And the world is saved, but what does it matter anymore? Hanji swallowed hard, trying hard to not tear up again. It was so unfair. It was between whether having her son dead or her lover. Why does only one of them have to survive? She knew that she would feel so much regret if it was Levi that was shot, but that bastard Fritz had to take her other beloved in return. Why is the world so cruel?

Hanji took another step closer, but yelped when Levi whirled around angrily with murder in his eyes. Something is definitely not right with him at the moment. Hanji stuttered, “L-levi?” There was no response, but his icy glare lingered. Slowly, Hanji took another step closer. She reached out her hand, only one feet away from Levi’s body. Suddenly…

“GET OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW!” a voice hollered. Everyone jumped from their positions, and looked around. Coming from a gas station, Erwin was running just behind the telephone booth where Reiner and Annie were resting with blood trailing behind him. “EVERYONE, EVACUATE THIS PLACE IMMEDIATELY! FRITZ IS STILL ALIVE!” In matter of seconds, Levi suddenly shoved Hanji with abrupt force. Hanji’s body rammed through cars and landed on an abandoned toy store display.

“Agh!” Hanji cried in pain as she crashed through the window display. Right after Hanji collided into the toy store, a loud explosion kept her conscious. Hanji’s eyes widened at the sight of a giant, fireball engulfing the area she was just at. Levi was still there.

“LEVI!” Hanji wailed. The other survivors watched horror and confusion.

Erwin cursed under his breath, “Damn it, I’m too late.” To everyone’s surprise, the fireball was suddenly shrunk and released a giant shockwave. The shockwave knocked the ones standing to the ground while breaking all windows on buildings nearby. Hanji covered herself from all the glass shards, but peaked through the gaps between her arms to see what was going on. Behind the smoke and fog, she depicted a giant shadow. Everyone gasped as the smoke started to clear. Eren was holding onto Mikasa for comfort while Jean and Armin protectively held Historia. Erwin clutched on his bleeding arm and gripped onto his revolver.

“W-what the hell is that?” Jean cursed.

Erwin managed to arrive where the Survey Corps were, and answered, “That is Fritz’s final form.” Armin gawked at his commander.

“You mean that… this giant is him?” Armin whispered. The remaining Survey Corps members stared at the giant monster in front of them. Standing a mile in front of them was a giant, human like monster. It was completely naked, but had no sexual organs. Its face had giant eyes and frightening teeth, and its hair was similar to Fritz’s glossy, gray hair. It was about 15 meters tall, and could easily destroy the White House with one step. Beneath the giant was a battered Levi, kneeling over and holding onto his busted right arm.  
“Captain! Get out of there right now!” Eren yelled. Levi slowly looked up. Towering over him was a humongous beast. What the fuck.

The giant opened its mouth with a devilish grin, and a voice suddenly spoke, “I can’t believe that you pushed me this far to my final transformation. With this power that I have been inventing for years, I will be unstoppable! The world shall now only consist of Eldian race!” Giant Fritz lifted his enormous, barefoot up. Before anyone could react, Fritz gave the ground a mighty stomp, which crushed the roads, streets, buildings, and the ground itself. Using all his strength, Levi jumped up in the air, and hopped onto each falling object to escape the sink hole Fritz created. To everyone else far away from Fritz, it felt like a giant tremor.

“Hold onto something sturdy!” Erwin ordered, grasping on a nearby streetlight. Everyone scurried to their safety.

“Commander, what is going on!” Jean yelled. After 5 seconds, the tremor stopped. Everyone caught their breathes and stared at the destruction Fritz caused with only one step. There was a one mile diameter hole in front of them. One stomp from Fritz was comparable to a nuclear bomb explosion.

Erwin furrowed his eyebrows,and sighed, “Fritz revealed himself to me shortly after Hanji’s emergency call. I was about to head over to her call until Fritz blocked my path. We had a small discussion, but he revealed to me of his backup plan. He then shot me, but did not know that it did not kill me. I pretended lay dead, while Fritz spilled a terrifying secret. He had discovered a way to revive himself back from the dead with even superior powers than ever before. This was his project that took him years to research and achieve. To preserve this ‘Eldian' race.” The young soldiers swallowed, and peered back at the monster before them.

“Is this it? Is this where we all die?” Historia squeaked with tears streaming from her face. Jean gripped Historia’s shoulders as she started to sob quietly. No one was saying a word until they heard footsteps behind them. Erwin turned around, and quickly caught the limping Hanji to his arms.

“Hanji!” Erwin exclaimed, helping Hanji on her feet.

“No, you guys, look! Levi!” Hanji cried, pointing at Fritz. The Survey Corps members whirled around and were shocked at what they saw. Charging straight at the colossal monster was Levi, holding one long sword on his left hand. The giant Fritz peered down, and raised his left foot above the ground. SMASH! Giant Fritz lifted his left foot to see a squashed Levi. However, giant Fritz caught a tiny figure whizzing past his right foot.

“GAH!” giant Fritz roared. Swirling around like a tornado, Levi slice through Fritz’s right ankle, and successfully separated Fritz’s foot from his leg. Giant Fritz stumbled on his knees while Levi wasted no second to hop onto Fritz’s back. Levi scurried up Fritz’s enormous back. It took a minute to reach Fritz’s neck. Levi jabbed his sword on Fritz’s neck, but the tiny cut Levi made only pinched Fritz.

“Hahaha. You think your little toothpick could cut my nape?” Fritz guffawed. Fritz reached out for his neck. Out of breath, Levi watched as the giant hand grabbed on him. Levi cried in pain as Fritz pulled Levi out of his neck between his fingers.

“NO LEVI!” Hanji cried trying to run after him, but was blocked by Erwin. “Let me go, Levi is right now at the hands of Fritz!” Hanji wailed, trying to break free from Erwin’s hold.  
“Hanji, you can’t do anything right now! What are you going to do if you get there?” Erwin yelled.

“Ah, looks like I’ve got you at my fingertips, Ackerman scum,” giant Fritz spoke. Levi tried his best to struggle out of Fritz’s hold, but was only getting crushed each second. “Don’t be too hasty. I will make sure that you will join with your dead son,” Fritz growled. At the mention of Liron, Levi wriggled his left arm inside of Fritz’s grab, and sliced his thumb. Fritz yowled in pain, but withheld his hold on Levi with his remaining fingers. Levi continued to slash Fritz’s other fingers, but was too slow compared to Fritz’s healing. In frustration, Fritz hurled Levi to a building. The 5 story building crumbled from the impact.

“CAPTAIN/LEVI!” the Survey Corp members shrieked.

Regrowing back his fingers, Fritz growled, “You have crossed me enough, Levi Ackerman. You are the only threat left that I must get rid of. I think the perfect death for you is to rot and suffer in my stomach!” Fritz swiped hold of Levi from the crumbled building. Hanji and the other watched at the unconscious Levi being hold in giant Fritz’s hands once again. Something ripped Hanji’s heart as Fritz opened his mouth wide and swallowed Levi whole.

“LEVI!!!!” Hanji screamed. No, Hanji thought as tears streamed down her face. They can’t take away Levi too. They just can’t.

“Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit…” Jean cursed. Mikasa started to weep in Eren’s shoulders, while Eren just stared at the scene with shocked eyes. Historia too, started to sob. Armin held Historia in his arms, and stroked her tiny head. Erwin was speechless. With his good arm, he held onto Hanji’s arm, but his eyes never left the scene. Levi, the strongest soldier he ever knew, was just eaten by that monster. Erwin thought that there was no way they could even damage that thing, but once again, Levi proved everything wrong. Erwin almost had hopes again, but his hopes were crushed once Levi was consumed by that horrid monster.

Interrupting everyone’s agony, Fritz turned his direction towards the remaining Survey Corps members. Fritz said, “ Looks like all of my next targets are huddled in one corner. Ackerman girl is going first, then the rest of you.” Eren snapped out of his fear.

“Damn it, Mikasa, get out of here!” Eren ordered. Mikasa stood still, eyeing as Fritz took a step closer to their location. She gripped onto her long swords.

“Eren… I think there is something with the Ackermans that can threaten this monster. I don’t care if it’s only 1% true. If that is the case, I have to fight him to protect you.” Mikasa whispered. Hanji, Erwin, and Armin suddenly perked their heads up Mikasa’s statement.

Before Eren could protest, Armin exclaimed, “Of course! Ackermans have something that hurts Fritz in some shape or form! Why would Fritz would want to get rid of Ackermans first and foremost?”

Erwin added, “We all knew that Mikasa and Levi Ackerman blood was special. We never knew how, but it still is effective against a monster like Fritz. What we just witness earlier with Levi proves that it is not impossible to defeat Fritz. In other words-“

“We need a monster to fight with a monster,” Hanji whispered, finishing Erwin’s words. Everyone stared sadly at the mourning scientist. How bad must she be feeling for losing her son and lover… Hanji wiped her eyes furiously, “No, I refuse to believe that Levi is dead. He can still be alive. It takes a while for strong foods to digest in a human body. We are first going to get Levi out of that beast and then, we can combine Mikasa and Levi’s strength to take him down.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just caught up to chapter 101 and holy crap... I am so hyped for the next chapter! I just binged read chapter 97-101, and I do not regret anything XD. I really hope that I get to see Levi and Hanji next chapter T-T


	26. Truce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK FROM THE DEAD 
> 
> YUP, I'VE BEEN REBORN 
> 
> P.S  
> Since it's been a while since I last updated, I suggest readers to read previous chapter before reading this one. I don't think this will make sense if you don't remember what is happening right now in the story sooo... :)

It was pitch black, cold, and silent. Even though Levi felt like he can view the whole universe, there was nothing to see.

“Father… Father….”

Shut up. I will never hear those words again.

“Father… wake up…”

What the hell are you saying? Wait…

The faint whisper grew louder and louder until Levi could clearly hear the voice’s words.

“Father… Wake up! You can’t be sleeping right now!”

Suddenly, the darkness Levi was engulfed in vanished. A bright flash cleared his vision, and standing in front of him was a shimmering view of his son. Levi was convinced that he was seeing things. His heart rate sped up, and his body temperature decreased.

“L-liron?” Levi croaked. Levi tried to reach out to touch his son’s face, but he soon discovered that his hand seemed transparent.

Seeing his father’s confused expression, Liron shrugged and smiled bitterly, “I was weirded out by this as well, but our bodies do not have form or substance.”

Levi’s eyes peered at his son. “I guess that means that I died in that battle as well,” Levi whispered. Levi always imagined what death felt like. He thought that after he died, he would not have a conscious or maybe he would be a forgotten, lingering spirit. He wasn’t ready. There were many things to do back when he was alive. He still had Hanji… Shit Hanji! He left her alone and-

“You’re not dead, father,” Liron suddenly interrupted. Levi raised his eyebrow in confusion.

“Am I dreaming then?” Levi wondered out loud. Liron shook his head, confusing Levi even more. “Then what’s going on?”

Liron shrugged, “I don’t really understand either, but I think it’s an Ackerman thing. I guess our ancestors have the ability to connect their fellow kin through our minds or spirits. That’s what we are doing exactly right now.” Levi blinked a few times to process all the information in. Liron continued, “For some reason, I can still sense life in you father. Your spirit looks bright and healthy. Haha, our bloodline is pretty special huh?”

Levi voice shook, “If we are communicating each other through spirits then… A-are you still alive?” Levi could see Liron’s eyes narrowed downard.

“I… may not make it to the end-,” Just those first few words made Levi scrunch his face in agony and fall to his knees. As much as Liron wanted to run to his father’s aide and embrace him, Liron’s spiritual state cannot reach out.

“Liron, I-I-I’m sorry. I failed to keep you safe. And you… why did you sacrifice your life for me? You had so much more to live for, and we could have lived together in peace. Liron…”

“Father, don’t say that. It’s okay, if I had to do what I just did, I would do it over again and again. I believe in you. I believe that you can save the world. That’s why I am here right now, to tell you to wake up and save us all! Mom is still out there, and there are people who are unprepared for Fritz’s final form!” Liron pleaded.

“Hanji…” Levi thought in his head. Suddenly, Levi’s vision started to blur, and Liron’s light started to flicker. “What the hell is going on?” Levi cursed. It was getting harder to see Liron’s image. Liron smiled sadly at his father.

“You’re are slowly waking up, father. Our spiritual connection is getting weaker because of that.” Levi shook his head rapidly.

“Liron, I don’t want to leave you here. I can’t, I-“ Levi’s voice was cut off as if someone pressed a mute button.

With tears in his eyes, Liron whispered, “Father, I know you can save the world. Our bloodline is destined to end this calamity. I finally figured out the importance of our ancestry. With you and Mikasa working together, you can even take down that monster. Please, save the world and mother. Tell her I love her, and I will try my best to hang on.” Levi wanted to scream until his lungs exploded. Liron’s image started to get dimmer, and Levi’s vision continued to blur. As much as Levi wanted to reach out to Liron, Levi felt an invincible force binding him to a wall. Finally, Liron’s body disappeared, and all he could see was darkness once again.

* * *

 

“Hanji, don’t be too reckless!” Erwin bellowed beneath the giant, naked monster. Erwin watched helplessly as he watched his scientist jumped off a tall building to land on Fritz’s chest. Hanji latched onto the skin of Frits’s chest by stabbing through the skin with her two blades, and slid down until she reached the middle of his stomach. Fritz roared in agony, feeling the cut Hanji performed. However, Fritz was too occupied in swatting Hanji away from his stomach. That damn Ackerman girl was in the middle of mincing up his face.

“All Ackermans shall die!” Fritz roared, trying to grab the raven-haired girl. Using her reflexes, Mikasa jumped off Fritz’s face and caught herself on the large strands of Fritz’s hair. Fritz’s giant hand slapped his own face and howled in pain. Steam started to rise form his face, and a minute later, his bloodied face was regenerated. Mikasa cursed under her breath, and started to swing on Fritz’s hair. Before Fritz could flick Mikasa away, Mikasa let go of the hair, and flew in to the air. Luckily, a helicopter rushed in with Eren outside of the door. He caught Mikasa in his arms, and quickly pulled her inside safely.

“You are not pulling that stunt again!” Eren scolded. He quickly pulled out a rifle and started to shoot aimlessly at Fritz’s head.

Armin, who was driving the helicopter yelled, “Eren, you shouldn’t shoot Fritz or else he might catch us! I am only a novice in flying helicopters!”

“Don’t worry, Jean and the others are coming in with helicopters and other weapons. He will be too distracted with us!” Eren yelled back. Armin gulped and continued to fly in a diagonal direction from the giant. He could not risk crashing or getting caught by Fritz’s ginormous hand when they had the ultimate weapon on this helicopter: Mikasa Ackerman. Now, they had to trust Hanji to retrieve back Levi from the belly of the beast to combine Ackerman powers and defeat Fritz once and for all.

“Armin, get me close to his face again!” Mikasa ordered, strapping in her parachute and extra blades.

Armin shook his head, “I can’t risk that, Mikasa! I don’t know if I can pull that trick again in diving in the ground and safely pulling back up!”

While the cadets were busy fighting and distracting Fritz on air, Hanji made her way to the center of Fritz’s stomach, and severed her sword through the skin. Gripping onto the sword for her dear life, Hanji cried, “Levi! I know you’re in there. Please, come out! We need you right now, and we can’t win without your power. If I have to get swallowed to get you, I will! Please, don’t give up!” With her final cry, Hanji pulled out one of blades and punctured through Fritz’s stomach again. This time, Fritz’s felt more pain in his stomach than his head.

“HANJI!” Erwin cried. Hanji watched as the giant monster grabbed hold of her tiny body. Hanji screamed in agony, while Fritz smiled devilishly.

“I tried to spare you, but now you will join with your pathetic husband,” Fritz growled. Fritz’s opened his mouth wide, and Hanji could see the menacing and giant teeth coming closer to her view. Hanji squeezed her eyes shut. Suddenly, Fritz stopped his actions and froze in place. All the helicopters and machine guns also ceased, confused. Fritz was frozen still, and before anyone could react, Fritz’s coughed out blood from his mouth. The blood Fritz spurted landed on Hanji, which Hanji yelped in pain due to its intense heat. Fritz dropped Hanji from his hand, and pounded his chest hard with his fists. Fritz coughed out more blood, and then, a circular chunk of his skin flew out from his chest. Out came Levi with his dull, bloody blades. Fritz fell to his knees to recover the injuries he received from the inside. Blood continued to spill from the hole of his chest and from his mouth.

Erwin roared, “Use this chance to injure Fritz more! Continue to fire!” The cadets continued to fire from their helicopters, while Armin’s helicopter rushed to the ground. Meanwhile, Levi gracefully caught Hanji in his arms before she landed on to the ground.

Tears gushed out from Hanji’s eyes as she wrapped her bloody arms around Levi. “Levi! What took you so long?” Hanji wailed. Levi hugged her back tightly, shushing Hanji’s wails.

“I’m sorry it took so long. Now I am back to save you and everyone,” Levi whispered. Hanji observed Levi’s expression to see if he was still sane. Surprisingly, instead of seeing vengeance in his eyes, Hanji could see determination. Levi placed Hanji onto the ground, before searching another pair of long swords. Hanji tugged onto Levi’s tattered clothes and offered her last pair of swords.

“You need them more than I do.” Levi only looked at her and nodded. He took them from Hanji’s bloody hands and observed his surroundings.

“Fritz still has his insane regeneration ability. We need to locate his weak spot so we can take him down for good.” Levi said as he watched the remaining survivors shooting the giant in futile. No matter how many canon balls, bullets, or slices Mikasa performed, the humongous beast was nowhere in its knees.

“Have you tried to cut his nape? That was usually the weak point of any warrior,” Hanji pointed out. Levi shook his head.

“I haven’t tried, but it’s going to be difficult to get a clean cut on that behemoth.”

“Not only that, we have to think about the proportions. For a regular human, we needed to cut at least 2/3 of its nape and 5 inches in radius. Since this form is many more times bigger than an average human, the cut has to be at least 3 meters in length and 4 meters deep.”

Levi sighed, “That is nearly impossible if I do it alone. I need Mikasa on the other side to perform that kind of feat.”

“And we don’t even know if that would even affect Fritz. We can’t act yet until we are certain. We are running out of ammo and stamina,” Hanji added.

“But I can’t be standing here. Stay here until you figured out while I am going to limit his steps,” Levi said.

“Wait,” a familiar voice called out. Immediately, Levi and Hanji pulled out their weapons at the sound of their voice. Behind them were the warriors Annie, Reiner, and a crippled Ymir. All three were steaming, in process of regenerating their wounds.

Before Levi swooped in for the kill, Reiner quickly explained, “We know how to defeat Fritz.” Levi stopped on his tracks and glared at the three warriors. Judging by the looks on their faces, the three didn’t show any deceit or dishonesty.

“How can we be sure that you guys aren’t fooling us?” Hanji questioned.

Annie only sighed, closing her eyes, and raised both of her hands up. Her sudden action shocked both her friends and the veterans in front of them. Without budging or peeking, Annie whispered, “I don’t have any weapons on me. I am willing to close my eyes and show my vulnerability. I will keep raising my hands up even if approach in dangerous levels. I am no longer wanting to fight for this madman. All I want now is to stop Fritz’s delusions and return back to a normal world.” Wanting to see her conviction, Levi slowly walked to Annie. Reiner and Ymir both flinched, but Annie stood still. In a blink of an eye, Levi swung his sword right towards Annie’s neck, causing Reiner and Ymir to gasp. A gust of wind blew out from Levi’s fast swing, but his sword stopped only centimeters away from Annie’s neck. Still, Annie’s eyes were closed and, her arms were still up in the air.

“Let’s hear it,” Levi said as he placed his weapon now. Opening her eyes and setting her arms down, Annie nodded and started to explain the whole story.

“Fritz’s main goal, as you figured was world, cleansing. If you want to understand the reasoning behind his desire to cleanse the world, then I have to explain the lost history that only a handful of people know in this world. There was once a powerful race called the Eldians. The Eldians emerged and settled in Macedonia during the Greeks’ times. They were at first only a village, but after the Romans grew into power, so did the Eldians. However, the Eldians carried a tremendous secret. Legend has said that the chief’s daughter had made a contract with the devil, cursing all the Eldians. From then on, different stories emerged, describing the curse in different ways. The most popular story is that the Eldians was cursed with monstrous blood running through their veins. It was said that if they drink a potion specifically made from the chief’s daughter, they would transform into humongous beings and destroying every enemy on their paths. After the Romans conquered almost half the world, the Eldians were in near extinction, and only a handful of decedents remain today. Our leader was inspired by this legend. He wanted to continue the Eldian legacy, so at the age of 13, he searched for other Eldian decedents. The search took him 10 years to complete since Eldians were scattered around the world, and a few only remembered their history. However, with his genius intellect, Fritz started his organization with over 100 scientists, 5000 soldiers, and 9 pure blooded Eldians. He developed a method to brainwash humans and enhance human abilities in order to achieve his dreams. But as you know, Fritz’s brainwashed soldiers and his perfect Eldian soldiers had a flaw: our weak spot in the nape. Knowing that one day a certain organization will find out our fatal weakness, Fritz decided to fix this mistake, but only succeeded in fixing this weakness on himself.”

Hanji cursed, “Damn it. So are you telling me that Fritz does not have a weak spot at all?”

Ymir answered weakly, “Every monster has to have an Achille’s Heel. But for that guy, it’s not in the nape anymore. We deducted that most likely, somewhere near his head, his actual human body is there.”

Hanji tapped her chin, “So his human body is still in tact, and that giant creature roaming around right now is just another entity… Got it, we just have to search or deduce the location of that human body.”

"And to destroy that human body to stop this ugly ass giant,” Levi finished.

“That’s what we believe,” Reiner said.

Levi glanced at the three exhausted warriors, “What are your guys’s plan now?”

Annie’s body stopped steaming and the color of her eyes changed, “Of course I am going to aid you guys in taking down that monster. I have just finished healing, and my abilities may help you guys,”

Levi nodded, “Thanks. I assume you two will also join the blood bath after you’re finished with your hacked healing abilities,”

Ymir snorted, “Yeah yeah, our regeneration have limits too, so don’t expect too much of help—“

“HOLD IT!” Hanji suddenly screamed that caused everyone’s hearts flying out of their chests.

“Jesus Christ Hanji, “ Levi grumbled, calming down his thumping heart.

“I just realized, Fritz shouldn’t have limitless healing, right?” Hanji asked. The 5 people stayed silent. An idea clicked in all 5 heads.

“That’s right! There should be a moment where Fritz’s regeneration is at its limit!”

“And that is our chance to finish him off for good without sacrificing lives and ammo to find his human body!” Hanji exclaimed.

“You have a good point. It would be easier to pinpoint Fritz’s human body when he is too busy trying to heal his body. And if we get to a point where he can’t regenerate anymore, then we ca all go for the kill.” Ymir said.

“Okay, I’m sold. You three can heal all you can, and I expect at least one of you to join in and help out in 2 minutes,” Levi ordered. With that said, Levi gave Hanji one final look until disappearing from the scene. At least, to Hanji, Annie, Reiner, and Ymir’s eyes, Levi vanished into thin air, when in reality, his exit was far too quick for their eyes to capture. Once Levi left, the three former Titan warriors sighed and sat down. Reiner carefully set Ymir down on to a sturdy rubble while offering his right arm as strong foundation. Meanwhile, Annie casually slumped her body against a chuck of a rooftop and resumed her healing process.

Before Hanji could walk away, Annie spoke in a soft voice, “I’m sorry for your son.” Hanji stopped her tracks immediately. The word son stabbed her in the gut while rage quickly consumed her heart. Before Hanji could lash out her anger, Annie continued, “I know apologizing won’t bring him back, but I want to express my condolences and acknowledge that we have made a grave mistake. No, we have made too many mistakes. Your son especially… he was a great warrior at the very least.”

Hanji bit her lip. Hanji knew what Annie was trying to say. Liron was not just an innocent child. He too took lives from their side, and one of them was Bertolt, their longtime comrade. Hanji had no right to be resentful towards these children when they too were victims of one person only. Fritz. Hanji took a deep breath, and turned around. Shocking all three former warriors, Hanji sat down right next to Annie and leaned back on the same chipped rooftop Annie was leaning against. “I guess we can both relate to each other that makes us not enemies. It’s almost like a truce. But now, it’s more than that. We have a common enemy. And this enemy did not lose someone they love and only has evil intentions. We are his victims, and we will combine forces to take him down once and for all.” Standing up straight, Hanji smiled softly at the blond girl. She offered her hand to Annie. Annie stared at Hanji’s welcoming hand, and then she peered at Hanji’s face. With a small smile, the steam of Annie’s body faded, and she grabbed hold of the bespectacled woman’s hand. Once the two women stood firm on the ground, they both gave each other knowing looks before running off towards the battlefield, leaving injured Reiner and Ymir behind.

There was a complete silence until Reiner finally spoke, “Annie and that woman are so strong.”

Ymir nodded in agreement, “Can’t believe that they moved past the fact they were literally trying to slit each other’s throats half an hour ago. Such strong mentality.”

Reiner chuckled, “Anyway, once we are done healing, let’s get back into action to atone our sins. And maybe we can make up with... you know who…”

Ymir shook her head sadly, “I doubt it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I can't believe I've been absent for almost a year! I was almost afraid that I wouldn't have the time, motivation, or drive to return and finish my series. But boy was I wrong. Even though I am busier than before, I started to get back into anime and caught up with the Attack on Titan manga! I have so many other drafts and new series I want to publish, but I really don't want to drop "Son" and "Fate Through Music", so I decided to return to finish them! 
> 
> Once again, I have to thank all of my readers and those who have been commenting on my stories. I have read each and every comment, and each comment makes my day. Thank you so much for all the support, and I hope everyone enjoys their day!


	27. Son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this the chapter itself took me only 2 hours to finish in a day. But the editing took more three days. But hope you enjoy :)

Historia cradled the dead- no the unconscious Liron in her arms. Fritz’s wild rampage caused tremors and vibrations reaching up to 3 kilometers. Taking cover behind an upside down truck, Historia shields Liron with her body from the flying debris. She has to protect Liron. No, she must. The blonde girl’s eyes glanced at the unconscious boy.

“I know you are still alive,” Historia whispered. “I can tell you are fighting hard for your life. Please, don’t give up. We still need you… Captain needs you.” Historia swore that she saw a tiny reaction from Liron’s face. Maybe it was her imagination or her delusions, but she just knew that this boy was still alive. Historia peeked from the tiny opening between the building and truck she was in, and searched for ways to help Liron. The truck behind her rattled once more, telling her that it was unsafe to stay in the position she was in. Making up her mind, Historia decided to continue wandering around with Liron on her arms until she finds a safe shelter. What she didn’t expect was running into a certain brunette and blonde along the way.

* * *

 

“And that’s the plan!” Hanji explained to Erwin, Mikasa, Eren, and Armin. It took Hanji a good 5 minute explanation to restate Annie’s account and their discovery that may lead to victory. Also, it took extra time to calm down the Survey corps soldiers in seeing a Titan warrior.

“Right now, we should get going before Levi runs out of energy. He and Jean have been fending off Fritz while we were discussing,” Erwin pointed out. All 5 nodded in agreement, and scurried to their positions. Eren, Mikasa, and Hanji went straight to the helicopter while Armin and Annie dashed towards Fritz’s enormous feet.

Armin and Annie’s tasks were to limit Fritz’s movement by taking down his foundation: his legs and feet. Meanwhile, Hanji and Eren’s jobs were to support Mikasa in reuniting with Levi to inflict damage on Fritz’s upper body as much as they can. While doing this, they trusted Jean to inflict more damage using whatever firepower was left. Annie also reassured the team that Ymir and Reiner will be joining in soon, so increasing destruction will not be a concern.

While Annie and Armin were about 50 feet away from Fritz, which was dangerously close to a walking giant, Annie broke the awkward silence between them and said, “Armin, I’m sorry for every-“

“Annie,” Armin interrupted, cutting of Annie’s apology and stopping his tracks. Annie’s body collided with Armin’s. Annie stared at Armin with a puzzled expression. Her body slightly jumped at Armin’s hands firmly gripping on Annie’s shoulders. “I know that there are so many things you want to say. I also want to say something, but we don’t have the time yet. Instead, I want you to promise me that we will work together to take down Fritz. On top of that, I want you to swear that you will make this out alive.” Armin’s bright, blue eyes stared straight at Annie’s identical blue, glimmering eyes. Annie at first couldn’t respond; she was too mesmerized by Armin’s intense stare. What it seemed like eternity, Annie’s senses returned when a flying debris flew past the two blondes’ heads. Armin protectively pushed Annie’s body on the ground in reaction. After deciding it was safe, Armin pulled Annie and himself back up. “That was a close one. I guess we better get going and watch out for flying debris. One step from Fritz’s can cause the same amount of damage of a pile of detonators.”

Annie nodded silently and followed Armin. Although the road they were walking towards was barren and completely destroyed due to Fritz’s rampage, Annie did not notice her surroundings. She couldn’t even hear the loud rumblings in front of her, the sound of Fritz’s deep roar, or sirens echoing across the distance. Instead, all her senses focused on Armin’s strong back, and her desire to protect this man grew. In a low voice, Annie whispered, “I can’t swear unless you swear you will be safe.”  
Armin looked back, “Huh…Annie?!”

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Hanji, who was piloting the helicopter, successfully dodged one of Fritz’s wild arm swing. “Hold on tight!” Hanji screamed while pulling up the lever as hard as she could. She could hear Eren shouting at the top of his lungs while Mikasa tried to clutch on the closest thing she could to prevent her and Eren flopping around the helicopter. After a straight 75 degree dive towards the ground, the helicopter swooped back up dodging another of Fritz’s attack and fallen buildings. Hanji steered the helicopter to swarm around Fritz’s in a circular motion, trying to distract him and avoid his crushing hold.

“Once Levi or Annie attacks on the ground, that will be your chance to dive in and puncture his forehead at this height, Mikasa!” Hanji yelled.

“Got it!” Mikasa answered.

“While Mikasa does that, Eren, you have a machine gun right? Use that to harm Fritz as much as you can! He should be almost to his limit of his healing abilities after receiving that much damage from Levi!”

“Roger!”

Hanji bit her lip, wishing that Erwin would fire the signal already. She has no clue how long she can continuously dodge Fritz’s fingers. As if God has answered her prayers, a black smoke puffed out of a wrecked building 4 kilometers east of Fritz. Fritz’s lost his focus on the helicopter and eyed the black smoke. In less than a second, Fritz roared in pain. Fritz’s eyes then quickly searched for the source of this immense pain. As his eyes laid towards the ground, a pool of blood was formed underneath Fritz’s minced up limbs. Fritz growled in anger when he realized that the one who has been slicing his legs was his former warrior Annie.

“You dare to betray me Annie?” Fritz hollered. Fritz reached down to grab the tiny blonde, but Fritz’s giant arm was no match for Annie’s enhanced speed. Missing Annie by a long shot, Fritz cried out in pain as Annie continued to rip out the skin of his limps and tearing out his toes. Although Fritz’s skin was as hot as a boiling pot of stew, Annie’s own Titan abilities canceled out the heat. Fritz fell down to his knees, but the pain didn’t end there. Before he knew it, Fritz’s felt his entire upper body being sliced into bits. The following after that, Fritz’s felt something drilling through the top of his head. And he knew that only two were capable of inflicting this much pain.

“Damn Ackermans!” Fritz’s roared. Fritz tried to shake off the tiny bugs that were crawling around his enormous body. However, because of those pesky Ackermans and their insane abilities, Fritz was powerless and was unable to move. Worse yet, Fritz’s healing abilities could not keep up with the rate of damage his body was receiving.

“Gaaaaaaaaaaaaah!” Fritz howled. In response to the slaughtering, Fritz rammed his body towards the already destroyed buildings. The ground shook, and giant shockwaves formed due to the impact of Fritz’s body. Annie managed to evade Fritz’s uproar and successfully grabbed Armin to safety before he was crushed by a flying wrecked car.

Levi on the other hand continued to slash his way around Fritz’s body, ignoring the pieces of buildings crashing into his body and hot blood splashing on his skin. Levi slid down Fritz’s right arm and jumped high to avoid the waterfall of blood dripping from Fritz’s head. Levi gracefully landed on Fritz’s stomach, and stopped himself from falling to his death with one of his dull swords stabbing through Fritz’s patch of skin. Levi took a second to glance at the damage he, Mikasa, and Annie caused on the monster. Levi quickly fumbled through his pockets, took out a signal gun, and shot a red flare to indicate progress.

Above Fritz’s head, Hanji immediately spotted the red flare. Knowing that this was from Levi, Hanji shouted at Eren, “Eren, do you think you can swoop in and locate Fritz’s human body? Levi just gave us the signal that Fritz’s has no more energy to heal!”

Eren answered, “I will try! But I need you to come closer to Fritz so I can land properly!” Hanji nodded grimly, and steered the helicopter closer to Fritz. However, due to Fritz’s tantrum, shock waves forced the helicopter away from the giant, leaving a wide gap between Hanji and Eren and Fritz.

“That won’t do, Eren! I don’t think the helicopter will be in tact if I come any closer!” Hanji yelled.

“Shit! Mikasa and captain can’t hold out much longer until one of us goes down there to find that body!” Eren exclaimed. Fritz’s booming voice startled both Eren and Hanji as the helicopter was once again swept away by another shockwave.

“You think just anyone can destroy my human body? Fritz chuckled. “Annie may have obliterated my lower limbs, but because she is not that cursed species, I can heal them without any trouble,” Just as he said, Fritz’s lifted up his fully healed leg, and stomped on the ground hard. A huge shockwave blasted from the ground, causing Levi and Mikasa to fly upwards in the air. Although Fritz’s upper body and face was completely ravaged, his lower limbs were fully clean, allowing him to attack the two Ackermans with his other leg. Fritz’s delivered a nasty kick to both Levi and Mikasa, sending them towards the edge of the city.

“MIKASAAAAA!” Eren shrieked.

“NOOOOOOOO!” Hanji screamed, watching the two Ackermans crash into a tall building about 10 miles away. The upper part of the 400 feet building crumbled to the ground. The falling building crashed to the smaller, nearby buildings. It was complete destruction after only 15 seconds flew by.

“Ahahahaha! Now nothing can stop me now!” Fritz cackled in laughter.

Up in the air, Eren sunk to his knees, while Hanji whispered, “No… No way…”. After processing what Fritz’s had stated before, Hanji murmured, “The only way to defeat Fritz’s is to have an Ackerman fatally damage his human body. It seems like the Ackerman race has some kind of power or blood that can nullify his abilities.” After reaching to her conclusion, the color of Hanji’s eyes changed, and a chilling smile formed on her lips. Without warning, Hanji steered the helicopter violently towards the building the Ackermans smashed into, causing Eren’s body to slam against the ceiling of the helicopter.

“Ouch!” Eren cried out, rubbing his injured head.

“Sorry, Eren! We have to go and retrieve our Ackermans. They may be the saviors of this world!” Hanji yelled.

Eren yelled back, “But how do we know if they are even alive?”

Hanji laughed bitterly, “If they aren’t alive, then the world is doomed!”

* * *

 

_Am I finally dead?_

….

_Or am I in that weird Ackerman spiritual state?_

….

_My body hurts. I can’t feel my legs_

….

_Wait, I feel pain_

 

Levi’s eyes fluttered open. A bright flash stung his eyes, and Levi groaned at the searing pain in his head and eyesight. His vision was still blurry, but his other senses still worked. As soon as Levi regained his vision, Levi noticed two things right away. One: He had no shattered bones. Two: Levi was on top of something soft.

Before Levi could look down, Levi heard Mikasa’s voice, “Reiner? Ymir?” Levi’s head snapped right towards Mikasa’s direction, and saw that Mikasa too, uninjured, was on top a brunette woman. That means that… Levi’s eyes glowered beneath him. Just as he expected, Levi was on top of Reiner. The two Ackermans quickly jumped out of their positions, while the former Titan warriors slowly regained consciousness.

“Ugh… That actually hurted,” Reiner mumbled, slowly getting up from the pile of debris.

“No kidding Reiner. I mean, we didn’t just shielded two humans who were flying at about 100 miles per hour by being their cushions against a damn building,” Ymir spat.

Levi cleared his throat while Mikasa whispered, “Are… are you guys okay?”

Reiner grinned, “Never better than before. I just have to heal my shattered bones and armor which will take another half hour.”

“Yeah… Thanks,” Levi muttered.

Ymir shrugged, “Well, you guys better get going. We don’t want that monster to regenerate, do we?” Both Mikasa and Levi glanced at each other, and nodded.

“You Ackermans are the only ones that can do this. Go and kill that monster,” Reiner said.

“Got it,” both raven-haired Ackermans answered. Stretching their sore limbs and grabbing their swords, Mikasa and Levi ran towards the hole. They have to get back to Fritz’s before he starts healing again.

While the Ackermans were at a distance where they can’t hear Reiner and Ymir, Ymir whispered, “Hey Reiner, you didn’t even tell him.”

Reiner smiled, “My gut was telling me to stay silent.”

Ymir sighed, “I think that’s a bit too cruel.”

* * *

 

“Mikasa, did you perhaps located Fritz’s human body while drilling through his head?” Levi asked.

Mikasa shook her head, “No, I also checked the nape, but his body wasn’t there.”

“I already sliced his stomach open and his heart. So there was no way his body could be hidden there.”

“Do you think maybe Fritz’s human body is moving around?”

“I am not so sure, but that is a possibility. Anyway, we have to start over now since Fritz’s lower legs are now functioning. We need to get Annie, Erwin, Jean, or Eren to keep his legs busy while we try to damage the upper body again.”

As soon as they climbed out of the destroyed building, the two Ackermans spotted a familiar looking helicopter flying towards them. Levi pulled out another signal gun, and shot a blue flare.

Overjoyed, Hanji swooped down the helicopter to the ground. The doors flew open, and the two Ackermans hopped on in.

“Mikasa! Captain! H-how did you guys survive!” Eren exclaimed while embracing Mikasa tightly.

“Reiner and Ymir saved us. But because of that, they are not in the condition to join the battle,” Levi answered.

“Well that wouldn’t matter,” Hanji said as she flew the plane high in the sky. The two Ackermans peered at the bespectacled woman with a puzzled expression. Hanji explained, “The thing is, Fritz’s can only be killed if a person with Ackerman blood destroys his source, which is human body. And on top of that, he can only be fatally damaged by you two. Annie completely butchered Fritz’s lower limbs, but it didn’t take him long to regenerate. But, he is still recovering from the injuries he received from you two.”

“Okay, so what’s the plan? This doesn’t change much except the fact that it is almost impossible to keep Fritz’s distracted with only one person,” Levi pointed out.

Hanji sighed and answered, “I don’t really know right now. But we should still have you two deliver as much of destruction as you did prior. Maybe there can be a point where Fritz’s is too injured or immobilized that one of you can search around and locate the human body.”

Levi growled, “This sounds way too risky. Hanji. This isn’t like you to come up with shitty, half-assed plans. What are you really planning?” Hanji didn’t answer immediately, only raising Levi’s suspicions. Levi grabbed Hanji’s shoulders and told her, “You better not be the one flying in on top of that behemoth. You yourself said that only an Ackerman can kill him. There is no need for you to risk your life and-“

“But you yourself said that it is impossible to carry this task with only two people. I am the only one that is closest to having Ackerman blood! I have… “ Hanji wavered. Levi’s widened his eyes as he saw Hanji’s lips tremble and tears flowing down from her eyes. She whispered, “I had a child with Ackerman blood, Levi. Remember?” The room inside of the helicopter was silent. Hanji continued to pilot the flying transport towards their destination. They were only a minute away from Fritz.

Levi felt like some carved a hole in his heart after Hanji reminded him of their son. Levi clenched his fists and looked away. He knew Hanij was right, but he wanted to deny it. He didn’t even want to think about the possibility of losing Hanji now. But, anger and vengeance grew in his heart at the thought of Liron. That monster is going to pay.

“We’re here,” Hanji whispered, interrupting Levi’s thoughts. As soon as the helicopter touched Fritz’s 5 kilometer sphere, Fritz’s roared in anger, sending another shockwave that blew away the helicopter, Hanji skillfully steered the helicopter 5.5 kilometer above the monster.

Mikasa was already strapping her extra swords and prepared to jump out of the helicopter until Eren grabbed her hand. Mikasa blinked in surprise and stared into Eren’s intense stare.

“Please Mikasa, be careful. If I think that you are going to die, I will not hesitate to jump in there to save you, “ Eren whispered. Mikasa smiled and kissed him softly.

“I won’t let that happen.”

Behind them, Levi and Hanji were also sharing a tender moment. The two pressed their foreheads together and understood their vows without exchanging words. Hanji could feel Levi’s fear, while Levi can tell Hanji’s resolve. Both held each other for another minute, until Levi broke free. “Don’t do anything stupid,” Levi whispered.

Hanji chuckled, “Are you really going to say those words before we separate?”

Levi muttered, “These will not be my last words.” The two Ackermans open the helicopter door, and without hesitation, jumped out of the helicopter.

Fritz noticed the two Ackermans immediately. He shrieked in anger, “You pests are still alive? Why won’t you just wipe out of existence!” Finally healing his entire right arm, Fritz’s swung his arm at the raven-haired soldiers. Levi and Mikasa gracefully dodged, and the two went separate ways. Mikasa dived towards the ground and aimed straight at Fritz’s left knee. Fritz’s cried out in pain and quickly punched his left knee with his right arm. Mikasa barely dodged, leaving one of her swords to get out of harms away. Mikaska took out her second sword and punctured through Fritz’s right ankle.

“Damn you Ackerman girl!” Fritz’s hollered. However, he could no longer pay attention to the pain on his lower limbs. Using the momentum he gained from falling out of the helicopter, used his sword to slice Fritz’s right hand all the way through. Fritz’s entire right hand detached from his wrist, and the pain was concentrated on his upper limbs. While Fritz’s was hollering in pain, Levi wasted no time in cutting up Fritz’s entire upper body… again.

“Not again!” Fritz’s yelled. Fritz’s energy once again focused not on his external injuries, but his human entity inside his rib cage. Knowing that Levi Ackerman was working closer to his rib cage area, Fritz’s used all the remaining energy he had to transport his human body to an area where both Ackermans are away from. The human entity inside Fritz swam upwards, barely dodging, one of Levi’s swords that were poking through the Fritz’s hard skin.

“At this rate,” Fritz thought in his head, “the two Ackermans will tire out and will not be able to find my body. When it comes to that point, I can decompose this massive body and escape through my human body. Once my titan body is lifeless, the skin will rise in extreme temperature for a brief second, but it will be enough to fry those Ackermans for good!”

Meanwhile, back on ground where Erwin, Jean, Eren, Armin, Annie and Hanji were gathered, Hanji was preparing to dive in to the battlefield.

“Hanji, are you sure this is a good idea? It seems like Mikasa and Levi are managing well,” Jean said.

“No, all they are doing right now is wearing themselves down. Fritz can stay in that position and be minced all day, but if he has the ability to move his human body on the inside, Mikasa and Levi will run out of adrenaline and energy. One of us have to come in and stop that from happening.” Hanji explained. She continued, “It’s risky that I am technically not an Ackerman, but I am the only one that is alive that is even remotely close of having Ackerman blood.”

Erwin sighed, “Hanji has a good point. If it’s anyone, than it has to be Hanji to carry out this task.” Hanji nodded, and finally finished preparing all the weapons she needed. Swords. Gunpowder. Signal guns. Grenades. She was all ready.

“Be careful, knowing Fritz, he may have a way to self-destruct or something, “Annie said.

“He may, but I don’t think he would risk harming his human body alongside,” Hanji said. Hanji took a deep breath. The remaining survivors kept their eyes on the bespectacled woman, fearing for the worst, hoping for the best, and all kinds of emotions compiled together. Hanji thought about Levi and how much she wanted to have a normal life with him. She also thought about the world and how peaceful it could have been without Fritz’s existence. And lastly, she thought of her one and only son, Liron. She swallowed hard, remembering the joy she felt when Liron opened his eyes for the first time. She, Levi, and Liron could all have been a happy family.

Determined more than ever, Hanji first marched slowly towards the bloodbath. Then after a few seconds, Hanji broke into a run. Hanji knew this could be suicide. But a small part of her logical mind reassured her that this could be their final hope. Instead of fear, she felt a surge of raw fury, which helped her body to continue sprinting.

Before Hanji appeared only as a small dot to Erwin and the others, Historia suddenly dashed in front of them out of nowhere calling, “HANJI!” HANJI!” Hanji stopped her tracks, and searched for the high pitched screaming. Running towards her, Historia tackles Hanji to the ground, with tears flowing from her eyes.  
“Hanji! Please don’t go there!” Historia cried.

“Historia, what are you doing?” Hanji demanded, while the remaining survivors all ran to the blonde and brunette.

Historia grabbed hold of Hanji, “It’s going to be okay now, Hanji! You don’t need to go there anymore!”

 

* * *

 

Levi panted as he stabbed through Fritz’s collarbone for the hundredth time. Where the hell is his human body? Levi wiped the sweat dripping down his eyes, and he felt soreness all throughout his arm for just lifting it up to wipe his face. “Damn it,” Levi swore. He was far too exhausted to continue. And he was getting severe burns from the burning hot blood that was oozing out of Fritz’s body. If he was this tired, he was damn sure that Mikasa must be worn out by now. Levi used the last bits of his energy to crane his neck upwards to see a glimpse of Fritz’s face. Levi shuddered as the bloodied face stared down right back at him with a creepy smile

“Running out of steam Ackerman?” Fritz taunted. Levi only panted, unable to retort back. “Very soon, I will wipe out every Ackerman existence. Then, no one can stand in my way!” Fritz roared. Levi stabbed Fritz’s left side of his collarbone, which made Fritz’s growl.

“You may immobilize and severely damage my external body, but you will never regain the energy to kill my human entity!” Fritz cackled. The sound of Fritz’s laughter faded through Levi’s ears. Soon, he could not hear anything but his own breathing and heartbeat.

 _“Is this really the end_?” Levi thought. Levi closed his eyes. His grip on his sword started to tremble.  


 

 _No it isn’t, father._  


 

Levi eyes fluttered open in shock. As soon as he looked up once more, Levi lost his breath. The next scene Levi saw was played out in slow motion. Fritz’s right eye suddenly exploded, blood spurting out in all direction. Coming out from Fritz’s eye socket was none other than Liron and an unconscious human body who appears to be Fritz. Liron, all alive and well, smiled at Levi.

Then, everything flowed back into real time. Liron landed gracefully on the ground, and without a sign of hesitation, stabbed through Fritz’s human body’s heart. Fritz’s eyes widened open, but no sound came out. Instead, the giant monster let out a horrendous cry, before melting to the ground. Then, the human body started to cough out blood violently.

“Y-you… b-brat… How are you alive?” Fritz moaned. Fritz tried to reach out to Liron’s body, but his hand fell to his lap. The life in his eyes disappeared, and his entire body suddenly disintegrated.

The clouds disappeared, revealing the sun and its sunlight gleaming to the young boy. The fallen Ackermans, Mikasa and Levi, with stunned expressions, observed the shimmering younger Ackerman. Both believed that they were dreaming or hallucinating. However, in response to Fritz’s dead body, Liron stuck his tongue out, “Turns out that I’m part Eldian as well. All I needed was the serum you gave to the other Warriors who gained the ability to regenerate. That was your own fault.”

Despite of incapable of moving most of his body parts, Levi basically crawled up in a position where he can see Liron clearly. Witnessing Liron finishing off Fritz, tears slowly sprouted from Levi’s eyes. Liron is alive. Liron came back. Liron is here.

And best of all, the one who saved the world and defeated Fritz was Liron. His and Hanji’s son. **Their son.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I am this close in wrapping up this story! Really, I remember creating an outline of this story back in early 2017 last year, and now at the end of 2018, this story is only a chapter away from the end! Oh how time flies :') It's also amusing that although I have created the entire outline of this story as early as 2017, I still improvised throughout. I had no clue what I wanted to do with Liron's fate up until last week. I was about to not revive him and have Levi carry out the finishing blow, but I thought back to the title of this story. It took a while to think of a way to craft an ending where Liron does come back and have a complete, happy ending, but I am satisfied with they way it turned out. 
> 
> With that said, I have to again thank all of my supporters and readers. You all give me motivation to finish this fic, even through all the stress that we are all going through. The Levihan fandom has always been a great community with a lot of fantastic supporters, writers, artists, etc. 
> 
> With one more chapter to go, I hope all of you have a great day!


End file.
